Play the game
by Caroline Lily-ann Youla
Summary: I need help. Please read this so I can write a hunger game and practice my wiriting skills, which needs work. From one fanfiction-er to another, I need help. I promise I will not abandon this syot. Look, the picture has some tributes in it :)
1. Beginings

_Tributes:_

_1= Tassel and Jemima_

_2= Oak and Torah_

_3=Reeto and Acadia_

_4= Bricka and Alicia_

_5= Casten and Finch_

_6= Helix and Kira_

_7= Brock and Alexa_

_8= Ethan and Alex_

_9= Jak and Olivia_

_10= Tick and Rowan_

_11= Zuberi and Airmet_

_12= Whytt and Willow_

_Mentors:_

_D6=Nevin Winters (M) and Gabriella Niemkoch (F)_

_D11= Antonia Valle (F) and Amanda Ritter (F)_

_There is also a poll on my profile :) who you think will win? _

"Hhhhello Panem!" laughed a grinning golden man, "I am your favorite interview for the Hunger Games, Enzo DuPont!" He flashed the cockiest smile yet.

The sparkling pale ice blue man next to him smiled, chuckling quietly "and I am Gavril Moreno, this year's GameMaker."

Enzo stood up and clapped his hands; the cameras zoomed out allowing them to see the live audience thundering excitedly. Enzo jumped around the interviewing desk, his reddish-brown suit glistening in the TV lights.

"Woo!" he hollered to the crowds delight, "are you ready?" he cried pointing at the audience with one hand and camera with the other.

"I think we are!" Enzo shouted, sliding over the desk. Gavril caught the pages Enzo had tossed into the air. Enzo sat twirling in his chair, laughing.

"Alright" Gavril said straightening his shiny black suit; his red eyes flicked up to the cameras "we have a very interesting Game this year, many surprises for the lucky tributes."

Enzo made sure his bright red fohawk was still perfect, before cheering along with the rest of the Capitol.

"In accordance with our president," Enzo laughed, "we are not allowed to reveal any of the secrets. Now, now," he tried to console the cameras, "I've never been one to follow the rules." Enzo gave a wink to the cameras, his dark green eyes snapping mischievously. Gavril's eye glanced up, just as Enzo clicked an image on screen.

"Enzo!" Gavril barked, looking behind himself at the map of the Arena. Enzo jumped across the table as Gavril lunged for the remote. "Oooohhh!" he cried dancing across the stage, one hand raised above his head in triumph. Gavril put his head in his hand, shaking his head as Enzo did a small dance.

"Now," Enzo said walking up to the map, grinning at the camera, "what we are seeing here is that...well." Enzo laughed. His face took on a hilarious face of impishness.

"There appears to be no bloodbath Gavril!" He said laughing, spinning around to face him.

"Yes," Gavril said looking up "we studied-" Enzo made an exasperated face and sat in his chair with overly mocked exhaustion. Gavril chuckled at him before continuing, "as I said we studied-Enzo don't look like that-the previous games and found we can make the games last longer with no bloodbath. And! We also found the bloodbath to only work to the advantage of the few!"

Enzo cast a dramatic glance at the cameras, "we have broken new ground Panem," he said in a deep and serious voice, "bloodbaths don't work." He began laughing at the word work. He looked away, still laughing, "we all know I don't work. This," he said pointing at the scene, "with all of you," he laughed gesturing to them, "is play"

The Capitol crowd screamed and cheered at this. Enzo stood up; Gavril set him down, chuckling at Enzo's faces.

"Enzo, we are here to talk about the Games."

"We have, there will be no bloodbath because it shortens the games and is lopsided."

"Yes, and in other news, we shall be broadcasting the entire games in live action, all the way out to District 12!" Gavril said throwing his hand in its general direction. Again the crowds cheered riotously.

Enzo continued his energetic hosting, with Gavril laughing and discussing the games along with him. They had no idea they cheered alone. The rest of the districts of Panem were silent. Awaiting the coming day, some with anticipation, but most with dread and horror.


	2. D1

"Tassel" I heard my mother say, she threw a suit on my head "it's almost time for the reaping."

My mother had said it so grimly it caught my attention. I looked up at her, but she had already walked out of my room. I grinned and jumped out of bed, almost excited, trying to shake my mother's voice off. She knew this would happen, I need to win. We discussed this; I needed the honor, the riches, and a life. I knew I was better than the rest of the district 1 boys, much better. I just needed to prove it.

I grinned at my reflection in the mirror, liking what I saw. And I knew the Capitol sponsors would too. I looked just like my mum, her wavy blonde hair and green eyes.

The thought of my mum brought me back, why had she acted so odd? We were close, we only had each other, my father was gone.

But she's never said she loved me.

I shook my head, getting ready for the Reaping. I put on the black suit and tie my mother had tossed me. I found a belt to keep the pants up and jammed my shoulders into the coat. I grinned jumping down the stairs, the ground shaking beneath me. My muscled 6'4" frame was perfect for winning the Hunger Games. I knew I would win. I would bring honor and riches to my district, myself and my mother.

She was standing next to the door, waiting for me. I knew something was wrong. Her face was stoic, her eyes of stone, she never waited for me. We would race, or meet up, but never walk together.

"Mum-?"

"Tassel?" she asked with her strange voice, with a tone that told me to stop talking. I looked at her; she looked up at me, with bright stony eyes. I said nothing, just looked ahead, as stoic as she was. We walked together to the square.

She said nothing as she walked away, leaving me with the Peacekeepers. They escort me to the 17 year old section. I walked to my group of friends, making fun of them, almost cruelly. They didn't mind though, they couldn't, I was bigger and stronger than the lot of them. I grinned as I saw I had stood a head over all the boys. Getting chosen would be cake. I smiled.

I pushed my friend, laughing at I joke I told. They all laughed to, they knew they were safe, every boy here knew they were safe. They knew I would volunteer.

We laughed as chaperone for the tributes waltzed on stage. "Hello everyone, Happy Hunger Games!" he squealed, clapping his yellow and green hands. "I am so excited that everyone is happy" he said looking up to us "now" his green lips parting to reveal a diamond filled smile. "Since the boys are much happier than the ladies" he chided "we'll choose from them first!" He slid his hand into the bowl, pulling out a name. "Rotan Charmin!" he giggled loudly.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, before anyone moved. Striding out from my cheering section I lifted my chin in pride, knowing the honor and riches would be ours, my mothers and mine. The half of the audience roared happily, their sons were safe this year. I flashed a smile, knowing they would like it, knowing they would like me. Who wouldn't?

"Very good!" the Capitol man twittered "and you are?" he asked as I walked onto the stage

"Tassel Shine!" I declared, raising my hand to salute them. My green eyes sparking at the thought of the honor I would bring. But I felt my mother's eye, it was still off.

XXXXX

"Jemima" my mother whispered her hand on my shoulder. I opened my large brown eyes, they were filled with tears. Today was the Reaping. "Sweetheart" she continued "it's time to get up." I sit up in bed, trying to smile for her; she gives a pained smile back. My window was dark, the room was cold, and I heard the wind moaning around our house. Today was the Reaping.

We both know if I'm chosen I won't stand a chance. My mother and father knew this and have tried everything possible to keep me out of the Games. It was not allowed though; each year was filled with dread and here's the awful day.

I pull on a yellow dress, my mother brushes my waist length black hair, and hopefully it's not for the last time. "Mama?" I asked tracing a pattern on my dress "what will you and papa do if I'm chosen?"

"Don't talk like that Jemima; your name isn't in there much, besides someone will volunteer." I look up at her, wanting to believe her words, but I can't. I smile anyway, nodding, trying to keep her hopes up. She gives me the comb, I take it and put it in my pocket. I tried again to smile at her.

We walk downstairs, my father, John, is there. "There's my little girl" he said, attempting to be happy. He swings me up, which is easy because I'm so small. I try to laugh, but it's hollow, tears squeeze out of my eyes. When he lets me down I go to help Mama with the dishes.

Then we leave. To the square. Where the dreaded Reaping are held. I hold both my parents hands, hoping for a miracle.

We stopped before the Peacekeepers, I hug my parents tightly, my Papa picking me up. "We'll be alright" I said shakily, tears leaking down my face. He lets me down "I know" he tried to grin. My mother's smile shook, she would cry soon to.

I walk to the Peacekeeper, holding my hand out. "Sorry, you have to be at least twelve" he said, after glancing at me.

I sighed, the tears flooding down my round face "I am, I'm 16" I said holding my hand out. He growled/sighed, causing more tears to come. He jabbed my finger, I flinched, and his hand squeezed tighter, cutting off the blood going to my hand.

The results came back, it showed that I really was 16 and he let me through. I wiped my tears to try to see where I was going.

The boys were all laughing and carefree; the giant one was going to volunteer. The girls were all silent, most were pale, but I was olive toned, thus my pale was ash colored.

I cried among the other 16 year old girls. They all know me; I'm friends with all of them. One comes and cries all over me, I hug her, trying to help but bawling with her. The other look at me, desperate for help, I try to console them, but I'm crying too.

Shaking and crying, alone, hoping and praying with the others. I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping my hands together, hoping. I heard the tall boy volunteer, and then I heard him laugh and walk on stage. I heard happy thunder of the crowd; half of the children were saved this year. The chaperone, Gregorius Patmore, giggled and spoke on, I didn't care. I was too busy trying to control my crying and help the others.

"Jemima Emmeline Foster!" he snickered excitedly.

Everyone gasped, looking at me. I know secretly they're all glad it wasn't them. I'm shocked, looking around for help, for someone to volunteer. I was praying and hoping for a miracle, any miracle, even death. When none came I hyperventilated, not moving, my face in shock. I started shaking more, openly sobbing, tears gushing down my face. "Help-" I begged the girl I was hugging. She looked scared, but not scared enough to help.

The Peacekeeper who took my blood grabbed me. I screamed, crying and begging for help. I reached for some of them, I was going to die, and they all knew it too.

He throws me on the stage; I felt something in my arm snap. I don't care, let it get infected. I beg the audience; I cry for my family, the whole audience is shocked, murmuring.

"Please" I cry, begging and reaching for Gregorius, my brown eyes wide, horrified and drowned in tears. He looked shocked; no one had ever done this. I saw on his face the same horror as the girl I had hugged. I knew that he had realized exactly what the Hunger Games were and what they do. The piece paper that held my name fluttered from his hand, he looked at them, then back at me.

"Please" I sobbed, he opened his mouth, but Peacekeepers ripped me up and dragged me, bawling, into the Justice building.

XXXXX

I stood in front of the window, waiting for them to lead my mother in. Thinking over what had happened in the Reaping. I had done fine, as usual; my looks would carry me up until the Games. I knew I could handle the Games, I was ready.

But the girl, she had seriously broken down, literally. I mean I knew she was 10 and all but—wait she was 16. I sighed, sticking my hands in my pockets. She was going to die. I wish it were different for the girl. I felt bad for her.

I heard the door handle turn, so I turned. The Peacekeeper let my mum in. She came up and hugged me when the door was shut. That shocked me "Mum?" I asked.

"Tassel, if anything happens I want you to know I love you."

I was starting to panic, but I kept my face as stone "mum?"

"Just in case" she said stepping back.

"I love you too" I said hugging my mum again. "But I'm going to win. I'm bringing us honor."

"I know you will" she said smiling, I saw the years etching on her face.

"Mum?" I asked as the Peacekeepers came in.

"I love you Tassel" she said walking peacefully from the room.

My face was stony, "I love you too mum." The door shut, I'm glad my hands were hidden in my pockets, because they started shaking.

XXXXX

I was sobbing in my room, the doctors finishing with my arm. He had said I was a very helpful patient; he looked regretful as he left the room. He cast me one last glance as he was swept from the room by the Peacekeepers.

My mother and father came in. My father pulled me off the couch, crushing me in a hug. My mother came around hugging us tightly to. "Mama, papa!" I sobbed into my father's shoulder.

"Ssshhh baby" my mother said stroking my hair "it'll be alright"

"Naomi" my father said to my mother "please, please."

"Jemima," my mother said ardently "please, we're asking you not to change. The Arena changes people. Please don't be one of them."

I nodded, still sobbing and we just sat in the room, being together.

I knew it would be the last time as a family.

**Tassel is richards25**

**Jemima is Rosemarie Benson**

**Thanks for your help guys! (To Whom It May Concern, those are their thoughts, I make no promises who will win or die)**


	3. D2

"Son, you need to get up. Show those boys down at the square how real men do things" my father said. I open my black eyes, and glare at my father, who grins at me. My day has purposefullystarted off bad, because he woke me up. I would have woken up on my own**.** I didn't need help, least of all his. I throw my blanket on the floor in disgust. My mother will just pick it up anyway.

I pull on a black suit, sleek and dark, making my skin look even more ashen. I ran my hand over my slick black hair, feeling proud. I knew I would win, sponsors would flood to me**.** I already looked like a Career. I tried grinning at my reflection, my already small eyes narrowing to slits. I gave up, walking from the room.

My mother is standing by my father and they look so proud. I scowl at them as I walk around to the head of the table. I bang my fist on it as I sit down.

"Who is the competition this year?" I demand as my mother sets breakfast out. My Father grins.

"There is no one. The boy from 1 is soft; you should have seen the way he looked when his partners arm was broken. Pathetic, weak, he frowned at her, with pity." I almost grin, but it came out as a sneer. I munch on breakfast, my parents waiting until I had started to begin theirs.

"I know you'll win Oak," my mother smiled.

"Of course he will. How could he not?" my father snorted. I let them continue, finding some of what they said to be repetitive. But I let those slip, as they looked quite pleased with me. I was pleased with myself. Of course I'd win, how long did it take them to figure that out?

I slammed my hand on the table, "I want to go," I said. My parents sweep the table clear and I stand up. They held the door open and I walked out, not bothering to wait for them.

"You're amazing son!" my father called as I pushed my way to the front. While the other sniveling children complained, the Peacekeeper- who didn't care-just tested my blood.

I walk into the 18 year old section before the results come back. He doesn't stop me though; I'd be fun to watch. I was tall and muscular. I'd undoubtedly win, but I'll give a good fight for the cameras.

I wait, not talking to anyone, because all they'd do is complain and whine.

**'**_Oh the Hunger Games are unfair?" Then they'd start to cry. 'You don't like it? Grow up,' I think to myself._I hate babies. I glare at the 12 and 13 year olds. That's where most of our problems came from, whining children. I hate those sniveling brats, they have no use. No wonder the Capitol had children play in the Games; it kept them fearful of doing anything wrong. I smiled at the thought. I could finally punish the dreadful creatures.

Our ludicrous chaperone, what's her face, clicked onto the stage. I could see the senseless height of her heels from the back row. She giggled and twittered on about nothing forever. Finally she blushed, laughed, and clicked her way over to the bowl for the boys. She drew a name out, but before she could say the name I call out.

"I volunteer!" I demand, shoving people out of the way. One guy reached out and I hit him; he was already on my nerves.

"I volunteer!" I roar. I was angry and tripped up the stairs, seeing only red. The chaperone backed up, her awful flowery pink dress becoming a hazard. She tripped, her ridiculous top-heavy pink wig dragging her down.

"A-a-and y-y-you," she gulped, "Are?"

"Orokopir Nicokolze!" I bark,"But don't even try saying it, just call meOak."

She struggled to get back on her heels, pushing her wig up. She coughed, tried to grin and nodded. I stood straighter; I loved the power she gave me.

XXXXX

I woke up on my own. I needed to, to play a joke on Pat. I ran to his door, my long platinum hair flowing behind me. I tied his door shut for the time being, going to get a sheet. I quietly taped it to his door and the wall above it, filling the folded sheet with shredded paper and rice.

I giggled and ran into my room, grabbing what I was going to wear to the Reaping. It's my favorite dress. I smile the light blue dress. It was like the sky and I loved the sky. It always made me laugh. When it was nice the clouds were funny, when it rained it reminded me of me and Pat when we were arguing, which made me laugh.

I pulled it on, straightening the sleeves. It was snug around me, but flared out staring at my hips andgoing to my knees. I walked into the hall and began spinning down the hall, getting dizzy. My dad, Ric, caught me.

"Whoa there, Torah, you're making _me _dizzy**,**" I laughed, but as he walked away I jumped.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"To get Pat," he smiled at me. But then he turned around, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?" I laughed, throwing my hand at him and rolling my green eyes.

"There can't be a reason for everything Dad. I'll, uh, I'll go get him," I ran around him, going to Pat's room. I banged on the door really fast before taking cover. Pat opened the door. The sheet pulled from the door and everything rained down on him. He bent his head down and stood there waiting for it to end.

"Torah," he said calmly, "You better hope you're Reaped, because I'll kill you when we get home." I jumped up, laughing.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I jumped and laughed again when he lunged at me. He slid on the rice, falling to the floor. I darted out the door.

"See you later dad!"

"Wait, Torah!" he called, but I was already gone.

I ran down to the Peacekeepers, laughing the whole time. I was still smilingwhen they tested my blood. They looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed at them with pity. Their jobs didn't seem to get a lot of laughs.

I laughed again and danced into the 16 year old girls section. All my friends were sad, not even one of them had a smile. I grinned broadly and started joking with them. Usually by now I would have them laughing like crazy, but all I got were a few heartbroken stares.

"Torah," Jezebel said," You need to grow up. This is the Hunger Games;there is nothing good or funny about it!" I just laughed at this.

"Of course there is Jess. Look up, that cloud looks just like a clock, and that one over there looks like a bunny-rabbit."

"Torah just stop," she moped. I put my tan hand on her shoulder. I knew she was sad, but I couldn't take it seriously. I felt if I took it seriously, I would never laugh again. I couldn't live without laughter, or joy, or a goofy thing to do with Pat, or hanging out with my dad. If I stopped laughing and took things seriously, I felt those things would go away.

"Jess, you need to laugh more**.** I'm going to live forever, and laugh the whole way, will you?" I grinned. She shook her head, glaring at me. She threw my hand off and walked away. I didn't know what to do. My jokes slowed down, I could only smile. Their sadness was getting to me. I looked for things to laugh about.

Our chaperone, Tama Corradetti, walked on stage and there it was. I laughed; she looked like a giant pink snowball, with heels nearly 20 centimeters high. I giggled softly as she attempted to tell jokes. One, her jokes were awful, and two, apparently no one here wants to laugh.

She's about to call out a boy's name, when that Oak kid says he'll volunteer.

'_Good, nobody likes that rotten tyrant anyway; let him die in the Arena. The only people who will care are his crazy parents, and they probably want him to go!' _I thought. I nearly laugh again, as Tama gets up, as shaky as ever. I could tell she was scared of Oak and that he was proud of his control over her. I hated Oak, so much. I had never hated someone so much in my entire life. But I laughed at this thought, it seemed too gloomy. Life wasn't supposed to be that gloomy.

The chaperone continued, I laughed at her flustered appearance. She just wanted someone else up there, someone to be a shield between her and Oak.

"For the girls, the lucky one is…Torah Arnold!" she grinned.

My mouth dropped open, I can't register anything. I look ahead, at the bowl, the piece of paper, at Tama, and finally at Oak. A Peacekeeper had to come get me and walk me to the stage. I didn't know what to do, my mind wasn't working. It seemed it only worked on two levels, fun and exciting. Now that I was dealing with something dark and fatal, it stopped.

I felt Tama put her arm around me andvaguely heard her say, "Smile for the camera dear." I tried and failed. The audience was shocked. This was the only time they'd ever seen me not be able to smile. I tried again, it wavered something awful, and Tama patted my shoulder and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, let's hear for this year's District 2 tributes, Oak and Torah!" she announced, then more quietly said, "And to think I was excited for getting District2."

XXXXX

I sat in the chair in my room, my hands folded in front of my face. I glared at the wall, I should be happy to get a lesser person to fight. Actually the entire District is lesser, but Torah? Of all of the people Torah? She never grew up! It would be like getting a 12 year old for a partner. I'd have to get rid of her quickly if I wanted to keep my sanity. The Peacekeepers thenlet my parents in.

"Oh Oak, you did wonderfully," my mother exclaimed, kneeling by the chair.

"You did amazing, really got the attention of the Capitol there son," my father said, shaking my hand and kneeling down on the other side. I take my hand away from him. They don't seem to notice I was being cruel to them. They just say how great I am; how I'll win the Games with no problem.

I believe them.

XXXXX

I sat on the couch, looking out the window and watching the sky. I watch my bunny cloud get blown away. In its place a demon is formed. I looked away, refusing to be brought down by that.

I stood up and confidently looked up at the sky. I would find something to laugh at or I should die in the Games. If there is nothing to laugh about, then Jess was right and there is nothing good. So this world is too horrible to live in. But I don't believe it, so I desperately search for something good.

I find two birds, making a nest over the window. One looked at me, twitching its head and hopping along the sill. Then it spread its gold wings and flew off into the sky. I laughed, wishing I could follow the little finch.

In the clouds I found a cat with a fiddle, a cow jumping over a moon, a laughing dog, and a running spoon and dish. Those made me laugh and I felt better.

When my dad and Pat came in, I was able to joke. They kept in good spirits, but I knew they were upset and soI showed them my clouds.

"Hey Dad, Pat." I say pointing up at the clouds, "Can you see the cat playing a fiddle? And there's a cow jumping over the moon! There's also a little dog laughing-I love that dog- and a spoons running away with a dish."

My dad laughed and so did Pat as we spent what time we had left searching the clouds.

Torah is sexichick

Oak is made up by a friend

:) thanks!


	4. D3

I'm standing in the 17 year old girl section alone, in a crowded space. Why? I'm the only one who's a Career, for lack of a better term. I've tried my whole life to get into the Games, the only who to do so in my district since… forever. It's pretty much a rule; District 3 isn't really full of Career material. Well, they broke the mold making me. I'm taller than every other girl in the entire section and stronger than all of them.

One might ask why I'm a Career, because everyone usually hates the Careers. Well, here's an answer that may be confusing.

My mother had me at 17, most think it's strange. I think so too. Here's why. My mother had me when she was 17, then Reaped at 18 and died in the Games. I'm just glad she wasn't Reaped until after I was born. I've gotten over it as I've had 17 years to do so.

Then there's my father. A Victor, a mentor, and he works at the Capitol all of the time. Obviously I don't see him much. So if I want to spend time with my father, actual time not penciled in because he feels guilty, I have to be reaped. A bit backward I agree, but I always joked I would kill to see my dad. Ironically that's really is what I have to do now. Since I want to live, it's an easy answer. I needed to become a Career, and live to be with my dad. That's why I'm a Career

I already am the best, from what I've seen of the Reaping's at the other two Districts. The only ones which would pose a problem so far are Tassel and Orkfojhy,no Okfdkjsd …whatever his name was. I knew they'd kill each other first, all I to do is start that fight.

I know I'm smarter than the both of them, easily. The girls for 1 and 2 will be pity killings. I did feel bad for the District 1 girl though, but that's probably her strategy.

I need to see my dad, I want to see him. I know I can win; I just have to get him to see I can.

The wind picks up, blowing my now curly brown hair into my blue eyes. I pull at the skirt of my green dress, as do many girls, to keep the wind from blowing the skirt up. I wait in the cold wind as our chaperone, Lattice Seville, rambles on.

He looks much like lettuce, green skin and clothes and all; even his hair looks leafy. He talks with a nasally voice and I can barely understand him. So when he reached into the bowl that was filled with pink slips of paper I raise my hand.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

I can hear a collective sigh go out from the girl's side. I keep my face straight though, glaring up at Lattice, trying my hardest to look like a Career, like a warrior, like a killer. I stomp onto the stage, indifferent as ever, glaring fiercely at everything.

I didn't want to wait any longer. A whole other year without seeing my dad would've been torture. So I volunteered this year, shocking the rest of the District, because they thought I'd wait until I was 18.

"Very good," I deciphered from Lattice's voice, "What's your name?"

"Acadia Carrington," I said glaring at the cameras.

"Very good," he repeated.

XXXXX

I was kicked awake; the Peacekeeper standing over me ripped me up off the ground.

"Get to the square boy" he growled, kicking me in that direction. I fall back down to the ground, my mousy brown hair flopping into my face. My small eyes darted over to the Peacekeeper, he took a step towards me, and I fled down the alley.

"Hey Reeto!" I heard another boy yell at me. I turned around, my knees bent in case I need to run again.

"After the Reaping you're going to clean my yard," he said walking by me. I nodded, trying not to get on his bad side. He grinned and walked away.

I ran into the shadows, before the other boys could pick on me, or make me work for them too. I climbed up a pipe on a house, onto the roof. Then I made my way to the square.

I scurried back down house wall, sneaking to the line of children.

"Hey Reeto," someone said pushing me. I fell to the ground. Another one kicked me and I folded my arms around my head. They both laughed.

"Where'd you sleep today, the sewer?" one boy teased.

"No!" I said, "My friend, he let me sleep on his couch."

"Oh really, where's your friend now?" the other asked laughing and kicking me again. Then they were sectioned off. I struggled to stand up; the Peacekeeper grabbed my hand, jammed it with a needle and tested my blood.

"Go" he growled.

I ran, sneaking into the 12 year old section, hoping the others wouldn't notice I was there. They didn't, this was the only place or time they felt like I do all the time. They finally knew what it was like to be afraid, wondering if you'd live through the day, trying to think of ways to escape, but not finding any.

I tried to keep my face straight. I didn't care if I was reaped really. It wouldn't be much different than it was now, but I really didn't want to go to a place where I'd be beaten half to death every day until the Games. That scared me.

I heard the Career girl declare she'd volunteer. Lattice, the lettuce man, nodded and continued uninterested.

"For the boys… Reeto Mikiko!" I jumped, startled, no one ever chose me.

_"I take it all back!"_ I cry to the sky. Sadly, it's too late, there is no way I am surviving this. Tears well up in my eyes and I sob. I don't attempt to control them, no one would care for little orphan Reeto. I wish there was some other way, but I would die anyway. I was going to die alone; no one would care or even realize I'm gone.

_"Please, please, if anybody cares, give me one real friend in the Games, even if it's for one day, even if they have to kill me." _

XXXXX

I stood in the justice building, thinking about the boy who was my partner. I didn't know what to do with that little baby. He cried and cried, begging for something. Everyone said it was because he didn't want to go to the Games, but I saw something under that.

He was alone. I knew he had no family, and every boy in the district despised him. So I was positive the boy was completely alone in the other room. I heard his sobs.

I didn't think too hard on it, I couldn't feel bad for him now. I would have to kill him eventually. My friends were let into the room. We talked and laughed, being happy. I was going to see my father for the first time in two years. That's probably why we were laughing and joking with a sad tone. Soon my friends were taken from the room and I was left alone again.

I had heard no one go into the boys' room, and his sobs continued, echoing in his empty room. He was alone in the District, he was alone now, and he would be alone in the Games too. I realized that even if I never saw him again, I would still remember that yearning, lonely, deathly afraid look in his little brown eyes. I won't let him be alone any more.

Acadia Carrington is by ThinkerGirl97 and Reeto Mikiko is by No Safe and Sound! Thanks guys!


	5. D4

Water was dumped on my face and I gasped, which was a bad idea because it was sea water. I spat it out, shaking my brown mop hair.

"Get up, it's time for the Reaping," my father said. I wiped the sea water from my face and rolled out of bed. My first thoughts ran to Pandora, my fiancé. I grinned at this.

I heard water also being dumped on my 11 year old sister. She was as tough as nails, and I heard my father being wrestled to the ground. I pulled something on and something slammed into the door of my room. My sister and father's wrestling had moved into the hall.

"Jenica!" I bark, "If you take one step into my room, someone's going to die."

"Good son, good**,**" my father said**,** "To get what you want you have to kill**. **Remember that Jenica, your brother is a good example." My father put his hand around my shoulders

"Yea, sure he is, until Pandora comes along," she said standing up, "Then he's a just a lost puppy. She could ask him to jump off a bridge and he'd ask which one."

"Those are fighting words Jen**,**" I said storming up to her**.** How could she say that in front of father? I locked her in a choke hold, but father pulled me back.

"Is this true son? Are you really that attached to that **Pier** girl?" I nodded, ready to fight him too, and he saw it. He tackled me into the wall. I grabbed him and flipped him into a good hold, twisting him into a position of pain. He grimaced and hit me, knocking me off**;** but I came right back, throwing him to the ground. I stood over him; the final blow could be mine if I wanted it.

Jen then leapt on my back, pulling me to the ground. I rolled so that I would trap her underneath me, which I did, nearly squishing her when I fell. I rolled to my feet, ready for another fight from someone**, **but they didn't want to.

Dad congratulated me on a good fight, but I was too mad at him to care. He has us train 24/7 and we're required to volunteer for the games. I don't really want to because Pandora's still here. I don't want to leave her.

I run out of our house, running to Pandora's, because I needed to see her. She was walking down the street; she must have been on her way to see me too. I ran up to her and kissed her, her blue eyes opened wide in shock, but closed when she saw me.

"Brick," she whispered quietly looking up at me through her blond bangs.

"Pandora?" I mumbled.

"Do you have to go?" she asked as I picked her up.

"I don't want to, but my father-"

"Then say no, please! What if you die?"

"I won't. Besides if the _entire _district is planning our wedding I can't disappoint them can I?" I said, trying to smile. She was so small and light in my arms; it hurt me to see her frown so.

"Pandora**,**" I said kissing her softly**,** "I'm not going to die."

She shook her head, her long blond hair free of its usual braid. I ran my hand through it as she spoke.

"You can't promise that Brick. Just don't go, please**.** Brick, please**,**" she begged wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her close ready to agree, the words balanced on my lips.

"Brick!" I heard my father call**, **"Don't let anything, or anyone, convince you to not volunteer!" Pandora gave a shaky sigh and slid out of my arms, she had given in. My father had made it so hard for her to be around. He hated her, hated anyone who got in the way of us volunteering.

"Pan-" I began taking her hand in mine. She shook her head, looking at me again, staring through my dark blue eyes and into my soul. I loved her so much, but I didn't want her to live in the squalor of the Pier. She deserved a place like the Victors village.

She squeezed my hand tight and kissed my lip quick and sweet, before the Peacekeeper led her away. I prayed she wouldn't be reaped. My sister was not yet old enough to volunteer in her place). I grew angry as I saw her packed in with the other 17 year olds.

"Don't touch me," I growled at the Peacekeeper, and walked alone to the other 18 year old boys.

I glared at them and they packed themselves away from me. They remained there as I looked up at our chaperone; Ursula Wake who was dressed as an absurd neon green mermaid. She rattled on and on about the wonders of the Capitol. I hated her, my anger boiled severely inside me. I wanted to yell at the moron to quit her speech and to get on with it**. **My hands shook as she continued on and on, causing the boys in my section to back farther away from me. I was a time bomb and this Capitol freak was testing my patience.

I felt a gaze, however. A sweet gaze. I looked up and saw Pandora watching me, her blonde hair waving in the sea breeze. All of my anger melted away as I watched her. She smiled at me sadly and looked at the ground. Then she looked back at our still rambling chaperone.

I realized she just gave her consent for me to volunteer. She didn't like it, but she wouldn't be upset.

"Alright gentlemen, are the odds in your favor today? Who among you is fit to win The Hunger Games?" she asked reaching into the bowl.

I jump, ripping the rope that held us in the pens in half. "I volunteer! And let all who stand in my way die!" I barked at the others who had also planned to volunteer. Only one was willing to fight me for it. Another 18 year old, whose name I didn't know, stepped forward. I made short work of him, breaking his shoulder and smashing his face into my knee.

"Anyone else?" I yelled, throwing the boy back into the crowd. No one stepped up, so I walked onto the stage. Ursula grinned excitedly.

"My, my, my! You _are_ fit for The Hunger Games, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," I growled, "I'm going to win and kill everyone who tries to stop me." I looked back to the bleeding and broken boy in the crowd; as did Ursula and the cameras.

XXXXX

I woke up and got my brother, Drew**,** up as well. Mother was dead and Father was on a boat, protecting the boat from rogue Capitol made mutt sharks. He promised he'd be back for the Reaping. I didn't really care; he would be forced to attend anyway, so it doesn't count.

"Drew Blue," I said shaking him gently, "Drew Blue, it's time to get up." I used my nickname for him; no one else could call him that.

"Ailee?" he asked opening his eyes, "Is it time for school?" he asked groggily.

"No, you have the day off for the Reaping remember?" I knew he didn't because he just fell out of bed and got ready like he would for school. I got ready as well and waited for him to run out, finally remembering that today was the reaping. He did**, **as his eyes became wide and scared**.**

"Ailee! The Reaping! (It's) today!"

"Really?" I asked really sarcastically, tilting my head**,** "Thanks for reminding me Drew," I spat. I turned around and opened the door, my long strawberry blond curls fanning out. I walked out, followed by Drew. I sighed.

"Come on Drew Blue," I said putting my arm around his shoulders. He nodded and we walked to the square. We were going to be separated, and he would be all alone until our dad got here.

"Ok Drew Blue," I said turning away from the Peacekeepers, holding his shoulders, "Don't talk to anyone, remember to make eye contact, keep an eye on-Drew, are you listening?" I asked as he looked away.

"Yes, Ailee" he said looking up at me. I sighed; I was pushing my ten year old brother to never trust anyone.

"Go find your friends, keep an eye out for dad," I said, nudging him towards the stands. He nodded and ran off, out of my sight. I prayed our dad would get there soon, and not let Drew be alone for very long.

My blood was tested and I walked to the 15 year old section. Ursula walked on stage, but I didn't care**.** I just wanted to get this thing over with. The other girls had long since stopped talking to me, mainly because I didn't know how to act the right way around other girls. I wouldn't giggle hysterically whenever a cute boy would walk by**, **and if one did, I'd keep my feelings to myself and walk away.

Even now, my face was as still as stone, while the others were as changing as the sea. Their faces went from being sad to terrified, to being angry to lonely, and back again in a few moments. Not me**.** I felt nothing, even as Brick volunteered and it became the girl's sentence…or turn.

Ursula slowly walked over to the bowl of girls names, lecturing the whole way. I willed her to move faster, and to cease her endless chatter. She did neither, and when she finally got there she lectured some more. Eventually, she reached into the bowl and slowly pulled out a name. She brought it up to her face and slowly began to open it. I think she was doing that for some sort of dramatic effect, but it was just getting on my nerves.

"And the lucky little girl is…! Alicia Blue!"

'_Wait, what? __**I'm **__the tribute? Oh well, sorry, I have Drew to worry about, I can't go'_. I say to myself. Strangely nothing crept into my heart. I felt no fear or sorrow, or anything really. I'm just confused on what I was going to do with Drew. All the while my face was as still as ever, I didn't even blink my green eyes.

I walked on stage, feeling very small next to Brick; I barely cleared 5 feet. Ursula threw her arm around me grinning**, **and then looked at the cameras**.**

"Isn't she a doll?" she squealed. I sighed in annoyance; this was probably the billionth time I've heard that. Evidently porcelain skin and goldilocks curls make anyone look like a little dolly. I already hated Ursula who was proudly proclaiming something or other. No one was paying attention, the tributes were set and we weren't going back on it.

XXXXX

I talked with my father and Jenica for all of three seconds as I was still mad about what they said about Pandora. They finally left, and the Peacekeepers let Pandora in.

"Pan-" I said catching her and kissing her.

"Mmmm, Brick, what are we going to do?" she asked pulling away.

"What do you mean? I'm going to win, and then take you to the Victors Village."

"What if you don't? I believe in you, but belief can't drive the fear out of my heart Brick." I drew her close and hugged her tightly**.**

"Pandora, if what you are worrying about happens, then I want you to be happy. Even if that means you're with someone else." I really couldn't stand this subject and so I wrapped her closer to me, kissing her again.

"That won't happen though. I'll kill every one of the other tributes to get back to you." I felt relief when she kissed me back, long and sweet.

XXXXX

Drew flew into the room as they unlocked the door, my father followed in after him.

"Drew Blue!" I said smiling, "I need you to help dad as much as you can, ok?" He nodded.

"Ailee, how long are you going to be away?" he asked.

"You know the answer to that Drew. We both know I don't stand a chance against Brick."

"Wait," my father said stepping forward, "Brick? U.M. Bricked? You are partners—no, no, no you're going to have to fight Brick?"

I stood up, anger growing. "You should already know this Dad! Where were you during the Reaping?" I shouted.

"I was getting there. The mutts-" he cried lifting his arm.

I was too mad to listen though. "You left Drew alone, in the stands, with Peacekeepers?"

"I was getting there!" he barked**.**

"You have to be _here _for him, Dad!" I spat the word out**, **"He needs you here**. **Mum's not here**, **neither I'm after today. _You _have to be here, Drew's counting-I'm counting on you! It can't be like the last few years, when you were never there!"

"You can't get everything you want Alicia!" he bellowed and then softer added**,** "I've been working so much and for so long because, frankly, I can't afford both of you**. **That's why I can't be there for everything you want. I had two choices; either keep you two together without me around, or send one of you off into the Capitol's system. Would you have me do it differently?!"

"Yes and no," I said matter of factly, "I would keep us together, but you should have told me**.** I would've helped. You didn't though, and now you've lost me forever. Take care of Drew" I said shakily, pointing at him, my green eyes filled with tears.

"I will," he said, "I can afford to be here now." He frowned; I saw blood leaking down his arm.

I turned and then softly said, "Goodbye Drew Blue, remember that I love you." I hugged him tightly.

Brick is by mockingjay098 :) Thanks!

Ailee is by RockyBlue DanxRuno :) Thanks!


	6. D5

"Finch," I heard someone whispered by my ear. I jumped, looking behind me right at my brother Griffin.

"Griffin!" I whispered exasperated, "What are you doing? What's going on?"

"It's Reaping Day," he said, as if it would explain everything.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, referring to his fraternal twin. My blue eyes were wide, but Griffin said he was fine. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, kicking my legs out from under the blankets.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get ready," Griffin said fatefully. I looked at him; he was so scared it paled his tan face. I hugged him supportively.

"Don't be scared Griffin. Let's get Mikey up. "He nodded and we walked into their room. There was Mikey- his fiery hair cow licked everywhere- sprawled on the bed.

"Mikey!" I said loudly ripping the covers off him. He slept like a log and even continued snoring.

"Mikey!" I shouted louder shaking his shoulders; he snored louder when his head rolled back. I rubbed my forehead again. I was already getting frustrated with him and he wasn't even awake.

"Wait here," I said walking out to get a bucket of water. I strode back in and threw the water in his face.

"Mikey!" I said as he jolted awake, "it's time to get ready for the Reaping!"

"Wha-?" he said groggily.

"Mikey, the Reaping is today, it's time to get ready," I said in a gentler tone. I tossed him some clothes and went to get ready myself. I shook my head, walking into my room. I worried as much as Griffin did, but I didn't let it show. It would only scare him more than he already was.

So, because Griffin was too worried only Mikey knew the plan if I was Reaped. (Well, hopefully he knew, he was still Mikey) After ours parents were killed I have had one friend I could totally depend on, Casten. Mikey was supposed to take his brother and go live with Casten. I only hope he remembers.

I pulled out the dress I wear every year. I hadn't grown much since I was twelve; the cream dress was still long enough, but tight around my hips and chest. After I pulled it on I grabbed the baby blue belt and wandered back into Mikey and Griffin's room. Griffin, as usual, was already ready to go. Mikey on the other hand was still sluggishly moving to get ready.

"Mikey!" I demanded, clapping the belt to wake him up. His eyes grew wide as he jumped awake.

"Let's go," I told him, he nodded and started to actively get ready. I put the belt on and Griffin and I walked out to the front room to wait for Mikey.

"Finch," Griffin began looking at me.

"Griffin, just don't, we've discussed this, we're not talking about it."

"But-"

"I'm serious Griff, end of discussion," I said looking at him. He looked so sad though, frowning deeply and looking at the ground. I pulled him into a hug. After our parents were killed we only had each other and Mikey left; I can't leave and neither can they. I hugged him tight and he buried his head in my blond hair.

"It'll be alright Griff, you'll see, nothing will go wrong. Just make sure Mikey doesn't do anything stupid ok?" I told him, smiling in an attempt to perk him up.

As we wait for Mikey, I brush my long straight hair, and watch Griffin with my wide blue eyes. He paces the floor anxiously, looking outside at the people walking by. I know he watches parents the most, especially ones who look like our mum or dad. I know he remembers them whenever he sees people who look like them.

I do too.

"OK I'm ready," Mikey declares skidding into the room, slipping and tripping to the floor. I help him up, grinning when I saw he had successfully tamed his red hair.

"Let's go," I say my face hardening into a mask of indifference. Mikey wandered out- followed by a shaky Griffin- and walked ahead of us. I put my arm around Griffins shoulders, which is getting harder to do as they were starting to grow taller than me.

I hear some other boys making fun of Griffin in the distance, around the corner. Before we can get around it we hear a fight. I dash around the house, seeing Peacekeepers breaking up a gang of twelve and thirteen year olds. In the middle was Mikey, whom we ran too.

"Mikey? What happened?" I asked pulling him up. He wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve, and I would have chastised him for it, but his reason stopped me.

"They were makin' fun o' Griff," he mumbled around his swelling lip. He tried to dust of the side of his face, only succeeding in rubbing dirt into the road rash. He hissed and refused to speak again. Eventually I looked over and saw his eye start to swell and darken. I turned around in anger as I heard more whisperings, ready to take the fight this time.

I nearly smiled when I saw my best friend walk up in his Sunday best, and he had shaved his head.

"Hey Finch," Casten grinned; something I knew would send the other girls fainting. However, I refused to do so, he was my best friend. Besides I was too harsh for anybody to really love.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked putting an arm around me, like a hug.

"Well enough," I said apathetically.

"You know laughter is the best medicine right?" Casten sighed shaking his head.

"Why do I need medicine? I'm not sick."

"You are something else Finch," Casten said as I walked to my brothers, who had lined up to meet the Peacekeepers.

"How?" I asked looking up at him. His skin reminded me of cinnamon. He grinned and shook his head again. I grip my brothers' shoulders supportively, before they're led away. My blood is tested and I walk to the 17 year old section.

"I see you later Finch!" I heard Casten call. I look back, he seems to have zoned out. I nod at him.

"Goodbye Casten," He looks sad, so I smile at my friend.

I stand in with the other girls, who watch and glare at me. I know they all like Casten only for his looks, so I ignore them. I look up at the screen which plays the same mindless movie every year. I growl low as I hear how lucky we are to have such a loving Capitol.

The growl catches the attention of a young Peacekeeper, who doesn't call me out on it. Just stared with an open mouth, like the moron he was. I glare at him until he walks away. Eustace Lee, our Chaperone, walks up on stage, grinning broadly.

"Wonderful, every year I am thankful to hear such a wonderful message," He began to drone on about this and that, in the Capitol lingo. I don't care about it and even if I did, I couldn't understand his slang.

I look back at the 18 year old boy section, seeing Casten looking at me. He smiles and mimics the rambling of Eustace. I nearly smile again, quickly turning away. Then I find my brothers, with the other 12 year olds. They are standing shoulder to shoulder; I knew they were drawing strength from one another.

Then I heard the chaperone laugh at a joke no one acknowledged. He coughed, rubbing his bald shiny orange head with his wrinkly old orange hand that had obnoxiously long purple nails. "Alrighty then," he grinned down at us with hate.

"Girls first," he spat, keeping his plastered smile. Then it came, his awful hand slowly reached in and opened a single piece of paper that held one of our death sentences. He grinned and I saw that his teeth were silver and pointy.

"Finch Aurielle." My mouth wants to drop open, I want to run, and I can feel the stares of my brothers.

However, I can't run, the boys will be punished if I do. So I grit my teeth together, gluing my mouth shut. My mask as hard as ever; at least I know they'll be taken care of. My feet feel like lead, growing heavier and heavier with each step.

I eventually climb out to the stage, glaring coldly at Eustace. He grinned at me, holding out his long nailed hand. I refused to take it, just glared at him. His smile grew cold, my glare grew colder, and my face went from indifference to anger and then disgust.

"Fine then," he growled at me, glaring with such malice I would fight him if we weren't on camera. "The boys!" He declared grinning, but I heard him mumbling as he walked to the bowl. "Hopefully they'll be more cooperative" he growled as he pulled out a name from the jar. He didn't say anything though and the situation became a whole lot worse.

"I volunteer!" Casten yells "I volunteer!" he growled at the Peacekeepers trying to stop him. I whip around, seeing him shove his way through the Peacekeepers. I heard the other girls sigh as they watched him run up to the stage.

"I volunteer," he told Eustace, who gave his disturbing grin. I can't let him do this, he's abandoning my brothers.

"Casten! No, you can't! Who's going to take care of Mikey and Griff! Casten! How could you leave them like this?" I yelled at him, pushing him as he glared at Eustace and put his arm around me.

I saw his face fall, and I bit my lip.

XXXXXX

I woke up, rolling out of bed. Today was the Reaping, but I wouldn't show any fear, because Meegie and Tass will start to cry. I pull on my grey pants and button up my shirt. I bounce down the stairs, running into Tass.

"Out of the way runt," I say, pushing past her. She glares at me from around her book. I couldn't really push her though, she would just snap because she's too skinny.

As Meegie is toddling by I snatch the yo-yo from her chubby hand. She starts to cry which bugs me. So to satisfy her three year old curiosity I kick a box into her shins and she becomes enamored with exploring its contents.

"Hey mum," I say as I walk by, kissing her brown cheek.

"Hello Casten," she says looking back at me, her hazel eyes warm and laughing. My father bounds down the stairs as well, swinging my mother away from the counter, her curls spread around her. She spins under his arm, laughing as he dances her around the room. He kissed her quickly.

"Morning Lister," he said. She laughed walking away from him.

"So son," my father said rubbing my newly shaved head, "How's Finch doing?"

"Still oblivious" I grin. I saw him laugh and shake his head.

"I love that girl, but sometimes she's so blind," My blue eyes laughed as I did.

We sit down for breakfast, keeping spirits high for Tass and Meegie, whom I tormented. My parents didn't do anything of course, but laughed with me. Soon they said it was time to go, and for a moment I think I saw tears glistening in Tass's eyes.

That startled me and I walked with her there, changing the jokes so as to not be cruel to her. Whatever I saw disappeared as she joked with me. My family walked away, leaving me to walk to the Peacekeepers alone.

I saw a girl with twin boys and my heart jumped for joy. I had to play it cool though.

"How's my favorite girl?" I said forcing it to be a joke, wrapping just one arm around her. I struggled with that, wanting to sweep Finch off her feet and take her far away from here.

"Well enough," she said bored, in her expressionless mask. I sighed, shaking my head. I knew if her parents were still alive she would laugh as much as I do. I had made a promise to myself I would get Finch to be herself.

"You know laughter is the best medicine right?"

"Why do I need medicine? I'm not sick."

"You are something else Finch," I said thinking,_ "You're sick, because you can't see how much I love you."_

"How?" she asked, looking up at me with her sorrowful blue eyes. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to save her, but instead grinned and shook my head. She puts her hands on her brother's shoulders supportively, before they're led away. I wished she would say goodbye to me.

She is led away and I want to go with her so badly.

"I'll see you later Finch!" I call to her longingly. She looks back, and I stare at her, standing on the brink of death, so strong and beautiful. I felt my heart swell with love for her.

She nods to me in return.

"Goodbye Casten," she said sullenly and I remember that today is the Reaping. My face actually grows sad as I realize I may never see her again.

_"If she's Reaped, I'll go too,"_ I thought. I would like to have thought she heard my thoughts because she smiled sadly at me.

I stand in with the other boys thinking about Finch and praying that she or one of her brothers won't be Reaped. I pray and beg that she'll be safe and that the odds will be in her favor forever. My heart started to ache with my love and fear for her.

I look up at the screen which plays the same mindless movie every year. Eustace Lee, our Chaperone, walks up on stage, grinning broadly.

"Wonderful, every year I am thankful to hear such a wonderful message," He began to drone on about this and that, in Capitol slang. I pray for Finch the entire time. My eyes wander over to her on a regular basis.

_"Please don't say Finch, please don't say Finch,"_

I saw her look back at me; she looked like she needed a laugh. I smiled at her as I mimicked the chaperone. She bit her lip, nearly smiling and quickly turned away to find her brothers. I still watched her though, loving the way the wind would play in her long blond hair.

Then I heard the chaperone laugh at a joke no one acknowledged, and he glared at us. I hated him; he was old and seemed to watch the girls hungrily. His eye landed on Finch and I wanted to rip his eyes out.

"Alrighty then," he grinned down at the boys with hate and the girls with lust.

"Girls first," he spat, keeping his ravenous smile. Then it came, his awful hand slowly reached in and opened a single piece of paper that held a name that I prayed wasn't Finch. He grinned and I saw his glowing eyes eating at the note.

"Finch Aurielle," he cooed. My jaw clenched, and I started to shake.

"_Why?!" _I thought, "_I begged you not to!" _I screamed at some higher force. I looked at Finch, whose face was impenetrable. She glared coldly at Eustace, who eventually looked her in the eye, and quickly turned to the bowl.

I would have laughed, but I couldn't think of anything except going with her and keeping her safe.

"Fine then," Eustace spat at Finch vengefully. Finch looked like she would fight him. "The boys!"

I knew what I had to do.

"I volunteer!" I cry leaping out of my section. "I volunteer!" I bark at the Peacekeepers who grab at me. I saw that she turned around to me. I ran as fast as I could up to her, shoving the Peacekeepers aside.

"I volunteer," I growled at the chaperone, who grinned like he would kill me.

"Casten!" I heard Finch cry "No, you can't! Who's going to take care of Mikey and Griff!" I slid my arm around her when I saw Eustace eyes light up.

"Casten!" she cried again, "How could you leave them like this?"

I felt my heart tear as she pushed me away, but I was still going with her.

It mended some when I saw her bite her lip.

XXXXX

I glare out the window of my room, festering with anger toward Casten. How could he do this? No one gave him any right to abandon my brothers like this. It wasn't fair! This whole thing wasn't fair! I hated this. I hated the Capitol.

At least Mikey or Griffin isn't in Casten's place. I heard a knock at the door, hearing my brother be knocked into my room. I jump around and clutch them both in a tight hug.

"Boys listen to me," I said shakily, knowing it was the last time I'd hold them, "Go live with Casten's mum, please."

"Aren't you coming back?" Griffin asked looking up at me, his eyes full of tears.

"Of course, I will fight to the death to get back here, to the both of you."

"Duh," Mikey said looking up at me, "that's what the Games are all about." I saw in his eyes fear and sadness however, and a single tear leaked out of his eye. I hug them both, closing my eyes, and remembering this moment. Eventually the Peacekeepers came in.

"Be brave and watch out for each other," I said. Mikey pointed at me as he walked from the room and nodded, trying his hardest to grin. Griffin just nodded, sullen and heartbroken.

I look back out the window. My mum is dead. My dad is dead. I am dead. At this rate, there won't be any of us left.

XXXXX

"Hey guys," I laughed when I saw Tass and Meegie walk in with my parents.

"I'm going away for a while with Finch, ok?"

Meegie bounded up and jumped in my lap, I hugged her tight.

"Finss look mad, Cass-cass" she said. I laughed again

"That's 'cause now her brothers will have to stay with you guys" I explained. Tass looked over her book at me. She wasn't dumb; I saw she was beginning to grasp the severity of the situation. I had to stop it.

"Hey, bookworm," I said knocking the book out of her hands. She glared at me and picked it up.

"I'm glad you're going," she hissed, "Now I won't have to deal with this maltreatment." My eyes grew wide; I didn't know she knew that word. She was eleven, and the Capitol didn't teach anything in those schools.

"Maltreatment?" I laughed.

"Kids why don't you go out, your mother and I want to talk to Casten alone," my father said seriously.

"Ok Pop-pop," Meegie said jumping from my arms and taking Tass' hand. They walked out of the room. I saw Tass look back in; she had understood my father's tone. I smiled sadly and softly at her, and I saw one tear land on her cheek.

"Mum," I said throwing my arms around her, letting the dams burst. I cried with them, even my father sat with me and cried.

"Son," he sniffed as my mother brought something out of her bag, "We want you to have this, to remember us by." He pressed my great grandfather's watch into my hand. I stare at it for all of two seconds, before dropping it on the couch and pulling them both into my arms, absolutely sobbing.

I thought about Finch many times through this, worrying about how I would keep her alive. I loved her too much to just let her to die; I just didn't know if I could keep the two of us alive though. At the very least, I'd die for her.

**Casten Fenrick and Finch Aurielle are both made by No Safe and Sound :) thanks!**

**And Special thanks to SAIgirl24 for helping me with grammar and spelling and the flow of the story :) Thanks!**


	7. D6

Get away from me," I barked, "Now!" The Peacekeeper backed off, which was smart of him. I jumped from my spot on the wall, landing carefully, as my sandals were ready to die. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my black capris and trudged down to the square.

I ignored the people glaring at me as I strode out into the crowded street. They must have hated how awful I looked, as somehow black hair and green eyes appeared awful on me. Of course actually brushing my hair would help the situation.

That wasn't all though; my nose was long and crooked from being broken one too many times. My ears were also too big for my extremely small face, and finally that black eye I got from fighting that kid yesterday was becoming as black as ever. These people never said anything to me, but I saw it on their faces and the way they walked around me, they hated me.

They hated how short my red tank top was. They hated my scars on my back and abdomen. They hated how skinny and bony I was. They hated everything about me and no one had the guts to tell it to my face. So I hated them for being wimps. So I only liked people who have enough guts to fight me back. Like that girl who gave me the black eye.

I liked her now, but I just need to see if she would be tough enough for me to like. When I hit her and she went down her boyfriend jumped up and caught me in the chin. I guess they were friends, and when I knocked the girl down, the boy covered for her. She got back on her feet though and fought me. She was tough enough for me to like, he was defiantly, but they didn't like me afterwards.

Many people walked between their children and me, but I didn't care. Why should I care? They don't like how I look? Fine, I don't like their face. They don't like how I treat Sally or Bobby? I don't like how they treat me, those wimpy, whiney, wasteful whippersnappers.

"Get out of my way kid, " I said walking to the front of the line. They all parted for me, the people I liked, and even the girl and boy I fought yesterday. I knew they had let me go first because they all hoped I would be reaped.

I just continued limping over to the 16 year old section. The other girls glared at me, but I didn't care, they didn't know what I'd been through. They didn't know what made me become mean.

As our Chaperone, Chex Dombroski walked onto the stage, I allowed myself to day dream.

I imagine what my parents must be like; probably terribly rich brats who couldn't handle a trouble-maker like me. So they left me at the community home to rot away, washing their hands of me. What they didn't expect was that the lady who ran it was nice to me. I loved her and she took care of me when no one else would. I would get in fights for her when the other children said she was old or washed up. She was the only person I'd ever loved. She was my mum and... I cried when she died.

She died when I was seven, and a man of death came to take her place.

The first thing he did in his new found power was hire others to beat the children. He was so lazy he couldn't even beat us himself; he had to get someone else to do it. I was shocked people agreed! So I left, stealing things to live.

Of course my life wasn't allowed to get any better than being wretchedly miserable. I was caught stealing, and tied to the whipping pole at the tender age of eight. They didn't care that I was only eight. They didn't care when I begged for them to stop. They didn't care that I couldn't move from where I fell after it was finally over. They didn't care that my life had been changed, that the scars now inhibit my movement. I get tired very quickly now too, as my infection fighting immune system had wreaked havoc on my stamina. They didn't care then; they still don't care now.

So I don't care about them at all really. I stood in the section, trying my hardest not to care about anything except for the cameras. I always wished I could be in the movies. Just like the rich people in the Capitol watch. Then they'd care. I still wouldn't care about them, but I'll always remember how my mum treated me. I just wanted someone to care, even if they didn't know me. The movie people have thousands who care for them.

Chex finally finished the little boring movie about the Capitol saving us from ourselves…blah…blah…blah and reached into the girl name's bowl. "_I don't care anymore, just let me go, I'm starving" _I thought

"Oh, here's a pretty name," she smiled, "Kira Lo!" As she looked up I knew she wanted to see a girl as _pretty _as the name. Sorry to disappoint. My name may be pretty, but I'm not. I went back to day dreaming.

Then it registered in my head, it was my name that was **reaped**. I was the tribute! I couldn't be, but then I saw the cameras turn toward me. I tried to smile, something I'd never done, and skipped unthinkingly to the stage. Then, for the Capitol, and my desire to be in the movies, I bowed to the audience.

XXXXX

The sun shined through the gaps in the wall, waking me up. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but sensed someone in the room. I snapped up, taking out my stolen knife. I sighed when I saw it was only Nevin.

"Nevin, you really shouldn't do that," I said pulling on my stolen blue jacket.

"Sure Helix," Nevin said climbing into the second story of the house, "I'll remember that next time you choose a place like this to stay."

"Why, what's wrong with it?" I asked confidently, shaking the dust from my black hair.

"This for one thing," Nevin said stomping on the wood. I froze, hearing the creaking and moaning of breaking wood. I looked around, still frozen, before leaping to the old window. I wrapped my arm around the frame as the floor I slept on collapsed; leaving only the floor around Nevin intact.

"Also, I can do this," he said tossing a piece of wood at me. It hit my back (and) I cringed; not from pain, but from the other creaking that in sued. I tried to stop breathing as the creaking grew louder. My grey eyes hunted for a way to climb out.

"Alright Nevin, very funny," I said trying to find a foot hold, "now how do I get to you?"

"You don't, if you looked down you would've seen you could've jumped down." I did and saw a sturdy looking piece of wood I could ricochet of onto the soft dirt. I saw no other options so I jumped, landing safely. Nevin jumped down too and we walked away from the abandoned house.

I dusted my stolen black pants off, as well as my stolen black shirt. Nevin nodded, patted my shoulder and ran off to the Square. Being a Victor he had to be there early. I walked through the crowd, pickpocketing and stealing food. It was easy to steal from girls, they became so stricken when I talked with them I could take everything around them and they wouldn't notice. It was so easy that even I felt guilt for stealing like that.

When I walked to the square, I spied my right hand man, Rako. While Nevin was like my dad, Rako would be my brother.

He ran up, showing me the wares he had stolen. I laughed, my grey eyes glinting with a joke. It seemed 6 had more then it's far share of thieves and ruffians.

Just the other day I had to fight a girl down for slapping Jaclyn, Rakos sister and my friend. When Jaclyn wiped the blood from her nose, she jumped back into the fight with the girl and I left.

Rako and I were standing in line, when Jaclyn came up behind us. I tossed an apple to her, she tossed it back.

"Hey, whatcha doin? Corrupting my baby brother again?" she asked punching my shoulder playfully.

"The master thief does not corrupt," I smirked at her winking, "he just makes them capable."

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night Helix," she said sliding closer to me to let the crazy, mangled girl walk by

"It does, Jack" I wink

"Just makes sure he doesn't get caught. Can you handle that, _'thief master'_?" she said sarcastically.

"Have I ever been caught?" I asked. She sighed as Rako pulls out an apple to eat.

"Exactly," I continue, pulling out my own stolen apple and taking a bite. "I've never been caught and if Rako does what I do, neither will he." Rako licks the apple juice from his chin.

"Yeah, come on Jaclyn, how else am I going to eat?" It was now his turn in line; he offered his hand to the Peacekeeper and was sent to the thirteen year olds.

"I hate you, you know that right?" she said, her finger also being pricked.

"Yea, that's why I love to annoy you, Jack," I grinned before walking over to the 16 year old section. I can't believe she doubted my abilities in thievery. Nevin taught me when my mother left 11 years ago. My dad was dead and so no one was there to straighten my moral compass. That is, except Nevin. He became my father, for lack of a better term, and he's the one who taught me how to steal. So, thanks to him, I pass my skills onto Rako. I believe that Master thievery should never die out.

I stood with my friends in the section, joking and laughing. They tried to laugh as well, but seemed to have for fun I stole various things from the strangers around us, trying to make them laugh. I gave most of the loot to my friends; they knew I'd never steal from them.

I laughed some more when I saw this year's chaperone.

She had on a silver costume that if she lay down appeared to look like a train. She talked more than necessary, a trait I recognized in all of the chaperones. She chattered on about everything in the Capitol, the Hunger Games, District 6, Panem, and whatever else crossed her mind. It got very dull very fast, so I watched as the strangers around me began to realize they had missing possessions.

"_Good, she's reaching into the bowls, so her speech must be through,"_ I think to myself.

"Oh, here's a pretty name," she smiled, "Kira Lo!" Chex looked up hopefully. I laughed out loud, long, and hard when I saw the mangled girl from the fight skip to the stage.

Knowing what I knew of her, the last thing she'd do is skip, or be cute; or even bearable for that matter. I laughed until I cried when she bowed, smiling and waving for all to see.

Chex looked very disappointed when Kira skipped on stage, perhaps she wanted someone who didn't look like something that a cat dragged in. Faster than Chex had ever moved or talked before, her hand zipped into the boys bowl, ripped a name out, and blurted-

"Helix Strife," She looked around quickly and hopefully. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I suppose the odds weren't in my favor and just walked on stage, putting my hands in my pockets. I rolled my eyes again when I saw Chex's relived face. The girls looked almost sad, even Jaclyn frowned a bit.

Nevin stood on the stage, I saw in his eyes regret and sadness. He shook my hand, as did the other Victor, Gabriella. I stole things from Chex as well as Gabriella. Kleptomania is something Jaclyn usually yells at me when I just steal to steal. The mangled girl, Kira, stood there with such a fake mask on.

XXXXX

I sat in a chair with my feet stuck far out on the carpet. I went over the Reaping events again and again in my head. Would I be good enough? Would the Capitol like me enough for sponsors, or even possibly a movie about my life after the Games? These thoughts chased each other around in my head. They let my friends Reily Opopo, Jack Lu and Greydin Lu in to say their goodbyes. We all talked and laughed like old times, but I could tell they were just glad it wasn't them that had been Reaped.

My friends were led away and I went back to my thoughts. Soon there was a knock at the door and another group of three was let into my room. It would be an understatement to say that I was shocked. Who were these people? I had absolutely no clue.

I stood up as the lady smiled and walked up to me. I saw Celie, an annoying boy in my grade whom everyone said I looked similar to. My temper sparked, what was _he_ doing here? That lazy rat, he would sell someone out in a heartbeat. He would, however, jump in a fight.

"Kira," the woman said opening her arms, "We're your family." I blinked in disbelief, my temper boiling at the thought they could be. Why did they leave me? Where were they when I was being whipped? Where were they when I was growing up?!

"Yes, I'm Fred, this is June. We're your parents," the man next to her said.

"You're not my family," I said bluntly.

"But we are," the lady said already tearing up.

"Oh yeah!" I cried storming up to them and lifting my tank top to show the scars from the whipping.

"Where were you when I was being whipped?" I yelled, "Why didn't you help me?"

"We had to choose between you and your brother," June admitted, crying when she saw the scars "we couldn't afford both of you!"

"You kept Celie in luxury!" I barked shaking and lunged to attack. Celie jumped in my way, causing me to tackle him. We wrestled to the ground, kicking and punching each other. June wailed in despair as Fred demanded for us to stop.

We didn't though and the Peacekeepers quickly ran in and ripped us apart. Blood oozed from my lip, and Celie's eye swelled horribly. I stood straight and looked at my family as they were led away.

"I will not belong to a family who never cared," I said. June cried openly as the door shut, even Fred was teary eyed.

XXXXX

"Helix, listen to me," Nevin said sitting me in a chair. I looked up at him, grinning slightly.

"I have been Nevin," I began to imitate him; "take things seriously, don't steal so much. You need to get sponsors. Don't let the crowds get to you-"

"Fine," Nevin said holding a hand up, "fine I get it. What do you think of all this?"

"What's there to think about? It's the Hunger Games" I shrugged. Nevin put his head in his hand as Rako and Jaclyn were let in.

"Helix," Rako said walking up to me, "how are you going to get out of this one?"

"Oh yes," Jaclyn said in a mocking tone, "however will the _Master thief_trick his way out of this sticky situation?"

"Don't worry about it Jak" I said looking over at her

"Don't worry, I won't" she said flicking her hand at me

I chuckled looking over at them. Jaclyn's face was sarcastic and Rako's remained as cool as ever. Nevin was studying us and I knew he was thinking of a way out for me.

"Seriously," Rako asked, "how"

"Yea," Jaclyn said seriously, "this seems a bit much even with Nevins help."

"I don't plan that far ahead!" I exclaimed laughing, "You don't think I'm _that_ smart do you Jack?" She glared at me and laughed.

Our conversations continued as they had for the past years. We acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. We all hoped nothing would go wrong; and I wished time would freeze in its tracks, keeping us like this forever. But time has a funny way of speeding up when you want it to freeze.

Helix Strife is by raiden221

Kira Lo is by LegendOfZeldaFreak

Thanks! :)


	8. D7

"Brock," my Mama said, "wake up." My brother Pan was already up and dressed.

"Why Mama?"

"Because," she said, biting her lip sadly, "its reaping day."

"Oh," I said sadly, feeling her dread.

"Do I have to go Mama?" I asked her. She nodded, giving me brown pants and a white shirt, and then she ran from the room. I did not like it. Everyone was frightened and I didn't know what to do. I dressed in what she gave me, still frightened. Then I ran to my sister's, Finch, room_. _"Finch?" I asked creeping into her room.

"Yeah?" she said turning to face me from brushing her hair.

"Why is everyone scared?" I asked coming to sit on her bed. She sighed and looked at me. Then she put her arm around me.

"Brock, it's the reaping. Twenty four children, two of will be from District 7, are going to go be in the Hunger Games. Only one of the 24 will survive." My wide brown eyes grew larger; the schools never said it that way. They made it out to be an honor, and a game, like wrestling, or climbing a tree, or _something_, but not this. Finch looked at me; she was always blunt when she taught me about plants. She was blunt now.

"Why must there be a reaping?" I asked trying not to cry.

"To keep us from rebelling," she said bringing me into a hug.

"It's time to go," Papa said knocking on the door frame. I understood why he was sad now, and I did not like it. Finch nodded and held my hand as we walked from the house with Mama, and Papa, and Pan.

"Ready to go?" Mama asked putting her arm around me. I looked up at her with large scared eyes. I was not ready; I wanted to stay with Mama and my family forever. Papa rubbed the top of my head affectionately, messing up my thin brown hair that Finch combed over to the side.

We walked from the yard. I looked over at the tree stumps Pan and I played with. He taught me how to throw an axe, and be the best wrestler in my class. Pan walked in front of me, his hands in his pockets. He was looking down watching his feet, he never did that. I did not like it.

Once at the square Mama and Papa hugged me, even Pan hugged me. Finch took my hand and we stood in line.

All of the children looked sad and even Finch started to look scared. I did not like it. I saw red and wet eyes all around; trails of tears curved down the grimy faces of several other children. I saw my friend, Temin, standing alone in the line. His eyes were red like all the others. I knew he felt scared, the way Finch felt scared, the way everyone felt scared. Fright was coming off everyone in waves and I could barely breathe.

It was our turn and the Peacekeeper grabbed my hand. He was oblivious to all of the children's pleading stares. He shoved me away from Finch and towards the other boys in my class. That's when everything slowed down; I could feel my heartbeat. The wind was cold, and added to the feeling of time freezing. I looked up and saw everyone's faces merge and waver together as tears drowned my eyes.

I stumbled into the pen that was for the 12 year olds. I started shaking, everyone was shaking. I wasn't usually like this; none of us were really like this. Only yesterday we were playing in the woods without a care in the world. _We were running through the streets, my friends and I, climbing trees, playing games, laughing and joking and talking. It was a very good day. That is until she came up to us wrestling and laughing in the dirt. _

"_Boys," our teacher had said solemnly, "go home to your families. The day of reaping is tomorrow." She was frightening when she said it; her voice, which once laughed with us, was hollow. She looked like a grim reaper pointing through the trees to our village. I did not like it, and raced home to my mama._

We do not laugh or play today, my world was shattered in one word. Reaping.

Through frozen time, faceless people, crushing fear, and overwhelming terror, I heard something.

"This year's boy tribute is…Brock Pine!" Everyone's fear was lifted and slammed into me. I gasped as all the others horror flooded to me.

"No!" I heard Pan and Finch yell. I cry out and tried to run, tears pouring down my face.

"No, no, no!" I cried as the Peacekeepers caught me and threw me on stage, "No, please no!" Pan yelled from the stands, I heard a fight. I was crying too hard though. I was going to die and everyone knew it.

XXXXX

_This is District 7, specializing in lumber and paper. We have team that go out, cut down trees and bring them to the town. These teams are essential, without them the work in the District would stop. The trees they bring in stop the Peacekeepers from punishing the district._

I'd been up since yesterday. Our quota was not met. We had one of two choices, and neither looked very good. One: we could stay up all night in the yards working to reach that quota, which was a near death sentence since it was so dangerous. Or two: the Peacekeepers could come and _keep Panem as functional as possible, _meaning they'd kill whoever was on the team that missed their quota.

That team included myself, my father, my brother Mark, and some of our friends. The only good thing was that Andrew was on a different team. Andrew was my best friend and now recently my boyfriend. We met on my old team and have been friends ever since. The thought of Andrew made me smile.

"What's that for?" Dad asked pushing me slightly, grinning.

"Nothing," I said

"Code for Andrew," Mark snickered.

"Shut up," I said shoving him away. We trudged home, groggy from lack of sleep. My dad opened the door to our house, as Mark and I almost fell in. I've decided to never fall behind on our quota of lumber again.

"Addie!" Mark moaned dropping his axe and hard hat on the ground.

"Hold on Mark!" she called from the back, "I'm helping Mitch!"

"What do you need?" I asked pulling my hat off and setting it by the door, my auburn hair tied into a bandana.

"Tweezers, there's a million splinters in my hand," he said squinting his eyes at his palm. I nodded, leaving my ax also by the door to get him a pair of tweezers. I passed Mark and Mitch's room where Addison was helping 4 year old Mitch get ready.

Addison wasn't on our team; she wasn't really cut out for it. Female loggers are a rarity and even I was surprised when I past the physical. She decided to be a teacher, to Mark's dismay. Teachers are so boring; Mark joked he'd disown her if she became one. I thought it was impressive though, sitting in a room all day teaching irrational children. Teaching sounded harder than logging.

"Here you go Mark, don't die on us," I said bringing him the tweezers. He began to pry the wood splinters from his hands.

I stoop up, grabbing my hat, axe, and Mark's as well, so that Addie wouldn't have to clear it up later. I walked into mine and Addie's room and pulled off my boots beginning to prepare to clean. Addie busied into the room doing…something.

"No time to clean up, just put this on," she said shoving an old dress of my mother's at me. I pulled it on; it was green and ran right above my knee on my thigh. I was putting my usual moccasins on when Addie threw a light green cardigan at my head.

"You aren't wearing those are you?" she asked doing a double take.

"What? You threw it at me," I said putting the cardigan on and taking the bandana off.

"No, those old shoes, they don't match!"

"I don't care!" I said brushing out my long auburn hair.

"You should, they look awful!"

"Hey! Addie, I worked for them, I'll wear them when I want. And I want to wear them now!" I laughed giving her a crazy look, my teal eyes wide.

"Fine," she said raising her hands, "do what you want!" She walked from the room and I brushed out my hair until it didn't resemble hat hair. It's usually wavy, but 24 hours tied in a bandana and a hard hat killed it.

"We're leaving Alexa!" Addie called from the front room.

"I'm coming!" I said bolting from the room, flying down the hall and leaping past her through the front door. I strode up to my dad who was carrying Mitch on his shoulders.

"Hey, decided to join us?" he said grinning, "Until Andrew catches up?"

"Yeah," I said smiling at him, too tired to come up with anything clever.

"I remember when I would do that, for your mother. Ditched everything and everyone to get five minutes with her," he grinned remembering her. Mum died four years ago, but even in her dying words she said to take care of Mitch. I knew dad was insane than, Mitch killed mum in his eyes. Addie and Mark tried to keep him in grief on not in anger. I hid Mitch for a week, the neighbor lady helping me. Eventually dad came to his senses; I sometimes think Mitch is his favorite kid.

"Hey," I heard Andrew call from behind us, "how was the 24?"

"Fine, how's the leg?" I asked turning to him. He swung on his crutches to catch up.

"Alright, next time I'll run faster."

"You're lucky there will be a next time from what I heard," Dad said

"Yeah, that Peacekeeper had no idea what he was doing. He thought he did, thought he'd show us how to do our jobs. Evidently peacekeepers are not only experts at their jobs, but everyone else's as well. He had a "few pointers," that pointer downed the tree on everyone, luckily we got away."

"Almost got away," I laughed

"Still alive though," Andrew laughed.

"I'll see you kids later," Dad said walking to the stands with Mitch. We waited in line alongside Addie and Mark. Andrew and I tried to include them in the conversation, but this year felt…different.

I could see tears trailing down people's faces and even when I tried to keep my spirits up they were drowned in sorrow. Andrew held my hand; I clutched his as the grief built up inside me. I looked at him; he looked at me as his finger was pricked.

"Alexa," he whispered hugging me tightly and kissing my hair. He was pulled forcefully away from me, even though I hugged him as tight as he had. My blood was tested and I stumbled to the 15 year old section. Mark was with the 12 year olds, Addie the 18 year old, and Andrew was thrown in with the 16 year olds.

I didn't know what to do, lack of sleep was taking its toll on my thoughts. So I stood alone, distancing myself from the sea of grief and ruin. Consequently, I also distanced myself from the scattered rays of hope and prayers.

Our chaperone walked on stage, dressed as the ridiculous cliché tree, as if they were so clever, and it hasn't been done before. I'll give him this; his costume didn't restrain his legs like the year before.

"Hello children! My name is Humphrey Dering, "he declared, "Who's excited for this year's Hunger Games?" No one moved, and the only sounds were the miserable sniffles from somewhere.

"I am!" he tried again, only to be struck down by the wretched silence.

"Here, let's get a tribute! I'm sure you're all just dying to get up here!" he grinned, oblivious to the sea of endless woe.

"Ah, here!" he said and I prayed it wasn't Andrews or Mark name written on that frightful slip of death.

"This year's boy tribute is," _please don't be Andrew; please don't be Andrew, _"Brock Pine!" I breathed out in relief; we were safe for another year. The poor kid Brock though…

A girl screamed from my section, probably his sister. Then I heard a familiar voice, Pan, he was on my old team, in fact he introduced me and Andrew.

"No, please no!" he hollered desperately, leaping from the stands, shoving a Peacekeeper to the ground. Pan was swallowed in the overwhelming force of the Peacekeepers though. I heard a strong fight and then…nothing. I do not know what happened to Pan.

"Alexa Daniels! Our girl tribute!" Humphrey said quickly, clearly unnerved by the whole scene. I was still in shock, Pan wasn't moving, I was tribute and the boy's cries were heard throughout the square, as well as his mothers. I kept myself calm though; I decided I would protect the boy Brock.

I walked calmly onto the stage, ignoring Humphrey's ridiculous stuttering speech of the goodness of the Capitol. I heard Andrew shouting to volunteer. I hoped he wouldn't, he would die, and I couldn't…live without him.

I got on my knees next to Brocks crumpled defeated form and put my hand on his back. He jumped up and threw his arms around my neck, hugging and sobbing into my hair. I hugged him and rocked us back and forth, like I'd seen Dad do when Mitch had a bad dream. He stammered through his sobs.

"I'm going to die! They're going to kill me!" he howled. This obviously threw Humphrey off because he did not speak for an entire minute afterwards. I hoped the Capitol could see where these Hunger Games truly got to us with the merciless deaths of countless children.

I heard his sister positively screaming to volunteer, demanding, and even fighting the Peacekeepers like Pan did. I heard his mother's heartbroken wails from across the square. Andrew was still shouting and fighting to get here.

They couldn't though. We were locked in; Andrew went to volunteer after the opportunity for the boys. Brock's sister was in hysterics when the turn for the girls came and went as she was fighting to get to Pan. We locked in; they could not get us out.

Brock sobbed and begged for some miracle, I prayed for one as well.

XXXXX

I was sitting on the couch, crying into my hands. The Peacekeepers took Alexa away, and now I had no one. I needed someone, I couldn't do this alone.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed, "Someone help me, please!"

At that moment the doors exploded open and Pan was dragged in by the Peacekeepers and thrown to the ground. He looked battered and his shoulder looked funny. Finch and Mama ran to me swallowing me in a hug. Papa helped Pan up and attempted to hug us too.

"I tried to volunteer!" Finch sobbed, "I was too late! They wouldn't let me!" I cried too, I was so devastated I thought that I'd never be happy again. Papa was talking to me, but I couldn't hear him through the tears. We just hold each other, my tears mixing with Finch's and Pan's blood.

I loved my family more than anything else and more so now than at any other time. I hugged Mama the longest; I'd miss her the most.

When they had to leave Pan was shoved from the room. I held Mama's hand all the way to the door, wanting to go with her. The Peacekeepers ripped me away. They throw threw me in the prison of a room, and Mama out the door. The door was then slammed shut and locked behind her.

"Mama! Mama help me!" I cried, banging on the door with both hands. I heard Mama begging, pleading with the Peacekeepers. They did not listen and her pleas and prayers were ignored.

XXXXX

I thought I would go insane from Brocks crying. Just when I thought I'd let him go on his own I heard him beg for help. It broke my heart and my will. I would protect the boy.

When the Peacekeepers let my family in, I was crying openly.

"Alexa," my Dad said scooping me up in his arms.

"Dad," I sob hugging him back, along with Addie, Mark, and Mitch. I hug them all for a long time, trying to get control of myself. Eventually they're lead out by the Peacekeepers and Andrew was let in.

"Lex," he breathes crutching over to me, dropping them half way. I run across the room to him, hugging him tightly. He kisses me, but it feels sad. Tears are now gushing down my cheeks. Andrew hugs me firmly, and I kiss him harder. When we stop I bury my head into his shoulder as he strokes my hair.

"I'm scared," I say

"Me too," he mumbled, "I believe you can do it, though."

"I'll miss you."

"Alexa," he began, "I love you." I look up at him as he looks back at me. I never wanted him to leave, he didn't either. Neither of us noticed the entrance of the Peacekeepers until we were separated yet again.

"No wait!" I cried going to fight them, but they'd fought two people today. One of the Peacekeepers took one Andrews crutches and slammed it into my stomach. I collapsed, out of breath and curled into a ball. There I stayed, crying.

"Please, please, he's my baby, please save him! Please! Don't let him die!" Brock's mother cried. My own mother said that when Mitch was born. _"I'll save him," _I thought, _"I won't let him die."_

Alexa Daniels (By SAMiLiVES4MUSiC)

Brock Pine (by richards25)


	9. D8

"Alex," Reba whispered, "we got to get the square." I jolted up, my blue eyes wide; I held a knife to Reba's abdomen. She looked down at it, smirking.

"Why there?" my sister asked, "You can kill faster at the throat."

"I thought I ought to return the favor and not kill you, after all you could have killed me in my sleep," I explained, "I would just be disabling you from chasing me."

"That," she said looking back down at the knife, "would kill me eventually." She handed me a red dress. I remembered the reaping's were today and felt my stomach churn in terror.

"True, plus it's a stupid thing to wake someone with a knife in their hand- any wound would be a clear enough message for them-besides, I knew that it was really you. You aren't that stupid," I pulled my blond hair aside so Reba could zip up the back. She does, and she sighed sadly, making me sad.

"You're pretty evil," she said helping me up.

"But I'm pretty alive too," Reba nodded slowly; we both wondered how much longer I would be alive. We walked out of the house…thing we live in. I don't consider it a house because the roof leaked like nothing else, and leaned on the factory next to it.

Reba taught me how to fight, like dad taught her. We had to be good at fighting, because the Peacekeepers still had orders to punish-but not kill-the relatives of the resistance members that were killed. Usually we're on the run, hiding from punishment. Forging and stealing to stay alive. We only stayed in our real house the night before the reaping.

I loved our house. Mum and dad used to hold the meetings of the resistance in it. I loved the atmosphere of the meetings as all of my friends came over. The adults looked happy when they looked at us during the meetings, we were so care free. I was 5 and Reba was 12 when all of their plans went into action. I thought they were doing very well when they almost breached the fence. However, the Peacekeepers had a hovercraft. Hovercraft vs. people, the results were inevitable.

The thought of my parents and our friends put me on edge. I looked up through my blonde hair at Reba. We were walking in the crowds. I was very small and nimble so I danced and slunk through the crowds. Reba could too, but she grew tired of doing that years ago and instead shoved her way through. We got to the square where the Peacekeepers were testing children. Reba hugged me close, scrunching up my rosy dress. I hugged her too. Then she left to the stands, and I stood alone.

This was my first year of being in the reaping and Reba was now 19. We have been alone for the past 7 years since our parents were killed. Most of our family and close neighbors were resistance members alongside our parents. It was a dangerous game, Dad told me, almost as dangerous as the Hunger Games. We couldn't trust anybody. I struggle with tears as I remember Mum telling Reba and me to get to the roof of our house. She said we'd be safe there. She had had blood on her face and arms, and I could tell the blood on her arm was not her own.

I kept my head down forcing my blond hair in my face as the Peacekeepers jabbed my hand. They knew it was me, but this was the Hunger Games and I could be reaped. That would be punishment enough in their eyes. The years before, we would pretend we were members of a different family until we got out of the square. I knew I had to walk with a girl that looked similar to me, like we were twins, until I got to the bread shop. Reba would be there and we'd disappear for another year.

I walked into the pen of 12 year old girls, scared out of my mind. I always dreaded this part of the Hunger Games, even more than the other girls. One reason is because I don't know what Reba will do when I'm gone. We weren't the same. When Reba was up for reaping I was quiet. I would blend in and I would hide. Reba and I were different that way. She's very outgoing, much too outgoing. This world calls for compliance and commonness, not uniqueness or boldness, which are the two perfect words for Reba. She would go crazy if I went, she probably destroy all of Panem. Then she'd be slaughtered, all because of one slip of paper. I didn't want her to die and I didn't want to be completely alone.

It was hard enough when our parents died. In fact, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Reba had shielded me from the blast, but I remember the light blinding me. I remember the heat as it burned me. I can still hear the screams that followed the blast of light.

I looked up at the stage and the chaperone was reaching for a slip of paper. Tears were sliding down my face as I was bombarded with memories.

_I didn't hear the boom that vibrated in my chest. I was blinded from the flash of light. I heard Reba scream as the heat shredded through the resistance up to us. I heard my dad yell for my mum. My Aunt was screaming as she was blasted into our house and I felt it shake and tilt._

All the girls froze- not one breathed-as we all waited for the man to pull out one name. One more child lost to the Games. I closed my eyes in despair, while the screams of the dead still rang in my ears.

_Our neighbor man screamed as his boy was shot by a Peacekeeper. I heard the crack of the rifle, and the neighbor man's screams changed from desperate and protective to agony and death. His screams died as he did. I remember that he always gave me sweets, and he was always smiling. His son, who also smiled a lot, was 16. Reba loved him. Reba screamed._

I'm pulled out as the piece of paper rests near the man's red lips. He pulled them into a smile as he went to say the name.

_I heard my mum in the chaos. I'll always remember it too. My dad was dead and she was crying over him, her arm missing. Everything else was quiet, everyone else was dead. I felt she would die soon too. She would never pick me up again. "Reba! Take care of Alex!" she shrieked before a bullet shot through her._

"Alex…Mater…Shree," the man said slowly, looking down at us. I burst into tears, seeing my mum shot over and over again in my mind. I looked up, finally realizing it was my name, at the man whose favorite color was obviously red. My mum's blood was red. I stumbled from my section, hearing Reba screaming.

I heard her fighting the Peacekeepers. I turned around and saw them swarm her with vengeance. She fought them well and they all tripped down the stairs, falling in a heap at the bottom. Reba got up, but was tripped and dove back into the fight.

I turn to look at the chaperone, who was watching the red headed beauty from Eight take on an entire Peacekeeper division. I walked on stage, still crying; I heard the screaming of my parents. I couldn't look at the chaperone as he asked me questions, just answered.

Reba stopped fighting; she could not fight when she was unconscious. The only thing that comforted me was that they can't kill her.

XXXXX

Ethan Richards is what it says on my desk. It's what people call me. They don't call me Sir like they do my father, or Ma'am like they call my mother. They call me Ethan, and frankly I don't care.

My father owns a factory that makes the shiniest, sparkleiest, and hottest colors in Eight. All of which go directly to the Capitol as they're the only people who would wear such eye sores. I'm usually inside working at my desk alongside my father. Since I'm an only child he spends a lot of time teaching me everything he knows. Together we're making an empire as large as the Capitol will let us.

Out the window however, the grime and scum of the streets call for help. People who are unable to pay for the very clothes they make. People, who are unable to pay for food, more die every day. The district and its people are in shambles. There is even a house, from the old fight, that lost foundation and threatened to collapse on the factory. A small smudge of grime on our empire however.

Now I'm standing with the other 17 year olds, waiting to die by order of the Capitol, and I hate it. Actually I hate people. People are tiresome, irritating and…and…and just absolutely irritating! They hate it as well, they're scared of it. It showed on their faces though, and that showed how weak Eight was. How utterly dejected we were. I knew it gave power to the Capitol elite.

So there I stand, a pale "rich" kid-the only one wearing a suit anyway-in a group of dirty street rats. I can see where they've been crying from the trails through the grime covering their faces.

I straighten my thin tie, twitching my head to flip my black hair out of my face. My father says I should cut my hair, and mother agrees. I refused though when the Capitol pig said I should. We were assessed when the Capitol thought we were becoming too big, becoming too powerful. They wanted to stop us and get more control. My father complied. My longish black swishy hair will stay that way if it bugs the Capitol.

I looked up at the Chaperone with my astounding blue eyes, the ones that startled the Capitol pig. They were bluer then most of our textiles; even citizens of the Capitol didn't have eyes that vibrant shade of blue. It was what he said anyway. The chaperone starts to speak. I notice his suit is so red it hurt my eyes; I knew it came from our factory. His hair is—if possible—redder then the suit.

"I am Esmour Hill," he said looking down at us with red eyes, "I will be this year's chaperone."

"_Good for you," _I thought,_" no one cares. We all have work to do, Capitol rat. Let me go and make your next freaking suit." _He didn't stop though, as usual. These morons never knew when to stop, but then I guess they're not trying to please _us, _only the Capitol's population of idiots.

Esmour moved to the bowl quicker than I thought and pulled out a name. That's when the fun began.

"Alex Mater Shree?" he said looking at the girls. That's when the girl, Reba, shouted. I remember her or her hair rather. It was brilliantly red, and as astoundingly vivid as my eyes. Her parents were in the same old fight my uncle and cousin fought in.

"No! NO, let me volunteer!" she yelled jumping from her seat in the stands. Apparently she was watched because as soon as she stood up the entire division of Peacekeepers in the stands converged. She jumped at them, her long red hair flaring out as she fought. It still looked like a ruddy fire, snapping out and waving back. She fought well too, even when she rolled down the stairs she still fought. Goodness, if she had got into the Hunger Games she'd be the victor.

I looked at the stage to see Alex, her younger sister as little as a rose, frozen in shock and crying. I turned back to Reba who got a well-placed blow to the temple. She collapsed to the ground, her fiery hair flared around her. She lay unconscious along with six Peacekeepers; I nearly laughed at that.

"So," Esmour asked the rose girl, "was that your mother?"

"My sister," she said crying, Alex's dress was much better than Esmour's. It was more natural, easier to look at.

"Oh, your sister, she fought very well, why?"

"She doesn't want to be alone."

"Alone? Where are you parents?"

"Died," the rose child said breaking down again. I remember that, my uncle died in that same fight. Along with my cousin, he loved Reba, even though he was 16. They smiled often, my uncle and him. Uncle always gave me a treat.

"I'm sorry,"Esmour said, "of what?" The chaperone acted as if he cared. He watched Reba carefully, sadly. I'm sure all of the other reapings were starting to get to the chaperones. They started realizing that these children were…children. They had Mothers and Father, brothers and sisters that loved them. Esmour was the only chaperone to…care I guess.

"Death" she whispered, she sounded as if she were drowning.

"O…K, on to the boys," he said reaching for a blue piece of paper, "Ah, here, Ethan Richards?" I blinked, not expecting that. The thought of the Hunger Games scared me. All of a sudden I started shaking. What the rose girl said, died of death…I understood her. There is too much death. Not just in the Hunger Games, but in the districts as well. All around was starvation, disease, oppression, even murder for a bit of food. They would do anything to escape all this death that surrounded them. Her parents and my uncle died trying to get away from death. They ended up dead in the end though. As everything else will, there is only one certainty. Death.

I shook my head quickly to clear my head and scowled as I walked onto the stage, flipping my head to get my hair from my eyes.

"How are you Ethan Richards?" Esmour said shaking my hand, smiling redly.

"Just Ethan," I growled wiping my hand on my jacket. I heard nothing in return, no sadness or anger for my death. Not like Alex, the rose girl. No one said anything about my fate.

XXXXX

I was crying silently on the chair, facing a wall, tears gushing down my face, ruining my dress. I wondered if Reba survived. There were a lot of Peacekeepers and just one her. It frightened me, but what scared me even more was the screams of the dead that still rang through my head.

"Mum," I gasped as Reba was thrown into the room, bloodied and broken.

"Mum, you OK Alex?" she asked hugging me, her red hair free of its usual style. It was like mums hair, I hugged her tighter.

She sat down in the chair next to me, groaning like an old person.

"You sound old," I commented, trying to lighten the feel in the air.

"I feel old," she said looking over at me.

"You didn't look old outside fighting those Peacekeepers."

"Yeah? Well, you looked like a baby," she laughed.

"Only because I didn't know what to do!" I said almost smiling.

"Yeah," she sighed. We sat in silence for a while, she sighed again.

"Remember when mum died?"

"Yeah"

"She told me to take care of you; I didn't really do a good job did I?"

"You did more than anyone else could."

"It wasn't enough."

"What am I going to do?" I asked as the door opened. Reba stood up and took my face in her hands.

"Just keep your head in the game," she said kissing the top of my head, "keep your heart stronger than your head." She was yanked from the room.

"Watch for me!" she yelled as the door slammed. I didn't know what to make of that.

_Watch for her?_

XXXXX

My parents were let in immediately, probably paid off the Peacekeepers. I don't know why, they did nothing when I, their only child, was reaped. They sit on the couch as I in the chair. Awkwardness filled the room. Without the topic of business or textile I couldn't talk to my parents. Anything outside the business world was odd to talk about as we spent so much time and energy at the factory.

I then realized why they did nothing when I was reaped. They didn't know what to do and neither did I.

We continued to sit in silence. The awkward feeling in the room grew to an extreme level.

The Peacekeepers knocked on the door and we stood. My dad gave me a really awkward hug, so awkward in fact, that I dreaded hugging my mum, but she got to me excuse myself.

"I love you Ethan," she said, her voice breaking with so much love. She placed her wedding ring in my palm and left. I didn't know what to do.

**Alex is by mockingjay098**

**Ethan is by richards25**

**Thanks guys! **

**Remember to review how the story is**


	10. D9

D9

Everyone in the Community home woke up when the care takers started banging pots together and beating sticks on the bunks. Mine shook very hard when it was hit and threatened to collapse on the boy underneath me.

"Wake up you lazy gits!" the head care taker barked through a loud speaker. It screeched awfully making me to roll from the bed and crash to the ground.

"Get going! We've got three hours until the Reaping," the head barked again. I looked through the poorly patched up roof and noticed the sun hadn't risen yet. I walked with the others into the warehouse that connected to the community home. This is where all the harvested grain was kept and preserved until it is sent to the Capitol.

I straightened out my black shirt as we filed in line by the care takers. Many children were called out of line to be punished for various offenses. I've found the less colorful my clothing is, the less likely I would be noticed. So everything I wear is black and unassuming. My pants were ripped and ragged from catching on the machinery and my shirt always looked like it had been slept it, especially since I always did. I appeared utterly miserable and hopeless, so they let me pass without a word.

"Jak," someone whispered behind me, "you left this on the floor when you fell." I nodded, keeping my icy eyes trained on the ground. My dark hair swayed in front of my face as I took my hoodie from the boy. I couldn't answer him, or thank him though. I didn't know how. I always found talking to people to be horrifying, so I never really learned the proper way.

I wish I could. I wish I was able to express myself. Those who do always seemed to smile and laugh, even after a bad punishment. Unfortunately I don't smile much or laugh at all really as I don't have much cause to. I wish it were different, but sadly it's not.

I soon get to work, guiding a wheel barrow from its place along the wall over to the entrance of the warehouse. Others fill it up with heavy bags of unprocessed wheat with their friends. I wait patiently until it's full. I envy them, but I'm too terrified to do anything about it. As I walk the heavy wheel barrow outside to the weighing station I think about my mother and father. Life would be so different if they were with me now.

My mother died from being whipped to death. I don't remember much of it or the reason why; I was 6 at the time. It's funny how things you don't consciously remember can have such an effect on you in later years. My dad isn't around either. He didn't die; he just left me-completely alone-when my mother died.

I've been living here ever since and I'm almost 15 now. I'd stopped trying to find my father five years ago. I haven't heard anything of his whereabouts, and a child's will to fight starts to wean after nine years of farming and factory work.

We worked for three hours in the warehouse. The grinding machinery, the constant sliding of grain on metal, the burning palms, the excessive heat from workers and machines, and the yelling of demanding care takers all melded together into one long void in my memory. I can't remember anything of this morning except how much I hated it.

When we were released, many of the other children-the orphans and abandoned alike- ran off with their many friends, laughing as if it was just another day. I watched them, pulling my black hoodie on over my head. I wished I had many friends, so I would never feel this alone again. I was thankful for the one I did have though.

Olivia is my only friend and I'm in love with her. However, I can't tell her, because then I'd jeopardize our friendship. She couldn't love me back anyway; I was an unwanted, whereas she had a mother. I worked in a community home, and she went to school. I lived each day according to the shrill sound of a whistle. She made her own choices in her own time. She didn't have to stop her life and go out of her way to help a sorry wretch like me, but she did.

I walked behind the group, not making eye contact with anyone. They didn't notice anyway.

"Hey stranger," Olivia said beside me, "you look beat." Her blond hair caught in the slight breeze.

"That seems to be the point of a community home. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a child the night before the Hunger Games."

"Funny how that works out," I said looking at her. She smiled and shrugged.

"Hilarious," she smiled, her green/grey eyes snapping playfully.

"Of course," I playfully scoffed at her, she was a month younger then I was. "You are still a child."

"Oh!" She grinned, stepping back, holding up her finger, "is that an insult Jak?" she said her eyes narrowing playfully.

"Only if you make it an insult," I said slyly crossing her finger with mine, as if to fence.

"Challenge accepted" she laughed as we pretended to fence. She slipped under my defenses once and stabbed my hand, but I stabbed her three times. She smiled though, saying that was two times she would have to get me for.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, grinning at her

"No," she laughed, "but that's two to the other 85"

"I can't help it if you can't play the game," I said holding my hands up, "you started it."

"What are you five?" she laughed

"Pointing out my age won't help. Besides," I said, turning so she'd have a better view of me, "do I look 5? Because if I do that'd get me out of the Games."

This whole conversation and game was done without the knowledge of the surrounding groups. Even when we were in front of the Peacekeepers they didn't notice. It was only when it was our turn did they notice us. Olivia paled next to me; people scared her as much as they did me. So I went first for her, extending my hand out to the blood tester.

He jammed my hand and threw me into the sorted crowd. I was pushed by the horrible stares of other Peacekeepers to the other 14 year old boys. I stood quietly, not drawing attention to myself, just watching helplessly as Olivia was thrown into the 14 year old girls. I saw her hands wave in apology and then she disappeared as well as I did.

Olivia was my best and only friend, I loved her. I had to focus though, more and more boys were coming and one of them was bound to talk to me soon. I couldn't do that, it was too daunting, so I hid in the crowds. Everything seemed to freeze though when the chaperone walked on stage.

Maud Selwyn was dressed as a field of wheat, well at least what looked like blue and white wheat. It confused me very much. She began to speak, loud at first, then louder and louder until she was practically shouting and hollering to the skies, waving her hands and stomping her feet. I didn't know what to think of it, but then again she was Capitol. People sniggered with their friends as I saw many impersonations of her.

Maud spun, to the girls bowl. Olivia and I were the first people to put our names in this year and so we were at the very bottom of the deep, deep bowl. Mountains of names were stacked on top of ours as every eligible boy and girl lay before us. We planned it out that way. So how was that I heard her name.

"Olivia McPherson!" Maud called out. For the first time in my life I spoke loud enough for people to hear me.

"What?!" I said. People around me gasped, looking at me. I didn't care.

"Did you hear that?" they murmured, "he spoke."

"He can do that?" "Apparently" "What'd he say?" "What" "What'd he say?" "He said what."

I heard the voice all around but I didn't care. I stood tall on my toes to watch Olivia walk on stage, tripping on her black shoes.

"You are Olivia?" Maud sang loudly. She nodded, shaking. Maud nodded and walked to the boys names. I couldn't let her go; she was the only person I loved, the only person I cared anything for and I will do anything to protect her.

"I volunteer!" I gasp, causing the whole section to gasp. "I volunteer" I said louder, but not loud enough.

"I volunteer!" I said louder and braver then I ever had in my entire life, "I volunteer!" I finally shout.

"Oh, a volunteer" Maud sang as I walked from the section, causing more and more people to gasp. I walked on stage to Olivia, still on a high from the adrenaline pumping through my system.

"Your name, young man?" she asked.

"Jak Flint," I said loudly.

XXXXX

"Mum?" I asked sliding in her room.

"Wha…?"She mumbled lifting her head, her dirty blond hair matted and tangled in her face. She didn't even open her eyes.

"When should we get ready for the reaping?" I asked coming to sit on her bed. One of her eyes pulled open into a slight slit, making her face look like a gargoyle's.

"In three hours, what's going on?" she turned to face me.

"I don't want to go." She nodded and lifted the blankets on her bed, I slid under them joining her. She feel back to sleep, but I stayed awake thinking. The Hunger Games scared me true, but I think what scared me more was that I'd be alone again. Like when my dad died-I was totally a Daddy's girl-from tracker jacker stings while working in the fields. I stopped talking to everyone. I was so crushed by the death of my dad I didn't speak to my own mother for an entire year. One day something changed.

_I was sitting on a fence one day when I was 8, a year after my dad died. I didn't notice really when Jak sat next to me. He didn't notice me either and we sat in oblivious silence for a while. Soon we noticed each other, but didn't move for a while. _

_The next day we sat in that same place—accidently-again. We didn't speak that day either, just kind of watched each other and the fields. Then we left. Not having said one word._

_The next day Jak was back. He watched me as I walked up to the fence. I would've walked away, but he smiled at me. I climbed onto the fence and sat in my spot. We watched the fields again, not speaking. Soon the time came when we both had to leave. _

_"My name's Jak," he said quietly, looking over at me._

_"Olivia." That's when our friendship started._

"Alright Liv, it's time to get up," mum said already up and ready. I sat up quickly, my corn silk hair snapping in place in front of me. I ran to my drawer and pulled out a shirt and pants, which were both black. Black draws the least attention. My mom came in and brushed my hair, she liked to do that.

"You know Livy, your hair is darkening."

"What?" I asked putting my hand on my head.

"Yes, it's getting dark streaks like mine."

"You mean gray?" I smiled.

"No," she said pushing me slightly, "Dark blonde. I wonder if _Jak _will like that." I blushed when she said that. I didn't think she knew I liked Jak, or that I was that obvious in my affections for him. She laughed at my face though, and rubbed my shoulders affectionately.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," she said getting up and walking to the door. I follow her and we walk down the street where I'm reluctant to leave her side. She's really the only other person I have besides Jak. She kisses my forehead before she leaves me alone in the crowd. I wished she didn't have to as I really needed a friend here. I did have a friend, but I felt so alone at this moment. That's when I saw Jak. Ironically it was the black ensemble he always wears that drew my attention.

"Hey stranger," I said stepping up to him. He looked back over at me, his blue/grey eyes weighed down by heavy dark circles. His angry red hands were beginning to blister. "You look beat."

"That seems to be the point of a community home," he mumbled spitefully to his shoes, "how'd you sleep?"

"Like a child," I said; think of how terrified I was, "the night before the Hunger Games."

"Funny how that works out," he said looking at me. The way he looked at me reminded me of those days on the fence. I smiled and shrugged.

"Hilarious," I said flatly.

"Of course," he said with mock pride, "you are still a child."

"Oh," I laughed going to challenge him; I lifted a finger to fence him. He liked this game. "Is that an insult Jak?" I smiled, narrowing my green/gray eyes.

"Only if you make it an insult," he said, trying to contain a smile.

"Challenge accepted," I said happily, seeing him smile. He and I fought for a time, he slipped under my defenses pretty easily though and hit me three times. I stabbed him once. He always got through my defenses though, always.

"That's two times I got to get you back on."

"Did it hurt?" he asked slyly, like he would've laughed if it did. That made me laugh, because I knew he wouldn't.

"No, but that's two to the other 85," I laughed.

"I can't help it if you can't play the game," he said holding his hands up, "you started it."

"What are you five?" I said punching him really lightly in the stomach.

"Pointing out my age won't help. Besides," he said standing straighter and lifting his arms, "do I look 5? Because if I do that'd get me out of the Games." We laughed and talked, and the best part was no one noticed we were even in the group. Then it was our turn to get our blood drawn. Seeing the peacekeeper watching us, everything left my mind. All thoughts and everything…nothing in my head made sense. However I did register one thing.

Jak's hand reaching out first, it gave me courage when the Peacekeepers jabbed my hand and threw me into the group of 14 year olds. I was thrown right into a group of girls. I tried to apologize, but I couldn't say anything, nothing came out. I held up my hands in apology, or surrender, whichever one got them to not look at me again.

I disappeared, running from the girls and trying to not touch anyone else. I wondered where Jak was, but couldn't wonder for long as the bustling talking crowds suddenly quieted. Maud the chaperone walked on stage, her hands raised.

"Hello children," she said, "we've got a wonderful surprise for you today. We have a small token for each of our tributes…" As she described it and praised the Capitol she did a dance almost. It was strange; I didn't know what to make of it. To end her dance she spun to the bowl with the girls names. I was positive mine and Jak's names were at the bottom.

"Olivia McPherson!" I heard someone call out. I looked over at the stage and realized it was Maud who called it. I didn't know what my feet were doing as they walked me up to the stage. My head buzzed with terror, I couldn't see straight. I couldn't hear. I wasn't aware of anything except how scared I was.

I looked up, seeing Maud's gold tinted hand reaching for me.

"Are you Olivia?" she asked loudly, singing almost. I couldn't do much, chewing on my lip, trying not to die. I just nodded.

"I volunteer!" I heard Jak shout, and suddenly my senses rushed back to me. I looked up; hearing people gasping and seeing him walk up to the stage. He walked up to me; his look reminded me of the boy on the fence. I had to frown though; all thoughts that he liked me were crushed by one thought. _I'm the only friend he has. He doesn't love me anymore than a sister._

"Your name, young man?" Maud asked raising her hand.

"Jak Flint," Jak declared, for everyone to hear.

XXXXX

I sat in my room, alone, thinking of Olivia. I didn't know how we were going to get out of this one. I knew I would die. I wouldn't let Olivia die, and only one can get out of the Hunger Games.

No one came to visit me. I had no family. No one cared. I was going with the only person who would ever visit me. Eventually though Maud came in.

"Oh!" she said normally, "I didn't know you were here. Has anyone visited?"

"No," I said, finding I've been speaking more. I was somehow bolder now.

"Well could you go over there? I need to use this room to go over my performance," she said pointing at Olivia's room.

"No problem," I said as she led me out of the room. Olivia's mum was led away, she was crying hysterically. They let me in Olivia's room.

XXXXX

My mum and I cried a lot. She tried to mumble things to me, but I only understood one thing.

"Don't leave me; I don't want to be alone." She begged. The peacekeepers soon led her away and surprisingly, Jak was let in. I ran to him, crying. I hugged him before I knew what I was doing.

"Thank you, Jak Flint!" I said trying to control my sobs.

"Olivia," he said boldly, "I love you." That defiantly stopped my crying. In fact it stopped my whole thought processing.

"I love you too," I whispered to the boy who smiled from the fence.

**Olivia and Jak are by Jammerock2000 :) thanks a ton :)**

**Also there is a poll on the profile on who you guys think will win **


	11. D10

D10

I stood in the 17 year old section, waiting for our ridiculous chaperone to finish his overly long speech. Filberto Alisi, a name no one will remember, yet he acts as if he was the most memorable person ever.

My fingers unconsciously drag themselves over my scar. A long pale scar ripped across the right side of my face, from temple to chin. Filberto prattled on and I looked for my sister Sill. She knew I would volunteer, even if she wasn't happy about it. None of my family was. I had to though.

My father is dead, like most he died of an accident with livestock. Now, my older brother Ret is following in his footsteps…to the very last one. Right now he is at home; the only person to have leave from the reaping's in over a lifetime. They couldn't force him to come anyway; he was unconscious, dying of infection.

My mother was disconsolate because of it. Even my uncle, a hard man who lived with us, was beginning to show signs of sadness. Sill was utterly hysterical about it; Ret was her favorite.

Ever since I got my scar she liked him more. It's disheartening to be frightening in your little sisters eyes. I blinked my green eyes to rid them of the tears that threatened to over flow. This wretched scar has ruined my life. I accidently ran in front of a Peacekeeper with a whip when I was 10. He was showing the cattle men how to whip properly. The Peacekeeper did not whip properly.

I was scared, but survived. Ret, however, might not. He certainly won't if he doesn't have medications. Medications, however, are a necessity which we can't afford. Only one thing can get us those medicines. Only one thing can save my brother's life.

"I volunteer!" I shout as Filberto reached for the boys names. He looked up with his cow like eyes, and grinned with his rat like mouth.

"A volunteer?" he said holding out his hand, "we have a volunteer." He looked down at me, slyly, before grinning broadly at the cameras.

"Well come on up boy. Tell us your name!" he said walking to the edge of the stage I approached. I straightened my fathers red vest, and the white shirt beneath it.

"Tick Fernbank" I explained shaking his hand. I had said it like I was closing a deal with a friend. Filberto was obviously expecting something else.

"Now why…did you volunteer?" Filberto asked holding out his hand.

"My brother is sick, I need medicine for him" I said sweeping my dark ginger hair off my forehead, Filberto's lip curled at my scar. He whisked me around, so my left side faced the camera. I saw Sill standing with the girls, she was biting her lip.

XXXXX

"Rowan," Dad said shaking me awake, "wake up." I sat up quickly, my frosty eyes startled.

"Whoa, whoa," Dad said holding up his hand and smiling, "peace Rowan. Nothing is wrong." I nodded, looking up at him. He patted me and walked from the room. I braided my starlight hair as fast as I could, but it was so long. I finished and bounded from the room, the braid bouncing down my back to my waist.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked pulling myself onto the table to sit down. I'm short, like my mum, so getting on the table was a leap. The boy who lay face down on it looked up at me, biting the stick between his teeth. He was one of many who came to Dad when they were caught poaching or stealing. Dad looked up from his work, over his glasses at me.

"Well," he said sliding the wheeled chair across the room to another table to write something down. "I need to finish here, then Keno's cow snagged some barbed wire, then it's the reaping's. After that I thought we'd go practice some archery."

"Sounds like fun Dad," I said finishing the stitches on the boys back. Stealing food was a very sketchy thing to do. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, clamping down on the stick. I patted him apologetically. Dad rolled back over to finish what I already stitched up. The boy clenched the stick painfully in his teeth.

"Thank you," he said working on another gash on the boys back, "how was school yesterday? That kid still tormenting everyone?"

"Of course he is Dad; he's the richest kid in school. No one can stop him," I said going to sit on a spiny stool and twirling on it.

"That teacher wouldn't any way…" Dad said before holding up his finger and half closing his eyes. "Us blue bloods," he imitated my teachers Capitol accent, "must Never get our hands dirty with the-" he pointed his nose up in disgust, "unwashed masses!" Even the boy was smiling now, trying not to laugh because it moved his back.

"I don't even know why she came to 10 in the first place" I laughed

"Oh you know why, she wanted to be" Dad went back to imitating her, "A martyr. Only the _kindest_; only the _noblest_ would come down to help the rabble." He emphasized the accent on kindest and noblest, but his voice cracked with laughter when he said rabble. I laughed too, barely being able to read my book. I loved reading, but I could never get any done when I was with Dad.

"You know, the Capitol is starting to become more…" Dad started, and then he couldn't find the word he wanted.

"Conceited?" I offered, looking out the window at the Peacekeepers wandering the streets.

"Undeniably," he agreed.

"Conceited means snobbish," I explained to the confused boy, before drawing a leaf onto the plant in my book.

"Irrevocably snobbish" Dad grunted taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket. The boy looked confused again.

"Permanently" I clarified

"My dear boy, I must insist that you stay away from the market for a good while—" Dad held up his hand when the boy tried to pay him, "now, now. I do not accept payment from the unwashed masses," Dad winked at the boy. The boy giggled and Dad helped him up, setting him gently down on his feet.

"Get your family and bring them here to supper," I smiled as he walked past me. He nodded slightly, concentrated on not moving his back. Dad came up behind me, drying his hands.

"Alright Rowan, good stitches," he said throwing the rag at me.

"Thanks Dad," I exclaimed as I caught the rag before it hit my paints.

"Sorry," he snorted with laughter when he saw what he almost hit, "you caught it though. No harm done."

"It's a good thing I caught it"

"Ellis eye," he said waving his hand, "it's why the family's so good at archery." I laughed, finishing the plant in my book. A medical plant which I found is good for burns and tracker jacker stings.

"So, now to Mr. Keno's place?" I said looking up at him

"Now to Keno's place!" Dad said grabbing his bag of supplies. I ran and changed into my reaping clothes, a pale blue skirt and off white blouse. I wouldn't have time to change after this cow. I ran out the doors, following my Dad. Dad and I criticized all of the peacekeepers that walked by, making fun of everything they did.

I remember Dad said Mum did this allot too, criticizing with him. I could tell why, Dad pulled even better faces than Enzo DuPont could. I couldn't stop laughing all the way to Mr. Keno's house.

We got to the cow, which lay in a dust circle. I patted and rubbed the cow's forehead. It mooed pitifully at me, looking up with its huge brown eyes. I comforted the cow as much as it would be comforted. It had run into barbed wire, slashing its side open.

Dad made quick work on her though, and the cow moseyed back over to its herd. Dad and I walked to the square where everyone else was. I made jokes with Dad, but also analyzed the crowds with him.

After I was born, Mum died. Dad was inconsolable. He loved me though, said I looked just like my mum. I don't wonder how she was. In fact, I hate to say it, but maybe her being gone is good. My dad and I spend so much time together. We do everything together, laugh at everything together, and talk about everything together. Our conversations go from benign criticisms of people to incredibly deep debates on the meaning of life. I don't know if I would be willing to share Dad with mum.

I stood in line, with Dad, waiting to have my blood tested. We were discussing how exactly dreams work. Dad is set on that dreams are made when all of the jumbled mess in your head is being organized. I disagreed with him; I think dreams are made from a wish your heart makes. Dad laughed, nodding.

"Perhaps there is some truth to that, your mum is always in my dreams," he said looking at the ground.

"That sounds like you concede," I said smiling.

"Oh no, I'll never concede, only adapt my opinion to accept that tad bit. Dreams are still too irregular to be a wish."

"Yet disorganized thoughts becoming organized results in chaos? I don't know Dad; it seems the opposite is true in reality. Nevertheless, I see your point. If a dream is unpredictable is it possible to hold it to the expectations of reality?"

"True, true, perhaps the complete transformation of mayhem to regulation is the very environment in which a dream is created. It would also explain why you can't remember one when you wake up, because everything is in its place."

"Point taken, yet explain the ones you do remember. Why are they made into memories and the others are not?"

"Maybe those are your heart wishes," he said giving me a one armed and kissing the top of my head, "that's why we like dreams so much." He had to leave and my finger was pricked.

I walk into the 14 year old girl section, confused. This dream business was arguably difficult, yet deliciously intriguing. I stopped thinking on the conversation, Dad was probably right. Nonetheless my heart wish dream still hummed in my head as Filberto Alisi walked on stage. Or more like trotted.

He had altered most of his body to look like a grotesque hybrid animal. The eyes of a cow, nose of a bird, elongated ears, like a rabbit. His mouth looked like a rats, but I don't think he reformed it to be that way. His voice bumped and rattled, like the baa of a goat. His knees were backward, like a horses back legs. I half expected him to have hooves or feathers. I would get a good laugh about him with Dad.

He reached for the bowl with the boy's names, but there was a volunteer. Tick Fernbank.

I was at his house with Dad almost every day working with Ret. We could do nothing, no plant I knew of helped Ret. No joke Dad told helped the family. Ret was doomed to die, Tick was going after a long shot chance. He was a fool, an honorable one, but a fool nonetheless. I laughed as he walked on stage and shook Filbertos hand. Filberto looked confused, like he had never shaken hands before.

My blue-grey eyes grew wide as Filberto reached into the girls bowl. I held my hands together in a prayer, my heart wishing for all it was worth.

"Rowan Ellis?" he asked looking at the girl. I was shocked; I never expected this to happen. I? Be in the Hunger Games? I couldn't, I couldn't be there, I'm no warrior, or leader, or anything! I'm just a bookworm from 10. I looked up as a Peacekeeper walked into my section and picked me up. I was small and slim; he picked me up by my arms and carried me to the stage. He didn't throw me on, just placed me on the edge. I looked down at him and recognized him.

His dog was sick; I took care of his dog. I'd seen him and his dog run the streets today. This peacekeeper was the kindest one I had ever met. He looked apologetically at me. Filberto jumped on me though.

"Don't fret, the Hunger Games are wonderful-!" he began, as if to console me.

"Peace, I'm fine. I was just surprised is all," I told him, holding up my hand like Dad usually did. He looked slighted, I knew he had an entire speech devoted to a distraught child who would weep and bawl. I will not do that, not yet.

I shook Ticks hand, as a friend. He looked me in the eye. I kind of frightened by his scar, but did not let him know. If we were to die, I would want it to be with a friend, not someone I'm scared of.

XXXXX

I sat in my room, thinking. I was unhappy that Rowan was in the Hunger Games, I knew her well. I knew she and her father were close. Very, very close; I cannot recall seeing one without the other. Ever, and I'd know them for years.

Sadly, I don't think she will last a day. While her knowledge of plants and animals in astounding, her fighting skills and ability to kill are deficient. I could not alley with her if she didn't show any potential of helping me win. I had to win. There was no other option. My only regret was that Rowan was caught between me and my goal. She deserved better.

I turned around as the Peacekeepers opened the door, letting Sill in. The rest of my family quickly ran home to Ret, to try and help him. Sill came though, that gave my heart a boost.

"Tick," she said hugging me, her voice squeaky as she was about to cry. I hugged her back, Sill cried a bit.

"Here," she sniffed stepping back and handing me a letter, "we wrote this for you. The day you said you'd volunteer." She handed me a clump of letters, each scrap of paper was speckled with tear marks.

I sat on the couch, my knees feeling weak as what I had done set in. I volunteered for the Hunger Games. They didn't think I was coming back. Their lack of confidence in me settled in and winning seemed harder to do. I looked up at Sill. She was watching me, her eyes involuntarily going to my scar. My green eyes watched her; the skin around my right eye was stretched back, exposing that eye more than the other. She could see my eye twitching as I looked at her.

"Tick—" she began

"No Sill," I said looking away from her, "it's set. I'm locked in."

"I wasn't going to say that," she said sitting next to me, "I was going to apologize."

"For what?" I mumbled

"Running from you, we used to be such good friends before the accident. For the past few years I haven't looked you in the eye. I'm sorry for that, I wish I could change the past," she said putting her elbows on her knees, leaning on her arms.

"It's ok; I know it's scary to see."

"Even scarier when you see it at night," she said looking back at me. We all shared a room, Ret, Sill and I, until Sill turned 14. Now it's me and Ret.

"That would be scary," I grinned remembering those days when we were children.

"You have no idea," she continued, leaning back on the seat, "this couch would be easier to sleep on then my bed."

"Weird isn't it? How much luxury is in one room, and still it's barely a reflection of a shadow of the Capitols extravagance"

"Very deep of you"

"Deep?"

"Yeah, that thought …is sounded fairly smart."

"Only fairly?"

"Yeah, I can't say too much. You always did get bigheaded," she said as the doors opened. We stood up, she hugged me again, unafraid. When she left the room I sat back down on the couch, opening the teary letter. I couldn't read it though, as tears welled up in my own eyes. They trickled down through my scar, dripping onto the letter.

XXXXX

"Dad!" I said running to him as they let him in. Why was he here? It took a while before the family was let into see the tributes. Then I saw the Peacekeeper with the dog. He almost smiled at me as I threw my arms around Dad.

"Rowan!" Dad said distressed. I nearly lost it when I heard his voice. How was I going to do anything without Dad? He and I did everything together. I didn't know what to do.

"What's going to happen, Dad?" I asked letting him go.

"I don't-I'm not-," Dad stumbled shaking his head.

"What's going to happen?" I asked quieter, to myself.

"We're going to think of a plan," Dad sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"What can I do? Dad…I'm not a warrior"

"You're like your mother though. Make allies, the strongest, the quickest, you'll be the smartest. You know the woods Rowan, stick to that. You have patience, wait it out. Just don't count yourself out just yet," he said looking directly at me.

"What should I count on then?"

"Anything, a dream, a wish; Rowan, just don't die," he demanded, than he sighed, "When your mother was dying I was devastated. I had this beautiful little girl…and yet nothing to live for. Your mother looked at me and saw I had lost all hope. 'Don't leave her,' she said, 'don't leave her alone.'"

Dad looked up at the ceiling again, tears glistening in his eyes, he sighed. Tears glided down my cheeks, I breathed in almost gasping to not cry. It was awhile before he continued.

"She gave me this to give to you," he said holding out a locket, "and I have to ask you to not leave me without any hope." I took the locket and cried openly, hugging him.

"I just need some hope," he said, his voice breaking with grief.

**Rowan Ellis  
(by katsparkle13)**

**Tick Fernbank**

**(by Claire Thomas)**

**Thanks :) :)**


	12. D11

D11

I pull the blanket up over my head, wishing the neighbors would go away. They were running around, screaming and hollering. Suddenly, there was a crash and I guess the dad yelled at them. The giggles refused to stop though. I throw my pillow at them, but it hit the wall. Throwing the pillow doesn't do anything, just forced me to actually wake up.

I threw the blankets away from my face, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I remembered it was the reaping today. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I tiptoed across the room, around the bunk bed where Emma and Jacks slept, undisturbed by the boisterous neighbors. I grab a white blouse and dark purple skirt and silently close the door behind me.

If I get them up now I'll never get myself ready. Jackson was four and Emmaliegh was seven. Both were troublemakers, but sometimes was funny—until they're being annoying just to be annoying.

Emma is the spitting image of me and mum. Jacks looks like dad.

I brush out my light dishwater blond hair before tying it in a low ponytail. Mum and Dad were dead, since then, I'm all they have left. I only twelve though, Dad died last year.

Mum died from infection, she got cut open on a rusty saw. It was doomed from the beginning; we all knew what would happen. She died soon after. Dad died when he fell from a tree and landed on his head and went into a coma from head trauma. We could so nothing then either, he was doomed. Dad died in a week. It doesn't seem like we had any choice when it happened. They died, that was all.

I pull on my clothes and walk back into our room. Emma and Jacks are still sleeping. Jacks mouth was half open and the blankets were tangled over him. I help back a smile as I shook him awake. His chubby arm ripped the blanket over his head, exposing his feet.

"Jacks," I whispered shaking him again, "it's time to get up." The blanket jerked back and forth as he shook his head

"No!" he said in his high pitched voice. I close my stormy blue/gray eyes. I would probably do the same thing if mum was here to wake me up.

"Jacks," I said firmly pulling the blanket off his head, "we need to get up."

"I don't wanna," he yawned rubbing his face with his chubby hands. His wild black hair was sticking out in every direction.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to. Come on, go wash your face," I said picking him up off his bunk and setting him on the ground. He stumbled out the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I sighed, turning back to Emma, who was curled in a tight ball.

"Emma," I said tugging on her dish watery hair. She just curled farther under the blankets.

"Emma," I said taking the blankets off her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around her knees, her stormy eyes still closed.

"Emma!" I said shaking her. One eye opened into a slit as the other fought to remain closed. She took on a gargoyle like impression. Her high cheek bones made her look even funnier.

"Air? Whas goin ooooonnnnn?" she said stretching and yawning loudly.

"It time for the reaping, we need to get going"

"Where's Jacks?"

"Already up," I said pulling her off the bunk bed. She clutched my fairly broad shoulders as I carried her to get her ready for the reaping. Jacks was nodding off at the sink, his face still wet. I set Emma by the sink and grabbed a towel to help Jacks. Emma was brushing her hair, and I was soaking Jacks down to tame it.

I wish my parents were here. Most of the other parents died off too, but usually the other children had some where to go, like an Uncle. We didn't, mum was the only child to make it to adulthood and dads brother died when a mutt caught him. We couldn't go to the community home because Jacks wouldn't make one day and Emma would barely make it a week.

I helped Jacks get ready; he stuck his two middle fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Emma was attempting to tie her shoes, but they were becoming ceaseless knots in the process. Jacks clapped his hands and screamed as he saw people start to walk by. Emma gave up on her shoes and climbed onto a chair to look out the window. It knocked heavily, like it would tip. One of the legs was noticeably shorter and another was a mere twig.

"Emma, be careful," I said going to get her. Jacks ran away from me and accidently knocked a bowl of porridge over onto the floor. I put Emma back on the chair, unfocused, and ran to clean it up. Jacks screamed loudly, his arms stretched out and flapping like a birds. Emma waved wildly at some friend of hers making the chair knock loudly. Jacks ran into my hip and pulled on my skirt. The chair banged down, the twig leg snaps tremendously. Emma wailed and looked up at me. Jacks screamed too and ran around the table, knocking a flimsy chair over.

I yelled and threw the bowl at a wall. That stopped Emma from crying and Jacks from running in circles. I shook in frustration and fell to my knees. This was my first time in the reaping's; I took out so many tesserae that I couldn't not be reaped. It was the only thing I could do to keep us alive.

Emma came and sat down by me. I hugged her closely, tears streaming down my face. Jacks ran up and shoved himself between us. I hugged them for a long time. I knew they didn't understand though. They wanted too, I'm sure seeing me like this was frightening.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, standing up. Emma and Jacks took my hands and we walked out the door. I step down onto the street, spying Mrs. Bertha through the crowds walking towards us.

"Hello dearies," she smiled at us sweetly, "how are we today?"

"Air's sad," Jacks said pointing his finger at me, still holding tightly to my hand.

"Is she now?" Mrs. Bertha said keeping her voice bright, spying the trails of tears. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, a silent sob shaking my body. She patted my hair and rocked me back and forth. I remember my mum doing that.

"Shhhhhh, Air," she whispered pulling me away to wipe my eyes, "don't worry, if anything happens I will take care of Emma and Jacks." I nodded, getting control of myself. I took their hands again and we walked do to the square with Mrs. Bertha.

Her husband was dead, and all her children died as babies. I trusted her. She was sweet and good. I knew she loved my brother and sister almost as much as I did. She came over as much as she could, helping me with everything. The only reason we had not gone to live with her was because I stopped talking to people after Dad died. I felt I had burn this bridge, and my pride would not let me rebuild it. I do regret that now that it was too late to reverse it.

I kiss Jacks and Emma both on the head and gave Mrs. Bertha another hug. They left to the stands and I waited in line for the first time in the reaping's. I heard humming as the Peacekeeper pricked my finger. A girl was singing, she had a very pretty voice.

I was lead to the 12 year old section and stood alone. I smiled at the other girls, but didn't talk to them. Talking to strangers is still hard. They figured I was shy, and I was.

Our escort walks on stage looking like a carrot. Eleanor Middleton had a really tight orange dress on, but her hair was dark green. I didn't like it; she looked like something you'd throw up. She voice wasn't all that much better either, it sounded like a cicada.

"Hello everyone," she chirped, "happy hunger games…" she continued, but she was a rare escort, because she had a short speech. We watched a video and she said a few lines, then she was done. She smiled at the cameras as she reached into the girls bowl and pulled out a name. A name which I bet was mine; it was in there so many times. Eleanor opened the piece of paper and looked up.

"Airmet Jumpneptune?" she asked. I nodded, the tears coming back. They trailed down my face, I ignored them though as I walked up to the stage. I held my head high as I walked up the stairs and onto the stage. Eleanor came up put her arm around me.

"Hello Airmet, are you excited to be in this year's Hunger Games?"

"I am not."

"Oh, are you family out there?" Eleanor asked looking into the stands. I suppose she was hoping for a fight.

"They are. My 7 year old sister and 4 year old brother," I said dispelling her hopes for a fight from me.

"No parents?" she asked clearly disappointed

"They're dead"

"I'm sorry," she answered mechanically. I knew she didn't mean it; she was just talking in her cicada voice. I looked out into the stands, looking for Emma and Jacks.

I couldn't find them.

XXXXX

"Zoo-zoo!" I heard the 6 year old twin girls yell as they lept onto my bed. I yelled playfully as we began to wrestle. Asha jumps on my back as Afia grabs my neck to try and bring me down. Of course 11 year old Dakarai and 16 year old Farai also jump on me to wrestle. I nearly met my match there, but I was the biggest and caught them all in a hug. I had forgotten one though. 14 year old Kaelea jumped on my back and we all slipped off my bed and crashed to the floor, laughing and wrestling.

"We have neighbor's kids!" Dad yelled up to us. We stopped wrestling, but Asha, Afia and Dakarai still giggled constantly. I grinned as well, strapping into my usual overalls. Mum was down stairs making a pot of oatmeal. I walked down stairs, forgetting to duck under the doorway. Asha and Afia squeal with laughter as I rubbed my bald head. Dakarai reached for a bowl, but I stop him.

"Ladies first," I said giving a bowl to Mum. She smiled and nodded, scooping food into Asha's and Afia's bowls. She got some for Kaelea and herself and went to the table.

Dakarai watched me carefully as he slowly reached for a bowl. Farai jumped down stairs, followed by Dad. I was built like Dad, as broad and tall as a mountain. The others were like Mum, tall and willowy.

Farai slipped his hand under Dakarai and stole the bowl from him. When Dakarai turned to yell at him, I stole the next one. Farai and I scooped up some oatmeal before Dakarai could say anything. We all sat down around the table. Farai winked at me and flicked a piece of oatmeal from his spoon into the air. I caught it in my mouth. The twins squealed and clapped I laughed too. Farai then flicked some out to my head. I froze and slowly wiped it off and smeared it quickly into his face. Kaelea flicked some at me, which I caught in time. Dakarai flicked some at Farai, who caught it in his mouth. We were laughing.

"Children," Dad commanded, banging his black fist on the table, "this is a table, not a field," then he whispered to the side, "at least wait until your mother's not around." This brought Mum to look at him, her black eyes fizzing. She stuck her spoon in her oatmeal and flicked a huge glob onto Dad's cheek. He froze and looked around at her, wiping it off with his large hands. Then he clapped his hands together and smeared it down her arms.

She gasped and stood up, laughing. He stood up as well, knocking his head on the ceiling. I laughed and we nearly had a food fight, but every bit of that oatmeal was eaten.

We pushed the table to the side of the room when we were done. My whole family stood in the middle of the room together, holding hands. Kaelea and Mum started the song off. We always sang before the day began, it started it off well. "_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us were we go. And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know_." We were all singing now, Dad and I were the deepest, rumbling in the background as Kaelea's and Mum's voices were high and bright. Farai and Dakarai were singing low and the twins sang high, but not as extreme_. "Let this be our prayer, as we go our way. Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, to a place where we'll be safe." _

I nod, so does Mum, we hug each other in a big group. Then we walked outside, Dad picked Asha up and set him on his shoulder, Mum put Afia on her shoulders. Dakarai walked with them to the stands as Kaelea, Farai and I went to the Peacekeepers. We stood in a circle, humming along to songs Mum and Dad taught us, like we did every year. Kaelea sang our favorite songs. We stopped when we got to the front of the line. I glare at the Peacekeeper as he shoved my sister. He froze, and then gently led her to the fourteen year old section.

There were many advantages I had over these Peacekeepers. He saw it as he seized me up too. I was taller, broader, had hands as big as watermelons, and was black. I glowered at him, my face set in stone as he pricked my enormous finger. His hand shook as he did, he didn't look me in the eye either. I stood tall, stoic and proud as I glared down at him. He didn't touch me or Farai, just waved us through. I shook Farai's hand and he went to the 16 year olds; I went to the 18 year olds. I tried to slide into the section with as little fuss as possible, but I was too big. I bumped into everyone, shoving some to the ground. I mutter apologizes as I picked them back up, knocking others down.

"Zuberi, stop!" my friend said laughing. The other boys grinned, nodding, some was laughing. I looked around and I saw they were laughing with me. I nodded, grinning, but not laughing. The boys, their laughter was…strange, hollow, and forced. All of them, all of my friends, they just sounded off today. They had good reason though.

I looked over at the stage at the escort. She looked at the cameras just trying to look pretty. She said a few lines and walked to the girls bowl. This will probably be the fast reaping we've ever had. She reached into the girls bowl and pulled out a name.

"Airmet Jumpneptune?" she asked looking around. I saw the 12 years old group stir and my heart wrenched in pity. A child shouldn't be going into the games. Children belong with their families, playing in the mud with their worst fear is if mum would find out. Not all alone, hiding like a rabbit with the fear of death hanging over them every day until it comes. There was nothing I could do though, my family was here. Here is where I will stay.

The chaperone waltzed over to the boys bowl, pulling out a name. Her face twisted in concentration as she tried to read it.

"Zu-bur-ri? Ku-wi-ku?" she struggled to say, "Zuberi Kweku?"

My black eyes opened wide, so did the boys around me. They'd knew I'd run, they knew I'd try to stay with my family. I turned around and did just that. The Peacekeepers surrounded me though, but I wouldn't go without a fight.

I tackled three. Now that I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone I threw my weight on them. Standing up I ran again, hitting one and throwing my elbow into another. I threw one aside into the corner of a building. I tackled into two of them. Standing up I faced over 10 Peacekeepers.

With a battle cry and my face set in anger I ran into that fight.

XXXXX

I sat in my room, remembering the fight. Eleanor looked so happy; her district had the best fighter easily. Zuberi took out 8 when he was running and 6 when he was fighting. Eventually they shot him with pepper spray and tear gas and he hit the ground like a boulder. It took the remaining four to get him on stage. When he finally got on stage he was easily two and a half meters tall and as broad as an oak tree. I felt safe with him as my district partner. He would defiantly be the tribute to beat.

A peacekeeper let Jacks and Emma in. They ran to me. I ran to them and hugged them tightly.

"Jacks! Emma!" I said crying, pressing my face into Jacks wild black hair.

"Where are you going Air?" Emma cried as I leaned back to look at them

"Away for a while Emma"

"Ok," Jacks said sucking on his fingers.

"No!" Emma cried, "Why do you have to go? Who's going to take care of us if you go?" She cried, tears gushing down her pale face.

"You'll stay with Mrs. Bertha. You like her don't you?"

"Yes," Jacks said bluntly, playing with my pony tail.

"No! I want you to stay!" Emma cried.

"I can't!" I demanded, "Emma," I said softer, "I need you to do this. Take care of Jacks and never ever go to the community home. Stay with Mrs. Bertha." She looked away, so I caught her chin and made her face me, "Emma, take care of Jacks."

"What's going to happen to you?" she whispered, sobs shaking her frail body.

"Everything will be alright Emma, just stay with Mrs. Bertha, she take care of you. Take care of Jacks." The door opened for them to leave.

"Promise me Emma," I said shaking her, "promise you'll take care of Jacks." She nodded, still sobbing. I hugged them both tightly and let them go.

Mrs. Bertha nodded sadly at me, tears running down her own face. She put her arms around Jacks and Emma. The peacekeeper shut the door.

Jacks innocently smiled and waved goodbye to me. I am sure he thought I would be coming back.

XXXXX

I woke up on the floor of a room. My head hurt like nothing else as I sat up. I put my hands over my eyes and groaned. How long had I been out? Had my family come when I was out? That thought panicked me and I banged on the door.

"What?" the peacekeeper said, not opening the door.

"Where is my family?" I demanded, my deep voice vibrating the door.

"They haven't come yet, get away from the door." I walked back to the couch and sat down, holding my head in my hands. At least I know they haven't come yet, I can still see them one last time.

That's when I heard them. The peacekeepers where keeping them in check with anger and brutality. They thought my family would follow my lead and fight. The doors opened and I was tackled to the ground. The twins and Dakarai looked up at me.

I smiled at them, standing back up only to be hit by Kaelea and Farai, and Mum and Dad. Asha, Afia and Dakarai wrestled their way into the hug as well.

"Sing a song Mum," I said after a while. She nodded, kicking Kaelea lightly with her foot. Their voices mixed again, with Dads boisterously deep one humming.

"_Sometimes in this life we hear calling from somewhere. Sometimes it is loud and clear; sometimes it's so softly there. Sometimes it is in the sea sometimes in the sky. Sometimes it's in you and me and sometimes it's a cry. Open your heart I am calling __you-__"_

For the first time in my life I heard my mother's voice break and my father's falter. However, they taught us their songs well and I heard twin voices, high and clear take up where the song broke off.

"_When we have no dance to dance the call is in our song. When we have no voice to sing then the call is calling strong. Open your arms, you will find the answer when you answer to the Call"_

I cried then, my little sisters singing to a song I'd been singing to for years. I had no voice to sing and my call to my family was very strong then.__

Airmet Jumpneptune is by Innocent Primrose Everdeen. Thanks so much :)

Zuberi Kweku is actually interesting. He's by a girl I met; she doesn't have a fan fiction. We both had to wait for a really long time and she made up a tribute. Her favorite songs are The Prayer and The Call by Celtic Women.


	13. D12

D12

My step mother woke me up. Her brown bangs fell into her grey eyes.

"Whytt," she said, "it's time to get up."

I saw my stepsisters Eleah and Ashby walk by the room. I sit up rubbing my blue eyes and yawning loudly. My step mother left some clothes in my room and walked away to help Eleah and Ashby. I reach over and pull the clothes to my face; she gave me sort-of-new cream slacks and a forest green shirt. I shook my gold brown hair and put the clothes on.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled to where my step sisters where. They were braiding up their brown hair. I made my shaggy hair soaking wet and slicked it back. Ashby watched me with her grey eyes.

I left the room and got my black shoes and belt from the bed. I walked down stairs, jumping down the last few. Dad looked up, so does my step mother. I walk by and grab some bread and milk. Dad's blue/grey eyes watched me carefully as well.

"What?" I questioned, my mouth stuffed with bread.

"We're just worried," he said looking back down at his paper.

"You shouldn't be. How many times is my name in there? Like twice," I explained taking a gulp of milk.

"Still," my step mother said, "it's in there twice."

"It's in there for Eleah four times, and Ashby's is in there once too."

"I'm so g lad I married your father," she breathed under loads of stress.

"I'm glad I'm of some use," Dad smiled drinking some water. My step mother peeked out from behind her hands, smiling.

I rolled my eyes setting the cup of milk down and walking out the door. Don't get me wrong, I love my step family—people from the Seam are more adventurous the people up here. I still miss my mum though. She died when I was little, from an unknown cause. One day she was happy and laughing with me, the next she was really sick and then she died. Eleah's and Ashby's dad died in a mining accident.

I walk down the street, smiling devilishly at a couple of girls. They smiled shyly, but I knew they weren't shy. They walked over and talked to me. One was fair with grey eyes and the other was dark with blue eyes. I grinned roguishly at them both, flirting shamelessly. Don't judge me; they were flirting just as obnoxiously with me.

I laughed at something Hayden said, and winked at the blue eyed Lolita. Both girls giggled and flirted some more as we stood in line. Hayden turned around to wave someone over; I quickly kissed Lolita and told her I loved her. When Lolita's finger was pricked, I told Hayden I loved her and stole a kiss.

Don't judge me; they both wanted to, I couldn't choose between them. I'll tell them later I was so afraid of the Hunger Games I wasn't thinking straight. Course they'll never talk to me again, at least with not the other around. Lot of girls does that, go alone with a boy. I'm not taking advantage, but not condemning either.

I stood in line with the other 14 year olds, spying Hayden and Lolita talking to each other rather angrily. I turned away and began talking to one of my friends. Our escort walked onto the stage and began to talk; he was dressed in black and grey. We watched a movie, but I was talking with my friends to much to notice.

Then he started talking and attempting to tell jokes, but it's the reaping day. No one laughs on the reaping day, surely they figured that out. The only people who watch the reaping are Careers and the Capitol.

He rabbled on however, trying to make us laugh, only succeeding in being annoying. I laughed with my friends, stealing glances at Lolita and Hayden. If only one was looking in my direction she would smile and I would wink. If they both looked at me they would glare and I would pretend to shake with fear. Inevitably their glares would soften and they'd look back at the escort, and I would go back to laughing with my friends.

Eventually he would stop and look down at us, to try and see what would make us laugh. When he would see that nothing would, he walked to the boys bowl angrily and ripped out a name.

"Whytt Redpath?" he demanded looking over the boys. I blew my drying hair from my face, at least I wouldn't have to deal with Hayden's and Lolita's paired wrath.

"Well, I guess it's time to kick the bucket," I said walking up onto the stairs. When no one laughed the escort rolled his eyes.

I looked out over the crowds, seeing many girls eyes turn red. I also saw Ashby and Eleah, they were crying as well.

That made me freeze. I just realized what happened to me.

XXXXX

I woke up quickly, hearing Orin, my cousin bang into the house. He was drunk again, and it sounded like he fell into a table. He also hit the wall and then the floor, singing a drunken song the whole way. I jumped out of bed, running quietly for my little brother. I pressed my hand against his mouth; he woke up, his green eyes wide. I put my finger to my mouth, picking him up.

Orin stumbled into the room, singing as awfully as a cat. He took another swig from the bottle, before crashing onto Mason's bed. I stood up, still holding Mason and tiptoed through the room, listening to his snores grow louder and louder. I got clothes for me and my brother, being as quiet as I could.

While Orin was a lazy drunk, waking him up made him a violent drunk. I did not want Mason in the room when Orin became that violent drunk. I hated Orin with my whole being; I can't believe we had to stay with this screw up. Our mother died when Mason was born 8 years ago. Dad was nowhere to be found. Orin had an awful drinking probably after his girlfriend died in the Games. He would have married her, but she was reaped soon after he asked. She said yes, and then died. Orin's been drinking like this every day since then.

His neglect of us was unacceptable though. I had to raise myself and Mason while he wasted all the money buying alcohol. I hate Orin for neglecting us. I hate Dad for leaving us. I hate this system keeping us with Orin. I hate the Capitol. I hate the Games. I hate it all! I sighed quietly, knowing this was hopeless.

I love Mason, even when he's being a wild and rambunctious little boy. I loved the way he tried to tie his shoes in knots instead of ties. I loved how proud he would look if he did something right; or how focused he would be when something was going wrong.

I brushed out my long wavy blonde hair, watching him climb onto a chair and watch people walk by. He waved at some of his friends that walked by. I stood up and went to put my dark green dress on. I dressed quickly not wanting Mason to be left alone for very long.

I snuck back into the room, where Mason was now in the hands of Orin. He was shaking Mason back and forth demanding him for more alcohol. I gasped, running towards them. I was average height, but when I slammed that chair into Orin's back, I felt taller and stronger than he was. Orin fell to the ground, clutching his head. I grabbed Mason quickly and ran from the house.

I walked down the street, watching everyone, keeping Mason's hand. I saw my friend Rebecca walk out of the bakery. I stoically waved my hand. She smiled and walked over.

"Becca," I said, "I need you to take care of Mason if I'm reaped."

"Willow," she chided gently, "don't think you will."

"Why? My name is in there many times. Much more than yours I know that much."

"Still, I believe attitude a bit to do with it."

"Really? Then why did my mother die? We were all so happy when Mason was born," I countered. She didn't answer, I knew she couldn't. I watched the people walking by as I continued.

"Becca, you are my best friend. I would do this for you. I just need some peace of mind."

"Willow," she began looking at me and Mason, "you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll take care of him."

"Thank you," I said looking over at her, grateful I had such a good friend. She nodded and walked with us to the line. She was 19 and was free of the fear that gripped the rest of us. I kissed the top of Mason's head and Rebecca lead him to the stands.

I waited in line alone for the last time. The Peacekeeper pricked my finger and I went to stand with the other 18 year olds. Our escort, Thomasyn Yonge, walked on stage and began attempting to tell jokes. I shook my head, feeling a bit sorry for him. It wasn't his fault no one could laugh. Course no one would want to be in District 12 to chaperone either, and he didn't really make such a strong effort on his jokes.

I really didn't want to be reaped. Mason was still here, I couldn't leave him. Thomasyn became mad at us for not laughing and ripped a name from the boys bowl.

"Whytt Redpath?" he demanded looking around. I heard a few girls in my section gasp as a boy walked from the 14 year olds. I only knew one reason why they would gasp for someone not their brother…it was their boyfriend. Given the amount of gasps I heard, this boy was really good with the girls.

He blew a few stray strands of his slicked back hair out of his face. "Well, I guess it's time to kick the bucket," he said walking up the stairs, giving a devilish smile. No one laughed; Thomasyn rolled his eyes at that. I guess he assumed if one of our own couldn't make us laugh he certainly couldn't. I saw something in Whytt's eyes, a surprise. Maybe he had a real love, or his sister was crying and he just realized what happened.

Thomasyn grabbed a slip of paper from the bowl and opened his coal black mouth

"Willow Prior?" he asked looking over the girls. Dread filled my heart; it felt like it caught on fire. Mason was going to be alone. At least he had Rebecca.

I lift my head, keeping my face stoic. I'd been told I was statuesque so I used it to my advantage. With as much pride I had I glided to the stage. Thomasyn looked pleased as I proudly stood next to him and Whytt.

In my heart I was anything but proud. I was scared, and homesick and betrayed. Life had been cruel up till now, why should it change. I only regretted not being around as Mason grew up.

XXXXX

I sat in my room, keeping my head in my hands. I didn't really care I was leaving so many broken hearts, just that I was leaving four broken hearts. Ashby and Eleah were sad; their tears were the only ones that affected me. I heard the door open and saw my Dad walk in first. He unconsciously ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Son," he began, "I wanted to talk to you alone. Ever since the dark days our family has passed something down. Father to son, father to son. Now I want to give it to you," he said holding out an intricate bracelet with a pearl in the center. I took it, looking at him as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry you're here Whytt," he said looking over at me, "we never wanted this to happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him, "It's not your fault."

"But you're the only thing of your mum I have left," he said looking at me, leaning his elbow on his knees.

"You don't have to worry Dad—"

"But I do; that's something you don't get Whytt, people worry."

"Dad, it's OK—"

"No, it's not! It's not OK; you're in the Hunger Games Whytt! That's not OK"

"Calm down Dad," I yelled at him, "whatever happens, I love you and everyone else. That's OK!" He didn't say anything, just nodded tears streaming down his face. I hugged him and he gripped me in a strong hug. Eleah, Ashby and my step mother came in and hugged us too.

XXXXX

"Willow!" Mason said as he ran in.

"Mason!" I said picking him up and hugging him.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm going away now Mason," I said hugging him close.

"No Willow, I don't want you to go. I don't want to be stuck with Orin," Mason said, and then he whispered as if Orin were around, "His breath stinks and he can't walk straight. He scares me and hits me"

"You won't be with Orin anymore, you stay with Becca. You like Becca don't you?"

"Yeah, but I like you more."

"I don't have a choice in this Mason," I said gently

"I wish you did," he muttered squeezing his arms around my neck.

"Me too"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see soon enough," I said

"Will you see Mum there?" he whispered

"I…." I whispered closing my green eyes tightly, "I will Mason, I'll see Mum. I'll tell her you said hi. I have to stop somewhere else first though."

"Can you tell her I love her? And that I miss her a lot?" he whispered looking up at me with Mums green eyes. I struggled with tears than, hiding my proud face behind my blond hair. I nodded quietly.

The Peacekeepers opened the door and Mason was led over to Rebecca who gave me a quick hug.

"I love you Willow, tell Mum I love her too," Mason smiled at me.

**Willow Prior ****by SAIgirl24 :)**

**Whytt Redpath ****by Claire Thomas :****)**

**Thanks :) !**


	14. train ride

(Willow)

The train pulled out of District 12's station. Whytt and I were sitting in a chair waiting for Thomasyn or someone to come see us.

"Hi, I'm Whytt," he smiled stretching out his hand, "but you know that already," he gave his devilish smile. I nodded, looking out the window. His smile froze; I don't think he ever had a girl not fall for him. He sat back awkwardly. I didn't care; I was still trying not to cry. My face was stony, but my heart was broken.

He sat back on the plush chair, looking out the window as well. It was awkward to sit with Whytt. Thomasyn walked in and opened his charcoal mouth.

"What's going on?" I said accusingly before he could say anything.

"Nothing," he said staring at me, "I wanted to welcome you to the Hunger Games and-."

"Do we have somewhere to sleep?" I asked

"Yes, we'll be traveling to get all the tributes…" he slowed down when I looked at him, "the rooms are over there, your name is on it." I stood up and thanked him, leaving Whytt and him alone. I found my room and slid the door shut. Finally the dams broke and tears gushed down my face. I gasp quietly and fell on my bed, crying.

XXXXX

(Airmet)

I looked up at Zuberi as we walked onto the train, my blue/gray eyes wide. He looked down at me, his face as emotionless as a mountain. He put one hand on my shoulder, but it covered my whole back. He nodded supportively at me and led me on the train. I had a feeling I would like Zuberi.

He opened the door and I snuck in. There was only one other tribute. A boy with gold brown hair staring out a window. Zuberi slid the door shut and the boy turned to look at us. He looked at Zuberi with surprise, his eyes growing wide. Then he looked at me and instantly became warm.

"I'm Whytt, from 12 obvisouly. You two are?"

"Zuberi, this is Airmet," Zuberi said taking Whytt's arm and shaking it. Whytt nodded and turned to shake my hand, smiling broadly.

XXXXX

(Rowan)

I step onto the train with Tick, seeing a boy with gold brown hair wink at me. I nodded at him and walked with Tick over to the other tributes. In the corner of my eye I saw Tick sizing the black man up. The man turned his black eyes at me, they were surprisingly soft, twinkling with merriment as he built himself up to be taller and even more stoic. The gold brown hair boy stepped over to me, smiling.

"Whytt," he grinned extending his hand.

"Rowan," I said shaking it.

"Rowan," the black man said, "I am Zuberi, this is Airmet." They both smiled at me. Zuberi's smile reminded me of Dad.

XXXXX

(Jak)

I walk in front of Olivia onto the train, holding her hand. That set my heart on fire; the Hunger Games didn't look so terrifying when I was holding her hand. We're led into a room, which is full of tributes.

There is one guy with a brutal scar, a mountain of a black man, a gold brown haired boy who winked at Olivia. I glared at him evilly; he rolled his eyes and turned back to the two blonde girls. Olivia and I walked to a corner table and sat down, whispering to each. We were slowly forgotten by everyone in the room.

XXXXX

(Alex)

Ethan and I walked into the tribute room. I found a girl my age, that looked allot like me too. Ethan struck it off with a guy that had a frightening scar.

"Alex," Airmet said, "have you met Zuberi yet?" I shook my head, tilting it back to look up at the black man; my eyes grew wide as I saw the sheer size of him. He laughed quietly, it sounded like a mountains voice. His black eyes laughed as well, he was very nice.

"Alex," he smiled stretching his hand out. I looked at it; I could probably sit in it. I put my small hand in it, his hand swallowed my whole arm, but it was gentle.

"If you need any help, training, arena, anywhere, you come to me. I will protect you," he smiled. I grinned up at him, thankful I had such a powerful ally.

"Whytt," said a boy behind me, "from 12. You are?"

"Alex," I said shaking his hand. He grinned at me.

XXXXX

(Brock)

I stayed close to Alexa as we walked into train. Alexa kept her arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the noisy compartment. She slid the door open, and we saw tributes 12-8. Some were so big; others were as small as me. The scariest were the guy with the scar and the black mountain man.

They turned towards us. A boy with gold brown hair came up to us. I should say up to Alexa actually.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games," he smiled at her, "I'm Whytt." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks, I'm Alexa, this is Brock. Who is everyone else?" she asked looking over his shoulder. Whytt smiled and came alongside her, putting his arm around her.

"Over there, the boy with swishy black hair? That's Ethan from 8. His partner, that little blonde girl? That's Alex, I know right?" he said seeing Alexa's face at a name so close to hers. "The two over there in the black? That's Olivia and Jak, I will give you a coin if you can get them to talk. The guy with the scar-don't stare, he may explode—he's Tick, his partner-the other little blonde girl-is Rowan.

"Now see that huge mountain there? That's Zuberi, don't let his size fool you, he's pretty cool. His partner, another little blonde girl named Airmet—we call her Air though. Then there's me and Willow, she went to her room though and I haven't heard from her since."

Alexa nodded and she and I walked to the group of children. Alex, a little blonde girl, had smiled at me and waved me over. I left Alexa with Whytt, Tick and Ethan.

"Hi, I'm Alex, this is Air and Rowan and Zuberi," she said smiling. The rest of them smiled to, even Zuberi.

"I'm Brock, from 7. I'm 12," I said looking at them. Zuberi shook his head, but the girls nodded.

"So are Air and I," Alex said

"12 year olds should not be in the Games," Zuberi rumbled sadly, looking down at me, "if you need any help, any at all, anywhere, any time. You come to me; I'll take care of you."

"Why?" I blurted before slapping my hands on my mouth, "not that—I didn't mean…it's just—" Zuberi laughed deeply though, deeper than I thought possible.

"It's alright; I have many younger brothers and sisters. I can't let one of you die. You remind me of my brothers and sisters. That means I'll protect you," he smiled.

"Really?" a lady asked standing behind Zuberi. She was blonde and statuesque. Zuberi turned around and towered over her, but looked soft.

"Really," he said. The lady put out her hand, offering to shake his.

"Willow," she said

"Zuberi," he said shaking her hand and forearm.

XXXXX

(Kira)

I looked sideways at Helix, who watched the train pull up. He was very…handsome. I looked at the train as he grinned back at me.

"You ready?" he said.

"Do I look ready?" I growled, trying to sound normal.

"I wonder if they have cameras on the train," he said. I glared at him, crouching to go and fight him. He saw and went to fight me, but we were broke apart as the train came. Helix straightened his blue jacket and walked into the train, glaring back at me. I liked him even more then, I know it's backwards, but the more we fought the better he was in my eyes.

He strode into the compartment with confidence. Instantly he went to a group of people around our age. There was a guy with the worst scar I've ever seen in that group, and I know scars. His eye was half exposed from his skin being dragged down by the scar.

I followed Helix. He dropped a joke which made the two boys and the girl laugh. I wish I could do that. Helix smiled slyly and talked to the black haired boy. The group laughed again as he dropped another joke.

I walked into the group and slapped the girl. For one, I wanted to see how tough she was. Two, I didn't really like that he was giving her more attention. She gasped, falling back into the black haired boy startled arms. Then she shot daggers at me and punched me in the face. Her fist was very hard; I could tell she was used to hard work. I fell to the ground; no one was there to catch me.

"Kira!" Helix said helping me up, "quit it!"

"Just a few more!" I said slapping the black haired boy. He ducked around it though and drove his fist into my stomach. I felt the wind fly from my lungs. He wasn't a baby either. I didn't hit the guy with the scar though; his scar was good enough for me.

While I liked that group, they didn't like me. So I turned to the other group, but the look the lady shot me stopped me in my tracks. The mountain black man also glared at me. The children around them looked at me with wide eyes. I wouldn't touch them, the mountain man and the lady looked like they would kill me if I tried.

The only other group was the two in the corner, the boy glared at me awfully though.

I liked this whole compartment.

XXXXX

(Casten)

I walked very close to Finch, loving every moment of it. We walked into the compartment and got the welcoming party. Finch fell into my arms as a mangled girl hit her. Finch, however, jumped back up and slammed her fist into the mangled girls face. The girl fell to the floor and rolled over to get up. A boy with gold brown hair ran up and I pulled Finch behind me, ready for a fight.

"Don't mind her, she's crazy. Helix says that's how she makes friends," he said, "I'm Whytt, by the way," he said winking at Finch. I wanted to knock his teeth out. Finch however shook his hand and told him our names.

A small boy from behind a mountain black man piped up.

"Finch? Finch?" he said running up to us. Finch and I gasped; the boy looked just like Griffin. His face plummeted when he saw us. Finch pulled him into a hug anyway.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, I hugged them too, I did miss Griffin. Whytt looked confused, he shrugged and left.

"I'm Brock," he said pulling away from us. I kept my arms around Finch for a time longer though.

"Here," he said taking Finches hand, "I'll introduce you to everyone." He led us to the group with a mountainous black man and a lady. She was the only woman I'd ever seen that looked like a lady. Even next to Finch.

"This is Zuberi," Brock said pointing at the mountain man, "and Willow," the lady nodded. "This is Alex, Rowan and Air," he said pointing at three small blonde girls. They nodded and smiled at us.

"Over there is Tick, the man with the scar, Ethan, he has blue eyes, Alexa, she's my partner. Whytt, you met him, Helix, the blue jacket and Kira, you met her too. Those two in the corner, I don't know what they're called."

"They're names are Olivia and Jak," Willow said looking at us. Finch watched Zuberi with a strange interest, an interest the stired jealousy in my heart. I looked at Zuberi; he smiled and talked to Brock and Air like they were his family.

I started to hate Zuberi, I saw Finch nearly smile at him. Willow looked over at Zuberi as well; I couldn't get a read on Willow though. Finch nodded at Zuberi, forcing a smile away from her lips.

I glared at Zuberi.

XXXXX

(Alicia)

I looked over at Brick, who glared darkly at me. I turned away, watching the train. From the corner of my eye I saw his face soften. Turning to see what, I saw a blonde girl walking to the Piers. She was crying. That's when I remembered, Brick was marrying a Pier girl. This must be that girl.

The train pulled up, and we could hear the voices of the other tributes inside. I looked at Brick, who didn't acknowledge me. He threw the door open and I ran in before him. I walked into a room, seeing a hand reach out to slap me. Quickly, I smacked the hand away and threw my fist into the mangled girl rib. She doubled over and I looked at the other tributes. Brick came in behind me.

I caught a gold brown haired boy's eye. He smiled, I smiled back.

I walked over to him as he walked from a group. Brick immediately walked into the group.

"Whytt," he smiled, "you?"

"Alicia, but call me Ailee, where are you from?"

"He's from 12," a black haired boy said, appearing from the crowd, "I'm from 6. Helix." He stretched out his hand, I shook it. The boy, Whytt, turned away to talk to a pretty auburn haired girl.

"I'm from 4," I said, than berated myself. Of course I'm from four, that's where we are now.

"Thanks," Helix joked, "I never would have figured that out"

"Just making sure, you kids from 6…never know what's going to happen," I said shrugging keeping my face still. He laughed though and it made me laugh.

"Here," he said standing next to me, "let me point everyone out to you. 12's tributes are Whytt, you know him, and he's a lady killer."

"Really?" I commented as I watched him sneak into another group where three blonde girls stood.

"He's not as good as he thinks he is. That lady right there, she's his partner Willow. Then there's Airmet, one of the blonde girls, her partner, the black man, Zuberi."

"Tribute to beat," I said looking at Zuberi.

"That's what we all think too," Helix grinned at me, "then 10 is Tick, he has a scar and Rowan one of those blonde girls."

"How did he get that one?" I asked astounded. It was the most beautiful scar I'd ever seen! Shark bites only left ripped, shredded skin behind. This was a clear cut, pink, straight line from temple to chin. It was a very nice scar, but his eye was frightening.

"A whip happy Peacekeeper," Helix said laughing at my face, "9 is those two in the corner. 8 is Ethan, that black haired kid, and Alex another blonde girl."

"There seem to be a lot of those," I laughed looking at them.

"Which is why I can't tell you which are which," he said. I laughed.

"Over there is 7," he said still smiling, "Alexa," the pretty auburn girl, "and Brock." A small boy that reminded me of Drew Blue, I bit my lip in sadness. Helix tried to overlook it, but I knew he saw.

"A lot of us have brothers here, that kid reminds us all of our brothers," he said.

"Do you have a brother?"

"No, but I have a friend I consider to be my brother, he's 13. Brock is 12." I nodded; he looked sadly at me before wiping it away, smiling and continuing.

"6 is that girl which you met at the door. She says that's how she decides who likes and doesn't like. Weird right? and me, I'm from 6," he smiled at me. I nodded, smiling at him.

"5 is Finch and Casten they're over there. Casten looks like he's going to fight Zuberi?"

"I'd like to see him try"

"So would I," Helix smiled, "than there's you and your charming partner," he said looking over at Brick. Brick, Ethan and Tick were talking in low voices. Brick looked like he would kill them in a moment's notice. I saw something though; Brick glanced over at one of the blond girls from time to time. I took a closer look at them. The oldest one was a spitting image of the Pier girl, down to the long braid!

"That's Brick"

"Career?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we got Zuberi and I. We're set.

"You're sure of yourself aren't you?"

"It's a game isn't it?" he laughed.

XXXXX

(Reeto)

I stood next to Acadia, who stood like a warrior. I tried to imitate her, but failed. She smirked, staring straight ahead. I slunk along hiding from prying eyes. The train pulled up and I slid in behind Acadia. She walked boldly through the train to the noisy room. I slipped and snuck behind her. Acadia clothes-lined a mangled girl with her arm in the girls neck, flipping her to the ground. The mangled girl stood right back up though, nodding at Acadia and turning to me.

A giant black man rushed up behind her though and ripped her into the air. The girl hung very still, like a war torn kitten being carried by it's very big mother. A lady came with him and lead me to a group of other small children.

"I'm Willow," she explained, "that's Zuberi and that lovely girl there was Kira." She led me to the group were there was two boys and four girls, not counting Zuberi and Willow. One of the boys was my age and he smiled at me. I cringed, smiles came before punches.

"I'm Brock, from 7. This is Alex from 8, Rowan from 10 and Air from 11," he said as they all shook my hand, all smiling.

"Finch," an older girl said, "and Casten, we're from 5." She gestured to a tall boy who's skin reminded me of cinnamon. Zuberi walked back, nodding at me.

I looked over at Acadia, who spoke to three boys and a girl. A boy named Whytt came and went. Also the boy from 6 and girl from 4 talked together in a corner. The two from nine sat quietly in a corner, whispering to each other. The mangled girl sat alone on the floor next to the door, watching us. The lady, Willow, watched her as our group talked together.

XXXXX

(Torah)

I watched the clouds in the sky, waiting for the train. Oak stood solemnly next to me. Every joke I told he would just glare at me for. I didn't like him at all. In fact, hatred was creeping around me, whispering to get rid of this kid first chance.

The train came at last and I jumped on, trying to avoid Oak, who glared at anything fun or happy. I leap into the compartment where the voices are coming from. I was met with a slap in the face. A mangled girl studied me for a time. I quickly kicked her in the hip, which made her collapse on the ground.

Oak strode in proudly and watched the preceding; he kicked her in the stomach as she tried to stand up. He walked over to the career group. There was a tall girl with brown hair, a brown haired boy, a boy with blue eyes and a boy with a cool scar.

I offered my hand down to the mangled girl, laughing at her face. She smiled; some of her teeth were missing.

"I'm Torah, from 2, that was Ofkridje….Okrdnsidm…I call him Oak," I said walking to a group of children.

"Kira, 6. I like you," she said sitting by the door. I nodded, letting her sit alone by the door.

This group had a stoic lady and a pretty girl standing by a mountainous black man with laughing black eyes. I looked at the cinnamon skinned boy standing by the girl. He smiled at me, I could tell he smiled a lot.

"Torah," I smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Casten, how'd you get here?" he asked looking at the girl

"Reaped, you?"

"Volunteered," he laughed, "you're from 2 though, doesn't everyone volunteer there for glory or something?" He took a step near me, turning away from the girl slightly. The girl looked over at us, her blue eyes looked angry and betrayed.

"Well," I held up my hands smiling, "I'm glad you have 2 so well figured out," I laughed, "but why did you volunteer? For the glory?"

"No," he laughed again, "I wanted to come."

"Hum," I said closing one eye thoughtfully, containing a grin, "are you crazy?" I said as seriously as I could.

"Something of that nature," he smiled

"Crazy in love," I decided looking at him, my green eyes sparkling with a laugh. He laughed truly.

"Was it that obvious?" he said

"A bit," I laughed, "trying to make her jealous?"

"You are quick," he laughed, "I guess I'll have to watch my back."

"Oh yeah, that's how 2 rolls," I smiled, nodding. He laughed again, I did too.

"Can you guess who it is though?" he asked giving me a secretive look. The girl saw that and nearly scoffed, but turned to the lady and talked to her and the 5 small children.

"It's the girl, not the lady," I smiled, "how long have you liked her?"

"I've loved Finch since her parents died"

"Wow, I guess I won't kill her than, you'd murder me," I smiled

"Don't you doubt it," he laughed, but his blue eyes were serious.

"Then I won't," I promised, hearing a laugh. I looked around, seeing a boy with black hair talking to a strawberry blond haired girl in the corner.

"That's Helix and Ailee. Helix makes a lot of jokes, you'd like him," Casten said

"Am I that easy to read?" I joked turning back to him

"Not particularly, I can just spot people like us," he winked turning back to Finch. I walked over to Helix and Ailee; the mangled girl Kira followed me rather closely.

"Where are you headed?" she asked

"Over to Helix and Ailee, I've heard he can tell a joke."

"You heard right," she said scowling at me. I could tell she liked Helix, but her approach was all wrong.

"I wouldn't hit anymore people," I said looking at her, "you may tell who to like, but it makes everyone else hate you."

"Why should I care, they don't care about me."

"This is the Hunger Games, they'll care about you either way. What you're doing know makes you number one on everyone's kill list" I said looking at her. Her face twisted in confusion, but then she nodded.

"There's only one more district—"

"Yeah, a career district, do you really want a career as an enemy?" I said walking to Helix and Ailee. I stretched out my hand, smiling. I noticed the clouds through the windows. A heart-shaped cloud sat in the middle of the window pane; I took it as a good sign.

XXXXX

(Tassel)

I walked onto the train, Jemima trailing behind me. I still felt bad for her, but decided to banish that feeling from my heart. I could never win the Hunger Games if I were swayed so easily. I opened the door to the compartment, sensing movement. I brought my arms up to cover my face as a punch was thrown at it. It was a solid hit on my forearms.

I returned the favor by giving it person two quick hit in the stomach and another in the face. The girl fell to the ground; I looked at her as she tried to get up. Jemima ran to her side and the girl lashed out again.

I leaned over and punch her in a hanging rib. Jemima looked up at me with her wide brown eyes. The spilled over with sorrow and forgivness. All I did was attack. Her eyes made me feel guilty.

Ignoring the feeling I walked calmly and proudly to the group which must be the Careers. I smiled arrogantly as I walked into the group. The tallest in this group was about 5 centimeters shorter than I. He had an awful scar though, down his face, angry red and opening his eye more than it ought to.

"Tassel," I smiled talking to what looked to be the leader. I stretched out my hand to the brown haired boy.

"Brick, 4" the black haired boy said, attempting to break my fingers in the grip. I squeezed harder, nearly breaking his.

"Acadia, 3" the tall girl said, shaking my hand lightly. She would be the runner of the group.

"Orokopir, don't try to say it though. Oak, 2." I grinned at the darkest of the bunch, he would kill the fastest. I would have to watch my back around him.

"Ethan, 8" the swishy black haired boy said shaking my hand. 8? I smiled as I shook his hand; he had heart, but also a brain. He would run when it got down to it.

"Tick, 10," scar face said shaking my hand good naturedly; I saw he had a better heart then the rest of them though. So we have Careers from 3, 8 and 10 huh? This would be an interesting year. I smiled again, looking around the room quickly.

There was tall lady, surrounded by 5 children and Jemima. Also in that group were a girl and boy, talking to each other. The tribute to beat, a mountainous black man, he was huge. If I thought I was tall, it was nothing next to him.

At a corner table there was a boy and girl, a very quiet pair. Near the window stood two boys and three girls. One girl locked eyes with me, I smiled unconsciously at her. She laughed slightly, and turned back to the group.

I turned back to mine, but I kept remembering the laughing girl. I sighed mentally, first Jemima, now this unknown laughing girl.

"Tassel, where's your partner?" Brick demanded.

"There, standing with the children, the only one with dark hair."

"Her?" Acadia asked, "That's the girl from one? I thought this would be hard," she smiled. I looked at her, but saw in her eyes, a softness, she just had a mask on.

"That's nothing; my partner cannot take _anything_ seriously. At least yours probably has an angle of some sort," Oak hissed. His black eyes held nothing but malice and hatred.

"My partner is probably the best," Brick said building 4 up, "she has an angle _and_ a motive _and_ the endurance."

"Then what makes you so sure you can beat her?" I asked

"My angles and motives are better," Brick smiled, "over there, the curly haired one." Brick pointed at the window, I turned to look, smiling; this group was so easily read. I saw Bricks partner, smiling at a black hair boy. My eye and smile landed on the laughing girl again. She smiled as she spoke to the gold brown hair boy and auburn haired girl. She glanced at me, smiling still as they broke into laughter.

I turned away quickly to the solemnity of the Careers. I couldn't let this group of tributes sway me so easily.

"Who are the other tributes," I asked trying to get my mind off the smiling girl.

"Whytt, the gold brown hair boy, Willow the lady, from 12," Acadia said

"Alex the blonde hair child there," Oak hissed, "and Zuberi, the mountain man, from 11"

"10 is me and Rowan, the other blonde haired girl, she's 14," Tick said. Brick's blue eyes locked on the carpet at Ticks words. I looked over at Rowan, a pale small thing with large eyes. She looked very innocent and pure.

"9 are those two over there in black," Ethan commented, bored.

"8," Oak hissed, "is Alex—"

"My partner, the blonde hair girl standing by Zuberi," Ethan said glaring at Oak

"7," Oak spat, "is the boy with brown hair. That's his partner Alexa, by the window with auburn hair." I smiled in the direction of the window. Oak hated children. The laughing girl caught my eye with her laughing green ones.

"6 is Helix, black hair by the window, and the girl who attacked people Kira," Brick said

"5 are Casten and Finch," Tick said nodding at the cinnamon skinned boy next to yet another blonde haired girl.

"4 are me and Ailee," Brick said.

"3 is Reeto—" Oak said disgustedly

"I am from 3, Reeto is my partner," Acadia explained forcefully, glaring at Oak.

"Two is Oak and Torah, and you and Jemima are from one," Brick finished. So that was her name, the laughing girl, Torah. I snuck a glance at her, smiling in victory. She laughed when she saw me look at her. She walked over to me, smiling as usual.

"Torah," she said smiling at me, "but I guess you already know that." I nodded, shaking her hand. Her hand shake was the best. It was trusting and good natured, just like her smiles.

"Tassel," I said turning to her. She smiled a contagious smile at me, I smiled as well.

XXXXX

(Zuberi)

I knew the Careers would target me, I saw it on the boys faces from 1, 2 and 4. I did not like it. 1 was dangerous, he was reading people like books. 2 was evil, there was no other word for that creature. 4 was deadly, but his weakness seemed to be coming out each time he looked at Rowan.

"Zuberi," Willow asked, watching Kira circling groups like a vulture. Torah would've invited her into the window group, but she was talking to 1.

"Yes?" I asked

"Oh, no, I was just introducing Jemima to everyone," Willow said looking into my eyes. Her eyes were very green, I felt as though I would get lost in them. I saw a very small dark hair girl next to her. She looked like she was 10.

"How old are you?" I blurted out, "sorry, that was blunt."

"It's fine," she said looking up at me with large brown eyes, "I get that a lot. I'm 16." My eyes widened in shock, so did Willow's gorgeous green ones. It was the first emotion, other than approval, that I'd seen cross her face.

"16?" Brock asked, his voice piping up, "wow. Finch is 17."

"I know, I'm really little," Jemima said smiling shyly, looking at the ground

"What's your plan?" Casten asked, trying to contain a glare at me. I don't know why he dislikes me so, I've been nothing but kind to him.

"I don't know, I don't really have one."

"Join the club," Air said

"You can make one though," Rowan smiled

"Or you can stick with people who have a plan," Reeto whispered. I looked at Reeto, his eyes darting around the room, watching. In his own way this boy was as deadly as a Career. Only he had no confidence, that would be his death sentence.

"If you need help," I told Jemima, "or a plan I will help you."

"Thank you," Jemima said looking up at me with large thankful, sorrowful brown eyes.


	15. Mentors and parade

_(Nevin Winters)_

I stood in line with the other mentors, looking over them all. The rest were doing the same, being a Victor meant you had no trust for anyone. I glared at the ones on the far left, the many Victors from 1 and 2. I know they were very disappointed in the girls this year. A child and a clown were not Victor material. Yet, the boy from one was soft and the one from 2 was power hungry and prideful to a fault.

I smirk each time I remember their tributes. The high and mighty districts getting average tributes with normal faults. My white cloak rippled in the wind, exposing my red shirt and black pants. I scratched my short black beard, looking down the line to the right.

The other district 6 mentor, Gabriella Niemkoch, had been a mentor since two years ago when she won at age 15. The Capitol fashions nearly got her, but she survived with her own style.

The Victors down here were few and pitiful. 11 had two, 6 had two, 7 had two. 8 had one who was nearly dead. 9 were having a bad streak of luck and all of their tributes died in or near the beginning. 10 had one. 11 had none and 12 had none.

The wind whips my black hair around, showing a long scar across my forehead that I received by District 1's girl in my Game. After I won, _I_ had a bad streak of luck. My whole family died off from various reasons. When I married my wife, Alli, I was 18 and she was 17. She died during a robbery of the Victor Village. I fought them off, but she died from the infection of the rusty knife. She was 18 when she died.

I tracked down the thugs who killed my wife, finding them in a hole. There were three boys in that hole, all twelve years old. They were munching on bread and vegetables when I found them. I had set out to kill them, but I couldn't. So I tried to help them the only way I knew how.

I taught them to steal. One of them wasn't very bright and was caught and whipped to death in the first year. The second was reaped. The third, Hildren, lived to adult hood. He had a boy with a woman named Crislin. He was head over heels for her; she was a girl who just needed a home. As soon as Hildren got sick I was there, but she wasn't. She went in search of a new home. Their boy, Helix was left alone at 5 years old. So I took care of him.

"_But now he's in the Hunger Games,"_ I thought sadly.

_(Gabriella Niemkoch)_

I caught Nevin looking at me with the same look of disgust and pride. I almost like the Capitol style, but only in moderation. He doesn't like it at all, but I know he's pleased that I like it. I glance up at him with my bright icy blue eyes. Nevin Winters was 34 and one of the oldest mentors still mentoring. If you lived in District one or two you could retire more or less from mentorship. The lower Districts have no such ability.

The wind knocks my snow white hair up and around my pale face. I catch a District 2 boy looking over at me; I smiled at him, my rosy cheeks falsely hinting a blush. I was tall and slender. My angle for my games was seductive, and usually a District 1 gig, but that girl was only pretty. I was stunning, I am stunning. An Ice Princess, a Victor of the Hunger Games.

My courage in the Games however did not come back with me to District 6. The boy I liked in high school still has no idea how much I like him. I don't really care so much though. Between the Games, Capitol tours and helping my mum at the pharmacy I don't have time for love. Besides, after dad ran out on us, I don't really think love exists. Especially when the girl I volunteered for didn't even care when I was almost killed three times. She was busy, with a boy.

I glance back down the line at the District 2 boy. While I was quiet I wasn't dumb. I glared at him, my icy stare piercing into his soul.

_(Amanda Ritter)_

I looked up at Tonya, my hazel ringed brown eyes bright with anticipation. Tonya smiled down at me, but she was sad again. She didn't like the Games or the Capitol. I didn't like these Games either, but this is my first time mentoring. I won the last Games; I'm a 14 year old bi-polar Victor. It's funny, I didn't expect I'd win. There was no faith in me.

My parents and brother were still at home in 11. I was **so** glad to be away from them! I can't breathe with my dad around and when I do my mum picks a fight with me.

Now that I'm a Victor though, she's held my away like I'm a rabid dog. Only my brother sticks around, sometimes. We're usually fighting-sometimes he's my best friend-but we're usually fighting.

Sometimes I hang around Sharee's house, but now that she's having a baby she almost has bipolar as I am. It's really frustrating, being around someone like me. She's normal one moment and about to rip me in two the next.

I volunteered for her last year. She was supposed to get married the next day, and I didn't have much to lose. I did something my Dad didn't like and he made sure I knew he didn't like it. I had the bruises for a week and a half. Also my mum had been shouting at me practically all night, with my brother on the other side of the room fighting with me.

I volunteered because I had nothing to lose. Except Alice, my cat who always helps me, even though she's a cat. Once, she flew at my mother's face when we were fighting, hissing and yowling. I love Alice. She's here with me actually, in my room on District 11's floor.

The wind picks up, signaling the train coming. My chocolaty hair was blown and twisted around, the reddish undertones flashing.

I wonder how these tributes would be. I don't know. If they came from 11 they might be like my parents. I would hate that **so **much, I may even send them in to die. That's not fair though, I probably wouldn't do that, but I sure won't be upset if they do die.

What if they're not like my parents though? What if they're like Sharee? Or Tonya? Or even Alice? What if they die than? I would cry for so long.

_(Antonia Valle, AKA Tonya)_

I stood next to Amanda Ritter, the newest mentor. She looked up at me, kindly, which was strange because she was so…bipolar the last time we met. I smiled down at her, and she looked away. She _should _have been mad at me, but she's not. I accidently told her secret. Thankfully, we had grown very close. I know her flaws and she knows mine. She knew I could never keep a secret. I smiled slightly, turning my dark eyes to the ground.

A gust of wind shot down the tracks as the train flew towards us, throwing my dark hair back. I kept my black skirt down, pulling my black jacket tighter around my dark blue tank. The wind was cold compared to the beating sun of 11.

I sighed, wishing my father, Gerald, and my 18 year old twin, Amanda, could be here. I hated mentoring; I've been doing it for four years. I won four years ago. A boy from District one won three years ago, then the District 6 girl and last year Amanda won. I shook my head, wondering why the Capitol was so cruel to make the Victors re-live our Game days every year until we died.

The Capitol was very cruel indeed. They killed my mother from marrying my father. She was Capitol, he was not. Many people laugh when they hear my name, Antonia Valle. It's a Capitol name, I'm from District 11. The Capitol has no idea what it is their leaders do. I smirk at the ground again, my heart breaking again however.

I look down the line to District 1 Victors. Demetrius smiles down at me. His father is Capitol as well. When we were in the Games the boy from 2 went to kill him. I came to save him. 1 was surprised at first; he had only given me flimsy weapons in training as a joke. Than I wielded a sword as big as his. I beat him back off Demetrius, who was unconscious.

"Why do you care anyway? You're enemies!" he barked at me banging down on my sword.

"I'm half-Capitol just like him!" I yelled, sparks flying off the swords as I forced my sword past his defenses and killed him. Now Demetrius and I were inseparable, even though people (men) wish we weren't. I push my dark hair away from my olive toned skin as the train skidded into the station.

**XXXXX**

_Reeto POV_

I stood next to Acadia on our silver, sparking chariot. She looked much more tribute like then I did, even though we were in the same costume. It was a ridiculously shiny silver jumpsuit with multicolored lights all over it. Our white horses jumped around nervously as sparks fizzed from our chariot. Acadia put her hand on my shoulder as the chariot rocked dangerously. Tick and Rowan, the tributes from 10 ran over to help with our horses.

I looked ahead of us at Tassel and Jemima. Tassel looked like gold, hard and bright. Jemima looked softer though, like a blanket. She looked very pretty, but almost as scared as I was. Her brown eyes were large as she looked at the doors. Tassel looked proud and dignified. He looked like a Victor in their golden chariot and twin proud palomino horses.

I felt a cold knife in my heart though, but heard a bright laugh. Oak turned his glare from me to Torah, who was laughing with Tassel. Torah looked like an archer, though I imagine if she stopped smiling she would look much fiercer. Oak, on the other hand, looked like a dark Peacekeeper, even though he was dressed brighter than Torah was. Their chariot looked sharp and deadly, with two silver dapple horses stomping in front of it. It frightened me and I turned away from it.

Behind us were Brick and Ailee, following the tradition of merpeople. Brick was blue and Ailee was green. Their chariot was a mix of the two colors with horses the same color as Ailee's curly hair. Brick turned and looked backwards quickly, before resuming his warrior stance. He caught my eye and glared at me. I looked past them back at 5.

Finch and Casten were whispering quietly to each other. Casten was in electric blue and Finch was electric yellow. Across their chariot were bolts of lightning and streaks of electricity. Their horses were black and painted to have zaps of energy across them. It looked pretty cool, but I thought our sparking, flashing chariot looked cooler.

Behind them was District 6. The girl had her hair slicked back and she looked very fast. Helix looked fast as well; his black hair looked like it was blown back. They were dressed to look like speeding trains, so was their chariot. Their horses were sleek and silver and looked ready to bolt at any moment.

7 was next with Brock and his partner behind them in a green chariot with dark brown horses. Brock was talking to his partner, pulling at his green lumberjack suit and pushing the too big hard hat back. Even his partner looked uncomfortable in the suit. It looked much too tight to be able to work in. She had no hat, but a wreath of tree branches.

Alex and her partner from 8 were next in line. She had a green dress on, but it was much too green to look nice. The boy next to her was in blue, too blue. It didn't look right, but every Capitol person wore colors like that. I hurt my eyes. Their chariot purple to a fault and the horses were striped with black and white. Those horses sounded different from the other horses.

9, the grain district was next. Those two there were dressed in autumn colors. They didn't seem like they liked it. The boy's hair was painted to be gold/brown. Their chariot paintings moved back and forth and looked like wheat waving in the wind. They had the calmest horses, both amber with black hair.

Then is was 10, whose black and white patchy horses carried two fake horses, Rowan like the ones that pulled 1 and Tick was black. They're chariot had a group of horses running on it. I would've laughed, but I couldn't, I was too scared.

I felt very bad for the red horses that had to pull 11's chariot. It would be hard. Zuberi had on clean overalls, Airmet was in a dress that looked like overalls. Airmet's hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Their chariot was apple red.

Willow and Whytt were dressed in bright, hard, silver costumes. I didn't understand it, but they looked unique. Their horses were dusty black. Whytt was talking to Airmet. I smiled at Willow, she smiled up at me. Zuberi turned from talking to her and waved at me.

That's when the parade started and I turned to face the front. Acadia looked down at me; she almost smiled, but looked up at the last minute. Tassel and Jemima were the first to go.

_Jemima POV_

There were so many people! Bright lights, flashing lights, colored lights and moving lights blinded me for a long time. I wanted to pull my arm up to sheild my eyes from the many lights, but the mentors would be very angry. I looked up at the crowds, not doing anything. My face was almost as stony as Willow's was. I couldn't do anything, the roar of the crowds hurt my ears.

"Wave at them," Tassel said smiling up at the thousands of people.

"They said I shoudn't," I said to him, yelling above the crowds.

"They're trying to give you a fierce angle. Trust me that's not going to happen, be a like an angel. You'll get more sponsers with that angle." I nodded and looked up at the crowds, my eyes blinded and wide. I lifted my arm and smiled.

The crowd's noise swelled and faded as we reached the end of the track. The roar and appluase continued though as lights were lit to blind 2.

"Here comes our warriors!" Enzo Dupont said over the crowds, "make some noise for Torah and, I'm told his name is Oak." Their war chariot rumbled onto the track with almost a vengence. Oak was standing in the chariot with pride and hatred. It darkened his half of the chariot.

Torah on the other side, was shooting off sparking arrows of various colors, waving and laughing and responding to Enzo's comments.

"A blue arrow for our game maker!" Enzo said.

"Of course it's blue!" she laughed, "blue is the best."

"Red is better!"

"Only in a sweater!" she rhymed, shooting him a blue arrow. This caused the crowds and Enzo to roar with laughter.

"You're just jealous my hair is in the rainbow and yours isn't!"

"Mine made the rainbow with the blue rain!" she countered shooting a brilliant purple arrow over our heads. Tassel laughed at their conversation. Oak looked like he would kill Torah as they came up to us. Tassel nodded over at her and she smiled, twirling a blue arrow in her fingers.

Reeto and Acadia came next. Acadia looking as sullen and fierce as a warrior, Reeto frozen in place in terror. Their ride up was uneventful. Their chariot was explosive though.

Brick and Alicia galloped through down the lane. They both waved in silence, Brick looking much more deadly the Ailee did. Ailee looked up at the people in the stands, and took a much harder look though. She almost looked mad. Cat calls came from the crowd.

Casten and Finch held hands as they came up the track. Their horses pranced wildly.

Helix and Kira shot down the track, the fastest one. Helix didn't shoot a joke at Enzo as Torah did, just smiled and shook his head as they barreled down the track.

Brock and Alexa came, Alexa getting many cat calls. I felt bad for her. She kept well though, stony faced and all. Brock waved wildly to every one. He smiled broadly and jumped up and down.

Ethan and Alex looked stony as well. Their strange horses whooped instead of neighed. The crowds loved it though.

9 came down. They didn't do anything at all. The girl gripped the boys hand and the chairot. Her face was sickly pale. The boy held her hand and watched the crowd. Their chariot paintings moved, which was pretty cool.

10 ran down the track, the horses in-line perfectly. Rowan smiled and waved sweetly, almost shyly. Tick kept a look of Career/Victorness.

11's poor ponies looked tired as they pulled mountianous Zuberi down the track. Air looked up at Zuberi and then at the crowds. She looked at me and smiled. We had grown to be friends on the train, I waved at her supportivly.

12's tributes were evidently diamonds. Willow took the diamond look and made it regal. There were no cat calls, but many approving claps. Whytt, however, shot winks and his smiles everywhere at everyone. I laughed with him. The Capitol didn't seem so bad.

**Raiden221 Canaan FrostRose ****Ashlierthw's **

**Nevin D6 Gabriella D6 Amanda D11 Antonia D11**

**Thanks guys. I'll be putting more on them up later, as the Trainings and Games go up. **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile on who you think will win (5 points)**


	16. Training day 1

_Nevin Winters POV_

"Come on kids, get up," I said walking past everyone's room. The one who would be hardest to get up will be Chex Dombroski, stupid escorts. That girl will never get up, even if I set Kira on her. Kira is as violent as a wet cat in a room full of dogs. Kind of looks like one too.

"Nevin!" Helix moaned, "If I'm going to be in the Capitol I want to sleep in. It's safer here than it is in 6."

"It's time for training," I said firmly, keeping all love from my voice. I loved that boy like he was my son; I didn't want anyone to know that though.

"I guess Nevin, the heartless man, isn't so heartless after all," Gabriella said walking from her room, clutching a white blanket around her. She didn't even wait for a response before walking into the dining room for food.

I didn't want her to know I thought of Helix like my son. I heard him roll out of bed and drag himself to the bathroom. Kira walked out of her room, pulling her shirt down. I saw a long scar whip diagonally across her stomach. Kids been through a lot.

"How old are you?" I asked turning to her.

"16," she declared, as if she would fight me over it. The pride in her voice was unmistakable. She wanted to fight me; her eyes glowed with the chance to fight. If there was ever a natural born Career it was her. I nodded and went into Chexs room.

"Get up!" I barked, "Chex! Chex!" She did not stir. "Chex!" I hated getting these people up, lazy as anything and whiny to boot. I ripped the covers off her and dumped the pitcher of water all over her face. She gasped and sat up very straight.

"What was that for?" she gasped, nearly crying.

"What time do you normally get up?"

"Whenever I feel like it," she said with horrid amounts of spoiled pride.

"You will get up with us. You will work with us. You will do your job or so help me I _will_ **make** you practice with District 2"

"Alright, alright, geez," she said standing up, "I'm up now, happy Mr. Bossy?"

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Will this be an everyday thing?"

"It was for the last guy," I said leaving. I walked down the hall into the dining room, where I found Kira wrestling Gabriella on the ground. Gabriella had Kira in a head lock and had smeared some pastry over her face. Several chairs were knocked over and Gabriella's nose bled profusely. Helix walked in, drying his hair with a towel, tripping over them. He hit his head on the table.

Helix turned around and locked eyes with Kira, blood dripping from a new cut above his eye. I sighed when he jumped into the fight, fist to her jaw. Gabriella broke away, leaving them to wrestle alone.

"She had better get to training soon, or I am going to kill her now," Gabriella declared pointing at Kira. Gabriella's snowy hair was disheveled and the blood stood out brilliantly from her white face. Her glare shot icy daggers into me. I held up my hands and walked around the tributes for some food.

XXXXX

_Amanda Ritter POV_

"Tonya, I don't want to get up yet. Five more minutes, I'm sure this is the first time Zuberi or Air has ever slept in," I mumbled flipping over, away from the hall light.

"It's the first day of training," Tonya explained, "There's no way we're late for this one."

"I was,"

"You're special."

"Hey!" I said sitting up, but she was gone to get someone else up. I grumbled darkly as I got ready. Waking me up, what does she even mean? Special. Was that an insult? I don't know, from Tonya anything can happen. It's all Demetrius' fault, all his sneaking around, what does he have to hide anyway?

I shook my head and walked out to the dining room. Airmet sat very quietly in her chair, which looked too big for her. As I walked in the room her stormy eye gazed up at me, hopefully.

"What do we do in training?" she asked

"Um," I said sitting down to get breakfast, this light making my brown hair look redder than normal, "stuff? Like, you can learn to fight, but you're…"

"A baby?" she smiled looking down at her plate.

"Kinda," I shrugged smiling, this girl was very nice. I'm glad she's my first tribute, I'll be sad to see her leave, "you should probably stick to survival. Like you've been doing your whole life," I smiled turning my chocolate/hazel eyes up as Zuberi walked into the room. He nodded at us as he sat down. I half expected the chair to break under his size. His eyes locked with the bowl of oatmeal. He grabbed it with one hand and brought it over to him.

"You might do well with the fighting," I said looking at him.

"Gee," he rumbled jokingly, smiling broadly (nothing he did was ever small) "do you think so?"

"I do, but keep it even, don't be cut off like the Careers will be."

"Cut off?" Air asked as I heard a ruckus downstairs. Tonya was getting the escort up, which would probably take all day. The only person last year who was there every day was 6's. I'm pretty sure the quiet guy with the beard made it happen.

"Yeah," I said scooping applesauce into my mouth, "once the stuff from the Cornucopia is gone they have no way of survival because," more applesauce, "they didn't go to those stations." Zuberi looked enlightened and nodded before looking at Air.

"If I take care of the fighting, will you take care of the survival? The other districts have at least 18 years on me."

"You two have a system?" I asked popping a grape into my mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," Eleanor said walking in, still in her pajamas. I bang the table with my fists.

"Who says?" I bark at her, "I'll do what I want! _I_ am a Victor; I've earned the right to be rude!"

She holds up her hands, her eyes sarcastic as she apologizes. She reaches to get food from the super healthy, tastes-like-water-stuff.

"I'm a Victor for a reason, Eleanor; I will demonstrate that reason on you if you don't be nice!"

"Amanda," Tonya said putting her hand on my shoulder, "calm down, she didn't do much. Now Zuberi, do you and Air have a system?"

"Yeah," Air said, smothering her surprise at my outburst, "Zuberi and I and a bunch of other kids are getting together and making an alliance."

"Really," I asked becoming interested, "what happens if you turn on each other?"

"I don't think that could happen," Zuberi said, "children aren't as violent as they're made to be. Besides, there can be more than one Victor. Right Antonia- I mean Tonya?" Tonya's fork slipped from her grasp, she made an awful effort to catch it before it clattered noisily on the table.

"Antonia?" Eleanor laughed, "Why that's a Capitol name, you're from District _11,_ this is Tonya."

"What's so wrong with 11? Why can't there be Capitol names there?" Tonya asked her dark eyes glaring down at Eleanor.

"There just aren't," she said obliviously, "oh, look at the time. We'd better get down there."

XXXXX

_Olivia McPherson POV _

I gripped Jaks hand tighter as we neared the Training room. I heard voices inside, our escort led the way rather ashamedly. I wondered why, but had no time to brood as the doors opened to a very large, bright room. Many Tributes were there already. I saw the boy from one running a race with the girl from 2. She laughed loudly, her blond hair whipping behind her. The boy tried to maintain a stony looked, but a grin kept breaking through.

The boy from 2 was weighing each sword and hammer in his hand. I always imagined that it took a bit of evil to stab someone. You're close enough to feel them leave. He seemed very evil on the train, even his stare was cold. He and his partner were such opposites.

The two from 4 were here too, the boy with 2's boy and the girl being a third wheel with 2 and 1.

The girl from 1 was helping to set up a station. The people working with her seem kind of sad. It seemed Jak and I was relatively early to training. I didn't care; I needed all the help I could get.

I felt a hand in mine squeeze and pull me along. I looked up at Jak, who looked at me before pulling me into the room. His hand gave mine a comforting squeeze. We wandered around, examining all the station, weighing out which ones would get us home or not. If it didn't help us to get home, we would ignore it.

We chatted about things, but we were both too scared after we found our voices were amplified in this room. We didn't speak much after that discovery. 10 and 8 came in soon after us, followed by 5 and 3. Then 7, 11 and 12, they all separated into different groups. The Career group, the children, and the ones who didn't take this seriously. 6 was the last, the girl stood on her own as the boy went to the non-serious group. Eventually the girl from 2 brought her into the group.

We were alone, but I didn't mind. I had Jak, my best friend, so I wasn't really alone.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see we have so many friendly tributes this year. I know you hate to hear this, but this year will probably have the highest ratings," the red eyed, dark, icy man said; "I am Gavril, this year's Game Maker. I'm here to make a speech, but I'm sure you all want to get going so I'll make it short."

All of the tributes smirked at this, looking at their "friends." I bit my lip and smiled slightly too, looking at my true friend.

"I know," he said nodding at us, "seems like I can't, but I'm usually sitting next to Enzo so…" people nodded at this as well.

"Right," he chuckled, " now train hard, look good, look cool, keep calm and you'll do fine. May the best tribute win," he smiled. "Pretty quick right? That's about how much I say all the time. Good luck." With that he waved and walked swiftly away to work or something.

"Here are the rules," a trainer said monotony, it basically boiled down to this: train hard to kill, but don't kill here. Train hard to survive, but don't try all that hard, you'll die anyway. I looked up at Jak with wide smoky green eyes, he looked down at me and we ran off to an empty survival station.

We examined everyone as we worked.

"What are they doing?" Jak asked as we saw 11's boy walk off to the fighting station with the lady from 12. Their group of children was very studious at a survival station.

"I'm not sure, is it to protect the kids? And the kids will keep them alive?"

"Maybe," Jak said, "maybe we should do that."

"Maybe," I said as I began work on a trap. Jak watched the Careers battle with swords and spears and gave me a run down on everyone. When they say it's the quiet ones you have to watch, it's because they're watching everything that goes on.

"The boy from 1 is wicked fast with a spear, like **** ****, oops sorry," he apologized quickly and sheepishly.

"It's alright; I can pretty much cut through the tension with a knife."

"Too late, the girls from 1 and 2 already did. I think 2 can cut a string by throwing a dagger at it."

"Career will be the death of me." Jak only laughed, which made me smile. If I were here for one thing, it would to help Jak.

"What about the boy from 2?"

"He stabs everything with a sword, or crushes it with a mace, or smashes it with a hammer."

"Violent kid, better stay away from him," I said tying a rope to a string.

"3's boy is with the kids, learning which camouflage. Their girl is fighting with the Careers, she can hold her own against 2's boy with a sword. None of these Careers have an archery skill."

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking up from a perfectly made trap to see 3's girl completely with the archery target. She looked shamed and back at the Mentors, a man shook his head. 3's girl looked disappointed and went over to her partner at camouflage for a bit.

"4, the boy," Jak continued as I built another trap, "is pretty angry right now, at 2's boy."

"I can hear," I said listening to the sound of violently clashing swords, before some trainers broke it up. I glanced up quickly and saw 4's face glower fatally at 2 who returned his own evil glare.

"The girl," Jak continued, "looks like a doll first. Not as pretty as you, but like a doll. She has aim, and it's pretty good, she's at the pants to eat station though. Now 5 is by themselves, but they go back to the kids sometimes. The boy is totally in love with the girl, he strong though. He can lift 70 kilograms over his head." My jaw dropped, 5's boy wasn't even the biggest, what could the others do? What could 11 or 1 do?

"The boy talks to the girl every time he goes to talk to someone; he's really good at talking too. The girl is quiet, she's hiding something. She's like us, she's laying low until it's show time."

"That could ruin our plan,"

"We'll just be quieter, no one is quieter than us," he grinned back at me, "what's this one?"

"Watch," I winked setting it off, the snapped shut with enough force to break a leg.

"Pretty scary," he said, "glad we're on the same team"

"Me too," I said, "What else are they doing?" I asked as we went to the station to learn to find water.

"I'm on 6?" he asked, I nodded. "Right, the boy is working with the doll on plants still, but he's working on poisonous ones it looks like, earlier he had a staff that wouldn't break ever. He hits pretty hard with it too. Only the doll hit him in the eye with a sling shot, it was funny. 6's girl is beating up a trainer in the hand-to-hand, earlier she was working with the 2 girl in knives, 6 stabs though."

"Ouch, so a flying knife or a thrown knife?"

"Or being crushed, 4's boy just crushed a fruit of sort with his bare hands."

"We're out of our league here," I said finally as we fled from this station when the kids came over. We walked to the knife station. Everyone had left that. 6 girl went to 6 boy and 2 girl went to 1 boy. The 4 girl always had 6 boy coming with her.

"Yeah, we are," Jak admitted picking up a knife, "let me see how to do this." Jak threw the knife and it stuck in the target, not a bulls-eye, but it was on the target.

"Impressive," I smiled nodding as I got a knife. I threw it and, as expected it sailed under, hilt first.

"Pretty good," he forced out, nodding, attempting not to laugh.

"Lair," I grinned punching him lightly in the shoulder, "I'll watch them you practice."

"Thanks," he said experimenting with a sling shot, which he was good at.

"Alright so, 7? 7's boy is with the kids, at the water station. The girl is with 12 and 8's boys. She's actually pretty strong, and stereotypically good with axes,"

"Stereotypically?"

"Everyone would expect it," I explained gently, knowing his irk was not knowing things, "8's boy is angry fast, but can control it enough to fight with a knife. It's pretty cool actually; he knows what he's doing. The girl from 8 is with the kids, but she's dangerous. She's showing the lady from 12 and the man from 11 how to use a sword and all."

"We're in pretty deep here," Jak said, "if a 12 year old is that good…"

"Just don't think about it," I prayed, "then there's us. Knives and slingshots?"

"Traps too," Jak grinned

"Aw, thanks,"

"You can thank me by not setting one up in my room," he grinned back at me.

"Deal, only no knife throwing at the table," I laughed, "oh 10's boy is doing something cool with a whip, and he throws little axes."

The whip cracked brilliantly in the air, causing everyone to freeze for a moment and looked at the scarred boy. "10's girl is with the kids, but her archery is way too good for her not to have practiced."

"Illegal! I call a cheat!" Jak said as we fled the knife throwing as the girl from 10 came to us. We went to agility and watched the rest of the people. 10's girl was good at knife throwing as well.

11s boy was good at hand to hand and swords, hammers, axes, heavy things. He lifted 140 kilograms up and over his head. The boy from 4 watched that proceeding with great interest.

11s girl was with the kids, usually the girl from 1. 11 threw knives and did archery, even used a mace at one time. She was pretty good at it. She and 1's girl were very close it seemed, I imagined that they would break off together when it came down to it.

12's boy was fairly good with a spear, not like 1's boy, but 12 made that up in camouflage. 12's lady quite good with the long knives and seemed very deadly as she cut a dummy in half keeping her face as stony as ever. In all actuality the other tributes frightened me much more then the girls at school ever did.

"Hey, Olivia," Jak said, smiling encouragingly at me, "I'll race you to the top." He gripped the poles of a large elaborate jungle gym.

"You're on!" I smiled as I jumped on to the gym and raced Jak to the top laughing the whole way. By the time we got to the top we were breathless with our sides split in laughing. Jak got up here before I did, but not by much. I narrowed my smoky green eyes at him and giggled.

"Next time," I huffed swinging on the rope, "I'll beat you." He nodded, grinning and sighed.


	17. training day 2

_Acadia's POV_

"Acadia," my father's deep voice said, his hand shaking my shoulder, "it is the second day of training. I'd better get that kid up."

"He's not just some kid, Father. He's my friend, his name is Reeto," I said sitting up in bed. Father gave me the most peculiar look, but nodded and went to get Reeto up.

Reeto was indeed my friend, in fact he was more than my friend; he was my best friend. I saw myself in him. I got up and got ready for the day, tying my straight dark brown a into a pony tail.

I walked into the dining room, sitting down next to Reeto, who smiled a gap toothed smile at me. He had lost the tooth yesterday being hit by a knife hilt that failed to meet its target.

"Hi Acadia!" he said happily, his friends were rubbing off on him, "what are you doing today?"

"I may work on camouflage some more," I explained grabbing some fruit and bread.

"I'll work some on it as well then," he winked, munching on a mound of eggs, "have you ever eaten anything like this?" he asked looking down at the eggs.

"Of course," I said astounded, "my father is a victor. I live in the Victors Village with whatever I want"

"Then why don't you eat some?" he asked pulling the platter of eggs closer to us.

"I don't like them," I smiled pulling the bowl of berries closer to us, "try some of this." He nodded and scooped some up with his hands. Lattice Seville appeared at that moment, declaring that the spoon was for a reason.

"Doesn't even matter Lattice," I said looking over at him, "you don't eat them anyway."

"It's alright Acadia, I'll use the spoon," Reeto said quietly. I felt my anger diminish.

"Come on Reeto, you don't need to put up with that from her. You can take her, I saw you in the Training room the other day with that lady. She was teaching you a few tricks."

"Willow, she did. She's super nice Acadia, so is Zuberi—how is your friends?"

"I do not know. They are Careers, I can't be friends with them as I can with you," I smiled rubbing his mousy brown hair. He laughed and I smiled at this change in him. He was still shrewish and hid and lied, but he smiled more with me. He was happier and, though not trusting, friendly.

"It's time to get down there," Father said picking up his notebook and walking from the door, Lattice in tow. I stood up, pushing Reeto playfully. He pushed me playfully as well as we walked out the door.

XXXXX

_Bricks POV_

I shoved thoughts of Pandora from my head as I beat a sword down on Tassel. We were fighting, but he could hold me at bay with that spear. Torah, of course, drew his attentions away as she laughed. Only she laughed at throwing a dagger into my back. She was very good at it, making sure the hilt hit me square between the shoulders. I turned to destroy her, but a Trainer blew his whistle shrilly in her laughing face. Her green eyes mocked solemnest, but I knew she and Tassel would make fun of him for it later.

I saw 10 walk into the room. Of course my eye drew to Rowan. Of all the girls in that laughable thing called a District, they had to pick the one that looked like my Pandora. As if I could kill her! Rowan even acts like her. This stress of having Rowan die would probably kill me. Each time I saw the stupid girl my thoughts ran to Pandora, how idiotic I was to leave her. I knew I would win though, with Pandora at the end this was going to be the shortest game ever.

I turned back to battle Tassel only to see he was gone, ran off with Torah to the top of the climbing wall. I threw the sword down and shoved the two browned hair boys away from the camouflage station.

"Hey, Brick," the tree said, "don't push them. Get lost," Acadia said stepping from the artificial woods. She could fake being a Career so well it was a tie between her and Tick.

"Why do you care?" I asked grabbing some moss.

"Hey," she said shoving me, "didn't you hear me? Get lost!" Of course Rowan decided to step in at that time, with one of the boys.

"Acadia, we don't have to be here. Come on let's go somewhere else," the boy said.

"I'm talking with her boy, go fry yourself," I said grabbing his shoulder and shoving him away. I grinned darkly as he slunk away into the shadows. The other boy had run to the black man.

"Brick," Rowan said softly, "why must you do that? Won't you have enough time in the arena to be cruel? Why not, for the time being, be kind and gentle? We can all be friends for now,"

"No, we can't. All of you must die, there can only be one winner—" I told her, Pandora's—I mean Rowans eyes growing ever wider as I towered over her.

"What? You think it'll be you?" Acadia said glaring at me from her camouflaged face.

"I know it'll be me," I said stepping towards her.

"Prove it,"

"Gladly"

"No wait, stop!" Rowan exclaimed as we went to get a pair of swords. "Acadia, think of what you're doing," Acadia ignored her though. Rowan jumped in front of me, shaking like a leaf. She held her hand up calmingly though. "Peace Brick, what can you gain from fighting her? If it's respect you're after, picking a fight with another Career will not get it. Gavril and the others must see you can make both alliances and enemies for the drama of the Games." I stopped, hearing the sense in her Pandora-like voice. I turned and looked into her stormy eyes, a paradox because she brought such peace.

"Hey chicken," Acadia clucked tossing a sword to me, "going to fight, or hide behind your girl friend. Hum, I thought you were too high and mighty for a prairie girl. Boy with those eyes, you'd think she's found a lost puppy—" I slammed the sword do on her, my blood boiling in anger. How dare she talk of Pandora that way. For a second, visions of my father flashed before my eyes. It was not Acadia I was fighting, but my father. It was not my pride I was defending, but Pandora.

Acadia fought well though evading my sword, as she saw I would shatter mine against her. Instead she danced and ducked around me, sticking me a few times. Only my anger grew to dangerous proportions and I saw spots as she evaded me again. Father taunted me, saying she wasn't good enough. A Pier girl was never good enough. Jenica stood to the side cheering us on, not for any fight just to see the blood.

I would comply with her as I brought my sword down hard enough on my father.

A shrill whistle blasted in my ear, chasing the waking nightmare from my eyes. My sword had cut deep in the ground. Acadia was standing not far away with blood gushing from her upper arm. I saw that Oak was standing off to the side, grinning darkly. Rowan looked disappointed at me, which hurt me.

The trainer ordered that I run laps the rest of the day.

XXXXX

_Gabriella's POV_

I'm sure we were all surprised at 4-M's display. Although, the Victor's from 4 only cheered him one as he ferociously beat down on 3-F. I hit the girl's father with my elbow. He was distractedly talking with a Sponsor. He turned to look at me and I pointed out of the glass down into the Training room. He rushed to the window and pressed his face to the glass.

I watched carefully as 4-M's sword barely clipped the girl and stabbed into the ground far enough the trainers eventually gave up trying to remove it. Nevin scoffed lightly as 4's Victors cheered and hollered loudly. I turned back to our Sponsor, smiling calmly and confidently. I had to do enough talking to cover for Nevins standoffish behavior.

"As you can see Mr. Devenish, our two tributes are quite clever. Seeing 6-M there? He's already making several allies with the other tributes. He can also hold his own against 1-M with that staff of his. He's also from 6, a fierce district," I smiled slyly and winked an icy eye at him. He echoed my smile mindlessly back to me. I knew that these Capitol men had a one track mind. I just played to my strengths.

"Of course, our girl," I said abruptly, "is a violent fighter; she will bring blood that is no doubt." Nevin shook his head in disgust as Kira jumped on 2-M, fighting him. 2-M, in his own anger turned mercilessly on her. The fight was short, but Kira got her due, neither of them escaped without blood.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gavril write something down, listening to one of his assistances. He stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony and out the window. I watched his eye looking at Kira who jumped up and down in preparation of her next fight. She wiped the blood off her nose and ran to 10-M, who was busy talking with 3-F. She jumped to fight him.

Our Sponsor turned and left, after promising a donation. I smiled and winked at him as he left the room, causing him to smile.

"That was despicable," Nevin said

"You remember my angle in the interviews. I'm just keeping it going, it's getting sponsors."

"I wonder why all of them are male,"

"Look, I didn't ask for this. I'm just making the best of what I got; you don't even talk to them."

"What would your mother say if she saw that? Or that boy from high school?" he asked. I froze, my mother was the pharmacist, and I helped her whenever I could. She would disapprove, saying it was a woman who acted in that fashion that made my dad run off.

"At least it's getting Sponsors," I mumbled going to fish out another donation.

"Before you go to flirt up a Sponsor hear my observations."

"Fine, what do you have?"

"10-M, 8-M and 3-F are all with the Careers, yet they all have soft spots."

"So, what does that matter to me?"

"Listen, Helix is wrapped around 4-F's finger who is friends with 2-F who is striking a relationship with 1-M."

"Are you going somewhere with this? I'll talk to the boy later, now there are three Sponsors who've been watching us."

"I'm trying to say that every one of these tributes is attached to one another. They could be the way the hunger Games get over turned!" he whispered quietly.

"I doubt it, looked. 5 is in love with each other, 9 as well, 1 and 2, 4 and 6, 11 and 12, 3 and 10, 12 and everyone, 4 and 10—"

"Whoa, hold on, 4-M and 10-F? Gabriella, I think all this flirting has made you see attraction where it isn't."

"Oh? When was the last time you loved? It's not like Helix and Alicia, but he sees something in her, we just need to exploit it." With that I turn and flashed a bright smile at the waiting Sponsors.


	18. Training day 3

_Finch's POV_

"Good morning," Casten smiled, "you look great today,"

"Shut up," I grumbled sitting down to eat some food. Yesterday's training ended with a fight between Kira and I. She had gotten one really good punch in that testified itself across my cheek and nose in brilliant purple. That's not why I was mad though.

"Come on, you're not still mad are you?"

"Yes, Casten I am. How are we supposed to get sponsors if you keep taking my fights? They're just going to see a wimp who needs protection at all costs!"

"So you want me to let you fight?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed exasperated. He looked strangely at me, chewing on his lip.

"What?" I asked, "Will you let me fight? Or let me suffer?"

"When you put it that way—"

"That's what's going to happen if you keep driving sponsors away. They're all going to Kira!"

"Come on Finch, I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Uh, too late," I said pointing at the bruise, "besides this is the Hunger Games Casten. We're going to get hurt!" With that I turned to my food and begrudgingly ate it. My anger at Casten was not as strong as it ought to be. I knew that I should be furious at him, but I could barely get mildly annoyed. Especially when his face revealed his frustration, or when he bent over to look me in the eye to get me to laugh. His blue eyes flashed in concentration as he told joke after joke, unable to get me to smile. I was laughing on the inside, loving everything that he did.

"Alright Finch, but I get to watch," he finally conceded, throwing his hands in the air.

"Thank you," I said smiling broadly at him. Surprise crossed his face, but he shook his head and took on his usual smile.

"You are something else," he said as we finished up breakfast.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It could be, perhaps that will get sponsors, not jumping into fights."

"Yeah, right. These people only respond to a good fight. Besides, I'm not like Torah; I won't trust anyone here but you." I had accidently let that part slip out, but the look that crossed Castens face was priceless. He looked extremely shocked, but happy. I laughed quickly, choking it back as Castens face took on a look of distrust.

"Torah isn't like you though. She's gullible and, while that gets sponsors, I believe your suspicion of everyone will keep you alive."

"True, the only people I can't help but trust are you, Jemima and Brock."

"Not Zuberi?"

"He is nice and kind, but no I cannot trust him because he is too powerful."

"So you only trust the weak?"

"Only the people who can't hurt anyone," I said after a moment of thoughtfulness. Casten laughed though.

"You don't think I could hurt anyone?"

"I don't think you'll hurt me," I concluded. Casten nodded, becoming much more serious than I like to see him.

"You'd better not anyway," I said lightly, "you'll probably die of exposure or eating the wrong thing without me."

"Oh," he laughed, "as I recall your fighting skills leaves much to be desired."

"Maybe I should spend more time with Kira," I laughed

"Kira," Casten scoffed lightly, "I could teach you a hundred times better then she can."

"Deal, an hour with Kira and an hour with you."

"Bets?"

"I am not accustomed to betting," I said lightly, narrowing my eyes. Casten sat back in his chair, I realized I had been leaning into the conversation. I sat up straighter as I watched his overly thoughtful face.

"Careful, thinking is a dangerous activity."

"I have to think of something that would make it interesting! What would you bet?"

"An apple," I said finally.

"We can't bet an apple, there are a million here. It has to be something good."

"You know, I wouldn't have expected you knew much of betting."

"I look too innocent?"

"No, I imagine you lose too often to play."

"A kiss, if I can teach you more in an hour than Kira can, I get to kiss you," he said this very seriously, looking over his hands at me.

"What if Kira teaches me more?"

"Then I'll fight you and lose, that'll get you sponsors." I looked at him, not knowing if this was a joke or not. I decided it was and took a teasing tone again.

"What if it's a tie?"

"Then we'll still fight, but you have to kiss thee injuries to make them better." I laughed at this, when Griffin was young he asked for the same thing. A few days ago I would've said no, straight out no. Now that we're here in the Hunger Games I'm much more lenient with Casten's jokes and teasing. I actually hoped Casten would win; I shoved that thought from my mind though.

"Deal," I smiled.

XXXXX

_Airmet's POV_

"Air!" Jemima said excitedly as Zuberi and I walked into the training room.

"Hi," I smiled as we walked to our usual group. Brock was there already, with Reeto hiding in Alex's shadow. Zuberi looked around; I knew he was looking for Willow. He could never tell a lie. So when I confronted him about Willow, he blushed and stuttered out the negative. I laughed though and said his secret was safe.

I caught his eye when he looked back to us. He shook his head and turned to the station for finding food. We worked for a bit. The Careers were in the background fighting and shouting. Torah was laughing with Tassel though. Rowan joined our group as well; Whytt, Alexa and Acadia came and went. What caught mine, and everyone else's eye was that Brick came over once or twice to talk to Rowan.

I looked up as Willow opened the door and glided into the room. Turning to look up at Zuberi, I smiled knowingly. He set the look of death my way and barely shook his head.

"Zuberi?" Willow asked, her voice and face had no emotion what so ever, "would you work with me on the swords?" I grinned mischievously at him. He nodded quaintly, glaring back at me as I gave him a thumb up. They left to work on protection; I and Jemima were distanced from our group slightly, working on tracking. Alex stayed with Rowan; Whytt seemed to hang around them quite often. They came over to us, we all worked with us. Alex was quite funny, impish to no end and answering to all of Whytt's flirtations with wit. I laughed at Whytt's stutter as Alex parried one of his compliments with one of her own.

"Alex, if you keep talking like this you could beat the Careers with a speech," he smiled at her.

"Of course not, as if they have the brains to understand it," Alex said winking quickly, "they only respond to one thing." She drug Whytt over to the knife throwing, and preceded to demolish his ego with as much skill with the knives as she did with her words.

I found I was quite good at it, so was Jemima. Eventually I drug Jemima with me and Rowan to the archery station. That was one of the times Brick talked with Rowan. I would've run on sight from him. His blue eyes were strange and, while not as evil as Oak's were, held darkness. Rowan and Jemima were very kind and even tried to welcome him into our group though.

"Surely you can understand our need to practice," Jemima whispered.

"I can see why, just not when I am here."

"Perhaps we think alike you and I," Rowan debated, "we all decided archery was the best option at this time."

"We do not," Brick growled

"Perhaps," Rowan said, "but isn't it nice to not be alone? How is it with the tributes you practice with? I imagine you are all evaluating your strengths and weaknesses to decide which will die first. It must be—"

"I don't know need you to tell me how to think!" Brick exclaimed. I jumped, my stress levels jumping, consequently so was my anger.

"I wasn't trying to!" Rowan gasped

"You were!" Brick demanded, "You were trying to convince me to break off this alliance!" He whispered darkly. I threw a slingshot at him; my anger dissipating after it left my hand, turning to fear. Brick turned back to me, one eye wider than the other.

"What was that?" he growled. Normally I whistle to calm my nerves that would've been stupid at this time. He came up to me, even as Jemima and Rowan tried to talk him out of it.

XXXXX

_Antonia POV_

"Demetrius," I whispered hugging him tightly, just outside the observation room.

"Antonia, where've you been this whole time?"

"Working, Zuberi has so many sponsors coming in that I don't know what to do with myself."

"And Amanda? How is she taking her first time?"

"It will defiantly be easier after this, normally we have no sponsors, or very few." He nodded sadly, kissing me quickly before we walked into the observation room. Many Mentors and Sponsors stood by the window, the ones in the back jumping to see what was going on.

"Out of the way!" Demetrius barked shoving a few Sponsors back, holding my hand as we got to the window.

"Air!" I gasped as I saw Brick descending upon her, with Rowan and Jemima trying to pull him back. Alex and Whytt had joined this fight, both fighting furiously, all dodging for their lives as Brick struck out randomly. Willow and Zuberi ran over as well.

"Look! 11-M coming to fight him!" a 4 shouted, banging on the window.

"Who wants to bet?!" someone from 1 shouted.

"Shut up!" Demetrius said as Bricks fist connected with Rowan, sending her flying into Alex. Zuberi arrived then, after knocking Oak away from a fight with him.

Zuberi picked Brick up completely off the ground. Willow however kept Zuberi from striking Brick. She laid her hand on his arm and looked at him in a plea/order. Zuberi set him onto the ground, but did hit Brick with the back of his hand. Brick flew backwards into the board of axes. Brick stood up, taking an ax in his hand and coming back to fight Zuberi.

Brick ran hard at Zuberi, jumping into the air, swinging the ax.

"Zuberi!" I screamed. A little girl jumped in front of Zuberi though. Jemima, everyone in the room gasped, shouted and cheered. I had my hands pressed against the glass in terror though, Demetrius holding me close, his arms tightening more and more as Brick came closer and closer to Zuberi and little Jemima.

Everything moved in slow motion, Brick's face morphing in and out of insanity. Rowan, Air and Alex streaking to them, Whytt was following with a pickax. Willow was had grabbed hold of Jemima and went to turn as Zuberi was shoving them aside. I shook as Brick grew closer to Zuberi, whose hands were clenched to swipe Brick away. Demetrius had put his hand on my hair, attempting to calm me.

As quickly as it began it ended. A trained shot a gun at Brick, sending two barbs into him. Brick plummeted to the ground, thrashing and twitching as electricity pulsed through him.

The other Victors and Sponsors moaned and shouted in outrage at seeing the fight end. I gasped though, breathing sharply, feeling Demetrius behind me, stroking my dark hair and locking me to him. I realized I was about to break this glass and go to help my friends. Amanda Ritter was next to me, her hand on my arm, looking at me in relief. I took her in a hug, in relief.

While this happens every year, tributes coming to die, but I had an opportunity to help them this time. They were in the next room; I could hear Air's cries for it to stop. I could see Willows mask fall into a look of utter love for Jemima and terror that they were in trouble. Alex was ready to kill and blood was gushing down Rowans face.

Amanda looked very sad; a few seconds ago she was bullying a Sponsor into giving a donation. Next she was furious at the Trainers for not getting there sooner. Now she was terribly upset, it was suddenly closer. Becoming a Victor was far easier than seeing children and people your age come and die, year after year.

_Note: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and read and participated and everything. I think it's really fun and hope that you all are as content with it as I am :) Thanks_


	19. Interviews

_Brocks POV_

"Hello my friends," Enzo said in a very deep and epic voice, "Welcome to the Hunger Games," before snorting with laughter. I look up at Alexa; she smiles warmly and puts her hand on my shoulder. I want Mama though, and Papa, and Finch and Pan. I bite my lip very hard and close my eyes. Every step I take hurts my heart. I miss my family so much.

I love my new friends. They are very nice, but I miss Mama very much. Whenever I see Willow, I'm reminded of Mama. Every time Finch walks by I see my sister. I want to go home. I want to hug Mama. I want to go to school. I want to get in trouble for wrestling with my friends. I want Finch to walk home from school and ask me how my day was. When I get home I want to jump on a stool next to where Mama is working. Pan and Papa would come home soon and rub my hair as they go to change. Mama would say something about how dirty they were and wrinkle her nose the way I do. I would wrinkle my nose and nod, before getting off the stool to set the table. I want to eat supper. I want to hear Pan make fun of Finch. I want Papa to scold Pan for doing so. When the sun sets, I want to sit on the floor next to Pan and listen to Papa tell stories. I want to kiss Mama good night before I go to bed.

That won't happen though; I miss it so very much. My heart hurts because of it.

"Hey," Alexa smiles sadly, "you OK?"

"Yeah, I just miss my mum," I frown, fighting back tear and forcing a smile. She smiles sadly and rubs my arm.

"So do I," she said looking at the screen, "but we need to focus. To get Sponsors we have to do really good at the interviews."

"I know," I said looking up at the screen to where Enzo was welcoming Tassel onto the stage. He looked extremely confident in his dark green suit as he shook Enzo gold tinted hand.

"Hello Tassel Shine!" Enzo declared as the Capitol cheered. I saw many signs in the audience saying _"We love Tassel" _and_ "Tassel outShines the rest."_ I looked back as Enzo and Tassel sat down, Tassel with a very smug look on his face. The room darkened and on the screen behind them showed Tassel.

He was in an epic battle with a spear against a Trainer. He was very talented with the spear, holding the Trainer back and eventually defeating him. The screen froze with Tassel face hardened into concentration as the Trainers sword was struck from his hand. A glowing 10 was burned onto the screen, which sent the audience into frenzy. They cheered and hollered from Tassel as he waved confidently at them. I wish I had as much confidence as Tassel. Tassel stood up with Enzo and acted out a portion of the training days. He grabbed Enzo in a head lock and brought him to the ground. The audience laughed at this and cheered wildly from Tassel.

Next was Jemima she was in a fawn colored dress. Her eyes grew larger under the lights of the stage. Enzo walked over and spun her under his arm. She giggled and beamed up at him, cause the audience to sigh as if in love. The screen behind Jemima and Enzo glowed 5 as they sat down. Jemima was very quiet and shy, smiling at times and laughing at other. I suppose she could be called coy, but the audience "aahhed" as if a baby were talking. I wish I could be as sweet as Jemima.

Oak stormed on stage in an ashen suit and red shirt that made his now red eyes glow ever brighter. He glared at Enzo as the host danced across the stage. An 8 glowed after Oak's very violet and merciless beating of the Trainer. Oak was very dark sitting under the lights, as if all light around him was repelled. I wish Mama were here, she would help me. I wish Papa was here, he'd protect me.

Torah danced on stage, smiling and laughing as she and Enzo met with a complicated high-five/hand/shake/dance around greeting. Torah's light blue dress flared and glittered marvelous at the bottom, going to only half way to her knees. She kicked out her black ankle wedge boots as she and Enzo danced around with each other. When they settled she adjusted the only shoulder for her dress and watched as Torahs laughing face appeared on screen, with an 8 and a bulls eye full of daggers. She and Enzo laughed with each other.

"Of course I love to laugh," Torah laughed, "Life is worth living as long as there's a laugh in it." At this Enzo threw up his hands, scattering useless papers, before getting on a knee and asking her to marry him. I wish I could be as carefree as Torah was; she waved happily as she danced off the stage.

I cheered as Reeto crept on stage in a brown suit with a white shirt. He looked even more mousy than usual. He stood off to the side as Enzo came up to greet him. They shook hands and went to sit down. Enzo smiled as a picture of Reeto—who looked very secretive and plotting—appeared on stage with a 4.

"I chose that one myself," Enzo smiled comfortingly, causing the audience to swoon practically. Reeto looked up quietly at Enzo; Enzo's green eyes glittered good-naturedly, before going on with the interview. Reeto was much more at easy from there forward.

Acadia was next coming onto the stage, she was very tall. She had a short dark green dress. Pan likes that color. She had silver around her blue eyes, and half her straight brown hair was up. She shook Enzo's hand in a commanding manner and sat down. Enzo smiled secretively and the screen appeared with a Train with a sword wandering through an artificial forest. From nowhere comes Acadia, wielding a sword, bring it down very quickly on the Trainer. The screen freezes with Acadia blue eye open, the rest hidden in the trees. A 9 glowed next to her.

Brick came next in a sea blue suit. He glared horribly at Enzo, saying little and sitting like a leader in his chair. The number 10 blazed behind him as he grinned victoriously. He was someone the Capitol absolutely adored. The audience cheered and thundered his name as loud as they had Tassel's. He was off however; Papa would say to watch him closer than the rest. Brick spoke of a girl though, he was not off when he spoke of the girl.

Ailee was next striding emotionlessly on stage in a sea foam green dress that shimmered like the sea. Enzo walked forward to meet her, but did not dance like he had with Torah or Jemima. She smiled when talking with Enzo. I've only seen her laugh with one person, Helix. She rarely smiles anywhere else. She looked like a doll and when a 9 shone from behind her, with a picture of her shooting a dummy down, her curly hair flaring out—the Capitol was more than surprised. They adored it though, after they got over their shock they applauded loudly.

Casten jumped on stage, waving his hand. He had a grey and black striped suit on. Enzo jumped up with excitement and walked towards him. They shook hands, both grinning broadly. Of course when they sat down they started joking to no end. Enzo claimed he could wrestle and Casten put him to a dare to prove it. Enzo grinned and nodded, declaring that if he died all his belongings should go to his fiancé Torah. This caused me to laugh, and Casten pinned Enzo down quite fast. Enzo laughed and tapped out before any real damage could be done. A 9 shone behind them and Enzo said he did not doubt why Casten had gotten that score. Casten reminded me of Pan.

Finch came on next; she had a complicated dress on. It was all shiny and silver, that was a V for the neck and had no sleeves. There was a gap of about 10 centimeters between her shirt and skirt. The skirt was very tight silver too. Enzo walked up and shook her hand kindly. Finch sat very stoically in her chair as 6 glowed on the screen behind her. I wish I could be as collected as Finch was. I struggled with tears when Finch was up, she reminded me of my sister Finch.

Helix flew up on stage, go to shake Enzo's hand, but Enzo did not. Enzo smiled at the audience and Helix, saying this clip will explain it. The lights dimmed and the scoring room came on the screen. A 10 was smoldering in the bottom corner as judge after judge declared they had something missing. Every so often I saw Helix jumping from one corner to another. Eventually every judge was stolen from and Helix appeared with the stolen items in his jacket. Helix smiled and talked with Enzo before throwing something to him and leaving the stage. Enzo looked flabbergasted where Helix had disappeared to, holding the item.

Kira slunk onto the stage next in a revealing sleeveless dress. She smiled brightly from the cameras, not looking half bad. Enzo chuckled nervously as he went to greet her. He talked glibly with her, even though she was rash and blunt. The Capitol was shocked when Kira ripped a head off a dummy, stabbed it with a spear and ate a piece of it. Her hands were raised of her head and a 5 burned next to her.

It was my turn.

_Ethan's POV_

District 6 girl was disturbing. I looked disgusted for a time afterwards. She seemed quite proud of it though. I shivered in disgust. Alex didn't do anything though; she only talked with 12's boy. Irritating, egotistic boy, he was a piece of work flirting with every girl he saw. Only he flirts most often with Alex I've noticed. I wonder if he knew how her sister is.

Brock shyly climbed on stage. His mossy green suit purposefully too big to make him look more like the child he was. I do feel bad for Enzo, forced to smiled and pretend for all these frustrating people. He does seem to enjoy it though. Enzo brought Brock up to the chairs. A picture of the boy in a tree, throwing a hatchet was on screen. His score was a very low 4. Poor kid, he made up for it in the interview though.

"How is your hair so red?" he asked Enzo, obviously at easy with this cheerful host.

"Magic, I got hit with a fairy when I was little," he smiled.

"Did it hurt the fairy?"

"No," Enzo laughed. Brock looked relieved and nodded, before looking confused.

"What's a fairy?" he piped. I closed my eyes in frustration. Would these interviews never end? It must be so degrading having to host these year after year.

Alexa was next, a bright leafy green short dress, in moccasins. I knew that fabric came from my father's factory. She was very pretty, I will give her that and her scoring scene was quite impressive. She can lift much more then I can, I admit. She jumped tree to tree and jumped from the tree to slice a dummy in two. A picture of her right before her sword met the dummy was left on screen with a solid 9. She was left with a surprised Enzo to talk of her job as a logger.

Now it's my turn. I toss my black hair aside and straighten the blue suit before going on stage. The crowds were deafening and the lights blinding. I could not register anything for a time. I felt a hand gasp mine kindly, my eyes adjusted and I found myself looking into the smiling face of Enzo.

"Ethan Richards everyone!" he said lifting a hand. I forced a grin and went to sit down with him. Enzo nodded slightly.

"So, Ethan, you engaged?" he asked rather calmly. That caught me off guard.

"Wha-? No, what gave you that idea?" I asked. Enzo held up his hand.

"The ring," he said. I looked at my hand, which had my mother's wedding ring on it.

"Oh. No, this is my mother's; she gave it to me before I left,"

"I'm sorry you had to leave her. How excited were you when you arrived in the Capitol and saw all our wonderful people?"

"I—" I flicked my hair away from my face choosing my words more carefully, "I had bigger things on my mind." _Like how ridiculous you all look._

"Of course, of course," Enzo said sitting forward in his chair, "So…any secrets to divulge? Are there covert plots or mysterious schemes in your head?"

"Of course there are," I growled, becoming annoyed with his overall cheerfulness.

"Ah, I see we have a man of few words. Well, I say enough for the both of us," he grinned obligingly. "Now, in your scoring session you got a 7, mostly for your skill in knives and hand-to-hand. Shall we perform for our lovely audience?" This made me actually want to laugh; this man was willing to put himself in harm's way for a "lovely" audience.

"If it was anything like what you did with 5's boy—"

"Pish posh, that was wrestling. Besides, it made me laugh, and everything is easier with a laugh. Come now, Ethan, hand-to-hand!" Enzo declared drawing me up. I nodded and stood up, careful of the Peacekeepers to the sides.

"Don't mind them Ethan," Enzo said in a very dignified manner, "as long as you don't hit my face." Enzo threw the first punch which I evaded. I threw two very light punches his way. He dodged one, but took the other "flinching" ostentatiously. I have never been described as light hearted, nor kind, nor even handed. Words that would describe me are aggressive, reserved even proud. Yet when I saw Enzo's face when I "punched" I broke into a grin. Enzo nodded in a small victory and I realized this man was helping us get sponsors. Our play fight went on for a bit and we went back to our seats.

"I see you are very good at that," Enzo said, rubbing his shoulder as if in pain.

"It's a good thing you're the host and not a tribute," I said becoming impassive again. Enzo laughed however.

"Isn't it? I'd probably last all of three seconds in the Games,"

"Three, why three?"

"Three is a lucky number of mine."

"Evidently not so lucky"

"Evidently not," Enzo chuckled, looking at me with support and friendship dancing in his green eyes. I liked this Enzo, one of the few—one of the only Capitol people I did.

I walked off stage and watched as Alex, in a rose red dress, walked on stage. Enzo came and shook her hand, dancing with her over to the chairs. He reminded me of how a father would dance with a young daughter. They talked for a bit and a picture shown on screen. Alex was flying across the training room, her blonde her swept behind her as she cut down a dummy with a sword. She got a 9. Enzo looked back at Alex incredulously, making the conversation livelier, with many more laughs. Alex danced down the steps, still giggling.

"I like him, he's nice!" she said, grinning broadly. I pretended not to hear her as Jak Flint got on stage, shy as ever. I wondered how Enzo would pull this boy out of his shell. Jak spoke softly, but Enzo attributed it to the microphone being turned off. I saw him not only turn Jak's up to max, but also turn on a second one. Enzo made a booping sounding and brought out a sling shot, asking Jak to demonstrate. Enzo got Jak to look very confident and proud. Jak got a 6.

Olivia was next; she hugged herself as she walked on stage. Enzo's face took on a look of compassion and he went up to Olivia. He talked quite a bit turning Olivia's speechless terror into a strong stoic silence. She got a four for making a fearsome trap, which snapped horrifically and was hidden well.

Tick came on stage, a pile of make-up attempting to hide his scar. Enzo quickly handed Tick a scrap of cloth and asked him to wipe it off. They got into a discussion on how a scar like that was acquired. Tick's picture was displayed on the screen, cracking a whip on a dummy, spilling some fluff out of it. It got a 4, I knew he got it on purpose.

Rowan climbed up next, in a light green leafy dress—also from my father's factory. Her picture is shown drawing back a bow, with the bulls' eye already full of arrows, an 8 is shown next to her. She's a really smart kid, Enzo was left in her dust when it came to brains, but he danced circles around her with wit. Rowan would make up for his wit by tying him in knots with her logic. Enzo would look to the roof in thoughtfulness for a second before telling a joke, which Rowan would trip him in. It became a lively game between the two of them.

Zuberi ducked under the door to get on the stage. Enzo came up to meet him and shook his hand. Enzo froze them quickly though, pointing at how big Zuberis hand was and taking a look of astonishment and shock. Zuberi laughed however and clapped Enzo lightly on the back. Enzo staggered forward however. Enzo declined Zuberi offer to demonstrate the wrestling that he'd scored an 8 on. Enzo was very interested in Zuberi's singing though. Strange as it was, the mountain man did sing a short song called Happy Birthday (sexichick). If a mountain could sing, it would be that deep.

Air came up next in a shimmery dark blue dress with a light blue necklace. I'm always shock when I see people walk in heels, it looks awful, but she was walking in dark green heels. Enzo shakes her hand and runs them both over to the screen, sitting them both down. They talk for a bit, but Enzo is so excited Air is laughing. Enzo shots up the video to the screen. Air shoots a dummy three times. Then she ran a sliced open the neck of another dummy and slammed a mace into the chest of the third. It was very very fast, and impressive. She got an 8.

Whytt jumped on stage next, smiling his devilish smile. Enzo matched it and posed for a picture with Whytt. He and Enzo act quite a bit the same, but Whytt seems to be using these talents to his own advantage. Enzo laughed and brought up a picture of Whytt, camouflaged well, holding a spear. He also got an 8. Whytt held up his hands and accepted the applause winking at some people in the audience, causing the roaring to swell up.

I must say Willow was very impressive just sailing onto the stage. Her purple dress was very long and flowy, with make-up that showed her green eyes. Enzo came up to her and did a waltz with her. Her face remained impassive however. She scored a 9 with knives and Enzo bombarded her with questions and jokes, trying to break that impenetrable mask of hers. Willow performed well, acting like a lady in every way possible. She stood up after the interview; shook Enzo's gave a wave to the audience and glided off the stage. From the sad cried I knew she was leaving many broken heart

"Well my friends," Enzo said standing up, "there were many high scores today. All our tributes were absolutely wonderful, were they not?" he cried. The audience cheered wildly.

"I expect our Gamemaker, Gavril, will be very happy with this years' set of tributes," Enzo grinned. "Alas my friend, tomorrow is a very big day for our tribute, I'm sure they want to get some sleep. As for me, I'm hoping someone will invite me to a party, or else I will sit alone at home under my table," Enzo looked into the distance dramatically, before someone called out "I love you Enzo!"

"I love you friend," Enzo shouted happily, "and for now, adieu."

_Hey, you there, I know you're reading this. Type something in the review box. I love all my reviewers, they're the best. _

_I love these tributes :) _


	20. day 1

_Rowan's POV_

People often theorize what it is that crosses people minds when someone is about to die. Their life flashing before their eyes is a common thought. I always thought that was ridiculous. Even at the young age of 14 I had experienced too much to make any sense of my flashing life in nothing but a few moments.

No, what a person thinks of in their last moments of life is their family. I was with my dad. _I was about 5 or 6 bringing home a kitten. Dad looked up from his work and smiled at me._

"_Can I keep her Dad?"_

"_I think she's a he," Dad laughed_

"_Oh, Mittens is still a good name right?" _

"_Of course,"_

"_So," I asked adjusting my hold on the calico cat, "can I keep him?"_

"_Why not?" Dad laughed, "Each life has worth, so we ought to try and make each life happier." Dad smiled at me and put his hand on my head. I smiled at him and went to give Mittens some milk._

Dad is allergic to cats. I smiled at the thought. He tried so hard to hide it from me; I gave Mittens to a friend.

I looked up as the tube raised from the ground. Sunlight streamed on to my face temporarily blinding me.

I found myself on the top of a hill. Looking around I saw that I was alone. I glanced left and right, trying to see if anyone was beyond in the trees or across the river.

The clock ticked down. My legs started to twitch, I did not like being up so high on such a bare hill. There was no cover on it. I was exposed to the rest of the tributes. That frightened me. I did not like it one bit. The clock stopped and I rocketed down the hill into the brush. Now in cover I thought.

I needed to find Zuberi or Willow. Only I had no idea where they were. I wandered to the left, thinking they had set us up in a circle, going around by district and gender. 1M to 1F to 2M to 2F and so forth. I hoped I was right or I was sneaking up to someone bad—like Oak.

"Oh Dad, what should I do?"

"_Don't give up hope," Dad's voice said._

"Everything is stacked up against me though,"

"_Does it matter?"_

"Sort of"

"_You know you're talking to yourself."_ Ilooked at my feet and smiled, Dad. I crouched down as I heard something running, something running very fast. I looked up and around, frightened. The thing kept coming, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. _"Dad, dad help me!"_ I thought as I fell to the ground. Scrambling to my feet, I was tackled to the ground.

"Daddy!" I cried out in utter terror as I thought I would die.

"I will not hurt you," Brick whispered roughly when he realized it was me.

"Why?" I gasp, trying to control my tears.

"Pandora," he said before getting up and running west. While I trusted him then that he would not hurt me, I would not trust him later. I ran west as fast as I could. I ran fairly fast too, as I thought I would die if I slowed down at all. Stress ran rampant through my veins, my heart beat wildly and tears cascaded down my cheeks as I flew down the faint trail. Tree branches hit me and my arm and legs became ripped up, though I did not notice this as I ran for my life.

I panted horribly as I ran, gasping for breath in pain as the stitch in my side worsened. I did not notice a rushing noise in the brush until it hit me.

"Rowan?" Willow asked as she lowered her long knife and helped me up.

"Willow!" I nearly cried in relief, throwing my arms around her. The lady patted me—though soothingly—a little awkwardly. I did not care, I was safe. I had a friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling out of my strangling embrace. I nodded, relief causing more tears to fall as I smiled. Willow looked alarmed at so many tears, but put an arm around my shoulders and led me in a decided direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering how she got a camp set up so fast.

"Here," she said gently pushing a thick pine bough out of the way revealing a large camp. Airmet and Zuberi were already in the camp, the latter thundering up to me.

"Rowan! Are you alright?" he asked picking me up accidently.

"I'm fine Zuberi," I laughed in relief at such kindness.

"You don't look fine," Air said seeing my legs and arms.

"Its fine, I see the plant I need there," I said nodding over to a leafy green ground plant. Zuberi set me down and I took care of my skinned knees and elbows and multiple cuts and scratches. As I took care of myself, Willow brought back Alex and Whytt, as well as Brock and Alexa. Then Reeto came, Zuberi brought him, saying Acadia was helping him to us.

"Hey Rowan," Whytt said as I walked to help Alex fix some dinner of plants.

"Hello Whytt," I said, smiling at him. He grinned that awfully conceded grin.

"How long have you been here? Where'd you come from?"

"Southwest, about three miles, you?"

"Directly west, had to pass the Cornucopia to get here," he said. My eyes must have grown wide because Whytt laughed.

"How did you get past them?" I asked

"The Careers, easy Oak was the first one there. I threw a rock as far as I could a booked it here as Oak ran to destroy the ridiculous tribute." I smiled at that, my mind's eye seeing Oak extremely frustrated face, verging on the edge of fury.

"Think that's funny?" he asked and I nodded, "I ran into Ethan on the way here. He is the most sarcastic person on the face of the planet!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! _"That's a bird, Whytt, generally thought to be pleasant things."_ As if he knows what pleasant things are."

"You don't know what a bird is?" Alex asked coming up with Air. Air whistled brilliantly, just like a bird.

"I know what a bird is," Whytt declared almost glaring at Alex. She stuck out her tongue, crinkling her nose and she turned around, her blonde hair fanning out.

"If that's all he said then he can't really be consider sarcastic," I said as Zuberi followed Willow around camp talking to her.

"That's not all he said," Whytt grumbled, watching Alex and Air carefully. I grin and lean over to see which one he liked. Whytt jumped and looked over at me.

"Didn't know you where that kind of girl,"

"I'm not, I'm pretty sure Alex isn't either," I wink.

"Don't tell anyone," Whytt said smiling shyly, a smile I've never seen him have.

"I won't," I laughed at his face. Alex glanced over at us and I saw the smallest faint of what looked like a blush on Whytt's cheeks.

XXXXX

_Helix's POV_

My mother's name was Crislin Strife. I missed her. Nevin does not know that, he still thinks she ditched my father for a richer position and cared nothing for me. What really happened was my mother could not keep me. She did love my father, but always thought stealing was wrong. She could not steal to save her life.

My mother had to give me up, because I would've died with her. I don't blame her for that, but I do blame her for not talking to me when she found I was a thief.

But why did I have to tell Alicia that?!

I berated myself as the tube rose from the ground. I'm in a thick forest, a small and shallow river to one side. Rako would definitely not only laugh, but will also say I'm a total pansy. I would knock his block off, but I had to get home to do that. As well as make sure Jaclyn isn't around when I do it.

The clock stops and I shoot off the pedestal, shooting over to the river. I wade into it, to cover my tracks, and walk down stream towards to center of the arena. I hadn't been walking long before I heard something in the woods on the other side of the river.

Thinking it was another tribute with a long range weapon I jumped into the bushes. Alicia shoved her way through the bushes, catching her strawberry hair in some branches. She sighed loudly and ripped it off the branch.

I stood up and caught her eye. She nodded at me.

"Come on over!" I said loudly. She nodded again and waded across the river, a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she said as we walked down the river.

"How long have you been fighting those woods?"

"Not that long, I came up in a meadow. You?"

"Not at all, the river was right next to me."

"What's your plan for the Games? Headed to the Cornucopia?"

"Yeah, why not? Stealing is what I do,"

"I'm glad I met you then," she said lightly, "maybe you could help me,"

"I may," I smiled, "for a price."

"Aren't you chivalrous," she said arching an eyebrow.

"It's not much, just a partnership. I imagine the Hunger Games are going to be super hard—"

"Did you just figure that out?" she smiled

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically, "look 6 isn't a nice place, probably as brutal as the Games."

"It's that bad? I thought that was an exaggeration,"

"It isn't, but it's much easier to live in stuff like this with a friend. I've a few people go mad without friend in places like this."

"Like Kira?"

"No, she has friends; believe it or not, she's just had a hard District 6 life." Ailee nodded and shook her head.

"I don't really believe it."

"Neither do I. Are you good at stealing at all?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, watching me. I stopped walking and stared down at her in mock horror. She rolled her eyes.

"This may not work," I said continuing towards the cornucopia. She smirked and followed me. We found our way down the river and Ailee was very silent as we crept up an incline.

The Cornucopia was just over the incline and had only Oak and Brick were around.

"Alright," I said crouching back down to face Ailee, "there's Oak and Brick."

"No Tassel?" she asked as she went to look. I held her back; it's pretty dumb to look for the same place twice. She looked at me confused, but I drew her around to the woods towards the back of the Cornucopia. Ailee crept almost as quietly as I did, which shocked me a bit.

"K, we need to get that staff for me and that bow for you," I said looking from the cover of the trees. Ailee looked at the Cornucopia and saw Brick and Oak bickering over something as they started a fire. I darted from the bushes with Ailee at my heels and went around the far side of the Cornucopia.

"I didn't see anyone Oak," Brick growled.

"I think you did," Oak barked.

"You are walking on thin ice," Brick

"You don't even know what ice is,"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should kill you now," Brick snarled as he picked up a sword. Ailee and I darted into the Cornucopia and grabbed what we needed. Brick and Oak both stood up, and I dragged Ailee behind a box as they continued to clash.

"Shhhhhh," I said clamping my hand over her mouth as she gasped. They shouted and growled at each other as we snuck around inside the cornucopia grabbing food and water, along with Ailee's arrows and a staff for me.

I jammed half the stuff into a back pack and the other half into a sack. Ailee strapped the quiver to her and checked on Brick and Oak.

"Helix, they're gone!" she whispered as I went to the mouth of the Cornucopia. They were. "What now?" she asked as I peered around each side of the Cornucopia.

"Stick to the walls, walked softly, watch for any movement," I whispered. She nodded and we crept out the Cornucopia. We made it out of the meadow before Brick and Oak walked back into the meadow with Tassel and Torah who were laughing. Ailee locked eyes with Torah, I knew because Torah nearly waved at us. Luckily she did not and Ailee and I got off scotch free.

"That was amazing, I've never been so nervous before!" Ailee exclaimed as we got to safety. I would've said something, but I heard something running at us—Ailee specifically.

Instantly, for absolutely no reason, I tackled her to the ground. She yelped and gasped as I landed on her. I froze looking down at Ailee, her green eyes wide with shock. My own grey eyes were wide—I never noticed how soft her hair was. Kira rocketed in on us like that. I saw her too big ear grew bright pink as she glared at us.

Ailee was the only one with any brains. She kicked me off and drew back her bow, aiming at Kira who glared at her.

"Ailee," I say grabbing her hand, hearing more running. She and I took off into the woods as large deer creatures jumped to where we had been. The mutts had sharp teeth with bloody antlers and knife like hooves. One let out a shrill ear splitting call. These were not the small and cute, but large and ravenous.

"Rabies?" Kira yelled as she ran with us.

"No, they're mutts," Ailee yells as I get a better grip on her hand. Kira, Ailee and I fly through the arena far away from the raging mutts.


	21. Day 2

_Torah's POV_

"Torah," Tassel said trying to get up onto the tree, "get down from there!"

"I can't!" I laughed throwing my arms out like I was a bird, "I'm trying to fly!"

"We can try to fly later, see if you can see any smoke or other signs and I'll catch you when you fly,"

"How can you catch a bird Tassel?" I asked bringing my hand up to shade my face.

"My mum used to say if you pour salt on a bird's tail it won't be able to fly again."

"Oh no," I laughed, "I couldn't take away a birds flight!" I looked down at him; he smiled up at me and held out his arms.

"Fly little bird," he laughed as I jumped from the tree. "See anything?"

"Sort of," I said looking in the direction I had seen the smoke, "just smoke."

"_Just_ smoke? Torah, that's the best sign of finding other tributes!" he exclaimed. I shrugged and nodded, he led us in the direction of the smoke.

"Tassel, don't you know the other tributes names?" I asked walking ahead of him, smiling back at him. He grinned at me, shaking his blonde curls.

"No," he admitted, "I don't care to."

"Why not?" I laughed, "Don't you want friends?"

"I don't want to kill my friends," he said seriously. I laughed at his seriousness and looked back at him, my pony tail bouncing as I danced ahead of him.

"Do you have any friends in 2?" he asked. I laughed again.

"Of course I do. You don't honestly think that _I_ could be friendless, do you?"

"No," he laughed, "definitely not friendless. Did you leave behind any broken hearts?" he joked.

"Oh yes," I said, "at least 2."

"Oh," Tassel said with an emotion I couldn't place, "what are their names?"

"Pat and Ric," I smiled at him.

"Not as cool as Tassel," he grinned confidently.

"No, but they take a joke a whole lot better than you ever could," I laughed whipping around to face him.

"One time," he grinned, holding up his finger, "I lose my temper one time. Will you ever forget it?"

"Only when I forget your face!" I laughed remembering his face as my prank went off. He groaned dramatically, catching up to me and walking backwards to face my smiling face.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was really that good," I said, "I'll not forget it for the rest of my life,"

"At least I know it was a better face then Pat or Ric could've pulled," he said walking beside me.

"I don't know, I remember Pat had a good one when he and I tied everyone to their chairs with their shoelaces."

"How did you not get caught?"

"We did, that's why Pat had the face," I laughed

"What did you do?"

"What do you think?" I laughed as we continued to walk.

"How old are they?"

"Who?"

"Pat and Ric?"

"Pat's like 17."

"and Ric?"

"I actually don't know,"

"Guess,"

"Um…30?"

"Your father," Tassel said in realization. I glanced over at him, his green eyes sparked merrily at this news.

"Wait, you thought Dad was…oh I guess that makes sense,"

"That's one out of the competition."

"Both actually, Pat's my bro," I grinned, "you? How many girls did you leave crying?"

"Oh hundreds," Tassel said, "I'm surprised there wasn't a revolution when I left."

"Probably worth more as a Victor," I said smiling back at his joke. I knew it was a joke because my curiosity had driven me to watch his Reaping recording…over and over and over again. He was so hot.

"Worth more," he said darkly, as if in thought, "am I an object than?"

"I don't know what girls in 1 think, they all seem superficial."

"I guess they are, but 2, all the girls in 2 seem to a bloodthirsty as a mutt,"

"Well," I said in mock seriousness, "not all of them," I said looking right into his eyes. His pale skin paled farther as we locked eyes for a moment. We stopped walking. My green eyes must have betrayed how much I actually did like him. His eyes certainly did, his lips were more treacherous than his eyes though.

I'd never kissed a boy before. I always wondered why the other girls were some infatuated with it. I know why now. My head pretty much exploded from excitement as all the breath left me. I could think of nothing that could possibly bring me back to my senses. I melted against him and returned the kiss with klutziness only Torah Arnold can be proud of. Tassel seemed to be an expert in this, or I was just so inexperienced that every part of the kiss felt amazing.

"Wow," I breathed when we stopped.

"No joke?" he asked as we continued towards the…thing we were headed to. Smoke! We were headed towards smoke…if I could remember which way it was. I'll remember it later.

"What was that?" I asked when I caught my spinning head.

"A kiss, you've never had one before?"

"No"

"Well that explains it."

"What?" I asked grinning

"You sucked," he joked. I gaped and laughed at him.

"Oh? How do you know? Those hundreds of girls each got a kiss before you left?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I said sing song like.

"What?"

"I don't know—it's what my dad always told me, his dad told him and forever,"

"So you think I'm a liar?"

"Undeniably,"

"Big word from one so small,"

"Everyone is small to you. How tall are you?"  
"6'4" give or take"  
"I think Zuberi is the only one taller then you,"

"Who?"

"The black man, from 11? He's probably 3 meters tall," (I don't know feet or inches)

"I think that would be grossly overstating his height," Tassel said looking towards the sun, "I doubt we'll reach the smoke and have time to get back before night time. We shall have to go at it again tomorrow,"

"We will," I said stealing a glance at his lips before racing away from him. "I'll race you back," I laughed back to him.

XXXXX

_Willow's POV_

Zuberi and Air were singing with each other as they came back to the camp. I allowed myself a small smile. Zuberi was so good with the children. I knew he would be kinder to Mason then Orin ever was. I would go so far as to think that he would be as kind to Mason as I was.

This thought brought another smile to my face.

"You're very happy today Willow," Jemima said sitting down next to me as a took care of the fire. I looked over at her, shrugging.

"What can I say? It's already been a day into the Hunger Games and none of us has died,"

"True, but I have to wonder when our luck will run out. Who's going to die first?"

"If I am happy today," I said a kind type of sarcastic coating my voice, "you, Jemima, are very morbid indeed."

"I guess so, but no matter what I think I always go back to thinking I'll die first."

"Why would you think that? You know I'm here; Alex is here with her knives. Rowan made a bow. Whytt got an axe, not to mention Zuberi…" I fought back a feeling similar to what I felt for Mason, but different somehow. This feeling only appeared when I thought of Zuberi, it choked me whenever he talked with me.

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling," she said thoughtfully.

"It's because we're in the Hunger Games," I concluded putting my arm around her shoulders in comfort. Air and Zuberi approached us then, that feeling coming in full force as I nodded stoically at him.

"Jemima," Air said, "can you come with me? I need to talk to Whytt and he's arguing with Alex."

"I believe he's trying to flirt with her," I said looking at them as they laughed.

"Of course—oh, Willow could you excuse me?" she asked politely

"Of course, you don't need my permission to walk a few meters away," I said as the two girls smiled and ran off.

"She is all politeness, isn't she?" Zuberi said, ignorant of the fact I was being strangled on the inside.

"She is, but I can't figure out why no one volunteered for her. Surely 1 has stronger, more qualified—more Victorious girls."

"I can't figure it either, her or Torah."

"Oh yes, Torah, what a shocking contrast to the stereotypes of 2."

"Stereotypes seem to be broken all the time."

"How so?"

"Jemima and Torah first off," Zuberi rumbled, "Ethan and Tick as well. They got what it takes to be a Career, so does Alexa. Then there's Tassel, boy is as arrogant and vicious as any Career—but he's got a heart, which makes his arrogance superb confidence."

"I find that strength comes from the lower districts. Finesse is a Career quality, the rest of us fought for survival since birth. It does not surprise me that Ethan and Tick has the strength to be a Career."

"Fine," Zuberi said, "but that doesn't explain Alex's ability with swords and knives or Rowans talent with archery."

"Fine teachers and concerned relatives who wanted their children to have every shot at coming home."

"Stereotype's broken either way," he shrugged, holding up his colossal hands.

"Everyone," Whytt said loudly, I ripped my gaze out of Zuberi's brilliant black eyes. Reeto and Brock looked up at Whytt, Air, Alex, Rowan and Jemima.

"What's going on?" Zuberi asked looking at them.

"We've decided we should split up," Alex said. Zuberi jumped and strode over to them, kneeling in front of Air. I followed quickly with Reeto and Brock.

"Why?" Brock asked sadly, as if his world was falling apart. Which it probably was. Our new family was barely patched up and it's already breaking apart.

"Oh Brock," Jemima said sadly putting her hand on his shoulder, "there's too many of us. We're bound to be discovered and then what?"

"We'll fight!" Reeto exclaimed.

"How?" Alex asked tilting her head, "We can't all depend on two people."

"You don't have to though," I said, "you're brilliant with swords and a knife, Rowan's eye is the best and Whytt can hold his own with an axe."

"Air's not half bad either; we can take care of it. You don't have to go," Zuberi said

"There can only be one Victor to the Hunger Games," Rowan said, "what if everything we hope for comes true? The Careers and everyone else are beaten and it's just us left? Will you kill Brock, or shall Alex? We all want to go home, after a while nothing else will matter,"

"I won't kill any of you!" Zuberi and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Are you going to give up your families so that only one of us can go home?" Alex said. I was at a loss. So was Zuberi, he stuttered and tried to grab answers from the air.

"Whytt? You've agreed to this?" I asked, desperate to fill the growing silence.

"Sort of," he shrugged, "I'll keep an eye on them, report back to you. Besides, I'm not one to give up free food and good friends."

"My mind is made up," Rowan admitted.

"As is mine," Alex said and they both left the camp, I grabbed Alex's hand though and forced her to meet my eye. She looked much more dedicated then I realized.

"I meant what I said, I wouldn't kill any of you," I said before letting her hand go. She nodded and walked into the woods with Rowan. Whytt put three fingers to his lips and reached them out to us. 12's salute, I mimicked him and he left.

"You too Air?" Zuberi asked as she and Jemima went to leave.

"Guess so, you'll have enough on your hands without me here threatening to spill your secrets," she winked.

"What secrets?" he tried to laugh as he blushed.

"Jemima," I said crouching to meet her eye, "you don't have to do this. We can help you."

"Not as much as this will help,"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes, yes I do," she said, "I won't be an unnecessary burden on anyone."

"It's necessary for my sanity that you stay here," I said

"That a lie and you know it," she smiled sadly.

"But it isn't," I said decidedly

"I wish you every happiness," Jemima said taking my hand, "and that you will either find peace in this Game or get home."

"Have you found your peace?"

"I know I will when I leave," she smiled

"Then I wish you the same," I said hugging her. I handed her a little knife. She and Air left soon afterwards. I knew it would be the last time I saw either of them.

"I think I'll leave too," Reeto said.

"Why? Where will you go? Who will you go with?" Zuberi asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Then no, the others had reasons, and other people."

"Does it matter? I'm going to die anyways?"

"Yes it matter, here let's take a walk," Zuberi said put a hand on Reeto's shoulders. That left me and Brock, who was still crying.

"Willow," he sobbed as I brought him into a hug, "I miss my mother. Everyone's leaving, my family is broken."

"No it's not," I said, "I, Zuberi and Reeto are all here. Alexa is out there somewhere, the others still love us."

"They've left though,"

"To protect us and find their own way. I promise I will get you home to your mother."

"Why? Don't you have your own family?"

"Yes, one brother named Mason, who is in the care of a beloved friend who I view as a sister."

"Why won't you go back to him?"

"Do you think I could take that Victory tour and meet your mother knowing I had helped in killing her baby? Or see your father? Or your brother and sister?"

"I guess not"

"Well, I won't, I think I would rather die than do that,"

"Don't die," he said, "try to get back to Mason."

"I shall try, why don't we go find Zuberi and Reeto?" I asked as we headed off in their direction. Brock and I walked a little ways and heard Zuberi's face.

"There's a place called home, I can almost see, with a red front door and a great big fire and my family. If I'm honest there's nothing I would like more then to go back through that red door. I know you don't have one, so I will do my best to make sure you get one. That's why I can't let you leave," Zuberi told Reeto.

I knew then that I did love Zuberi. It must have broken my stoic mask, because when Zuberi turned around he jumped. He also met my gaze and looked softly at me. I buried all emotions quickly and reverted back to my normal impassive state.

"Brock and I were wondering if we should move camp. The Careers would've seen our smoke by now," I said making up an answer to try and get my mind off how wonderful and kind he was.

"Oh," he coughed, "I-I don't think we should. Whytt said he'd be back."

"True," I said awkwardly.

"Reeto," Brock asked, "will you help me fix up the fire?" Zuberi blushed and the two boys ran off. I walked with Zuberi, wanting to know more of this red door and family.


	22. day 3

**Jak's POV**

I woke up next to Olivia, the best start of any day. I wondered why I was even scared to go into the Hunger Games if this was one of its perks. I tried to slide my arm out from under her without waking her. She woke with a start however, looking at me. Her green eyes were bright and shocked, shaking in fear.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Not far, just going to get something for us to eat,"

"Well," Olivia said with a mischievous grin, "if food is better than I am." She stood up with me and I took her hand and we went down to the little creek to find something to eat. There was an abundance of blackberries down by the water. Some of the sweetest I'd ever tasted, as Olivia handed them back to me.

"I feel as though I'm an experiment, are you going to keep watching me like that the rest of the day?" she asked, whipping around to face my gaze.

"Probably," I said helping her out of the bushes, "why is it me that's making you feel like an experiment?"

"Because you're the one gawking," she smiled, narrowing her eyes. _"Touché"_ I thought as we walked along the creek.

"Olivia," I said looking through the branches on either side of us.

"Hum?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked. She lifted an eyebrow and listened.

"The wind?"

"I don't feel any wind," I said, looking up and down the creek bed.

"The creek?"

"How?"

"I don't know. What else could it be?" she said getting frustrated. I looked back at her, an apology on my lips, as well as a defense. I saw the creek behind her though. She was right, but neither of us knew how to swim.

"Run," I barked ripping her along with me as the little creek turned into a raging river. She gripped my hand as I flew along the forest ground, jumping over logs and shoving my way through thick brush.

The river zigzagged behind us in a roaring fury, crashing into trees and rocks with incredible crashes. There was a crack or two as the river snapped a few of the trees.

"Jak!" Olivia screamed as the river caught up with her and I. She was ripped from my hands with a drowning scream that ripped my heart to pieces.

"Oliv—!" I shouted before a broken tree plowed into me. I was shoved under water, smashing and crashing through branches getting the precious breath knocked from me. I hit the roots of the tree and clung to them. The tree rammed into something and flipped end over end, tossing me from the roots and into the air. I hit the rapidly eroding ground, trying to claw my way back onto the bank.

"Jak!" Olivia screamed behind me. I turned to see her clinging to a small log in the ferociously churning waters. The log rolled over, as a large tree roared past it. Olivia was still in the water.

I probably yelled something as I jumped back into the water. The water tried to rip me to pieces. The sand in the water probably ground the skin off me. All the breath was knocked from me as the water crashed into a very sturdy bank. I was pinned, under the water by the pounding current. I tried to move my limbs but the current was too strong. I was going to die.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, the fingers digging into my collarbone. I cried out from the pain of it and felt it pop out of place. I was ripped off the bank though and I grabbed hold of the log. I gasped very loudly when I emerged from the torrent of water.

"I thought I was going to miss you!" Olivia shouted still holding my shoulder.

"It's a good thing you didn't," I shouted back, above the crashing of water and bashing of trees.

"What now?" she cried, almost throwing back into the river as another tree barreled past us.

"Try to get to the bank!" I said kicking over to the bank. Olivia kicked as well, kicking me almost as much as I kicked her. We eventually did make it to the side and jumped onto the bank. Of course we ran as fast as our wobbly legs could take us.

"What," I gasped putting my hands on my knees, "was that?" Olivia didn't say anything, just struggled for breath and shook her head. We stayed that way for a time before I heard the most peculiar thing. Olivia was laughing, softly but it grew warmer and louder. I laughed as well, just glad she was happy.

"What?" I asked as she laughed even more.

"I was so scared," she giggled uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. I quickly pressed my mouth to hers, silencing her. It was quick and short, and left me dizzier than our rapid ride had.

"What?" she gasped "was that?" Her eyes sparkled wonderfully though, her lips had smile.

"I was so scared," I grinned at her before kissing her again, one she returned.

_I couldn't kill them. Scared you though right? :)_

**Alexa's POV**

"Where's the boy?" the black haired boy from eight asked as he walked up behind me.

"Brock?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and lifting my makeshift spear.

"You would know," he asked shifting into a fighting stance. I jumped though at laughter from the woods. Castens laughter.

"Drop the charade," he laughed, "we're all friends now."

"Now," Ethan said, his super blue eyes showed annoyance as he rolled them.

"You are cheery today aren't you?" Casten smiled as he walked from the woods with Finch.

"Have you ever been happy in your life?" I asked leaning on my stick/spear and giving Ethan a crookedly sarcastic grin.

"Have you?" he asked angrily.

"Of course," I said shouldering the spear and walking up to Finch and Casten.

"When?" Casten asked as Finch adjusted her stance when I drew near.

"With Andrew, my boyfriend," I said lifting my eyebrow again and letting that fact hang in the air.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ethan asked as if asking whether it was still raining, "sure you're not crazy? Pressures of the Games getting to you so soon?" His eyebrow arched, mocking mine. I shrugged.

"Least I have something to fight for? What about you? Can't wait to get back to that factory of yours, hum?"

"Who's going to kill the boy? Will you?"

"Definitely not, do you think I could go back to 7 if I did?"

"Does it matter?" he asked unconcerned.

"Of course it does, didn't you see our Reapings? It was like yours, for the little girl. Could you go back and face her mum?"

"Her sister and no. She'd rip my head off."

"Maybe she should've come to the Games instead of you. She'd given a heck of a lot better show,"

Our argument diminished into scalding glares. I don't know what Casten or Finch was doing.

"What's this?" a new voice said, "plotting against 10 are we?" Tick said stepping into our circle.

"Yes, so you should leave as we plan your imminent demise," Ethan said lazily, turning to look at Tick.

"Oh," Tick said looking critically at Ethan, sizing him up, "then I think I ought to stay."

"What's up Tick?" I asked arching my eyebrow again, leaning on my spear/stick, "come to join our alliance?"

"What alliance?" he and Ethan said.

"I didn't realize you two planned an alliance," Casten said warmly, choking back a laugh, "is it to last til the end of the Games?"

"Of course," Ethan said, "she'll take on the Careers, and I get everyone else. So there's no," he looked knowingly at me, "problems when it ends"

"Who will decide the winner?" Tick asked.

"You can," I said, "right now."

"Are you telling him start the blood bath now?" Finch asked coldly. Casten turned to her, trying to hide a smile.

"No," I said watching Ethan, "if he kills you now though, there won't be any problems later." I smirked at the word problems.

"Not for me, only for you," he said before turning to Tick, "do you want to join up? I can't take on the Careers or Zuberi alone."

"Sure," Tick shrugged

"We want in on this," Finch said stepping forward with Casten.

"Me too," I said, "I guess we'll decide the winner later then?"

**Amanda's POV**

When I watch Air walk away from Zuberi I was so mad I could kill.

"What the deuce?" _(Wait before anyone thinks of Stewie, Mr. Rochester had that first)_ I screamed slapping the tray from the hands of the Avox. "Air, are you that thick?" I seethed, clenching my hands causing them to vibrate.

"Calm down," Tonya said

"What should I bloomy calm down for?" I yell, "She just walked away from her best bloomy chance at survival!"

"She'll find a new one," Antonia said, trying to soothe me.

"You're just as bad as the Capitol if you don't find this completely horrid!" I whispered, regretting it as soon as I said it. Tonya stood up abruptly at this, shaking, not meeting my eye.

"Really?" she whispered

"No, Tonya, wait—!"

"I'll be with Demetrius," she mumbled before leaving the room.

"Blast," I sighed falling back on the couch. I picked up the remote, determined to wait up from her when she got back. I turned on my own Games, sighing. The Avox I had barked at walked forward with some of the Capitols hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "you guys can split the rest of it." The Avox nodded and walked back to the kitchen. I would've watched Tonya's, but hers was pretty brutal. If you could imagine a natural Career, it would be Tonya. She took on several Careers and won, obviously. The Capitol however is having a losing streak. Districts 1 and2 haven't won a game in three years. Before they won pretty much each Game. Since the dawn of the Games. Every year. It gets pretty discouraging when no one else has a hope of winning. Unless you're a natural—like Tonya—or have powerful allies—my trick.

I look up after burning my tongue a bit of the sweet drink. There was me, I grinned at the sight of the shaky little kid on the pedestal. A ways around the Cornucopia was Jason—from 9. Tears immediately spring to my eyes and I debate turning it off, but I can't. Jace was here. Smiling that awful smile of his. I smile back at him from the couch, shaking my head.

The timer ticks down, now I can see the Careers little ticks and twitches, communicating with each other. The clock said 0 and there I went. I took off like shoot straight for the woods. My father never let me run that fast at home. I guess it was good; I had a lot of pent up running to do. Run I did, straight to the trees, faster and faster.

I took another sip of hot chocolate, feeling rather proud of how fast I made it to the woods. The cameras shifted from me however and went back to the Cornucopia. It was not called the bloodbath for nothing. The Careers who could throw or shoot were making short work of the kids who ran to the trees. Some of the bolder—or sneakier—tributes tried to get weapons or tools. The Careers killed them off to, in masses of screaming and chaos. The once green grass was red. It was no wonder why the Careers had to move camp.

The cameras followed a few other people I didn't care about. They're all dead anyways. Enzo commented some, with Gavril doing all of the talking during the bloodbath.

"Ah, now here's a surprise," Gavril said sitting forward in his chair, "11's girl made it out."

"Hey," I said in protest and indignation.

"Not very big surprise Gavril, this kid is smarter then she looks," Enzo said, looking pale after the bloodbath.

"You're not saying you think she has a chance do you?" Gavril laughed

"Well," Enzo shrugged, "she's still alive, we can agree on that. Oh hey, here's a favourite of mine, Jason from 9."

"A favourite?"

"Of course, Jace was hilarious"

"I think he pulled better faces then you,"

"Don't" Enzo said clutching his heart dramatically, "don't even say that." I chuckled at Enzo antics, looking up in time to see Jace and I collide and smash heads. I put my hand on my head, feeling a bit of blood, before glaring up to yell at him. Jace ignored that however, grabbed my hand and yanked up and through the woods. The Careers were not far behind.

"Can you swim?" Jace said as we came upon a wide river

"Course I can,"

"Then come on," he said jumping in. I followed and the camera's switched to the Careers catching up with some other kid. _What they don't show is that after we got to the far edge I began yelling at Jace for hitting me. He listened to my rant very calmly, as if he expected such a thing. I started to trail off, seeing how easily he put up with my anger._

"_You hungry?" he asked, with that stupid grin. I didn't know what to say, my mouth just worked in confusion _

"_I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, taking my hand again and we went to find food and set up for the night._

_The sun set and we were on top of a flat boulder, hoping the Careers wouldn't smell us out._

"_You got a family?" Jace asked looking up at the fake stars._

"_Yeah, a strict dad,"_

"_Aren't they all?" Jace laughed_

"_You laugh, but you've never met him," I smiled over at him._

"_Fair enough, anyone else?"_

"_A mother, she and I don't get along either; she doesn't like my friends or att—"_

"_At-t-?" Jace prodded _

"_Attitude, that outburst this afternoon is not an anomaly "_

"_Good thing you warned me, anyone else?"_

"_A brother, changes his mind so fast," I smiled shaking my head._

"_I've got to warn you," Jace smiled, "I'm pretty brainless myself,"_

"_Brainless I can like, best friend to worst enemy starts to wear you down."_

"_Ah, so there is hope for me," Jace smiled over at me._

"_Stick around a few days, we'll see whether you still say that," I smiled, "how old are you, by the way?"_

"_14," he said boastfully._

"_Oh," I grinned, finding I did that a lot more with Jace, "14, almost a man."_

"_Ha," Jace waved his hand, "I was born a man." I laughed at this._

"_So what's your family like?" I asked. He propped himself up on his elbow to face me, with the dumb grin._

"_Don't got one, live in the Community Home," he chuckled a bit at that, "you know there is this one kid there who never talks to anyone, always wears dark colours, never spoke to anyone anything. I always wondered how he did it."_

"_Why?"_

"_He only needed to worry about himself and that girl he was always with. Never had to see a friend get Reaped, or another catch a disease and take out half the Home. Must've been easy,"_

"_I'm sorry," I said, for the first time in my life_

"_Nah," Jace sighed looking back at the stars, "just would have been nice to not have heart break."_

"_That means you have a heart though, and if it broke for a lost friend, it must be a good one."_

"_Ah, some more hope," Jace grinned before I jol_ted from my memory/dream, "Jak!" I said. The tele was off and I had a blanket over me. I looked over at the clock to see it was 2:39 in the morning. I had long day of sponsoring tomorrow, so I went to bed. Before I fell asleep I decided I would try to help Jak and Olivia as well.

**Should I keep doing stuff like for the mentors or not? Too much to read with too many characters?**


	23. 3

**Airmet's POV**

I was starting to question my judgment of leaving Zuberi when I saw them. Brick and Oak walking down the path. I whistled to the mockingjays who echoed my message over to Jemima. I followed the message by jumping through trees. I jumped all the way to where we said we'd meet. Jemima was nowhere to be found, and Brick and Oak were coming.

"You are evil," Brick said searching for tributes.

"At least I'm not soft," Oak growled.

"Soft?" Brick demanded facing him, "who said I soft?" Brick was the definite leader as Oak relinquished his hold on power.

"What's her name—the girl from 10 or something?"

"What about her?" Brick said distractedly.

"I seen the way you looked at her in training," Oak hissed.

"What are you getting at?" Brick said turning to search, as if the conversation wasn't good enough for him.

"You love her," Oak said. Brick flipped around and slammed Oak into a tree, pinning him there with his forearm. Oak coughed violently and laughed a bit too.

"I. Do. Not."

"Oh, it burns you doesn't it?" Oak hissed proudly, grinning horrifically, "to have been caught." Brick was not as amused as Oak was and repeatedly slammed Oak into the tree, until Oak was on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his head.

"You need me you know," Oak laughed looking up at Brick, who was starting to walk away.

"I don't need anyone,"

"Sure you don't, I'd like to see you take out 11. 1, you could probably beat, but 11? There's no way,"

"Maybe I should use you as bait," Brick hissed.

"What you need is to hurt 11,"

"Duh, are you going somewhere with this? Or should I just kill you now?"

"Ha, you may be able to bash a head in, but can you play this Game?"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Which is why I'm the brains of this group," Oak said with a wicked grin.

"What about 1, he's not dim, neither is 2 or 3."

"3 comes and goes; we can't consider her an ally. 2 is a child, an infant with her head in the clouds. 1 will follow her around like a puppy—" Oak was cut off as Brick came to actually kill him. Bricks blue eyes blazed with such anger and hate I lost my breath and clung to the tree. It was what you would think a monsters eye would look like.

"Enough," Oak barked shoving Brick away somehow, "I am your only chance at getting 11, you blinkered prat!"

"Fine!" Brick said as he walked back the way they came. Oak seethed beneath me.

"What do you have in mind?" Brick said.

"Kill the girl from 11—get 1 to do it. 11 will murder 1 and then we'll come in and kill 11,"

"Where's 2 in all this? Same place? You know we can't kill our whole group in one whack,"

"Back guarding the Cornucopia. When we come back without 1 his girl will be angry. 2 will want revenge and then we'll have a Career instead of an infant."

"You're evil," Brick said as they walked back to camp.

"Do we have a deal?" Oak asked as I climb down from the tree.

"Deal," came the faint reply. I leaned against the tree and slid down to the ground. What was I going to do? How should I tell Jemima? This was all falling apart. Was I to be the first to die? I'm glad Emma and Jacks were safe at home.

"Emma. Jacks? I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I love you and I had every intention of getting home."

"Had?" said Jemima, but I jumped back into the tree anyways to her shock. "Air? What's the matter?" she asked, her brown eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Jemima!" I said jumping from the tree, "I'm going to die!"

"Die?" she asked astonished, "what makes you say that?"

"Brick and Oak walked through here, and just planned Zuberi, Tassel and mine's death!"

"What? How? When?"

"I don't know when, but they're going to trick Tassel into killing me, to make Zuberi kill him out of revenge. When Zuberi turns back to the camp they'll stab him in the back!"

"Tassel wouldn't do that!"

"I don't know, he might!" I said coming to grips with my imminent death.

"He wouldn't,"

"Jemima, I'm going to die either way. I'm just glad I had you as a friend."

"Don't talk like that; we're smarter than they are,"

"Not as bloodthirsty, if it's not today it'll be tomorrow," I said hugging her, "You have been the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Air, I'm not going to leave you," Jemima said.

….….?

"What?" I asked incredulously, "why not, they'll kill you!"

"I won't let you die alone; they think we've stayed with Zuberi. He won't be there, Zuberi is safe."

"You should go back to them."

"It's alright,"

"It'll be safer,"

"I'm going to die anyway," Jemima smiled, "if I'm going to die I want it to be with my best friend."

I smiled and my stormy eyes became red as I fought back tears of comfort. I hugged her.

"Let's not try to die though," I sniffed, getting a hold of myself. I climbed back up into the tree. Jemima nodded, trying to wipe her own tears.

"What are we doing?" she asked, trying to pull herself up on to the lowest branch.

"We're going to live up here, in these really tall branches," I said pulling a green branch from the tree and slowly bending it.

"How?"

"We'll make a little platform with a cone thingy made of boughs."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as she loudly fought her way through the branches.

"Get a bunch of boughs, but don't get them all from one spot, or one tree." I did not want any hint of bare patches giving away our spot.

"Ok," she said. By the time Jemima pulled it up through the branches up to me, I had already constructed a bare, round frame of made a green branches.

"Thanks," I smiled as I threw the bough onto the frame, whistling a tune that the mockjays echoed. Jemima smiled and nodded, going to get more branches, using the knife Willow gave her.

**Tassel's POV**

"Airmet? Are you daft?" I asked Brick who looked as serious as ever.

"That her name? 11's girl? Then yes," Oak said with a sarcastic look I want to beat off his face. That wasn't much of a shock though, Oak was as evil as Brick was crazy.

"What'd she ever do to me? I mean why should I kill her?" I asked

"Because I said so—we need you too," Brick said

"Why do you need me to kill the 12 year old tribute of the mountain man?"

"To lure him here," Oak said.

"Then why don't you do it?" I asked standing up

"I'm not as fast as you are," Oak grinned with that sarcastic look.

"No argument there," I said my anger heightening.

"Will you do it?" Brick asked lifting an eyebrow and staring at my analytically.

"Why not you?" I asked

"Why are you so against killing them? Are you so afraid of a little girl?" Oak grinned, his black his darkening heartlessly.

"I am not you conniving git," I said, "but I'm not so foolish as to kill the mountain's girl."

"He won't even be there, we're going to lure her away," Brick said

"He'll come as soon as I kill her."

"And run right into the trap we'll set up," Oak smirked and spoke as though he was talking to a three year old. I glowered at him; the more I watched him the more he looked like the devil. He was as pale as the moon, with a red glow behind his shadowy eyes. He glowed as if he knew he won, but my pride wouldn't let him look down on me.

"Fine," I said proudly, "but if 11 is there I'll not touch her."

"Deal," Brick said uncrossing his arms and walking away, with his devil dog stalking behind him. That kid gave me the creeps.

XXXXX

Torah was back at camp, guarding our stock pile in the cornucopia. I was out here with Oak and Brick, trying to find 11 or Air. So far we've found neither.

"Hey," Oak hissed close to me, making me jump. That kid was even more devilish at night.

"Don't get scared on us," Brick ordered as we crept through the forest.

"Blast, Oak," I said turning to look at him, the only thing seen was his pale face, I couldn't even seen his eyes.

"Brick, something's there," Oak murmured pointing up into a tree.

"Where? I don't see anything," Brick said.

"No," Oak said again, "it's there, the little rat built a tree house."

"11?" I asked.

"No, 6," Oak said sarcastically, "who do you think?"

"7," I said pulling myself up into the tree, "besides 11 could never stay up there, so they must have split if it is her."

"Puts a damper on your plan 2," Brick said disappointedly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Like you saw it any faster," Oak hissed.

"So how do we get rid of him?" Brick asked. I ignored them as I climbed up to the teepee looking thing at the top of the tree. I was right, there was absolutely no way Zuberi could be able to get up here. The branches were creaking and bending under me. I pulled myself up to the shelter and pulled back a branch.

There they were, two of them. They were hugging each other. A blonde one and a…dark haired one.

Jemima?

"Jemima?" I whispered. They both snapped awake, still hugging each other—sisters in a bad dream. Jemima started hyperventilating and crying. Air on the other hand, stabbed at me with something. I evaded it a bit, but the little knife lodged in my shoulder. I grunted.

" Run," Air said and they zipped out the back door. I caught them both though.

"Wait," I grunted as Air started fighting viciously and screaming. Jemima sat shock still, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait!"

"NO!" Air screamed repeatedly, ripping whatever she first stabbed into me out. She attacked me with it. I dropped Jemima who caught a branch. I caught Air's wrist, not wanting to hurt her. I felt it break under my grip however. Airmet screamed again, this time in pain and lunched herself at me.

"No, Air stop!" Jemima yelled.

I threw my fist at Air and she was knocked from the tree. She was such a sweet little girl; I really didn't want to hurt her.

I heard her scream once, shriller then she had with me. It was drowned in terror, before being hacked off. I knew she had caught herself and saved herself from the fall. She didn't know Oak was there. Oak caught her.

The cannon sounded, for the first time.

I heard soft crying from behind me. I turned around to see Jemima crying, holding onto a branch but not pulling herself onto it. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes shining in the darkness.

"I didn't-," I began, "I would've—She didn't let me—." Jemima only nodded her understanding and went back to crying.

That when I heard the chopping.

"I'm still-!" I shouted, before I realized they're plan. They weren't talking about how to get rid of Zuberi; they were trying to get rid of me. I looked at Jemima, who stared up at me with her doleful eyes. I grabbed her and she climbed onto my back. I started to scramble out of the tree. The chopping doubled its pace.

"Tassel, I wish it were different," Jemima sobbed.

Oak was laughing.

"So do I,"

The tree started to sway.

"I'm scared,"

The sound of the trunk splintering and giving way filled the air.

"Forgive me," I said.

I threw her away from me.

The tree hit the ground.

**Jemima's POV**

"Tassel!" I screamed before I hit the ground. The tree hit the ground as well.

"Tassel," I said scrambling up and fighting my way through the branches. I found Tassel there, caught half way under the tree. His green eyes were filled with pain.

"Oh Tassel, I forgive you," I attempted to smile through my choking sobs. He didn't seem to hear me, his once handsome and confident face warped and twisted in pain, covered in blood and mud.

"Here," I said trying to clear it up, "I know you take great pride in your appearance." I worked quickly, before telling him it was all cleaned up and he looked as good as ever. I tried to smile then also, but failed a second time.

I heard his cannon. His eyes lost the pain and he relaxed. He looked at peace. I closed his eyes for him.

That's when I noticed I was kneeling in a pool of warm liquid. I tried not to think of what it really was when I took mky knife from his shoulder and crawled out from the tree.

"Well," Brick said, "That's why we didn't hear that third cannon."

"Guess so," Oak smiled evilly. I shuddered when I looked in his eyes. "Guess he was so weak he couldn't even save himself."

"At least it's not an angry one we have to kill. Just the baby," Brick said.

"Dignity and selflessness is not a weakness," I told them, "and his name is Tassel."

"It is when you're dead," Oak said circling me. Tears poured down my face.

"It seems the only things you carry to the afterlife are the qualities you acquire here."

"Oh?" Oak asked amused, "and if you are so smart, what are my qualities?"

"Superiority and hatred, specifically of small and simple things. This will be your downfall."

"Oh?" Oak laughed as he circled closer and closer, causing my heart to beat so fast I was sure it would explode.

"Oak, quit scaring her. Either kill her or let her go, don't draw this out so long."

"I'm giving the Capitol something to watch, Brick,"

"So you can get sponsors?" I asked, "I believe the Capitol to be too good to help a person as self important as you are."

"Ooohh," Oak said with an amused smile, "self important, I am? Well, I'm still going to be alive tomorrow,"

"With a black heart,"

"Hearts have no matter in life, only strength or intelligence,"

"If the content of a heart doesn't matter I pity you."

"Pity?" Brick asked suddenly, "what is there to pity?"

"To believe goodness doesn't matter? Your life must be quite sad. I would hardly call it a life at all."

"What would you call it then?" Brick asked.

"I don't know,"

"Then how can you judge?" Brick asked.

"Just because I don't have a word for it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," I sobbed.

"Don't cry!" Oak roared, "I hate it when creatures cry!"

"Wait! Oak! No!" Brick yelled hitting Oak away. I jumped at this, dropping my knife, shaking harder than a leaf on a windy day.

"What are my qualities?" Brick demanded.

"Th-there's anger a-and sadness a-a-and lov-ve. It feels l-like you're in in in an emotional s-storm. That's why you're g-g-going mad."

"Oh let's just kill her now and be done with it," Oak decided. I sobbed harder at this. Brick's once longing blue eyes, were turned to anger and then of stone. My time had come. My qualities were good. I just wish I could've helped the others more.

Oak swooped in behind me.

I screamed.

My parents flashed before my eyes.

Oaks devilish face filled my view.

I couldn't see his eyes, they were gaping holes.

He grinned-

**Antonia's POV**

I cried, trying to stifle my sobs with the back of my hand. Air, sweet little Air was gone. I couldn't believe it. Demetrius was holding me, a concerned look on his face as he stroked my hair.

The other Victors of District 1 were all at either some party or getting sloshed. Their latest failure was their most spectacular. Losing both tributes in 10 minutes.

Air and Jemima were dead though. Both of them.

"They're dead!"

"There was nothing we could do," he murmured.

"Oh there was," I cried, "we could've taught them more. Helped them more. Done anything."

"More then we already did?"

"Yes," I said

"You know we taught them everything we could in three days,"

"Still,"

"I know," he said softly, sadly, "I know."

**I'm sorry :( We all knew it had to happen sometime. Poll and pictures on the profile, review and all**

_Tassel by richards25_

_Jemima by Rosemarie Benson_

_Airmet by Innocent Primrose Everdeen _

_:( sorry, I really am :(_


	24. Day 5

"What?" Enzo said loudly as Tassel's face appeared in the sky.

"What?" Gavril said indifferently, moving the holograms on his desk around.

"You killed Tassel?" Enzo asked unhappily.

"Was he a favorite of yours?" Gavril asked uninterestedly, flicking a hologram away and pulling another up.

"Sort of, he was a nice Career; do you know how many of those there are?"

"Not really,"

"Not many. Most of them look like they want to kill me."

"They're not the only ones," Gavril mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enzo asked.

"I want to kill you each game," he said, his red eyes flicking up to glance at Enzo. Enzo laughed at that, his own dark green eyes snapping mischievously.

"You wouldn't do that," he grinned. Gavril didn't answer, or even look at him. Enzo paled a bit.

"Would you?" Enzo asked leaning on the desk in curiosity.

"Off the desk," Gavril said.

"You'd kill me?"

"Enzo, I am fifty-eight years old,"

"You look good, not a day over twenty-five,"

"I was once a victor, from district one, remember? Do you think I could have let those awful tributes live past a week?"

"A victor? I don't remember a victor named Gavril,"

"Yes," Gavril said with a smile, "the president said I could make the Games, on a few conditions. My Game was the bloody and dramatic and everything they wanted. I'm not Capitol though, so I changed my face and my name."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't save Tassel"

"That softy? True, he had confidence, even cruelty in how he spoke. But a victor? You saw how he saved the little girl…he was much to soft—he wouldn't kill two's girl—he couldn't kill one's or eleven's girl,"

"You say the Capitol is heartless," Enzo said playing with a pen.

"What?"

"The people in the Capitol believe the tributes stand the same chance." Gavril looked up at Enzo, incredulously.

"Alright, intelligence is something we may be in short supply of—but at least we don't rig the Games so one dies and the other lives."

"I don't usually rig the Games,"

"Just when a victor might shame your district?" Enzo demanded in almost anger.

Gavril looked back up at Enzo, who stood taller than Gavril did. Gavril pointed at Enzo dangerously, his face set in a growl.

"I was a victor once Enzo, don't you forget that,"

XXXXX

_Acadia's POV_

"He's dead?" Torah asked when Brick gave her the news. She didn't believe it when we saw his face appear in the sky.

"Did you even look in the sky?" Oak hissed.

"I did," Torah said, "I just didn't believe it,"

"Isn't that what you do? Believe in crazy things? Like angles and places over rainbows?" Oak mocked

"There are angels, Oak," Torah said with a smile, "I just never expected the sky to make me so discontented."

"Is that a frown?" Oak hooted

"Of course not," Torah said, with a laugh, "I'm going to see where the other tributes are." With that she headed off. I turned back to Brick and Oak. Oak grinned darkly.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, looking at Oak specifically

"Nothing," Brick said rudely, pushing past me into the Cornucopia. He emerged with a sword, "I'm going to find Eleven." He set off in a direction I had reported Alex and Rowan at.

"What did you do?" I asked Oak, striding up to him. He grinned as he glared down at me. Gangly freak.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You seem awfully happy," I said, "that means you've killed him."

"Do you think I'm so evil as to only be happy with the death of a friend?" Oak laughed. His laugh was low and sounded forced, but the mirth in his black eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes," I said convinced

"Well," He said lifting his eyebrows with a smirk, "at least I don't have a weakness," he leaned closer and whispered, "unlike you."

What did he mean? I haven't shown any weakness, especially around this beast. What the devil could he be talking about?

"Enlighten me, what weakness do you see?" I asked him.

"You have two loves," Oak smiled as if he won. His continence darkened even more than usual though.

"Ha," I laughed, certain he was losing his mind, "I only know of one. My father."

"You're father!" Oak laughed. He leaned closer and hissed more. "I was talking about your partner—what's his name?"

"I'm not sure," I spat, realizing he was right. I did love Reeto, like a brother.

"You need to learn how to lie," he grinned, "you also love 10," then he laughed, "What is with 10?" He asked crossing his arms with a grin, "Both you and Brick seem to be infatuated with 10,"

"Brick?"

"You never saw it?" Oak asked, "Ever see how he looked at 10? Or how much he talked with her? Or even what direction he went in?" Oak asked pointing in the direction with a grin. If the devil would smile it would be that grin. In fact, if the devil had taken on a human shape, it would be Oak.

"What's it to you what he does?"

"He loves her. Acadia, we can use this."

"Exploit an emotion? That sounds a bit below the belt."

"So? Girls do it all the time—" he hissed. I threw my fist in his face, right in his dark, evil eye.

"First my father and now—" I started to scream. Oak stood back up though, one of his eyes already starting to swell.

"You can't tell me you never cried when you asked you're father for something."

"I—" I began, before I remembered. I did do that when I was little. Every time I wanted something I wasn't allowed to have, I would tear up and my father would melt.

Oak was right on this account as well, I did exploit my father's love for me.

"See, this Game doesn't allow for honour. No matter how virtuous you claim to be, the Game will change that."

"Are you so sure?"

"You weren't fazed when those two girls were killed, or when your friend Tassel died,"

"Neither where you,"

"You said I'm evil, and you might not be so far from it yourself."

"Go away," I said disgusted, shoving him away again.

"You say that now, but what happens when you need to get rid of Brick?"

"I'll think of a way by myself,"

"Good luck, who do you think killed Tassel?"

"You and Brick,"

"That dull mass of weight? No, it was me,"

"Dull, huh?" I asked, "Then I should be able to outsmart him."

"Don't make me laugh,"

"Are you really so superior that you find everyone to be brainless?"

"I won't dignify that question with an answer," he said, "will you work with me?"

"Maybe," I conceded, "if I think it'll work."

"It'll work," he said, his hatred leaking through his mask.

XXXXX

_Alex's POV_

"Jemima and Air?" Rowan asked sadly, remembering what we saw last night.

"_And_ Tassel?" Whytt asked, "Maybe we should go back."

"Go back to where? Zuberi? Willow?" I asked him, "why? So they could fall into a trap as well?"

"Who said it was a trap?" Whytt asked. He had given up trying to flirt with me. Instead he engaged in battles of wit with me. We were very serious now though.

"How else do you think _Tassel_ died?"

"Fighting? Even Tassel couldn't fight off Oak _and_ Brick _and _Acadia," Whytt said.

"Why would Acadia fight Tassel? It's way too early in the Games to start the Career fight."

"So what should we do?" Rowan asked, "They've started killing tributes. They certainly won't go for Zuberi and his group. Helix, Ailee, Kira, Jack, Olivia, Casten, Finch, Alexa, Ethan, Tick— did you guys notice how much he and Acadia glanced at each other?"

"Sort of?" I said, unwilling to admit that I hadn't.

"Jack and Olivia—they could go after them first," Whytt said.

"Yeah, but no one really knows what they can do. We're kind of sitting ducks here," Rowan said shrugging.

"So we'll keep moving, they can't kill people they can't find," I said.

"They can track though," Rowan said

"Then we'll walk through the stream," I said

"Then what?" Whytt asked, "It's not summer, it's more like fall. The nights get pretty cold; will you be sleeping in wet shoes?"

"If I have to," I admitted, not liking the prospect but willing to do it anyways.

"That makes one of us," Whytt said as Rowan began to speak.

"Even if we do stay in the stream, we'll eventually run into the Cornucopia. The Careers aren't dumb; they'll figure it out soon, then what?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there," I said wanting to get on the move now.

"What about the plateau?" Whytt asked

"I wondered when you would say something about that," I said

"What about the plateau Whytt?" Rowan said over me.

"We could live at the top of it; the Careers wouldn't want to climb up that,"

"Is that why you've been herding us towards it?" I asked him, "or does it just remind you of home?"

"Both," Whytt said as we set off towards the plateau.

The plateau was actually very close to us.

Of course it was much taller than us.

And very high up.

It got taller and taller the closer we got.

We didn't say much as we reached the bottom of the plateau, looking up at it.

I realized then that I had a fear of heights.

"Alright there Alex?" Whytt said with a grin, "looking a little pale."

"Fine," I managed to squeak out.

"We can find a different place to hide," Rowan said looking over at me with sympathy.

"No," I said gripping the cliff face and pulling myself up.

"I will say one thing about you Alex," Whytt commented as he climbed up alongside me, "you won't let anything beat you."

"Could you expect any different?" I asked him with a cheeky tone.

"I believe," Rowan said, "that was a compliment."

"I don't care," I said pulling myself farther and farther up the side of the plateau.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," I heard Whytt whisper to Rowan.

"Come on you guys!" I called down to them. I heard screeches and chirps from inside the plateau. I leaned back and looked around, looking around for an opening. I couldn't see any opening, or anything.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sounds like bats," Whytt said, "we have those in twelve."

"We have bats in ten, and they don't sound like our bats."

"Where is it coming from?" I asked, "I mean, where will they appear?"

"I can't see anything, can you?" Whytt asked.

"Nothing," Rowan said, "where-?" That's when they came out.

Part of the plateau fell away and millions of bats exploded from the side of the cliff. I heard Rowan scream, or was that me?

I don't know! The screeching of the bats drowned out everything! I couldn't hear my shrill and panicked thoughts, or my galloping heart beat. There were so many of them! They started pushing me apart from the cliff. Flying between me and the cliff, crawling all over me, up and down my clothes.

I squeezed my eyes and mouth shut as hard as I could. The bats still tried to crawl into every opening they found. However, I clutched the cliff face for my life.

The bats kept coming though.

And coming and coming and coming.

I couldn't take it anymore! I needed sun! Or silence! Or things not crawling up and down and up and down with their claws and cold noses. I was going to lose my mind. I started hyperventilating, but a bats wing was rammed down my throat.

I know I screamed then, I just couldn't hear it over the bats.

I nearly flew up the plateau. I don't know if I grabbed rock or bats, but either way I got straight up the plateau and onto solid ground.

For some reason the bats didn't come up, they just flew straight out, towards the other end of the arena.

Strange, I've never seen bats in the arena before.

"_Where are Whytt and Rowan?"_ I thought with panic.

I slid back to the edge, only to see the constant flow of bats.

"Whytt! Rowan!" I shouted. Of course I couldn't hear anything over the bats.

But I did eventually see them crawling very blindly up through the bats.

"Are you guys OK?" I cried as they ripped themselves onto the plateau.

"Yeah," Whytt said rubbing his mouth and spitting over the edge, "I think I swallowed a hundred of them."

"At least they weren't mutts," Rowan said.

"You sure?" I asked, "There were a lot of them."

"A lot, but they weren't psycho," Whytt said


	25. Alexa

I glanced up, seeing Casten and Finch leave together…again. I began to wonder about that. I already knew Casten was head over heels for Finch—a blind man could see that. Now I'm pretty sure Finch was falling for him.

"Is that a smile?" Tick said sitting next to the fire with me. I noticed he walked all the way around me so that his scar was on the other side of his face.

"Yeah," I said, "Finch and Casten."

"I know right?" he laughed, "finally." I saw a little brown head dash through a gap in the trees. Brock.

"I got to go check on something," I said walking off into the woods, grabbing the axe I finally created.

"See you later then," Tick said with almost confusion. I began a jog, which quickly escalated as I got closer and closer to Brock.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around sharply. The boy let out a quick yelp.

"G-g-getting food," he stuttered, confused and panicked.

"I told you to stay with Willow and Zuberi. Remember what happened to Jemima and Air?" I asked my teal eyes were sparking in annoyance.

"We need to eat Alexa," he said sadly, "I'm sorry." The boy said it so apologetically that I had to forgive him. I put my arm around him and sighed as we wandered through the woods for food.

"It's alright," I sighed, "I just couldn't bare it if you died."

"Why?"

"Because," I grinned, "imagine me going back without you. What would Pan do?"

"I don't know, hit you?"

"Ha, if only. He'd tie me to a tree chop it down and send it over the waterfalls."

"What?" Brock asked his brown eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Yep, not to mention Finch, she'd burn me and dance on my grave."

"No she wouldn't," Brock said looking at me with an amused/confused face.

"Bet my life on it," I said picking some berries. We got food together, laughing as friendly as ever. Brock was a good kid; he had enough humor to make me laugh. And enough wit to actually have a small dual with me.

I f I had a little brother, it would be him. I loved him like I did my own family. He was nicer then Mark, smarter than Mitch, less controlling then Addie and more fun than Dad.

He was everything I ever wanted in a brother.

So I was distraught when I saw Oak sliding up to us.

"I heard a yell, but I see you didn't get to him first," he seethed, glowering at Brock.

"No," I said, stepping in front of Brock, who for some reason thought he could protect himself with a rock, "and you won't get him either."

"Challenge?" he growled.

"Yes," I said lifting my axe. Oak leaked out a laugh, looking at the stick and cut away rock.

"Not for me. I will destroy you—and the boy—with pleasure,"

"Over my dead body,"

"I find that quite agreeable actually," Oak said lunging at Brock with his sword. Brock threw his rock and jumped away as I tackled Oak to the ground.

"Brock, go get Zuberi!" I shouted at Brock. He looked panicked—although I couldn't see much after Oak's elbow caught me in the eye. I wrestled to keep Oak on the ground.

"Run Brock!" I barked, before I heard his steps running away. Oak cussed and threw me off. My vision had cleared though and I grabbed the first thing my hand touched—a large branch. I took a step and threw all my weight into smashing Oaks side.

I wasn't all that surprised when Oak actually left the ground for an instance. I was a logger from seven.

He shook his head and got back up. I ran to get his sword, to find it gone. So I jumped for my axe. Oak jumped up and we ran at each other. Only I ducked and plowed my shoulder into his gut, throwing him over my back. I whipped around and swung the axe down. Oak rolled away though—with a yelp.

Then he laughed though.

He threw dirt in my face—into my eyes. I backed up quickly, trying to rub the dirt from my eyes.

I swung blindly, trying to see but my eyes watered too hard.

Oak grabbed me from behind and choked me. I tried kicking and swinging and biting and everything.

Nothing worked.

I heard my heart beat furiously. I heard Oak laugh. Even though I couldn't see lights were flashing in my vision.

At least Brock was safe.

XXXXX

"Zuberi!" Brock shrieked as he ran into our camp. He had a sword. I looked up to see Willow get to him first. In a rare moment, her mask was gone—her beautiful face was etched in worry and anger.

"Alexa! She's fighting Oak," Brock yelled. Reeto looked up at me. I looked at Willow, who looked at me.

Then we all ran. Brock was scurrying in front of Willow and I, and Reeto was behind.

"Here! Here!" Brock cried.

I wish the boys didn't have to see it. Alexa was blue on her lips, nose, and fingers. Oak was laughing behind her. Alexa had stopped fighting.

The cannon fired.

"No!" Brock cried. I ran forward to slug Oak. Oak paled as I barreled towards him. He threw Alexa away and shot off, back where he came. I chased after him.

"Oak!" I roared, thundering behind him. The beast shot on before me, zipping and ducking through trees and shadows. I broke the trees down and only heard his crazed laughter from the shadows.

Oak was gone.

I lumbered back to Willow, Brock and Reeto. Brock was sitting next to Alexa, trying to wipe the dirt from her eyes. Reeto crouched next to him. Willow walked up to me, which sent my heart pounding faster than it did when I was chasing Oak.

"What do we do?" she asked looking up at me, her mask back. Curse this height—even though Willow was tall for a girl, I was still a giant next to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked gazing at her green eyes. Greener than grass—I loved grass.

"Well, between Oak and Brick we have the beginnings of a very good mad house," she said as she folded her arms.

"Sleep with one eye open?" I said, "What else can we do?" She shrugged. I wish I had answers for her.

"Just be nice to have a plan. We would've lost Brock had Alexa not been there," Willow frown. I hated it when she frowned, she should laugh. I wish I could make her laugh.

"Thank goodness," I said, hardly paying attention to the conversation. Confound it, everything about her made me act like a fool.

"We should move, Oak will come back tonight,"

"Where to?"

"I would say the plateau, but after yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" I asked, feeling light headed and fighting back a smile.

"The bats, there must have been a million. What about the other side of the arena? What's over there?"

"The cornucopia?"

"Oak wouldn't have come so far"

"Maybe the arena is smaller then we think,"

"Great," she sighed. I wanted to take my words back—they made Willow unhappy. That pained me.

"Should we go now?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want the sword?" I asked. She smiled sarcastically. She smiled! She smiled! What did I say? What did she say! Will she do it more! She smiled!

"No, I have absolutely no finesse with the thing. You can take it, you'll use it better," she said, her smile gone. She turned to get the boys and I picked up the sword, looking down at Alexa.

Poor girl. Brave, for sure. I guess she was pretty good if Oak had to stoop so low to blind her. Or Oak is worse than I thought—that means the devil was reaped

"Poor girl," Willow sighed coming up behind me, "I heard she had a boyfriend. I wonder how he's taking this. Her family too,"

"How's your family?" I said as we were walking. Brock and Reeto were walking up in front of us, talking softly.

"I have one brother, Mason. My mother died shortly after he was born," her face grew very dark and angry; "my father abandoned us both. We were neglected by our cousin, who was supposed to raise us." She looked very angry about that, unforgiving of them. She quickly turned to me. I tried to hide the fact that I had been staring openly at her.

"What about you? What's your family like?" she asked. This brought a booming laugh from me.

"My family? I have three sisters and two brothers. Both my parents are still here." Her face was openly shocked, which made me laugh again.

"What are their names?" she asked after her mask came back.

"Asha, Afia, Dakarai, Kaelea and Farai," I said.

"Lucky," she whispered, "your parents are still together?"

"Yep," I grinned, "never gets old." She laughed at that, just for half a moment.

If I thought I was excited over her smile—I almost died at her laugh.

XXXXX

"Helix and Kira are doing pretty…alright," Gabriella said as we watched the Games over dinner. Capitol people bustled and yelled around us. Between my cold attitude and her icy glare the two of us we more or less kept autograph seekers away.

"Alright? I've heard more than one bet Kira will win," I said, still trying to keep Helix out off any conversation.

"And Helix? How many bets have you heard for him?"

"Enough, but Kira, Kira is one that we could count on," I said leaning back in my chair.

"Then we have you been working for Helix all this time?"

"What?"

"The last time we saw him, he and four's girl were going across the river with Kira. You weren't looking at Kira then,"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I have ears you know. You love him like a son,"

"I don't want that going around," I growled

"Do I look like I would spread it around?" she hissed leaning forward, "it isn't you getting all our sponsors, Nevin. It's me," she growled, "and I demanded we work like a team, not like superior and underling. If you won't tell me what you know I won't tell you want I know. See how far Helix gets with that,"

That threw me off. Gabriella wasn't cruel, but she wasn't a push over either. I sat back in my chair looking at her. I scratched my beard indifferently as she sent freezing glares at me. She was right; I had been treating her like a child and withholding information.

On the other hand, she wasn't much more than a child. How much information can a child be trusted with?

On the other hand, she was a victor. She must know a thing or two. She was getting all our sponsors. Helix wouldn't get far without sponsors.

On the other hand, she demanded it of me. Told me what to do, she acted as though she had the authority to dictate how this team would run.

Yet, she demanded it of me. Held me to a standard, making sure she had a hand in our team and how it would function.

"Maybe you're right," I said thoughtfully, rubbing my beard, "we haven't been working as well as we should,"

"No duh," she said sitting back in her chair.

"Helix has been like a son, you saw correctly. So we need to get him back,"

"How?"

"We have to try and separate him and four. Get Kira away from him as well."

"Leave him alone? That'll drive him crazy, he's not like you. He's a people's person—and a very good one at that."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Keep them all together. Helix likes Ailee too much and Kira is one you want in a fight."

"And if they get to the final three?"

"I don't think Helix will kill Ailee, though he might jump to kill Kira,"

"You're not forming a plan,"

"Relax will you?" she said, "I think out loud." I held up my hands in surrender and went back to thinking myself.

Only it was interrupted by two girls, about 13 or 14. One had vivid purple hair and pale minty green skin; her eyes were a bright as the sun. The other was a miniature of Gabriella, except her eyes were snow white, instead of icy blue.

Gabriella took it in stride though. She smiled warmly at the children and signed their pictures, even talked with them for a bit. Her face lit up at their words, and she laughed with them. The girls fell in love with Gabriella instantly, as did their parents.

The parents did not look poor.

This girl was very clever.


	26. Torah

**Torah's POV**

"Did he beat you?" I asked with a smile as Oak stepped into the cornucopia.

"Use your brain," Oak barked in anger. I smiled and shook my head. Poor little Oak, not as good as he thought he was. Judging by the way he was stalking it was a very sore loose.

"What happened?" I asked

"Brick is what happened; we had laid a trap for 11, when he suddenly leaves. 11 walked into it, but without Brick I couldn't hold him. 11 threw me off and nearly killed me."

"Good thing you're skinny as a twig," I smiled at him, watching him seethe and mutter angrily.

"Better that 11 is a mountain, no way I could ever be caught," Oak boasted.

I don't get annoyed—like at all. But, every time Oak opens his mouth it is something insulting, conniving or boastful. That was really started to get to me.

"When I was a child," I sighed, "I always dreamed I was a bird. Maybe if you dreamed something you'd feel happier."

"I shall do no such thing," Oak hissed darkly, sliding up behind me as fast as lightening. I jumped and turned to face him. He glared so horribly—I knew that I had crossed a line somewhere.

Oak picked up his sword and slammed it down on me.

I was pretty fast though and evaded him. He yelled and came at me again.

I was ready this time. I threw my knife which landed in his shoulder. It would have killed him had he not tried to duck. I spun around, dodging the knife as he threw it back. I laughed at him, good naturedly.

He growled and roared as he charged again. I lept over him, rolling to my feet and throwing another knife. It stuck in his abdomen. He glared at me, with such a glare I thought my soul would catch fire.

I grabbed Tassels old spear and turned to fight him. We circled each other, me with a mocking smile and him with the glare of death. I struck him with the back of the spear in the knee and jumped from his sword. I laughed when I saw his limp.

"No way you could ever be caught?" I grinned as I stabbed him with the tip of the spear. He ducked out of the way and only got a glancing blow to the arm.

"There is no way I could ever be killed. Especially by a girl," he hissed as he swung his sword. A swing I easily danced away from, my blond hair fanned out, having escaped from its ponytail.

"You're getting beat by a girl," I said sing song like.

"Not for long," he grinned, throwing dirt at my face. I closed my eyes and turned my head quickly. Luckily my hair caught all the dirt.

"That's dirty, even for you," I joked, knocking the back of the spear against the same knee.

"That was stupid," Oak growled as his knee buckled.

"It was supposed to be funny," I said whacking his face with the tip of the spear, leaving a very long scar. "Have you ever truly laughed?"

"No," Oak said swiping his sword at my feet with record speed. I was too slow, his answer having thrown me off. The sword cut through one leg, cutting my foot off.

I cried out, and for the third time in my life tears fell from my eyes. Once from my mother. Once for Tassel. And now for my foot…and my life.

"Give up?" Oak said with a dark grin. I matched his grin with a bright one of my own.

"Of course not," I laughed, determined I would not die crying. I hopped as we continued. I deflected another hit from Oak. Hit him twice, once with the back of the spear, the other with the tip.

Oak slammed his sword down, during a maneuver I was doing, snapping my spear in half. I would not have that.

I hit him in the rib with one half and up under the chin with the other. I hopped away from his swinging sword. He rushed at me, and I jumped, knocking his sword away and dodging to the side. For good measure, I landed a solid whack in the back of his head. I laughed as I rolled to my foot, hopping quickly for balance.

"Give up?" I smiled.

"Of course not," Oak roared, throwing his sword spear like at me. I skipped away, only to have the wind knocked out of me. I gasped sharply.

Oak had taken into account that I would dodge. He threw to the left, knowing I would have to go to the left.

I was shaking. I dropped the two halves of Tassels spear. I looked down at the sword sticking from my abdomen, trying to pull it out. My hands were too slippery though.

I fell to my knees, and then to my side. I took quick shallow breathes, not being able to catch my breath. Oak walked up to me rather slowly, reaching to take his sword.

I wasn't looking at him though.

There was a lady in white beside him. I'd seen her many times before. In my dreams, she came from the sky. She walked up to me and took my hand. Her as were the colour of spring grass.

I was in so much pain, I tried to smile at her, but it was shaky. Tassel appeared next her, also in white.

The lady smiled softly at me, stroking my hair from my face. I leaned into her hand, closing my eyes

Oak ripped his sword from me. I gasped sharply, my eyes ripping open. I turned to look at Oak. He was very dark, with two creatures on either side of him. Both blacker then night and as insubstantial as a mirage. They shrunk from the lady and Tassel in fear.

I smiled.

"Oak," I breathed, with a smile brighter than the sun, "Remember…how you thought… I was silly for…believing in angels?"

The only response I got was that Oak stopped walking. The two creatures flanking him still cowered and tried to get him to move away, becoming hazier by the second.

"You'd better start believe in devils," I said with a laugh, choking on some liquid.

The lady and Tassel smiled, both taking my hands. I laughed excitedly as we flew up into the sky.

XXXXX

**Kira's POV**

I didn't like how much Helix looked at Ailee. Or how he doted over her. Or how all his charm went to her.

What did he see in her anyway? A pretty face? Or was it how changing she was. One minute sweet, the other bitter? Most of the time she was indifferent and reserved! How could he fall for her?

I more stable then she was at least.

"We should move," Helix said, offering a hand up to Ailee with a smile. He offered to me as well, but I wasn't a baby.

"Where to?" she asked. I hated her.

"To the plateau-?" Helix offered

"No, not there," Ailee said quickly, almost with fear. Ha! I got her.

"Sounds like fun," I said, shooting a glance at Helix. He only had eyes for Ailee though. Shoot, well it was the Hunger Games. I'm sure if I just—. No Helix would hate me forever if he thought I killed her. It would have to be an accident.

Who was totally evil and insane though?

Oak and Brick.

"We could go down the river," I suggested, "keep close to water and away from heights." Ailee nodded in apathetic agreement. Such a nice thank you. I hate you.

"Good idea," Helix said with a nod and a smile…for Ailee. I rolled my eyes and we headed for the water, gathering food.

Helix and Ailee walked in front. Helix being and funny and charming as ever. Ailee being as unresponsive as ever.

I wish her and I were switched. I would laugh at Helix's jokes. I would be more amiable then Ailee was.

Maybe Torah was right, my rough exterior—while very protective—was taking things away from me.

I shook my head. What did Torah know any way? She was dead.

Although, she did get Tassel to love her. Tassel was a mean and over confident jerk to me. How she got him to be soft and nice was beyond me. Maybe it was because she laughed….

…

…

…

No, I won't laugh. If Helix can't love me, despite my testing of people I was better off without him.

_Then why am I still here?_

XXXXX

**Casten's POV**

"That will do," Finch smiled at me. She's been smiling a lot these past few days. While at first it set my heart on fire—now I'm trying to get her to laugh.

I wiped my hands off on my pants, standing up. She didn't say my trap was good.

"Should we test it?" I asked smiling at her. She smiled at me with patience.

"How?" she asked

"I'm sure if we stand over there and call, Tick will come see what the matter is."

"What if it's Ethan?"

"It'll be funnier," I said. She smiled again…good, better. It's a laugh I'm going for though.

"That's mean,"

"Is it? Or just an accident?" I said leaning on the tree, smiling down at her. She bit her lip thoughtfully, her blue eyes flickering back and forth, before locking on me.

"An accident," she said almost seriously. I laughed.

"I knew you couldn't resist," I said clapping my hands together in victory. This will surely get her to laugh. We ran over to the nearest cover. I was about to call about before I thought.

"Which accident will be funnier? Tick or Ethan?" I leaned down to her. She was thoughtful for a moment.

"Tick, he probably won't kill us in our sleep,"

"Good thinking," I smiled before calling for Tick and hiding.

It wasn't long before we heard him running through the woods. He slowed to walked and crept around for a bit, listening carefully.

We couldn't call him again; he'd know it was a trap. I prayed so hard he would step into that trap. Finch needed to laugh.

Tick walked completely unharmed from us though. With an un-sprung trap.

"What?" I said loudly, standing up and walking from cover, "did he see the trap?"

"I don't think so; you hid it well enough,"

"That jerk was probably spying on us," I said with a grin. Finch bit back a smile.

"It's probably a good thing he did," she said, "come on its getting dark." I nodded and we headed back to camp.

I had gotten her to smile many times during this walk. Not laugh though. It was so frustrating I cou-

"Whoa!" I yelped as my foot was ripped out from under me and I was pulled into the air. I instantly knew the culprit. Tick.

"Tick!" I yelled, only to hear his laugh a distance off. I also heard something else. Laughter.

I turned my head, waiting for the rest of me to turn as well. Yes! Finch was laughing.

I laughed in victory. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes. I t was a wonderful sound, as happy as I felt. It sounded so good, I could barely contain myself for all the love I had for her and her laugh.

"Casten," she laughed, "are you the stupidest man I've ever known."

…..

Hey, she thought I was a man. I grinned cockily at that.

She then did something I didn't expect. She put her hands on my face and kissed me, giggling the whole time.

It might have been the blood going to my head, but I became very dizzy and light headed when she kissed me. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her back. A very firm, very excited kiss.

I would've kissed her until the end of time, but I couldn't. I was getting very dizzy and slow minded.

Finch must've noticed and she stopped the kiss, to my utter and complete dismay.

"Let's get you down," she said,

"No, no, I'm fine," I said wanting to kiss her again. She only smiled and untied the ropes, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Still the stupidest man ever," she mumbled as I tried to get up. She slid my arm around her shoulders and we walked back to camp.

"It made you that dizzy?" Tick asked with a grin, "how long were you hanging there?"

"Not long enough,"

**Torah by sexichick**

**I'm sorry :(**

**Tassel**

**Jemima**

**Air**

**Alexa**


	27. Day 8

**Olivia's POV**

"I guess, the tributes are starting to die," Jak said looking up at the sky. We were lying on a boulder, side by side. Which made me smile. Torah's laughing face was illuminated on the sky.

"I'm sure she's happy to be on the sky," I commented, looking over at him.

"Probably ecstatic," he said still staring up at the night sky. I nodded and sighed. If we weren't in the Hunger Games I would be absolutely content now.

I was beginning to doze off when Jak shook me awake.

"Olivia," he whispered grabbing my arm and sliding down the boulder. I slid down the rock with him, hanging half way off it with Jak.

"What's going on?" I whispered, gripping Jak's hand.

"Look," he breathed.

In the woods was a light, a moving light. It was running pretty fast, and made almost no noise.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to see the person.

"I don't know, but I doubt Brick could be that quiet," Jak said

"Oak could, and he can probably sniff us out," I whispered as the person flew closer.

Acadia! Neither of us dared to breathe as she ran past our boulder, checking behind her for followers.

"We should go after her," I said as she dashed into the woods.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said as I jumped off the boulder. He followed me as I followed Acadia.

She ran straight through the woods. She couldn't out-run either of us though. We dashed through the woods after her, making sure to not lose the light she had.

She kept checking behind herself though, and we had to hit the ground or duck behind a tree more than once.

Eventually she ran into a small clearing. We sat close to her, in a thick over growth of bushes.

Then we waited for a rather long time. What was she doing, sitting there? Doing nothing, but watching.

Then we saw a small rustle in the bushes on the far side of the clearing.

Reeto walked out into the clearing.

Acadia stood up to meet him. They hugged and laughed quietly before settling down by the torch to eat the berries Reeto had brought. They talked quietly with each other—like a brother and sister would.

I felt bad about impeding on this family like moment. Jak looked as though he was feeling guilty as well. We nodded at each other and went back to our rock.

On our way back however, we heard something slinking through the woods. There was also an unexplainable heaviness in the air.

We both ducked into the brush and nearly held our breath.

Oak.

I looked at Jak. Jak glanced at me and we both started making a trap for him.

"She came through here, this will teach her not to double cross me," he mumbled to himself as I push Jak aside and finished up the trap.

"She thinks herself smarter then I. Ha," he whispered, "once I catch that boy she'll do anything to help me."

He crept close to our trap.

"Of course, I can't have a brat," he growled, "hanging around. I'll just kill him and say I've hidden him." He walked right over our trap.

"No," Jak said shoving himself up off the ground and grabbing a tree branch. I reached out for Jak in confusion, but he jumped right over the bushes and slammed the branch into Oak chest.

Oak grunted and stumbled backward—into our trap. The tree sprang up and hit Oak in the face. He fell backward into the blackberry brambles with a howl.

That's when Jak grabbed my hand and we ran.

**Ethan's POV**

I didn't really believe it when Alexa died. I was sure she and I really would make it to the end.

She died for the boy though. She will be remembered.

Alex was still alive.

Now I was battling within myself.

Should I go help Alex?

Or ignore her?

Logically it was easy. Why couldn't life be more logical? Why all these emotional ties to everything?

If only I was more like Oak, but I wasn't.

"Alright there Ethan?" Tick said sitting down next to me.

"Peachy," I spat

"Doesn't sound like it. Did you love Alexa?" Tick asked leaning back on his arms.

"Of course not, sarcastic little prick. Glad to be rid of her."

"Denial," Tick said.

"No, it isn't. Denial would mean I'm suppressing some emotion,"

"You have emotion?" Tick questioned, the scar half of his face twisting and scrunching as his face became sarcastic.

"Indeed, and its wrecking havoc on me,"

"How?"

"I don't know," I said getting up, "Alex is somewhere out there. Oak is sure to be tracking her,"

"So, you like Alex?"

"I feel very protective of her, yes."

"So what do you want to do? Go find Alex?"

"I don't know. Logically, I shouldn't right?"

"I suppose,"

"But in the case of honour, I should,"

"That's about the size of it,"

"Which should I go with? Logic or honour?"

"Why can't it be both?"

"What?"

"Mush," Tick said smashing his hands together.

"Well, I'm going about this as if I will die,"

"True."

"I don't have to die,"

"Why should you?"

"No, no you're right. I'm going off to find Alex. I'll see you later," I said shaking Ticks hand and running off. I heard Tick laughing behind me. Acadia walked into the clearing as I ran out. I nodded at her in greeting.

**Amanda's POV**

"Tonya?" I asked wandering through our rooms, half a mind in the book in my hands. "Tonya? Where are you?"

"Going out," she said shouldering a bag, "why?"

"Just curious, who was the last Victor from district nine?"

"Why the sudden interest?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"I think it was Boe, but that was more than forever ago, before one and two got to be Careers. At that time all Victors came from outside workers like nine and ten. But then one and two created the first Careers and starvation and disease caught the lower districts."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, appalled. Tonya just shrugged.

"That's the Capitol."

"So?" I asked, closing the book, "where you headed?"

"Oh, you wouldn't—"

"No, I would like it," I smiled walking up to her, "a party, a get together—swap drinks? Donate and bet?"

"Something of that nature. Never off the clock are you?"

"They aren't. Why should I be?" Tonya sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Never lose that attitude, promise?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"No, you don't understand. The Capitol will do everything in their power to make you indifferent and separated from the Games,"

"You act like there are wolves out there. Come on, they're Capitol, I'm pretty sure I can out run them,"

She only smiled and patted my back.

"Come on, we'll be late. Enzo's supposed to come,"

"Oh, he's fun. He loves to bet," I smiled at her as we walked out the door.


	28. Helix, Aliee, Kira

**Helix's POV**

_I guess I died._

_It's fine; I don't really mind that much. Here's what happened._

Ailee and I were walking down to the river, with Kira behind us. I don't know why she keeps hanging around us. It's obvious she hates us and we hate her. I couldn't sleep around her, she felt like she would rip my throat out at the first opportunity.

On a good note however, Ailee wasn't as aggressive as she used to be. I can even get her to smile for time to time.

Today I had her laughing. She was telling a story of her, Drew and her mum.

"So," I asked laughing, "does your mum let you do anything with paint anymore."

"Yes," Ailee said with a shrug, "but she's dead. So it's not like she has a say in it."

"That was blunt," I said with an awkward expression on my face.

"Alright, next time I'll blubber and burst into hysterical tears," she said with a hint of anger.

"Bluntness suits me just fine," I said with a smile at her, "why do you think I like you?"

"For my looks?"

"Ha, you look much too…dolly for me. Nope, cause you're the one girl ever to not play games,"

"Wait, you like me,"

"That was established a while ago. Where were you?"

"Still angry at you,"

"That was blunt," I said with a grin. She smiled and rolled her eyes. I shook my head at her. We made eye contact, and I saw her blush prettily.

"Come on," Kira said rudely, shoving past us, "we've got to keep going."

"Hey," I said grabbing her arm, "what's the rush? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were herding us to our death."

"Why would I do that?" she hissed, ripping her arm away from me.

"You do seem rather…cynical," Ailee said standing next to me.

"I just don't want to stay in one spot so long. The Careers are hunting you know."

"Don't remind us," I said as Ailee and I pushed past her and towards the river. Kira followed, very carefully.

_Alright, here's where it get's kind of confusing…_

I caught a large rock, in the chest. I fell backwards, obliviously, but Ailee was instantly ready for a fight. Even Kira, who I was betting would take off, stayed.

I got up, just in time to see Brick charging into Ailee.

I wouldn't have that.

I jumped up and tackled Brick, bring my shoulder into his neck. It worked; Brick shouted and turned his attention to me. I saw his insanity glowing from his eyes. I held out my hands.

"What?" I asked clapping my hands together and whistling like I would to call a dog.

_I admit, that was pretty dumb…but it saved Ailee so it worked._

Brick bellowed and charged me. I jumped out of the way and kicked off his shoulder.

"Run!" I barked at Ailee. Kira took off, but Ailee stayed, whacking Brick squarely in the back. We tag teamed against this brutish foe.

"Come on Ailee," I shouted as I hit the dirt as Brick came to tackle me.

"We'll get out of this one," Ailee said as Brick came at me again.

"I don't think so," I laughed as I shot over him. I rolled to my feet in front of Ailee, stealing my first kiss.

She kissed me back.

!

Brick caught me in a bear hug, however.

_I didn't really mind that we were wrestling and he was winning. I kissed Ailee._

"I can't hold him off forever!" I shouted, grinning at her as I was choking Brick. Brick flipped me off his back and I hit the ground, the breath getting knocked out of me. Brick lunged for Ailee, but I caught both his ankles and he crashed to the ground.

"Get to Drew!" I cried as Bricks boot hit me in the face. I shook it off and jumped on top of him.

Ailee nodded and ran, faster than I thought she could.

Brick cussed and turned back to me. We made eye contact for half a moment, before I punched him in the face for all I was worth. He yelled in pain and rolled over me, elbowing my side, leaving more than a few broken ribs.

He got up off the ground. I jumped up, knowing he'd follow Ailee, boxing his ears. He caught my arms however and I used that time to kick him with both feet in the chest.

He grunted and fell backward, letting me go.

"Yeah!" I gasped, pointing angrily at him, "doesn't feel so good does it?"

"Shut up," Brick said throwing another good sized rock at me, which I dodged. In the process though, I may have over taxed my ribs. I grunted and clutched my side. There was blood leaking from my chest.

It was all the time Brick needed to rush at me.

I slapped him away, hitting him in both kidneys. Brick was unfazed and turned back to me. I jumped over him, but his frustration and anger had taken over his senses. My ribs and other injuries were impeding mine.

Brick caught my leg as I jumped and threw me back on the ground, wrestling me into a choke hold.

I tried to get out of it. I kicked and hit and jabbed, especially at his face. He was quite determined to kill me. Eventually my fight turned into a struggle, and then into a limp wait for death.

In a dying breath, I laughed.

"What?" he asked

"I kissed her,"

_Stupid, right? _

_No not really. I did save Ailee, that's all I wanted. The kiss was just a spur of the moment thing. I would've died to kiss her._

_I still think it was worth it._

**Alicia's POV**

I was crying as I ran from Helix. I heard Brick yell again, so I thought Helix would be fine.

He kissed me. I had wanted to kiss him for so long! Helix!

I turned to go back to him, I could still see them wrestling.

But I also saw Acadia running towards me. She was very quiet.

I gasped and ran away when I saw she had come with intent to kill.

I ran. She ran. She ran faster.

I yelled when she caught up with me. She had a sword. I threw a rock, which miraculously hit her in the eye. By this time though, she had closed in and began an awful attack.

I dodged her sword and picked a branch which she cut in two. I threw another rock, which hit her in the stomach. And another, which missed.

"Acadia please!" I shouted angrily. She ignored me and sliced forward. I threw myself backwards, accidently falling off the cliff into the river below.

I crashed into the water with such force as to knock the wind out of me. I kicked very quickly back up to the surface. I took a deep gasp, wiping my eyes. I saw Acadia on the cliff, kicking the ground in anger. I grinned.

A grin which quickly disappeared when I heard a cannon fire.

"Helix!" I screamed, splashing the water as if I could fly out of it.

"Helix," I cried as I floated farther and farther down river.

It was a rather pleasant float, if my heart wasn't in such turmoil. I do think I loved Helix. He saved me to get me back to Drew. He was good and genuine. His humour was just…amazing.

He's dead now though.

I went numb suddenly. As if my heart had died. I felt absolutely nothing, not even a drive to get back to Drew.

The water was cold; it rushed by in a combination of merriness and business that was only found in inanimate objects. It surrounded me, tugging and pulling at me to wake up and live again. I didn't really want to. The numbness felt too good to wake up.

I suppose, as I heard it coming, the river wasn't trying to help my get over the death of Helix. Rather it was trying to warn me about the upcoming rapids.

I was tossed very hard against a rock, which I scrambled to climb onto, only to have the river rip me away from it. I was tossed underwater, swirled and churned around until I forgot which way was up. I kicked in a random direction, only to have an underwater rock knock me head over heels as I was swept down river.

I don't know how I surfaced, but when I did the rushing of water was deafening. I was constantly shoved back underwater. Each time I gasped for air, water shoved its way down my throat.

I tried to stay above water, flailing my arms as if I were a new swimmer.

The river was having fun with me though and tossed me onto a rock, only to have another wave sweep me off. I slammed into a rock, loosing what little air I had.

The river shoved me back under. I kicked and flailed in any direction, only to be battered and beat by subsurface rocks and logs that were rushing in the river. I tried to grab a log, only to have it whisked away by the river.

I was thrown back above the water. Only to breath in water and be shoved back under water by a passing log. I hit my head on a rock and had to fight off stars from that and lack of air.

I swam in any direction I thought would get me to the surface.

I didn't get to the surface.

I got trapped. The river kept me under the water by twisting and flipping me dizzy each time I was close to the surface.

The numbness I had in my head about Helix's death spread to the rest of me.

I started to just float and go with the river. My mouth opened and I didn't mind that it was water flooding my lungs, not air. It didn't matter, I was tired, Helix was dead and there was no way I was getting back to Drew.

The rapids ended and the river brought me back up to the surface.

But I was so tired.

I just closed my eyes.

Just for a second.

I'll make up soon…

I heard another cannon and knew it was mine.

**Kira's POV**

"It was for the best," I gasped for breath, running from Helix, "he never liked me anyway." I shot through the forest, without a glance back. I regretted that. I regretted leaving him.

"It was for the best, I would've died there anyways," I gasped. When I heard his cannon it shook me to my hearts core and I debated going back.

"No, it's too late anyway," I ordered myself. I ran faster, and faster. However, my many whippings had broken me and I began to limp.

All of a sudden a knife was hurdled from the woods. It hit me in the leg. I tripped, rolling to a stop. I looked up just in time to see Ethan, with a face of protectiveness.

Did everyone have someone in this stupid game?

Ethan turned and ran.

I looked back at the knife—ripping it out.

Bright red blood shoots out at intervals that matched my heart beat.

I cussed.

"He got a lucky shot!" I cried, ripping the bottom of my shirt and trying to tie up my leg.

It doesn't work. Blood covers my entire leg.

"No," I muttered using my hands.

It doesn't work. My hands very quickly became too slick to do much help.

"No," I said using my thumb to try and plug up the hole.

It doesn't work. The ground is beginning to choke on my blood.

"No, no, no!" I shouted at it, starting to feel dizzy. I took the strip of cloth and tied a tourniquet on myself.

It wouldn't work though. Bright red blood had flooded the ground around me. I was amazed that I had any blood left in me.

"Well," I heard a boy hiss, "look what we have here." It was Oak. I was in no mood for his backstabbing deals and empty promises.

"If you don't leave me alone," I barked at him with all the strength I had left, "I will rip your throat out!"

"Thing about threats," Brick said striding from the woods, blood on his hands, "you have to be able to deliver."

"What did you do?" I growled. Brick wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"I killed six, isn't it obvious?"

"You may have killed six," Acadia said stepping from nowhere in frustration, "but four fell off a cliff before I could get her."

"Acadia," Oak began, "people usually die when they fall off cliffs."

"Into water?" she shot back, "we have a better chance of flying, then anyone from district four drowning."

That's when we heard another cannon fire.

"Maybe she is dead," Brick said impassively.

"We'll see tonight," Acadia said before gesturing to me, "What do we do with her?"

"Leave me alone," I ordered them. Acadia held her hands up and nodded.

"You're going to die anyway," she shrugged.

"Virtue would have us do otherwise," Oak sneered, looking pointedly at Acadia. Acadia pointedly ignored him.

"Then why won't you leave?" I barked.

They looked at each other and all left without another word.

So, I was alone. I sighed and laid back into my blood.

I was alone.

I should be happy; I've been alone my whole life. So why was it bothering me now?

"_Because you're dying alone,"_ I thought, _"what is there after this life? Nothing or what…? Even if there is something, I wasn't good enough to get in. Stealing and fighting aren't good."_

I guess I'm afraid of the unknown.

**_I can't tell you how much I hate killing off tributes :(_**

Alicia (Ailee) Blue by RockyBlue DanxRuno

Helix Strife by raiden221

Kira Lo by LegendOfZeldaFreak

**_Sorry :(_**


	29. Ethan 2

**Ethan's POV**

That was probably the best shot in the whole history of the Hunger Games. I aimed straight for the artery of her limping leg and it flew. Straight as an arrow and matched perfectly with my timings.

My father used to call me overly-critical and much too logical. I'm still alive aren't I? With the best shot of the Games. Who's too critical now?

Of course, my victory was short lived. When Oak caught up to me.

More like, he ran into me.

"You! You are probably the smartest kid in this Game!—Other than me!" Oak cried happily. I shoved him off me, going immediately to fight him. Oak only laughed.

"You don't think I could've killed you then?"

"You were just as surprised as I was and you know it," I said logically.

"Granted," Oak said, "I have a proposition to make with you."

"What's in it for me?"

"Already looking at the price are we?"

"I won't look at anything until I do,"

"Maybe you're too smart,"

"So I've heard, what's the price?"

"How about I tell you the plan first and we'll discuss the price later,"

"Fine," I said skeptically, not moving from my fighting stance. Oak got up.

"I need to kill Brick and Tick,"

"Obviously," I said with a cocked eyebrow, wondering how I came into this, "but—knowing your kind—you're likely to stab me in the back if I help you."

"My kind?"

"Yes, evil, conniving and dishonourable, shall I go on?"

"Dishonourable?"

"Yes, having no honor-,"

"I know what it means!" Oak said angrily. Logically, I should have stopped there. Logically, he would beat me. Logically, I should go along with his plan only to back stab him before he did it to me.

That was cowardly though, and dishonorable.

"You know you are as well," I said bravely and with conviction, "I've seen many people, and you are by far the worst. Not half as intelligent as you claim—it seems like you get your ideas from somewhere else."

"I do not!"

"But you do! And you will not trick me with your flattering words and empty promises!" Just as I suspected, Oak had no reply, only to scream and charge. I yelled and met him half way, going to clothesline his neck.

He ducked, so I used my leg to kick in his stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground. I grabbed out another knife and ran to him.

Logic has always been my friend. It has never gone wrong. Nor has it been an undoing for me.

It abandoned me when I jumped back from Oak's own knife. I had no intention of using logic now, as the only thing it told me to do was run. I would not run.

I ran and slid on my knees, slashing up on Oak's leg. It met, but he knocked it away with his hand. Blood poured from his palm. I got up and he dropped his sword, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me to the ground. I caught his neck and he fell with me.

I twisted his arm behind him and held his neck, trying to break his arm. Oak screamed again and kicked me off. He kicked my rib hard; I felt four of the ribs crack. I yelled in pain, but knocked his feet out from under him.

I jumped on him, boxing his ears as hard as I could. Oak screamed and punched my nose. I fell back, driving my knee into his side.

Oak jumped at me, but I kicked him over me before he could do much. I jumped up, and dodged the dirt he threw at me. I ran and drove my shoulder into his gut, throwing him to the ground. I jumped when he tried to kick my feet out from under me. He jumped back up, but threw a rock, which hit my head.

I fell to the ground, trying to get back up, but couldn't get my arms to straighten.

Oak jumped on my back, throwing me back into the dirt.

"Got in your head did I? Least I didn't run," I said before I felt a prick-

XXXXX

Willow crashed into the clearing, hearing Oak's screams and a cannon blast. She found him hovering over Ethan's body, as if confused he actually killed him. Oak locked eyes with Willow and took off, leaving his weapon behind.

Willow walked up to Ethan, closing his blue eyes. She took the knife from Ethan's head.

"Jemima?" she whispered.

**Jak's POV**

"How many was that?" Olivia asked when yet another cannon blast sounded.

"Four," I said as we were climbing up a hill, away from the screams of Oak.

"We should go faster,"

"My thoughts exactly," I said, taking hold of her hand and drawing her up the hill. She and I scrambled up the hill, running towards the river and away from everyone. I tripped and fell backward as a mechanical arm shot from the sky and splashed into the river. Olivia let out a small yelp and fell back as well.

The arm fished around for a bit before pulling Alicia out of the water with a tremendous splash. I stood up slowly.

"She drowned?!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. I felt just as shocked—probably for the first time in history a tribute from district four died by drowning.

I had no time to dwell on it however as I was tackled to the ground. Olivia screamed. I kicked out and met a person. She yelped a bit before tightening her grip on my neck.

"No stop!" Olivia shouted jumping on Acadia. Acadia threw herself backward, slamming Olivia into a tree.

Olivia shouted in pain. I used a makeshift sling shot to hit Acadia in the head with a good sized rock. It hit her in the face, making her nose bleed. Acadia grunted and glared at me.

She fell to her knees next to Olivia, who was knocked out. Acadia got back up before I could do anything and rushed at me without a sound.

I grabbed a branch quickly and swung it at her head.

Acadia ducked however and cut it in half with her sword.

I jumped back as she sliced at me. I brought out a knife and sliding over to her, shooting under her sword and stabbing at her heart.

She leaned away and kicked me away.

I tripped backward and somersaulted to me feet. I was proud to see Acadia clutch her chest, and blood stain her shirt.

She sent an evil eye at me and came to kill me.

Beyond her I saw Olivia wake up. She shook her head in a daze, shaking her blond hair. She looked back up and saw what was happening.

I jumped away from Acadia's blade, knocking her sword aside and slicing at her with my knife.

Olivia got up and hit Acadia in the back. Judging by the immense _crack_ as the branch broke, she did so very hard.

Acadia coughed, stumbled and fell. Only she grabbed Olivia as she fell.

Olivia was falling.

Acadia was drawing her sword up.

Olivia was going to fall on the sword, and she saw it when I did.

I yelled and threw Olivia away from Acadia, only to run through Acadia's sword myself.

I grunted and fell to the ground.

**Olivia's POV**

I screamed when I heard Jak's cannon.

We both jumped up.

Then, with reckless and uncontrolled anger, I ran at Acadia, jumping with both feet and kicking her in the chest. I fell to the ground and rolled to my feet as Acadia coughed and gagged.

She tried to follow me, but I had slowed her down.

My blonde hair whipped behind me as I flew through the woods. I heard Acadia catching up though.

I jumped up and grabbed a branch, using my momentum to swing myself up on the top of it.

I tried to choke back my sobs and waited until Acadia was rushing towards me before I swung back down and kicked her back with both feet. She fell to the ground and I didn't wait around to see if she would get up. I was crying too hard to be able to see her anyway.

I heard her trying to get up, but I was running through woods. Farther and farther away from Acadia, and Jak.

A gut wrenching sob ripped through me and I started to cry even harder.

I couldn't see anything though and ran straight into a branch. I wiped my eye and looked up, seeing Bricks face. He sighed as he glared down at me.

I rose to all fours and started crawling, moving fast, and gaining speed. Finally, I surged to my feet, a sprinter coming out of the blocks. I ran as fast as I could, forcing myself forward.

I didn't hear him follow me.

But I did hear something on my right.

I felt Oak slam into me from behind and I lay breathless on the ground again. He grabbed me by the hair and hit me. He seized an arm and twisted it, trying to work it behind me, but he seemed off balance and I was slippery enough to turn over. Reaching up, I clawed at his eyes, catching one in the corner, tearing hard.

I was fighting for my life, adrenaline flooding my limbs. Fighting now, for all the times I had hidden. Fighting to get away, to run away and get back to Jak. I was screaming at him, hating him, refusing to let him kill me.

He snatched at my fingers, tottering off balance, and I used the opportunity to wiggle away.

I felt him clawing at my legs, but his grip wasn't good enough and I pulled one leg free. Pulling my knee up towards my chin, I kicked him with all my might, stunning him as I connected with his chin. I did it again, watching this time as he toppled sideways, his arms grabbing at me.

I took off again. This time trying to pay attention. Brick was around, so was Oak, and Acadia.

That meant Kira was around as well, if Alicia was here.

I had to find her; she was the only one who I talked to, besides Jak in Training.

I flew through the woods. But I was tackled again, falling face first into the ground. I threw my elbow backward and rushed to get up. But the person knew what was coming and dodged it, driving a knee into a kidney.

I screamed then, and bucked up, trying to roll over. Acadia was the one who caught me. I kicked it her, trying to throw her over me.

Acadia was smart though, she learned fast. I lashed out with my hand, but she caught it and kneed it, breaking it. I screamed.

She brought out a knife and I grabbed her hands, ignoring the pain shooting up my broken arm. Acadia decided to exploit that arm and shook the knife violently.

I screamed as she tortured me like that.

We wrestled for a time, both pushing at the knife.

Eventually though, my broken arm gave out.

My one arm was no match for both of Acadia's.

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

I'm sorry :( :( :(

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Ethan was by richards25

Olivia and Jak were by Jammerock2000


	30. catch up

**Whytt's POV**

Alex and I were standing on the edge of the plateau, looking out over the arena.

"You know," Alex said suddenly, breaking our companion able silence, "I used to think this was the best spot. Now, seeing all this effort we need to do to get food and water, I'm starting to think differently."

"Did it take you that long?" I teased, not looking at her. Each of us looked for over the arena, waiting for the sun to set.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't want to climb on this crazy hill in the first place," Alex grinned over at me.

"I didn't want to come in this crazy game in the first place," I commented looking away from her. I felt her gaze, and as usual my blood boiled and my tongue felt like lead.

"Really?" she said sarcastically, "this isn't a dream come true? The honour of playing in the Games?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I wanted to have a normal life."

"Normal?" she said with confusion.

"You know," I laughed shakily, "graduate high school, get a job."

"Sounds nice, too bad we're in the Games,"

"It's fine," I shrugged, then I laughed.

"What?" she laughed inquisitively.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "just, I always wanted girls. Boys would be hard."

She didn't say a word, but the air of confusion was suffocating.

"Could you imagine me with boys?"

"I've seen you with girls," Alex admitted.

"Ha," I said kind of shamefully, "you have. Girls listen better than boys. I think of me and how much I listen to my dad compared to my sisters."

"All the time to nothing,"

"Exactly."

"Funny, I wanted girls too, only not for that reason,"

"What other reason could there be?"

"I've no idea how to deal with boys,"

To say I was flabbergasted would be an understatement. Alex had been playing me as the fool ever since we met on the train. And she doesn't know how to deal with boys? I've known girls who really knew how to deal with boys. They didn't throw me off. I've known girls with only brothers to play with. They didn't faze me—until their brothers showed up.

She says she doesn't know how to deal with boys.

I must be crazy.

"You don't say," I said trying to sound cool.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," she said

"I wasn't going to say anything," I said giving her a pointed look that I prayed was as cool it I thought it was.

"I'm glad you're here for the moral support," she laughed, "no, it's only been my sister and I since mum and dad died."

"Has it? How'd they die?"

"Can't say, it'll make the Capitol mad and that means I won't get sponsors," she winked.

"Can't have that," I said. It must have been a revolt.

"What about you? You said you're mum died. How?"

"Great question. One day she was just gone. I didn't understand it, but dad was crushed. Being the flighty kid I was I gave it no thought. Even now, I don't really think much on it."

"What?"

"Step mum and sisters filled the void, heart less right?"

"Your sisters are not related to you?"

"No, but they're not evil like some stories say."

"Interesting," she said as the sun sunk below the horizon, "I'll see you in the morning." She said with a grin as she went to wake Rowan up.

We decided that two of us should be awake, so if something does happen we can pick up camp twice as fast. Or one of us can throw rocks down on the climber and the other pick up camp.

Rowan yawned rather loudly and stretched as she walked up to me.

Now, don't get me wrong, Rowan is great. Nice, smart, even funny at times.

It's not like Alex though. Rowan is methodical. Alex is impish. Rowan can be dull in her deep thoughts at times, and make me feel stupid.

With Alex I never feel stupid.

Only distracted and slow.

**Finch's POV **

Stupid Casten.

If it were possible for me to hate him, I would kill him.

"Come on Finch!" Casten laughed. He grabbed my hand, and though I hated to admit it, I really liked it.

This was no laughing matter though! Casten had just stupidly climbed a tree. To get food. Only there was a tracker jacker hive up there.

"I'm coming!" I barked at him, flying past him in almost anger. There was a pond up ahead.

Casten laughed as he did a cannonball into it. I just dove into it.

I held my breath and waited for a minute.

I really didn't want to come back up to a monstrous attack of tracker jackers. That would suck.

Casten however grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the surface.

"They're gone, don't drown yourself,"

"What the heck Casten! What were you thinking?" I yelled, splashing him. It only made him laugh.

"I was thinking that I would kill the both of us, because it would be funny. Come on, it was an accident,"

That made me freeze. I hadn't thought it was an accident. I just saw the hive fall with Casten and ran. Accidents weren't in my panic driven mind.

Casten put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them kindly.

"You need to relax," he said seriously, with a grin, "come on. We're in a pond, how about we just take a swim, OK?"

"Fine," I said trying to sound begrudged, but looking forward to it.

"I know you want to," Casten said in a sing song voice, taking my hand and going to deeper into the pond. I kicked back and started to float. Casten did the same.

I don't know how long we floated there, but it was so nice.

Until something wrapped around my ankle and ripped me from the surface. I let out a scream that was quickly drowned.

I reached down and started ripping at the pond weed that was dragging me down. I felt Castens hands wrapped around me in a vice like grip and try to bring me up to the surface. When it became apparent that wasn't going to work he swam down to try to free me.

We hit the bottom of the pond and I was becoming very light headed.

Casten pulled and ripped at the plant. I did to, but I couldn't gather my strength, or move. It was like I was in a horrible nightmare. I felt Casten leave, and nearly cried, but couldn't, it was too much work.

I was so tired; it was so hard to hold my breath.

It seemed so easy to just fall asleep right now.

Suddenly, Casten mouth pressed against mine and I felt air.

Renewed vigor flooded my veins and mind. We ripped at the plant. Casten had to go back up to get more air for the both of us twice more.

Then it hit me and I followed the plant to its root and ripped it from the bottom of the pond.

The weed loosened its hold and Casten and I rocketed to the surface.

I gasped very loudly, needing air, as much as I could get.

Then I started laughing breathlessly.

"What?" Casten asked, as sober as I usually am.

"I was so scared," I said between laughs and breathes

"You were scared?" Casten said attempting a grin and failing, "I'm getting out of this pond."

"Me too,"

**Brock's POV**

"_Mama?" I asked as she was making dinner and I was doing homework._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why is there school?"_

"_For you to learn?"_

"_Will I ever use this though?"_

"_Probably not,"_

"_Then why do I have to learn it?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's useless, I should be working on useful things,"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Tom found a new fishing hole on the river—far away from loggers,"_

"_Will you ever use fishing in life?"_

"_Yes"_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow," I said seriously. Mama laughed and nodded her consent._

"Brock?" Willow said shaking me awake, "it's time to get up."

"Fishing?" I said as I sat up quickly.

"What?" Willow.

"Nothing," I said standing up with a smile, "just a dream."

"You dream?"

"Yup, almost every night," I said almost proudly.

"About what?"

"Mostly Mama, sometime Papa or Finch or Pan. Don't you dream?"

"No,"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not sure," she said as Zuberi got Reeto up, "do you want to go fishing? We need food,"

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping up, "oops," I apologized. Willow almost looked shocked, but she shrugged.

"Just be quieter," she whispered.

"OK," I whispered as we walked to the river. My mentor had gotten enough sponsors to get me a fishing line and hooks. No pole though. I grabbed them and walked with Willow out to the river.

She was very methodical.

Nothing like Mama. Mama laughed, Willow didn't. Mama liked to dance with Papa and I, Willow didn't really seem like she'd do that. I missed Mama.

"Where's the pole?" Willow asked when she finished clearing the spot of any potential dangers.

"We didn't get one,"

"What's the use then?"

"Here wrap so line around your hand, like this," I showed her the way Pan taught me. Willow mimicked me and I baited her and my hook.

She and I threw it out into the river.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked after a while, "come to think over it, where did you learn to fish?"

"My brother Pan, and Papa and Mama,"

"Oh, not your sister?"

"No, she doesn't like fish so much."

"I thought you were from the lumber district,"

"I am,"

"Fishing is fours gig,"

"I know, but its fun. Also, we've got river running through our district, you know, to move the lumber down, why not fish?"

"The Capitol always told us that before the wars people nearly killed the planet."

"They were wrong," I shrugged, "they also say it's an honour to play in the games."

"True."

We were silent for a time, before Willow got a bite. She gasped as the line tightened on her hand.

"What'll I do?" she said grabbing the line with both hands.

"Pull it in!" I shouted excitedly, jumping around her, "pull it in, pull it in!" She eventually did pull it in and it was a good sized trout.

"That hurt my hand," she said rubbing her palm.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, gutting out the trout.

"How do you do that?" she asked getting on her knees next to me.

Willow might not be Mama, and she might not know how to fish. I like her though.

**Gabriella's POV**

I've never seen Nevin so far down in the bottle.

Well, perhaps see is a bit of over statement.

"Nevin, come on," I said through the door, "drinking yourself to death isn't going to help anything."

"I ain't gonna drinks meself ter deaf,"

"You can barely speak,"

"So?" he called through the door. I put my hands on my face and groaned as the slid down, before banging on Nevins door with such force it swung open.

"Wha..?"

"Get up," I said walking towards the closed windows.

"Be gen'le, be gen'le wif me Gab—" he mumbled as I ripped the curtains open. He yelled and fell off the couch, onto the mess of bottles. I ignored his protests as I ripped the other window open, earning another yell.

"Get up," I said walking over to him.

"Get lost,"

"Nevin," I said sternly, drawing his eyes to my face, "you have to get out," I said gesturing around the messy room.

"No, there's nothin' of interes' ter me out there,"

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked jamming my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing," he said obviously, looking pointedly away.

"Drinking?"

"Yes,"

"Does it matter where you drink?" I asked. Nevin looked up at me with a death glare.

"Yes,"

XXXXX

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Nevin said popping the cork off another bottle.

"The ice water probably helped," I said taking the bottle out of his hands, "now be nice. Don't glare, don't drink too much, don't roll your eyes, keep that hood down—"

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "let me be—nanny,"

"I wouldn't to be a nanny if you would just grow up!" I said before the door opened. I put on a smile and stepped out of the car, waving to the Capitol, dragging Nevin behind me. He still reeked of alcohol.

"Wave," I said with a smile.

"I don't see why we have to come to these anymore. Our tributes are dead."

"Sponsors can be for Victors as well, we have to make sure six still has fans. Now wave or so help me I will drag your lazy butt to every party until you or I die," I said with another wave and smile.

"She beast," he mumbled.

"Six, six," shouted a man, "how does it feel to lose both tributes in one day?" I pushed Nevin behind me and took the question.

"Obviously, we're very upset about it. I wish six could beat four, but this time four got lucky. Next time, we're coming back," I winked, hoping to build some rivalry between six and four. Then people could walk around and say they're for team six.

"Stupid," Nevin mumbled as we walked into the building.

"Next time I'll refer to your ever flowing input."

"If we weren't in public I would fight you,"

"I was a Victor too you know. And I'm much younger then you. And less drunk."

"I'd be surprised if you could beat me."

"I'd be surprised if you could walk to that table without my help,"

"I'm not a child!" he exclaimed ripping his arm from my grasp and stalking over to the table. I was whisked onto the dance floor by my Capitol 'friends.' Actresses and their pretty boyfriends. Enzo was there, which made it all the more better. I could talk pretty freely with him and he always made me laugh—along with everyone else in the room.

I played the part of Victor as usual, but always kept an eye on Nevin, who was going farther and farther down into the bottle.

**Third person**

"Gavri!" Enzo laughed coming out of the party, holding hands with an electric girl, "Gavril come join the party!"

"If you don't mind boy," Gavril sneered at the ditzy green haired girl, "I'm trying to enjoy myself."

"Alone?" Enzo laughed, before clapping Gavril on the shoulder, "Come on, we can—"

Gavril threw Enzo back against the wall of the building. The yellow skinned girl clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"You are much too drunk to be of any use to anybody," Gavril growled.

"You don't smell to sober yourself," Enzo snapped, throwing Gavril hand from his jacket.

"Why is it all you Capitol people are stupid?"

"Listen," Enzo barked, "friend. You might not be happy you're precious Careers are insane, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

"Doesn't it?"

"No, I wanted to see if you wanted to have fun, friends and good times, but obviously we're too stupid for you. I'll meet you inside Electra," he said bringing the girl inside.

"You have too much of that!" Gavril shouted.

"And you have none of it!" Enzo said, "We'll see who's alone for the rest of their life. How's that suit you, Mr. Victor?"

"I'd rather be alone than be with any of you,"

"I have half a mind to tell the president what you're really like."

"He already knows,"

"What is it with you?" Enzo asked, sitting on the balcony railing, "is there no such thing as fun in your head?"

"Fun is irrelevant,"

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're as crazy as Oak."

They sat there for a time, Enzo playing with his yellow sunglasses and glow in the dark bracelets. Gavril fighting back the urge to shove Enzo off the building.

"You are as crazy as Oak," Enzo finally said.

"What?"

"Why else would you not like fun?"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, crazy, your Games may have been the most dramatic, but they drove you insane. You want to know why we made the don't-train-your-whole-life rule?"

"What?"

"Don't you think it would make cool Games if everyone was a ninja, not a ninja against a toddler?"

"Rule?"

"Yeah, we made it so people didn't go insane from arrogance and power. I might not be smart, or even the least bit bright, but I like a fair fight. These Games, they aren't fair fights, they prey on the weak and drive the strong mad. Why do you think I like Gabriella so much?"

"Who?"

"Six's female Victor,"

"Oh,"

"You really are drunk,"

"How so?"

"I've never been able to hold a real conversation with you."

"Hum,"

"I'll leave before you come to and shove me off this railing. You're welcome to join the party, you can sit with Nevin and see who can chug the most booze, or glare the hardest."

Enzo walked back into the party, filling the balcony briefly with pulsing music and colourful flashing lights.


	31. 1 minus 2

_Alex's POV_

I was sitting on the top of the plateau, next to Rowan. We were sitting; I was waiting for Whytt to come back.

"Thinking?" Rowan sighed leaning forward to look at me.

"Yes, you?"

"A bit, what are you thinking of?"

"Nothing," I lied through my teeth, really thinking of Whytt. That boy would be the death of me, he was so funny, but he sometimes snow balled into awkwardness. He was so cool, but too sure of himself. He was my best friend, but I didn't want to fall in love with him because one of us would die. I'd already gotten over my parents death, I don't want to spend years getting over his. "What about you? Figured out how to time travel out of here?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "no, if I figured that one out, we wouldn't be here. There would be no Great War. There would be no Panem, or Capitol, or Games."

"I can see it all now, Rowan Ellis single handedly stop an entire war."

"I can't imagine how the world would be like…without the Capitol—or the Games."

"I can,"

"Oh? What do you see?"

"Equality, twelve being just as good as one"

"Or better," Rowan scoffed

"That'd be nice. You'd better start working on time travel," I smiled. She looked thoughtful.

After a while she spoke.

"I don't think I will,"

"What? You're going to let the unbreakable laws of time and space stop you? What's wrong with you?" I winked at her.

"Yeah, no, I just don't want to risk losing my dad," she admitted. That took me back.

"I don't get it."

"If I changed time, do I get a guarantee that my dad will be my dad? Will I even exist?"

I had never thought of that. I'd always thought of the best outcome, not the other possible outcomes.

"Hum," I said after a while, "maybe those rules are meant to be followed."

"Maybe," she said looking over her shoulder, "hey, isn't your sister's hair red?"

"Yeah, crazy red. I think there's something in Eight's food or something. Her hair, Ethan's eyes they're not anomalies. Why do you ask?"

"You should look at the far end of the plateau," she said facing me. I glanced behind us, confusion drowning my features. On the ground where Rowan said was a red rock, just as red as Reba's hair.

"Weird right?" she said, "I don't recall seeing that rock—at all."

"Go check it out?"

"Maybe it's the key to time travel," she smiled as we got up. I beat her to the rock and picked it up. Carved onto the rock was writing. Instructions.

"Rowan," I whispered handing the rock to her. She took it, worry etched across her face.

"An hour?" she whispered, "it took almost twice that."

"We were walking, I know the place they're talking about," I said quickly, "we need to go now." She and I ran to the edge of the plateau and jumped off. Not literally, that would completely ruin the plan of escape.

We were to go to the edge of the arena, where the river left, and stand there. Reba, and apparently Rowans father would do the rest.

Rowan and I flew along a faint trail Whytt had been using when he went to meet with Zuberi and Willow. We zipped around a corner, I slammed into a person. A person named Whytt.

"Whytt!" I shouted happily pulling him up, "come on, we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"We're escaping," Rowan whispered as we ran.

"Oh," he said sadly, "I'm not." That stopped me cold; Rowan nearly tripped trying to avoid hitting me.

"What do you mean? Of course you are," I said

"Sure he is, come on," Rowan said impatiently.

"I can't, my district sucks, and I want to give it some chance of winning," he said

"Have you seen Willow? Not a pansy and Zuberi is head over heels for her. She can't lose," I countered

"You seen her with Reeto and Brock? Total pansy," he said.

"Yep, we're losing time," Rowan said. Whytt started running with Rowan, so I did too.

We came right to the place the rock said to meet Reba.

But we had a miscalculation.

"So, first you took directions from a rock, and now, you're expecting me to climb down a water fall?" Whytt said over the roar of water. We walked onto a clearing, all of us breathless.

I was still ready to drag Whytt over the falls against his will.

"Yeah, but it seems real," Rowan said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off.

"Hey!" someone barked, "there they are!"

We whipped around, seeing Oak running for us and Brick poised to throw his spear.

I was gone.

Running faster than I had ever run in my entire life.

My feet grew wings.

My strides were impossibly long.

My breath was back.

I was always the fast, but not the fastest.

Things haven't changed much.

The spear hit me.

I hit the ground.

But I was not going to stop. Not when I was so close. I drug myself the last few feet and rolled off the cliff.

XXXXX

Rowan's POV

Remember how I theorized people remembered their family when they're about to die?

I would like to regret that theory and substitute and new one.

"You'd better run ten," Oak hissed, "cause when I catch you I'll give the Capitol a real good and bloody kill."

They think of nothing, except getting away. I zigzagged, hoping that it would throw him off. It didn't.

"Stop Oak!" I pleaded as I fled towards the water fall. Alex was hit by Bricks spear in the upper leg and rolled off the cliff already.

"Run run as fast as you can," Oak snarled at my heels. I screamed.

"Oak!" Brick barked viciously, "I will kill you!"

Brick's initial shout scared me senseless and I ran even faster, only to trip.

Luckily, I was close enough to the water fall and going so fast I skipped and rolled like a rock over the edge.

The water swirled around and around, I slid through a pipe of some sort. It was like a slide.

Only I couldn't breathe.

Or see.

I was just flying through a water clogged pipe going who knows where. I fought to not scream, even though I was still scared senseless.

Suddenly, I rushed out of the pipe and onto a very wet grate.

I barely had time to catch my breath before some clutched me in a rib cracking hug.

"Rowan!" a voice I had missed so much was drowned in emotions.

"Dad!" I cried, hugging him back.

"Oh," he said, "I know there is a God now," he said kissing my hair

"I missed you so much!" I sniffed looking at him. One of the lenses of his glasses was cracked and he had the makings of a beard.

"Really?" he said, tears in his eyes, attempting a joke, "I hadn't even noticed your absence." I tried to laugh, but was choked with tears of joy.

"Where's Alex?" I said, stuttering a bit.

"She's fine, I was actually supposed to fix her up, but I didn't want to miss you."

"We should go now," I said standing up. I hadn't noticed the other people there. Only three others, two boys and a girl. But they looked like district two people.

"These are members of the resistance," Dad said leading me around them, "I patched up they're squad leader once. And you, my dear girl, saved his dog." I recognized one of the men as the kind peacekeeper.

"You…?" I asked confused. The peacekeeper nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a spy. My dog can actually smell, I don't know, luxury? He sniffs out people who've lived in the Capitol or Districts one or two, you know other spies."

"Why are you a spy? Why did you leave me there to die?" I asked

"I help people get out, and I didn't leave you there to die."

"He didn't Rowan, he's actually the one who helped me get out and set this whole plan in motion," Dad said.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he said. When he wasn't in a uniform, he looked a lot less intimidating, and younger.

"How old are you?" I asked finally

"18," he said. _"Interesting,"_ I thought.

"Well," Dad said, "I've got to go, or else Reba will have my head. Do you want to come?" I nodded and went with him, the others waiting to see if Whytt would come or not.

"There you are!" Reba shouted angrily, "did she get stuck in the pipe or something?" Alex was sitting very calmly on the floor, pale as a sheet and soaking wet, but no worse for the wear.

"Hey," she smiled at me, "enjoy the ride?"

"Oh yeah, especially the part where I thought I was going to drown,"

"You too? That was my favorite. Alright Doc, what's going on?" she said.

"It's a surprise,"

"Ah," Alex sighed, "those are my favorite words, that and "this year's tribute, Alex Shree.""

"Well, you've had an exciting few days then," Dad smiled at her.

"Has it only been a few days?" I asked.

"Yeah, nearly a week," Reba said.

"It feels like it's been a lifetime,"

"Don't I know it," Dad smiled at me as Alex grunted when the spear was taken out.

"You seemed rather joyful coming here," Reba said

"I was going to be reunited with my daughter. Why weren't you happier?"

"I was afraid this plan wouldn't work,"

"You must be a joy to have at parties,"

"You go to parties?"

"Yes," Dad said beginning the stitches on Alex, "at barns, we have music and dancing, and food,"

"Sounds ridiculous," Reba said

"Sounds fun," Alex said at the same time.

"They are not," Dad said addressing Reba

"They are," I said with Dad, talking to Alex. Dad, Alex and I looked at each other and laughed. Reba, however, rolled her eyes and tried to contain a smile.

"Just laugh," Dad smiled tying Alex's leg, "as a doctor, let me tell you that it helps with the nerves."

"And it also gives away your position," Reba said, nearly as stoic as Willow. Reba was not naturally stoic, she looked like she would laugh and roll in the mud with the rest of us. Willow was both stoic and dignified by birth it seemed.

"Say," Alex said eventually, "what happened to Whytt? Where is he?"

"No one else came through the pipe," said the peacekeeper, catching my eye, bringing a pale blush to my cheeks. I turned away as the rest of the group came with him.

"He stayed behind, remember?" I said, ignoring the peacekeeper, "to give twelve a better chance."

"Oh," Alex said dejectedly, "yeah. I remember."

"It's fine," Reba said sitting next to Alex, "It's OK to be sad."

"I'm not sad," Alex said with a grin.

"You're such a liar," Reba said with a grin, nudging her.

XXXXXX

_Whytt's POV_

I probably shouted when Oak ran Rowan off the cliff. Not nearly as loud as I did when Bricks spear hit Alex and she fell off the waterfall. I even tried to jump in the sway of that spear. I missed obviously, but Brick didn't let me go unscathed.

He was running towards Oak and Rowan. I was speechless, looking at the spot where Alex had fallen. He jammed a knife between my ribs and rushed for Rowan before he could finish the job.

Now that Rowan was gone too, I thought he would come back to me.

He didn't though. He ran to the cliff and looked over it.

Oak laughed, before Brick turned around and punched him in the face, shouted uncomprehendingly. This would surely start the Career battle.

I had to get out of here.

"Whytt?" Willow asked quickly, sliding up to me.

I flipped onto my side to see her, concern etched across her refined features.

"Crap," she said picking me up and half carrying me through the woods. "Where's Alex and Rowan?"

"They got away,"

"Where to? We need to go get them,"

"I don't think you get it," I gasped, breathing becoming significantly more difficult, "they got _away_."

"I'm thinking of something impossible,"

"They flew the coop," I rasped. Willow nearly stopped, astonishment drowning her face. "You know this is the most expressive I've ever seen you?"

"How'd they do it?" she demanded.

"It was only for an hour, we missed it." For the first and last time ever, I heard Willow cuss—twice. "My goodness, you're certainly having a lot of firsts today aren't you? Having expressions, cussing, to bad this isn't happy, you might have laughed." My sentence was butchered through my ragged breaths.

"You are surprisingly calm about this. I wanted to get Reeto, Brock, Zuberi and I out. Aren't you going to miss Alex?"

"Course I am, Rowan too," I rasped.

"I think you popped a lung," Willow said bluntly, taking more of my weight. My horrible wheezing nearly drowned out her words.

"Nah," I gasped, "I'll-be-fine.-Just-need-a-rest."

"Alright, we're almost there, why don't you stay here? Try to catch your breath; I'll go get Zuberi," she said, helping my down to lean against a tree. I only nodded, fighting for each breath; one side of my chest didn't rise as far as the other.

Willow gave me a pointed look, to see if I was alright. I nodded and waved my hand. She nodded and took off through the woods.

I leaned my head back on the tree and concentrated on my breathing. I was glad Alex had gotten away. Now she wouldn't be here to tease me.

"_Breathing is difficult for you?"_ she would ask as she sat next to me. She would then give me a impish look, _"don't be a wimp."_

"_I'm so glad you're here to support me,"_ I would say sarcastically, _"excited?"_

"_For what?"_

"_Me to die,"_

"_Oh defiantly, now Rowan and I can actually have an intellectual conversation without having to explain everything to you,"_

"_I figured I did pretty well in those conversations,"_

"_Must not have been the same talk,"_

"_Now you show what you really think of me. A dull git?"_

"_Not only—you're also uninteresting."_

"_Death does nothing to make your way of speaking any sweeter,"_

"_Sweet? I guessed you got enough of that at home."_

"_Guess so," _I would shrug.

"_Well, I actually find you to be funny and cool. You're also my best friend,"_

"_Not Rowan?" _this is defiantly a dream. She would shake her head and take a breath.

"_No, she's my friend, but I like you a whole lot more,"_

"_A whole lot," _I would beam with pride at that.

"_Yeah, but don't get a big head," _she would wink at me. I would lean in to kiss her

But she was gone and I slumped to the forest floor, breathing hard, but shallow. That when the ground shook.

"Here, here he is," I heard Willow say urgently. I was picked up by a set of huge arms, Zuberi.

"What's…..going…..on?" I tried to smile and open my eyes. I couldn't open my eyes much though.

"What happened?" Zuberi asked.

"A knife hit him in the back, I think he pooped a lung or something like it," Willow said as they rushed through the woods.

"It's….fine," I said waving my hand.

"Still just as cool as ever," Zuberi said with a laugh, not even breaking a sweat that he was running with me in his arms. "You're dying Whytt, "that's cool," no stress huh?"

"I…don't….sound….like….that,"

"Compared to me?" Zuberi joked as sunlight flooded my face, we were in some clearing.

"Doesn't….count," I said as Willow gave instructions to Reeto and Brock.

"Keep breathing Whytt," Zuberi rumbled seriously now, "we'll figure something out."

"It's….fine….death….sound…..easier….then…..falling …...asleep,"

"Yeah? Well don't fall asleep then,"

"I'll….do….what….I…want," I smiled in a tired joke

"Come on, Whytt; don't give up just yet,"

"I…ain't… givin'…up…jest…going…to…a…harder…challenge,"

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm keeping you awake," Zuberi said sitting me up.

"Hunger….Games…..too…main….stream,"

"And you're all about cool aren't you?"

"Finally, some….one…who….gets…..it," I smiled as I lost all my breath and it became too much work to get some more. It felt like I was trying to fill a popped bag with air. No matter how much I inhaled I wasn't satisfied, and my head just became foggier and thicker. I became harder to remember who and where I was.

In fact I couldn't stay awake anymore. So, I just went to sleep.

I only had one last question, what was that boom sound?

_Ah, killing people :( :(_

_On the bright side there are still people alive. _

_Acadia_

_Tick_

_Reeto_

_Zuberi_

_Casten_

_Finch_

_Brick_

_Oak _

_Willow_

_Brock_

_:O we're getting sort of close to the end. And at the rate of like three deaths a chapter... :/ theres a new cover picture too!_


	32. gavril and enzo

Gavril was screaming in fury, throwing his desk over and punching a hole in the wall. He was in the process of absolutely destroying his office when Enzo danced in, humming a tune.

"What's up Gavril?" he smiled. A look of panic crossed Enzo's face before throwing himself to the ground as a part of the desk flew at him. "Nothing good I imagine?" Enzo said, dusting his yellow tee polo off and getting off the ground.

"No! I can't let this get out! What will the President say! I ought to go tell him, we can bomb thirteen again! We can make them pay! They obviously planned this whole thing!" Gavril growled grinding his teeth.

"What happened?" Enzo said with a chill smile.

"The next bit of the Games! Whytt, Alex and Rowan!"

"Not Whytt! First Torah, now Whytt—who's next Casten? Is this you're plan? Kill off everyone who's cool?"

"Get your mind off the perfect party—for once—or I _will. Kill. You_,"

"Fine, what happen?" Enzo said punching a straw into a juice box and drinking it.

"Whytt is dead—but that doesn't matter. Alex and Rowan escaped!" Gavril roared throwing something out the window, shattering the glass. Enzo spewed the juice out of his mouth.

"They did?!" he said happily, jumping up with a massive grin. Then he caught Gavril's red eye, "I mean—aww they escaped," his face thrown into a pout.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know this might have us lose our jobs? Or worse?!"

"Hukuna matata!" Enzo said with a smile

"What the-? I told you never talk to me when you're drunk"

"I'm not drunk. Oh yeah, Gavril!" Enzo said jumping up to talk to him, "I forgot! Would we get in trouble for looking through the archives?"

"Yes," Gavril shot, like it was obvious.

"Ha, my bad," Enzo shrugged, continuing, "Anyways I went down there and found all these moving pictures."

"A movie? Enzo, we have more pressing matters to discuss,"

"You have pressing matters. You're the game maker; I'm only paid to show up and party all season long. It's not a movie, it's a picture,"

"I don't have time for this."

"No, no you do," Enzo said leaping over the destruction and blocking Gavrils path out the door, "I watched one of them last night, they were drawings that sang and moved-not actors-drawings."

"Get out of my way," Gavril said darkly, Enzo jumped out of his way, but followed him.

"It was made by Walt Gisney, about a lion! He and the simon and the pumba sang a song that I call dibs to be my theme song,"

"Leave me alone!"

"No, no, Gavril—"

"Clear off!" Gavril shouted shoving Enzo away; Enzo hit the wall and coughed at the impact. He shook his head, keeping his sunglasses on before jumping after Gavril.

"That's fine, hukuna matata means no worries! Apparently it's a problem free philosophy!" Enzo said running after Gavril, "anyway I found another one Gisney made. It's called Tarzan, you should come watch it," Enzo said.

"I've got bigger things to worry about!" Gavril roared, picking Enzo up by his shirt collar and throwing him to the floor.

"Just say they died when they fell off the water fall," Enzo said sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"And they tracers? They just disappeared off the map!"

"Broke on impact, if it happened near the edge of the Arena…what are you going to do? They were running away from the Careers. Good drama and cool action," Enzo winked.

"How did you-?"

"Did you think the archive is the only thing I sneak around in? That all I do is party?" Enzo said standing up and dusting himself off, "invite's still open if you want it. It's in three nights. I got to go tell Gabriella about hukana matata," with that he saluted Gavril with a smile and walked off, humming the same tune.

"Then why did you pretend not to know? And why the h*** did you keep coming back when I threw you away?" Gavril said going back to his office.

XXXXX

Gavril did what Enzo suggested and no one was the wiser that the Alex and Rowan had escaped. Gavril was also more careful about locks and protection.

He came to Enzo's party to try and talk with him about new ideas. Enzo was not as shallow as he appeared, he just had to catch him at the right moment. This was not that moment

Enzo handed him a ring that had been in his locked office, in his locked desk, in a locked box.

"Sorry, but I went to a party the other night and needed it," Enzo said with a grin.

"Why?"

"I found out it glows in the dark and is really handy in a fight,"

"That's why I have it; I thought I told you not to go in my office—"

"Sorry I'm late DuPont," Gabriella said rushing into the room. She gave Enzo one of those stupid little pecks on the cheek.

"What, no Nevin?" Enzo said, looking over her shoulder, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Well," Gabriella sighed with an exasperated smile, "you know Nevin."

"Yeah, but still, a party with a probably illegal picture movie," he said,

"Gabriella!" some actress squealed ripping her away from Enzo, who looked disappointed. Gavril looked rather taken back at that.

"You like the Victor from six?" he said aghast

"You can read my mind?" Enzo grinned in disbelief, "quick read hers seem if she thinks the same."

"Enzo get a grip, she's from six. Nothing more than a street rat,"

"Hey," Enzo said, becoming serious, "don't call her that. That's why I got in a fight,"

Before Gavril could respond Enzo was dragged into another group and talked there for awhile, glancing at Gabriella more than once. Gavril watched this and examined Enzo weaving his way to Gabriella's group, where he proceeded to flirt with her—and only her. He was perfectly amiable with everyone else, but her. Who he teased to no end.

"Alright," Enzo said after greeting another person, "I guess that's everybody. So, I was sneaking around and found this and another movie. Tarzan and The lion king, they're made by Walt Gisney, and I think they're pretty cool."

"That's a D, it says Disney," Gabriella smiled at him with a wink, "and here I thought you could read."

"Ha ha, shut up" Enzo feigned seriousness, before grinning at her, "how was I supposed to know that's a D? Look at it, he must've been drunk when he wrote and thought it looked cool." Enzo took another look at the movie, "actually, that is kinda cool. Anyway, here's Tarzan." Enzo gave the movie to an Avox and jumped in a seat next to Gabriella.

"How'd you know that was a D?"

"The boy I like, he writes his D's like that," she answered. Enzo laughed and slapped his knees.

"I don't write my D's like that, in fact, I never write," he said with seriousness, before laughing again.

"I do have a life outside the Capitol you know," Gabriella said narrowing her eyes.

"Bet it's not as fun," Enzo said.

"Is anything funner then you?" Gabriella said, "Come on DuPont, take those glasses off."

"But they're lucky!" Enzo protest grabbing hold of them to keep them on his face. Gabriella leaned close to him with a smile, and went to whisper something in his ear, before snatching the glasses off his face.

Enzo had a huge black eye, which was still swollen shut.

"Crap Enzo, what happened?"

"Bar fight," he said, "comes with the territory,"

"What?"

"I'm paid to party, most parties are at bars. An occupational hazard really,"

"Shut up, Enzo," a rich looking man hissed as the movie started.

"Sorry Philon,"

"Sometimes, I question your intelligence,"

"Sometimes? I question it all of the time,"

Gavril how ever had become absorbed in the movie. Ideas and images flooding his mind. He liked the one call Kerchak.

XXXXX

"So? What'd you see?" Enzo said after everyone but Gavril had gone home.

"Kerchak is very interesting; I think we should take Disney's idea—"

"No with Gabriella. What'd you see of her?"

"Oh, she likes another guy, but we should construct something like—"

"Really?" he said dejectedly, "I thought she was just poking fun," he said as sat on a chair.

"Evidently not, now here's how—"

"I wonder if he likes her as much as I do,"

"First, why do you care? The entire Capitol loves you, you have your pick. And her look is copied—"

"That's not the point," Enzo sighed walking out on to a balcony.

"No it's not, if we can get Kerchak and maybe some of the other primates—you know the ones that took care of the brown thing who loved his picture?—"

"You ever been in love Gavril?"

"Excuse me? You know you fall in love with someone every week,"

"Not like this. The only reason I look forward to the Hunger Games is because Gabriella comes to the Capitol,"

"Not your many parties?"

"Ha, you think parties stop when the Games do,"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I'm in love,"

"Then you are more distracted than usual, don't bother coming in to work tomorrow," Gavril said walking out. Enzo came back in, where an Avox was cleaning up.

"Have you ever been in love?" Enzo asked him.


	33. Tick and Acadia

**This is the same day that Rowan and Alex escaped and Whytt died**

_Acadia's POV_

"Quit it," I whispered, shoving Tick away.

"I'm just trying to hide from the cameras," he said coming closer, "you're in the only spot."

"Climb a tree,"

"They're always in trees!"

"Why are we arguing anyway?"

"We are always arguing,"

"Then why isn't one of us dead?" I asked narrowing my blue eyes. He shrugged.

"You're probably in love with me," he said nonchalantly.

"Ridiculous,"

"Denial,"

"_You_ are obviously in love with me,"

"Oh yeah, can't seem to get you off my mind," Tick rolled his eyes.

"At least you accept it,"

"Accept it?" Tick said bemused with a laugh, "how can you accept something that's not there?"

"Denial?"

"Sure," Tick said, "say why are you hiding from the Capitol?"

"To catch my breath, I can't stand the feeling of being watched, now there's that feeling all the time. It's exhausting, why are you here,"

"I can't think when I'm on camera, trying to get sponsors and not strategizing,"

"Wimp," I whispered for him to hear. He gave me a look, I also grinned at him.

"Is this sarcasm? I didn't think you were the type Carrington," he looked at me with a grin and wink.

"I can be just as sarcastic as the next guy,"

"I never heard it,"

"You should, you stalked me long enough in training," I said. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. "Caught," I said finally, "why were you stalking me?"

"I was keeping an eye on Reeto," he shrugged finally.

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause, he's a child, he needs someone looking after him,"

"He's got me, and Willow, not to mention Zuberi. Why weren't you stalking Brock as well? Or Alex? They're all the same age,"

"I did,"

"Alright, what were they doing?"

"Training, obviously,"

"Oh, specific. You are a great stalker," I said.

"I've been dealing with the Hunger Games; I can't be remembering details from training from children."

"Alright," I said thinking he made amazing excuses.

"Still don't believe me? What about you? Why did you come around my group so often?" I didn't think he noticed that, I was hoping he wouldn't anyway.

"Oh yeah," I said coming up with a lie, "Casten and Alexa were so funny,"

"They were," he admitted with a nodded. That's when we heard a scream. Tick cussed and jumping from the crevice in the rock. I did too, it sounded like Alex and Rowan.

We ran through the woods, racing Willow, who turned off toward the right at the last second.

I ran into a clearing. Tick was right beside me.

Brick was leaning over the cliff near the water fall

"What did you do?" He bellowed at Oak, whipping around.

"I killed the girl from ten," he laughed triumphantly

"What?" Tick shouted, running to the water fall as well.

"What's the big deal? She would've died anyway," Oak said as Brick stormed up to him, "you killed the girl from 8,"

"She wasn't Pandora!" Brick roared slamming a sword down on Oak, who blocked it desperately, before having to duck out of the way. Brick caught Oak by the shirt and ripped him back. Oak, however, slithered out of his shirt as Brick sliced it in half. Tick grabs Oak in a bear hug, who screamed as Tick choked him out. Brick came in for the kill, and I knew he wouldn't care if his sword went through the both of them.

I shouted something and deflected the blow, using his own strength against him. Brick turned his wild eyes on me. I was in trouble. Brick used crazy strength and completely forgot all technique. I'm pretty sure that's what was saving me, was my use of technique and foot work. Brick was banging furiously as Tick grappled with Oak.

I blocked his feral hits with a combination of my own. Alas, for all my dancing and parrying, he brought his sword down on mine and they both shattered. I was doomed.

Before I could say my last goodbyes though, Tick appeared between me and Brick, who ran at me. Tick threw his shoulders down and caught Brick in the stomach, flipping him up and over him. They proceeded to wrestle.

"So," Oak said gasping, wiping the blood from his mouth, "are you going to let me go?"

"You'll have to go through me," I shrugged, as we began to circle each other. Tick and Brick ( :) hey) fought noisily in the back ground.

"What is the deal?" Oak said exasperated, "they were children."

"It's because they were children, you can't kill them,"

"Every other victor did,"

"Every other victor was wrong then."

"Even your father?" he asked with a sneer. An insult to my father, I had no thoughts, only anger. Oak had pushed me far enough. I threw the first punch, before hiding behind my hands as he threw two more.

"Also," Oak said, as I blocked a punch and tried to kick him. He caught my foot and threw it forcefully away. I rolled back to me feet, my hands up. "What's with everyone? It's like you're all in love," he said as we punch and blocked each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I spit out a bit of tooth, before boxing his ears. He stumbled backwards, holding his ears and twitching his head like a dog near a high pitch.

"You could have run-and Tick…..could have left you-alone with Brick," Oak said throwing a punch, ducking one of mine and catching me in a headlock.

"So love is your only conclusion?" I said reaching up to claw at his face, as my vision started going blurry.

"Yeah," he grunted as my nails caught his eye. I got out and pulled his arm behind him, wrapping my other arm around his neck.

"I guess so," I said choking him out and pulling up on his arm.

"**I!**" he shouted in pain before bending over and throwing me over him, "knew it," he said smugly.

Blinding pain shot through my back ripped straight through me. I silently screamed as I let go of Oak and went to touch the spear head protruding from me.

"Ah ah ah," Oak taunted, catching my hands, which were covered in my own blood, "can't risk an infection." My hands only shook violently in response; I looked up at him in shock.

I was dead. I fell to my side, gasping noisily for air. My breaths were so jagged they almost sounded like coughs.

"Acadia," Tick said sliding up to me and supporting half of me, "What do we do?" His face was red.

I just looked up at him, sadly. I tried to touch his face, but my hand couldn't stay on it. I was so weak.

"There's got to be a way out, there's always a way out,"

I just gasped for air, my vision blurring.

"Come on, think,"

I lifted my hand; it shook so hard, and held it open. Tick grabbed it and shook it, holding onto it. I wasn't alone at least.

"Go…to…brother," I struggled to say, my brain was so foggy that I couldn't see or hear a thing. I seemed to have lost all blood.

I wasn't…

I wasn't alone. I could die happily, knowing I wasn't alone.

XXXXX

_Tick's POV_

I saw Acadia jump in front of Brick when he went to kill Oak and I.

"She loves you," Oak said with a grin, "now let me go." While I hoped that first part was true, the second was not going to happen. I threw oak to the ground, making sure his face hit it first. Rowan was dead because of this creature.

He continued to try to hold a conversation with me, even as I was choking him or throwing him over my shoulder. It was weird, like he was playing with his food. Eventually, Oak swung around and kicked me in the stomach. I hit my knees, and leaned over, throwing a glance at Acadia and Brick.

Brick had just shattered their swords, and Acadia was at the mercy of Brick. I couldn't let that happen so I threw myself between them, bracing myself for impact.

When Brick collided with my shoulder I tried to deflect the strength by flipping him up. I didn't work, and I felt my shoulder slid out of socket. Acadia kept Oak in the clear. Good…and bad. Good that he should die for killing Rowan. Bad because she ought to get away.

I turned to met Brick, who was getting up. I jumped up, and only my sense of honour kept me from kicking him when he was down.

Brick stood back up and we tackled each other. I knew I could never win against this goliath, so I rolled back on my heels and we rolled right over me and onto Brick.

Now that we were both down I pulled back and drove my fist into his jaw, twice. He caught my hand however and squeezed it, until it creaked and felt like it would break.

I drove my knee into his side however and He let go to throw me off. I rolled over again as Brick goes to punch me in the face. The ground shook a bit, and I could see a distinct mark in the ground where he hit.

I was very careful in this fight.

I noticed he didn't fight as well when he was on the ground. So I tried to keep the fighting there, with me on top. His strength was horrifying, but he was fighting almost blindly.

That was my plan, until he got a good hit in. It hit me in the side face.

Brick was due to be married when he got back to four. He still had his ring on. The Capitol let him take it into the Arena because they love a good love story. A boy falling in love with a girl from the wrong side of the district.

It was bad news for me though.

Brick hit me, with his ring, on the scarred side of my face. Reopening that age old scar. Fire shot through my head and I hit the ground, clutching at my face, as I did when I was ten.

"_Whoa," Ret said urgently. I was writhing on the ground, trying anything to get the pain to go away. _

"_Get him, I barely touched him," the Peacekeeper said uncaringly._

"_You idiot, you sliced his face off!" Ret hollered, shoving the Peacekeeper._

"_Hey," he said dangerously, "just get back to work."_

"_No," Ret said, matching the tone of the Peacekeeper, "I will not." With that Ret came and picked me up off the dusty road and set me on the horse. _

_I was trying not to scream, but I felt the blood pouring down my face and throat. I was sure I was going to die._

"_It'll be OK Tick," Ret said getting off and horse and carrying me into some house. "Hey!" Ret barked loudly, "you there Doc?"_

"_In the back!"was the returned call._

_Ret ran in and put me on the table. I opened one eye, and tried to wipe away the blood. I knew we were at Doc Ellis's house, but I didn't want his girl to see what I knew to be a monstrous sight._

"_Whoa there boy," Doc said, grabbing my hand before I could touch my face, "we can't risk any more chance of infection. Here, bite on this—Rowan! Back early from school?"_

"_Yeah daddy! Paeans stuck a pen knife through my braid and dug it into the desk!"Rowan was seven at this time._

"_What? What the teacher do?"_

"_Nothing," she grumbled angrily, as I heard book being set down._

"_Why?" Doc asked in disbelief._

"_Paeans is the richest kid in the district," Ret said, "he can get away with anything—can we get back to Tick?" _

"_What are you doing daddy?" Rowan said coming closer to the back. I tried to cover my face with my hands, and Doc tried to turned his girl away. She saw though, I heard her gasp, and her frozen footsteps._

"_What going on?" she asked, her voice notably higher as she tried to sound calm._

"_I'll explain later, go read, OK?" Doc said calmly._

_We waited for a bit, before Doc sigh and came back to the table_

"_Sorry to tell you this, but you'd better get used to reactions like that, and worse. Rowan as walked in on some pretty scary stuff in her day, she's not a delicate child."_

"_What can we expect Doc?"_

"_I'll be blunt fellas," Doc said as I felt water burning down my face and a sponge rubbing gently at the skin, "you'll get stares and avoidances, gasps, a few screams if you surprise someone. And the baby sister you got? Sweet thing isn't she? It'll take a bit for her to get used to it, but she'll come around."_

_Doc was right, on all accounts, except one. Sill only came around when I was tribute._

Now the scar was open again. Blood gushed forth, as if the dams were broken. Along with the blood, the faces, screams and fright of every person that I was around in those first few months. Especially those of Sill.

_I would wake up some night to find her watching me from across the room. I knew the scar had made that side of my face, angry red, ripped and stretched, black stitches from the top of my head to my jaw. My eye was opened significantly wider and lid was drawn down farther than the human eye on the other side of my face. My mouth was also drawn down, open in a permanent scowl. _

_I would look at her with such sadness with the human side on my face. Sill would only see the demon scowl though._

_That broke my heart._

I shook my head and looked up in time to see Brick pulled back and launch a spear at Oak—who throw Acadia in front of him just in time. The spear went throw her and she sunk slowly to the ground, Oak grinning evil at her.

I tried to stand up, but my blood made me hands slippery, pushing up from the ground was difficult. Brick and Oak fell to fighting.

I ran over to Acadia, who was breathing sharp and fast. Crimson blood had quickly flooded the grass near her. I knew Brick had hit an artery of some kind.

"Acadia," I said sliding up to her and supporting half of her. The spear made it awkward, "What do we do?" I asked, clinging to some hope she could survive.

She looked up at me, pain and hopelessness etched on her face. She reached up to touch mine, but her red fingers kept slipping on my blood. She couldn't keep her hand up that long anyway.

"There's got to be a way out, there's always a way out," I said almost desperate to save the only person who had ever looked past my scar.

She just gasped for air, the end coming fast.

"Come on, think," I scolded myself, looking around, with one eye.

She lifted her hand; it shook so hard, and held it open. I grabbed it and shook it, holding onto it and my last hope. She couldn't die, I wouldn't let it. I couldn't let her or Ret die. They've done so much for me.

"Go…to…brother," she struggled to say. Her eyes couldn't focus and she lay back in my arms and died. I heard her cannon shot.

Time stood still. She was dead. Tears mixed with my blood as I just sat there and held her. I didn't know what else to do. With all this blood I was losing I wouldn't be far behind her.

"No!" Brick shouted as Oak scurried off into the trees. That thing let loose in the Hunger Games.

He stormed up to me and Acadia. I looked up at him and he stumbled a bit.

"I did not hit you that hard," Brick said bluntly.

"Hard enough to reopen the scar,"

"That was real? I thought you just had to make you look tough or something." I just gave a humorless laugh.

"Did it work?"

"For awhile I thought you were a demon, now I know its Oak who's the devil."

"Who is Pandora anyway?"

"My world, I don't know what I'd do without her,"

"Go insane?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yes," he ground out, the glimmer of sanity fading.

"Want the devil?" I asked

"Yes,"

"Kill him, for Acadia, and Rowan. He hates children; he'll try to get at Brock and Reeto,"

"Thanks, but—just so you don't follow me," he said taking the spear from Acadia.

"I'm a dead man anyway,"

"How?"

"You can die by loosing blood,"

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind," he said raising the spear. I shrugged and watched him. He watched me just as carefully.

"I think we might've been mates, had thing been different," he said before throwing the spear.


	34. Reeto and Zuberi

_Reeto's POV_

I was wandering through the woods, feeling at home. Zuberi and Willow were back at camp, making dinner. Brock was getting water, and it was my turn to do what I wanted to do. Just as long as I stayed in loud voice distance.

Now, I was going to let all my tears for Acadia go. She died yesterday, one of the only people to actually care for me. I sat down on a log and put my head on my arms.

My friends are very few, but not so far between. In fact I found all nine of them in the Games. Zuberi, Willow, Brock, Acadia, Rowan, Alex, Jemima, Air and Whytt. I've never had friends before, and right after we all became friends we broke the group up. However, all my friends started dying. I only have three left.

Acadia was a blow though; she promised she'd always be there. I knew she couldn't keep it, but it was like I'd just lost my sister. That caused the first tear to fall.

I wondered at one time where my real parents where, if they had any more kids. If they were nice or pretty or clever. I stopped think about them when I'd met Acadia, even though she looked like she would kill me. She treated me differently than the rest. I guess that's what we had in common; she didn't know her mother either.

"_I'm going to miss her,"_ I thought as more tears fell.

"Aw, what's this? A lost birdie without its flock," I heard Oak say as he slunk through the trees. I gasped and jumped up. Oak grinned painfully, his black eyes glinting from his taunt white face.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"It's it obvious?" he asked lifting a spear to my face, "I want to win."

Well, I left. Clearly, he was going to kill me, and he tried. The spear embedded itself into the tree next to me. I screamed and took off towards our camp. I heard Oak yank the spear from the tree in one pull. His laughed echoed darkly through the woods.

I screamed again as I thought he was closer than he was. I threw a glance behind me—to find that he was gone.

I stopped running, looking desperately around. I heard echoy portions of his laugh here and there, and I was gone again.

I burst out of the woods into a small clearing. I needed help! I was all alone and Oak was going to kill me.

"Ma! Pa!" I shrieked in panic as I felt him swooping in on me, "please!" He only laughed.

"They won't get here in time,"

"Ma!" I screamed horrified, "Pa!"

That when Zuberi came into view, holding a sword. He and Willow were running. Willow was practically flying down to me. I held my arms out as I ran for her. I was safe again, they were here.

"Willow!" I sobbed happily as she was skidding up to grab me. There was a dull thund though and I tripped into Willow's arms.

"No!" Zuberi roared as he thundered up to Oak and swung his sword down on Oak.

Willow picked me up and ran back to camp. I didn't understand what was going on anymore. We were out of danger, why was she still carrying me?

"Where's Brock?" I asked

"At home, he's safe."

"Will Zuberi be safe?" I asked looking at her. She didn't answer for a while; I could tell she was fighting some inner turmoil.

"I don't know," was her answer. I didn't know what she was talking about; Zuberi could lift a mountain, so he could crush Oak between his fingers. Although Oak was very shadowy, and he wasn't above playing unfair. I prayed he would be OK; I didn't want to lose another friend.

Did I just call them my parents?

I think I did.

I just called Zuberi and Willow ma and pa. What did they think of that? They must be so freaked out!

"Keep your eyes open Reet," Willow said as she sat me down on the ground.

"Reet?" Brock asked running from the woods and up to me, "what happened?"

"I got chased by Oak,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Oh,"

"Seriously, what should hurt?"

"Well…you have a spear in your back," Brock said kneeling down next to me as Willow came back.

"This'll hurt," Willow said sadly. Brock held his hand out for me. I looked up at him and he gave a lopsided sad smile. I grabbed it and held on.

Willow started pulling the spear out. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped Brocks hand probably harder then I should have. He only patted my shoulder and gripped my hand harder.

The spear slowly slid out of me. Then the pain hit me like a ton of bricks.

I suppressed a shout and clutched Brocks hand even harder. Blood poured down me as pain drowned me. I started shaking from the pain and moaning as Willow made it burn really bad.

"It'll be fine Reet," Brock said as Willow nodded and said something as well. It hurt too badly though, I just kept my eyes closed.

Willow worked on me for a really long time. It stopped hurting after a bit though, just became numb.

"It's too deep," she said sadly. Brock looked at Willow in desperation.

"What? No, it can't be," he said going to look at the wound.

"It is, it is," Willow said sadder still.

"No, no," Brock said keeping a grip on my hand, I couldn't hold onto his hand as well anymore.

"I tried everything I know," Willow said drawing me into her lap and hugging me.

It was fine though, I had a family who was going to miss me.

Brock kept hold of my hand, tear streaming down his face. Willow hugged me close, crying.

I wanted to say I was fine. I was safe now.

XXXXX

Willow raced ahead of me, headed towards Reeto's scream. I crashed through thick brush into a clearing, where Reeto was scrambling for his life.

Oak materialized behind him in the woods and chased Reeto. He had a spear…and a grin.

Willow dashed in front of me, running towards Reeto who held his arms out.

"Willow!" he sobbed happily as she was skidding up to grab him.

Oak threw his spear however, just as he got to Willow. There was a dull thund.

"No!" I roared as I thundered up to Oak and swung my sword down on Oak. If he killed Willow and Reeto! I stole a glance at Willow who, clutched Reeto to herself and locked eyes with me. I nodded at her and she took off back to camp, leaving me with this thing.

"So," Oak hissed blocking my sword, "we meet again."

"I suppose we do," I said knocking his blow away

"One of us will die you realize," he said ducking out of the way

"I do," I said as I brought the sword down again. Oak lept out of the way this time, slashing the sword at my ankles. I jumped however and he only just grazed my boots.

"I didn't think you'd dodge that actually," he admitted

"You almost killed Willow and probably did kill Reeto,"

"Don't forget the others," he said proudly, "the first one was Jemima, I think, although I guess I technically killed Air first,"

"Monster," I growled slamming the sword down into the ground as he dodged it, panic fleeting across his face.

"Victor."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Zuberi said. The fright stayed on his face this time. I lunged into a fight. Well, a fight on my part. More of a duck-and-try-to-flee on his.

He killed Jemima and Air, and I'll bet most of the others. He almost killed Willow. I wasn't letting him go without a fight.

We fought and fought. He ducked and tried to run, only to be caught again by me and yanked back in a fight for his life.

He didn't try to hold a conversation. He didn't try to provoke my anger or try to make me careless. He was just trying to get away and hide. He knew he couldn't win against me.

I worked hard all day. He trained a portion of the day and lounged the rest of it.

I had my family to protect. He was in it for the glory.

I was willing to die. He was not.

He couldn't win against me.

"Ha!" Oak laughed loudly as he got a lucky shot in. I didn't even flinch; the blade left a small scratch. Oak's face fell as my fist plowed into his face. He flipped over and crashed into the ground with a loud cry.

I walked up to him and he flipped over, blood gushing from his nose which was clearly broken.

"Now," he seethed almost kindly, "you wouldn't kick a man while he's down, would you?" That's when I heard a cannon, the one for Reeto.

"Course not," I said in anger, "but I don't consider you a man."

"You're probably right," Oak conceded, dragging himself backwards with a smile, "but I'm still human." Oak forcefully threw a hand full of dust at my face, which I ducked for. "I didn't think you'd dodge that," he admitted.

"Surprise," I said flatly, banging my sword down, he rolled away. Oak finally jumped up and I rushed at him to kill.

_What's weird is that for all my strengths and motivations I would be caught by a strange twist in fate._

Oak lost his balance and tripped. He tried to catch himself with his hands, but one hand was holding the sword. It swung up and over him and slashed into my chest. It was very deep.

Oak curled into the fetal position as I crashed into the ground. He peeked through his arms and saw me and the blood.

"Ah ha!" he grinned boldly, jumping up, "not so high and mighty now are you?" He continued to gloat, and I couldn't let him continue in his gloating.

With strength of will and love I overcame the pain and stood up. Once I was up I ignored all pain as I stood to my full height of two and a half meters. Oak was less than two.

"You will lose," I declared unflinchingly, "and you will lose to someone you hate."

"Well, that narrows it down to everyone," Oak said with a wavering voice. I picked up my sword and threw it at him.

He dodged it, but not fast enough. It sliced through his side, making him scream and clutch it. I walked over to finish the job, but he scampered off.

That's when I hit my knees, clutching my chest in agony. I hissed as the blood continued to pour and the ribs crackled under my hand.

"Zuberi!" I heard someone scream as I fall to my side. Willow, the thought made me smile. "Zuberi," she continued, "What do we do? We can fix this."

"Nah, I'm a goner," I said looking up at her. Her green eyes were very wide and determined as her hands pressed on the slashed, trying to slow the bleeding.

"You can't be! Reeto's already dead. Everyone's dead, you can't die too," she said in desperation, trying to tie the wound up. I grabbed her hands. One because it really hurt, and two because it was hopeless.

"It's fine," I told her, "It'll be fine."

"No, no it won't," she said, our hands slick with blood.

"It will, it will. What is this Willow? Emotions? You're too strong for that,"

"Not when it's you. Zuberi, I'm going to miss you,"

"Don't worry, I'll meet you on the other side, I'll find Jemima and Reeto and everyone."

"But I don't want you to go there,"

"Neither do I, but what can we do?" I said touching her face, "You know, I've been in love with since I met you on the train," I admitted

"So have I," she whispered as I closed my eyes.

_I know, it was weird :/ no other ideas. But that's why you review, to give me ideas? Hopefully?_

_Anyway, here's who's left. They're in the picture _

_Casten _

_Finch_

_Brick_

_Oak_

_Willow_

_Brock_


	35. 3 less

_Casten's POV_

"Finch," I whispered, nudging her shoulder. She jolted and snapped up, a wild look in her blue eyes. "Easy," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "we just got to move."

"Why?" she asked, looking around. It was just beginning to get light on the fake horizon.

"You know, just in case, we are in the final six. Oak and Brick will be searching relentlessly."

"They're probably searching for the other, can't we just sleep in, for once?" she muttered tiredly. While I desperately wanted to say yes and lie back down, I shook my head. She groaned and sat up, glaring at me.

"What is surprising, is that I—who has always been labeled as the lazy one, usually by you—is making sure we're up at dawn and gone a minute later."

"Yeah, yeah," she said accepting my hand up, "I guess the Games changes a man right?"

"You really think I've been changed?" I asked.

"Completely, you're waking up earlier then I and working twice as much now," she said sending a friendly glare my way.

"I do not know if that is a compliment or an insult."

"How can it go either way?" she asked kicking dirt onto the smoldering embers. Our fires were pathetically small, one on her side and one on mine.

"I have a work ethic, or I've changed my character," I said. She looked up at me and we started walking from our camp site.

"I do not believe anything could change anyone **that** much,"

"Did you know Brick was supposed to get married? I wonder if his fiancée is watching the Games,"

"Point taken," she conceded.

"I won an argument with you?" I said with astonishment, looking over at her.

"I guess I am starting to like you," she admitted. That sent me over the moon, but I decided to tease her anyway.

"Only just now you decided that?"

"Well, I've know it for a while now, but I guess I'm starting to _like_ you." She smiled shyly over at me.

For once in my life I was speechless. I'd been trying to win her love since the first time I saw her. She just said she loved me. She just said she loved me. Finch, who has never admitted anything, just admitted she loved me!

"Casten?" she asked looking up at me. I've never been one to look before I leap—ever. So I leaned over a kissed her. I've only kissed her one other time. When I was hanging upside down from a trap. I don't believe that should count.

She felt surprised for a minute, before kissing me back. I loved Finch, so much.

That's when I heard something. Something crashing through the bushes. I threw Finch away and brought up my sword, just as Brick stampeded through the bush. He brought his sword down on me. I deflected it and sparks flew off my sword.

Brick bang his sword down again and mine broke in two as his shattered.

I bent over and began to wrestle with Brick, who picked me up and threw me to the ground. I grunted and rolled over quickly, boxing one of his ears.

"Run Finch!" I called, punching Brick in the nose and bringing my hands up to my face. "Get back to Mike and Griff!"

I received a jab in the stomach. I bent over as the air was knocked from me, only to have myself kneed in the face. I fell to the ground and coughed.

Brick towered over me, but before he could do anything a rock hit the side of his head. He grunted and brought his hand up to his now bleeding head.

He glared over at Finch, who looked determined. As soon as he moved she threw another one. No Finch! I wanted her to run so she could get away, not bring Brick with her.

Brick glared and rushed at her, Finch looked pleased and turned to run.

I grabbed Bricks legs and sent him toppling to the ground. Brick tried to kick me off, but I was a natural wrestler. I caught him in a hold and started to break his arm and cut off his air. I could feel him grow weaker.

Brick however, in a last ditch effort to live, let his arm be broken as he grabbed my other hand. All at once I was on the ground with Brick over me.

"No one has ever done that to me," Brick said angrily, pointing at his busted arm. He yelled as he punched me in the face. I felt my cheek and jaw bones break and brought my arms up to cover myself. He punched repeatedly though, until I was barely conscious.

I tried to get up, but became to dizzy. He punched me again, and I lifted my hands in vain. He picked up a rock and hit me one last time.

Finch got away though. She also said she loved me.

XXXXX

_Finch's POV_

"Run Finch!" Casten shouted, punching Brick in the nose and bringing his hands up to his face. "Get back to Mike and Griff!"

Brick punched him in the stomach and he bent over as the air was knocked from him. Brick brought his knee up to Castens face.

To my horror, he fell to the ground, coughing. Brick towered over him, but before he could do anything I threw a rock at him. It hit the side of his head. He grunted and brought his hand up to his now bleeding head.

He glared over at me; I would have him chase me, no matter what. As soon as he moved I threw another one.

Brick glared and rushed at me. I was glad and scared at the same time, and took off. I dashed through the trees and shoved the bushes away, pushing myself faster, because I thought he was at my heels.

He was not.

When I realized that a rock fell to my stomach. Casten! He's still back there with Casten!

I think I ran faster back to Casten then I did when I believed Brick to be chasing me.

I was too late. The cannon sounded.

"Casten!" I screamed. It was so loud the birds flew from the trees. Guilt and sadness crashed into me, sending me to my knees. I gasped for breath as sobs were ripped from me.

As soon as I cried myself out, an over whelming fury consumed me. Brick would die. Immediately a plan started to form in my head. With tears still running down my cheeks I ran to a sulfuric field not too far from the edge of the arena. I made a path that a buffoon could follow, as I knew Brick heard my scream and would chase me.

As soon as I got to the field I made a fire on the far side of it. Then I constructed a bow from things I found. The final thing I made were arrows, which I smothered in pitch I had collected.

It took about two hours.

Brick still did not arrive.

I was just considering going out to draw him here when I heard something. I crouched low and hid myself behind a bush. I hoped it was Brick.

It was. He walked right on the methane pouch, without even realizing it. Idiot.

I lit an arrow and walked onto the edge of the field. Brick stopped and stared at me, adjusting his hold on his spear.

"You scream loud," he said finally.

"You don't track well,"

"I had to go get a weapon,"

"You killed Casten,"

"That's his name? Pretty dumb, Casten."

"No worse than Brick…or Pandora,"

"Take that back!" He shouted quickly becoming angry, lifting his spear to throw.

"Why," I asked notching the flaming arrow, "you'll kill me anyway, and you killed Casten. You deserve to die." I could see Brick losing what little control he had left.

With a shout he hurled the spear. I let the arrow loose at the same time.

Casten was dead. I did not even flinch when the spear hit me square in the chest.

I felt the heat of the explosion and knew Brick was dead.

I would see Casten soon. I'd laugh him for getting himself killed.

XXXXX

_Brick's POV_

I heard a loud and shrill scream as I dropped the bloody rock. The boy lay dead at my feet, with a very distinct dent in his head, which quickly filled with blood. My arm smarted, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Good thing it was my left arm. I fight mostly with my right.

I looked up, and saw the trail the girl had left. It was so blatant a buffoon could track it. I was no buffoon. But I had no weapon. Luckily we were close to the cornucopia, about two kilometers. So that's where I went.

When I walked into that clearing I saw something.

It was Oak. The weasel had come back! I started to run for him, but he looked up. His eyes were sunken deep into his skull, and were very blood shot. He gave me a knowing grin and took off, gliding from the clearing like a ghost. I would not be able to catch him. Unlike the girl, he left almost no trail.

That thing gave me the creeps.

I grabbed the first thing I saw, a long spear, and went back to the boy's body. It was gone when I got back; I would not be surprised if Oak had taken it to eat it.

I turned though and followed the clear trail and eventually found myself in this suspiciously bare clearing. There was no grass, anywhere. I walked to the middle of it, trying to re find the trail, which this clearing had lost.

Then I saw the girl step down onto the bare ground, with an arrow in her hand. It was on fire. I knew she'd been at that station in training, because I was also there.

A flaming arrow doesn't pierce the skin, unless it's a real arrow, which I know she doesn't have. So what can she be planning? I adjusted my hold on my spear. She isn't that stupid. Although, her trails are almost deliberate and when she screamed it was stupid.

"You scream loud," I told her.

"You don't track well," she said bitterly, tears still on her face.

"I had to go get a weapon,"

"You killed Casten," she spat.

Casten? His name was Casten? Sounds like something a black smith would use, or chasten. I always hated that.

"That's his name? Pretty dumb, Casten."

"No worse than Brick…or Pandora," she said.

"Take that back!" I shouted quickly becoming angry, lifting my spear to throw. How dare she insult Pandora!

"Why?" she asked notching the flaming arrow, "you'll kill me anyway, and you killed Casten. You deserve to die."

She thought she could kill me?! She thought I deserved to die?! I will kill her now, and not because I promised Pandora. This girls insolence was astounding. She would die. For insulting Pandora and thinking she could kill me.

With a shout I hurled the spear. She let the arrow loose at the same time.

I watched as the arrow shoot straight and stuck on my clothes. I laughed a bit, pulling the arrow off of me. The girl lay on the ground, my spear in her chest. Stupid girl, the smile she had on her face was unsettling though. I dropped the arrow to go get the spear.

Fire exploded everywhere! I was on fire!

I shouted and swatted at my clothes, but the fire had caught and it wouldn't let go. I screamed as pain engulfed me. I tried to put myself out, but I couldn't.

I shouted again, in panic as the fire grew hotter.

I fell to the ground, fire burning brightly around me.

Through the flames I saw the girl again. She knew.

Pandora! I failed!

The fire continued to burn around me.


	36. Mutts

**Oak's POV**

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around for the tall blonde one. The fake sun had turned crimson in its descent.

I would kill her just as I did her lover from Eleven. This Game has become more like of one of the Capitols stupid dating shows. These Games will be a breeze to win, now that Brick and Eleven were dead. I was almost surprised that I survived that encounter. Almost surprised, I was the better fighter, easily. Although, he was very strong.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," I growled, moving a bush aside with my sword. _"I could take her,"_ I thought to myself, _"it'll be easy. She's just some little girl from twelve. I am Orokopir I was top of everything in my District. She would die and I would win. There was no other alternative."_

"Go on," I seethed, "we both know how this will end."

"Do we?" I heard the girl say. I flipped around, only seeing trees, no girl. I heard a twig snap and I lunged at it, only to find nothing. This girl was clever.

"Stop playing Games," I said, inching around a tree, "let's end this now, some of us have lives we need to get back too."

"Lives to torment?"

"Probably," I said, cutting through a random bush in frustration. I gave a shout and gripped my shoulder as a knife hit it. I gritted my teeth and felt blood trickling from the wound. My anger skyrocketed, that was my sword arm! Insolent girl, how dare she?

"Show yourself!" I barked, shaking with anger and swinging my sword at random movements or noises. I saw her face once or twice, just standing there. Just beyond my reach, I would lunge at her, only to find her missing.

The third time it happened I beat both fists on the ground, furious that she had evaded me again. I looked up, a fire burning inside me, glaring at everything.

"I will find you, and when I do I'll kill you, just like I did Eleven. Just as slow, just as painful—and then, right before you die, I will tracked down your friend—" I was slammed into the dirt as a large rock collided with me.

"You will not touch him," she said running up and ripping the knife from my back. I grimaced and reached for her but she was gone. She had disappeared into the twilight forest. I gripped my shoulder with one hand, standing up and going to find my sword.

"I can see your mind!" I said, trying to scared her defenseless, "what will you do when you kill me? Will you kill the little one? Or abandon your brother?" I let that brood in the air for a while, hearing nothing. "Yes, I know you have a brother, and that his name is Mason. How old is he?" I asked, trying to trick her into coming out from her guerilla tactics.

"He is eight," he voice echoed, it was impossible to tell where she was. This girl was brighter than I had originally thought, probably as big a foe as Eleven was.

"Eight," I said grabbing my sword and looking in the branches of the tall trees, "my, my, that is young. I looked up your records. Mother is dead and your father," I said looking behind a bush, "seems to have dropped off the face of the planet."

"What would you have me do? No one volunteered for me, and I couldn't turn them down." Ah, there she was, squatting quietly on a log, having a perfect view of me, yet remaining in shadows. I pretended as though I could not see her.

"You could win," I said, "That is your only option. I will kill the boy for you; this wound will kill me soon any way." She said nothing, just sat there, silently watching me. I circled and came closer to her, knowing I had won.

This Game was as good as mine. She would not refuse; she would come out of "hiding." As we walked to the last tribute I would stab her and kill the last one. It was perfect, she was not a bright as I considered.

That is, until her knife was thrown into my chest. I fell back gasping, looking at the knife in utter disbelief. I was done for.

"You-you've knifed me!" I exclaimed, choking on something deep in my throat.

"No more than you would have done," she said, abruptly coming into the silver moonlight. "I can see your mind," she whispered, mimicking me, "You expected me to be a simpleton, just as Tassel was, or be ensnared by your pretty words as Ethan was. Even though Ethan was honourable about it."

"How did you know?" I gasped choking on blood.

"Did you believe yourself the only one with the powers of deduction?" she said. Just then, we heard screeches and hollers deep in the forest. I laughed, choking and coughing horribly. Willow glared down at me, ripping the knife from me. I coughed and reached for my chest.

"Do you recognize this?" she whispered, lifting the knife. "It is the same knife I gave to Jemima when she left. The same one you killed her with. The same one I found in Ethan. Isn't it sensible that you die by it as well? You killed compassion and logic; I suppose all you have left is evil." With that she ran off.

Before I died I saw two things. Dark bodies leaping over me. Also, I saw two tall dark figures, which reached for me. They frightened me. Torah last words echoed in my head.

"_Remember how you thought I was silly for believing in angels? You'd better start believing in devils."_ They grinned terribly as they grabbed hold of me.

XXXXX

**Willow's POV**

The screeches grew louder, growing closer and closer. I ran almost blindly through the forest, it was so dark. I must get to a meadow, the moon was full tonight, and I would be able to see.

Branches whipped out and scratched me, tearing at my face and hair. The hollers grew louder. I ran faster.

Terror exploded in my heart. It feel as though a hole was expanding, devouring all my sense and reason. Tears of panic started to well in my eyes.

The screeches and panic grew. Eventually I made it into a meadow, the moonlight automatically making me feel a little bit better. Now that I could see, I saw there was a million scratches and cuts from the forest, crisscrossing my arms and legs.

The screeches suddenly stopped with a loud roar. I flipped around, backing up so fast I tripped. The screeching started again as abruptly as it ended, this time so much closer.

That is when I saw the origin of the noises. Furry little creatures that jumped and lept through the trees.

I turned around and lept up, dashing back into the trees.

I stabbed at the creatures, slashing a reddish one with curly fur. It's green eye glared horribly at me as it fell down to the ground.

I ignored it and cut into a blue eyed one. It black furry hands grabbed at me before it fell down, dead. Another lept at me from the trees, this time a little yellow one, with gray blue eyes. I slashed it from the air and then I recognized all the creatures.

Aliee, Ethan, Air, they were all here. I tripped when I saw it, dropping my knife. A mousy brown one dropped from the trees, grabbing my knife with its tail and jumping back into the tree. All the other gave a panicked screech and everyone disappeared into the depths of the black trees.

After the deafening hollers, yells and shrieks the silence they left was suffocating. I felt the darkness closing around me; the trees leaned into grab for me, as if to eat me.

I have never been claustrophobic. I know. I followed Mason into the mines after he went in with his stupid friend. That was a claustrophobic nightmare, and I was fine.

Now though, I was about to fly into a panic. All of a sudden the silence was shattered in a terrifying roar from behind me. I let out a scream as well, jumping out of my skin and landing on the forest floor.

Instantly, I was up, ready to fight, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. A huge, black creature, a lot like the others, but with no tail. It wasn't that though, its eyes were just like Zuberi's. I knew it was a capitol trick, so I ran. Another tail-less creature threw me to the ground. A ginger coloured one, with a mutilated face.

I set my face in a stony mask, seeing through the Capitols ploy.

Tick creature and Zuberi creature started grunting at each other, going to fight. I kicked myself up, before tearing through the forest, leaving the two mutts behind me.

I had not gone a few steps before the mutts with tails tackled me to the ground, clawing and biting me viciously. I cried out and tried to crawl away, but the tailed mutts jumped and kept me down.

I heard one of the big mutts ripping through the forest. The little mutts scattered to the winds, hiding themselves.

The black one appeared in front of me, roaring painfully loud. Its teeth impossibly sharp and long. Stuff flew from its boisterous mouth into my face, my ears popping from the deafening noise. The ginger one picked me up by my ankle, though I tried to escape. He lifted me as though I weighed no more than a pebble. He threw as if I were one.

I felt bones crack along my side and down my arm as I slammed into a tree. I struggled to remain conscious, even when the black mutt bellowed insanely loud at the ginger one. He got onto his back legs and beat his chest furiously. The ginger one jumped back a few paces, before shouting in disappointment at him.

The black one came and sat down next to me, picking me up with its foot. I cried out as my arm blazed with agony. I could not feel anything below my rib cage, thank goodness.

The mutt started, but only responded with a roar. He smashed me into the ground, angrily. I shouted as my cheek and jaw broke. The mutt sniffed in annoyance and boredom.

"Zuberi," I pleaded, reaching out with my good hand, hoping whatever they used to make the mutt was enough of Zuberi to help me. The mutt stiffened and looked down at me. Hope blossomed in my terror filled hole of a heart. It was dashed though, as the ginger one charged out of the forest, with similar brown mutt. This one had eyes the colour of the sea. Brick.

The brown one beat its chest and challenged the black one. I was than ignored as they began their fight. Until the ginger one came over to me and sniffed me, picking me up by my shoulder. I cried out drawing the attention of the other two mutts. The brown raced to the ginger and Zuberi raced to me.

Tick mutt dropped me and met Brick with a thunderous collision. Zuberi picked me up and ran through the forest, the other two chasing him once they saw him leave. Brick climbed into a tree and swung into Zuberi with a crash and a snap of the branch. Tick stole me from Zuberi and threw me away. This time I felt nothing, but eventually blood under my arm.

The three mutts battled with thunderous roars and earth shaking blows. They're fight continued, and I was forgotten. Their fight led in my direction, the black one picked the brown one up. With a growl/bellow, he threw the mutt—towards me.

Mason was eight years old when I left. His birthday is in one week. Rebecca was planning a birthday party with me. I was—as usual—quite stoic about the whole affair. I hope she still gives him that birthday party, however small.

I will not be there to see it.

XXXXX

**Third Person**

"Ha!" Gavril shouted in triumph as Willows heart stopped. Brick mutt had crushed her, quickly. "That was good, maybe, next time we'll just have two though."

"So," Enzo said, "the Games are finished." There was a long pause; Gavril seemed to be frozen in time. He pressed a button on his desk, bringing up the pictures and information of each tribute. He slowly looked through each one of them.

"What?" Gavril said in disbelief, "how come the Games didn't stop at twelve's girl? There is no Victor this year."

"Au contraire," Enzo said with a grin, leaning over to speak into the microphone, "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," he said with a grin, "I give you this year's Victor!" Enzo said, touching a picture, bringing it on to the big screen. Brock Pine.

Enzo quickly shut the microphone off as Gavril flew into a rage.

"See you later, Gavvy," Enzo said, tipping his hat as he began climbing out the window. Gavril shouted something indiscernible and threw the microphone at Enzo, who was already gone.


End file.
